The Legend of the Hanyou
by sari15
Summary: After the journey,Kagome is stranded in the present time with a sealed well.Her time in the past is legend today. Given a book 500 yrs old, What didn't she know when she left that is so important today?
1. After the wish

**The Legend of the Hanyou**

Chapter 1

She couldn't help that her mind began to wander in the middle of history. Watching the trees sway outside the classroom window seemed so much more important; he'd sat in those trees waiting for her to finish her classes countless times. She could almost see him perched on one of the higher branches, keeping an eye on her as she sat through another boring lecture. No matter how often she yelled at him to stay back at the shrine, he always ended up in a tree in the schoolyard, watching her. Only half-heartedly listening to the lecture of local Japanese history, Higurashi Kagome heard three words that jolted her out of the daydream she was having about a dog-eared hanyou and forced her to focus on what her teacher was telling the class.

'_Shikon no tama'_

The phrase caught her off guard, left her wondering just what anyone would know about the jewel besides the lame stories her Grandfather had told her growing up. Reaching up to finger the orb around her neck, the calming sensation it seemed to emit flowed through her fingers and into her body. She looked up at the teacher only to find his eyes on her.

"Tomorrow we will learn about the Shikon no tama. It's a legend that, for the most part, is not very well known. They say that the jewel could give the holder great power and even grant a wish. If the jewel fell into the wrong hands, it would be tainted and strengthen the power of the bearer. The story starts with a miko who was given the responsibility to watch over it, maintaining its purity and keeping the jewel safe."

Kagome zoned out, fingering the complete jewel around her neck, not wanting to listen to the last of the story. She had lived the tale; the wish had been made and the quest was now over. It had barely been two days since she had returned to the present era. The heartache and pain she held still fresh in her mind. She reminded herself to skip school _yet _again tomorrow: hearing about Kikyou and InuYasha would be too painful. The undeniable stinging began to well in her eyes for the seventeenth time that day; she willed the painful tears away. The ring of the classroom bell tore through her thoughts, her sign to exit the class as quick as she could before she broke down in public. "Higurashi? Would you please talk to me before leaving?" The sensei's voice interrupted her quick flight for the door.

She froze mid-stride at his words, "Yes, sensei?" She watched as the rest of the classroom filed out of the door, everyone as anxious to get home as she was. Within seconds she found that she was the only student remaining.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions before you left. I notice you have the complete jewel with you right now. When did you finish the quest?"

"Um…" Kagome was rendered speechless, still in shock about the fact that he might know who she really was. She never imagined the journey she had been on could have been passed down; her grandfather would have said something about it. He always seemed to think he knew so much about the jewel. He had never mentioned anything about things she had done while she was there.

Sensei Hikotoki gave her a gentle smile before explaining himself. "I am one of the foremost experts on the Shikon jewel from around these parts, the story of the Shikon jewel passed down from my great-great-great-great-great grandparents, the monk and demon slayer who journeyed with the hanyou."

_Miroku and Sango_? Her teacher was a descendent of Miroku and Sango? How could that be? She stared at her hands in confusion before looking up at the teacher in bewilderment. "How…does anyone know?"

"Only those who have actually read both books that the monk left behind know about the girl from the future." He turned and began erasing chalk from the blackboard before adding. "The number of people who have been given access to the books is very small. It was important to the author that those who came after to pass down the legend left out the girl from the future, for her safety. So have you finished your quest?"

She sighed, miserably, "Two days ago." She touched the completed jewel yet again, pain flowing through her as she thought about all she had lost in that short time.

"I am sorry for your loss."

Kagome nodded, the slight shine of tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"You know, there is another legend that includes all of you in it."

_"What?"_

"It is all in the books my ancestor left behind. They have been located at your shrine for sometime now." He gave her a gentle smile before continuing. "I hope you don't mind, I always include the 'mysterious' miko named Kagome in my lectures. I just leave out the fact that the girl came from the future." She watched as her teacher gathered his books and walked out of the classroom.

'_Another legend?'

* * *

_

The walk home had Kagome thinking about the final battle with Naraku, the injuries still fresh on her body and in her mind. In the end, everyone's help was essential to defeat the bastard. Kagome whole heartedly believed that if one person hadn't been there, they would have never been able to overcome him.

Everyone worked together as they put their differences and petty arguments aside in order to defeat a heinous foeit had been an amazing experience. Two brothers who couldn't get along in normal circumstances, fought alongside each other as they slowly advanced toward their target. She hadn't been able to keep her eyes off the two: their techniques so different, yet both so effective, their silver hair mesmerized her as they worked.

Kouga worked with Miroku and Sango to remove the thousands of lesser youkai that stood in front of the brothers, obstructing their path to Naraku. While both Kouga and Miroku were determined in their battles, it was Sango who ended up doing the most damage to their enemies. Kohaku had been fighting alongside the trio until Naraku had successfully gotten some of his youkai to remove the life-sustaining shard from his back, killing him.

Kagome had helped Sango carry the boy to safety, a small alcove that Kagome was protecting from danger. Within the confines were a young human and youkai that she had been determined to keep from getting into harm's way. After they added the young taiyija to the pair they were hiding, Sango quickly returned to the battle, determination lighting her gaze as she continued clearing youkai from their path.

Turning back to watch her companions, Kagome found herself face to face with her incarnation. Sparing her a momentary glance, Kikyou continued on toward the heart of the battle, following behind the retreating taiyija. Kagome watched as the undead miko strode past her companions toward her former love and his brother, storming forward with a purpose in her steps. As she reached the front of the battle lines, she drew her bow and fired two arrows in rapid succession toward their enemy.

Naraku immediately noticed the newcomer, his rage toward the undead miko diverting all his attention to her as her holy arrows failed to damage the hanyou. Kagome could only watch as Naraku fought back, his tentacles shooting out, intent on damaging the priestess. Clenching her eyes closed, Kagome refused to watch what she knew would happen next. Every ounce in her being knew that Inuyasha would take the hit for Kikyou, he would do anything to protect her, the one he loved.

No matter how much it hurt, Kagome to always come second in his heart; his loyalty had always been one of the main reasons she loved him.

"Oi, wench."

Surprised, Kagome opened her eyes to find herself staring at the dog-eared hanyou who had stolen her heart long ago. Relief rolled through her as she assessed whatever damage Naraku had inflicted as he saved Kikyou. The damage was minimal. Cradled in his arms was Kikyou, the emotions in his eyes as he laid the priestess at her feet proved what she suspected. Guilt, hurt, fear, and anger; Inuyasha hadn't made it in time, Kikyou had taken most of the impact from the attack.

"Keep her outta there. Naraku just wants to kill her."

Without waiting for her agreement, he turned and headed back to where Sesshoumaru was fighting, leaving her alone with Kikyou. Kagome watched as the miasma slowly ate the miko's makeshift body. Kneeling down, Kagome placed her hands over the gashes of the priestess in effort to heal her.

"That didn't work last time."

Heaving a sigh of frustration, Kagome looked down at the injured priestess. "I have to do something. I can't just let you die." Pushing her hands into the miasma, Kagome attempted to purify the wound. Within seconds, Kagome felt the blackness surround her as her energy entered the other miko. Unlike the time before, the blackness only lasted a moment as Kikyou knocked her hands away.

"I am stronger than that. I will not die until Naraku is defeated." Kikyou slowly stumbled to her feet, still injured by the miasma filled wounds. "Fate has brought us here, to this moment. My future lies in death. I was naïve to assume that only I could defeat Naraku. I was unaware of your true destiny, the truth of who you are. We are the same, brought here against our will to fulfill our fate."

"Our fate?"

"Draw your bow, miko."

The gentle command caught her off guard; she could only react by picking up the bow from where it lay forgotten on the ground. Strapping the quiver on her back, she took a moment to check on her charges hidden in the alcove away from the danger of the battlefield, all were safe. "He told me to stay out of the way. He doesn't want to risk losing us, Kikyou. We can't just go down there. He put me here to make sure I got any stray youkai that went after them." She turned to indicate the three children in the alcove behind them.

Kikyou spared them a momentary glance before turning back to Kagome. "You care for them, these friends of yours?"

"Of course I do!" Kagome growled, having trouble keeping pace with the injured miko in front of her. "They mean as much to me as my own family."

"If you don't fight, your friends can't win. If they don't win, they will perish. Do you want to cause their deaths, miko?"

Gripping the bow in her hand just a little tighter, Kagome straightened her back and rushed to catch up with her incarnation. "What do you mean? Why do I need to fight?"

Kikyou stopped on the outskirt of the battle, drawing her bow as she aimed. "It is your destiny."

Kagome stood, dumbfounded, watching Kikyou wait for an opening to fire. Not knowing if she should believe the older woman's words or not, Kagome did the only thing she could do: she drew up her bow and aimed at Naraku. The nagging voice in the back of her head whispered, _'He's gonna rake you over the coals for not listening to him, Kagome.'_

'_What if Kikyou is right? I can't just stay back and watch Naraku kill my friends.'_

'_Not only will he be mad for putting yourself in danger, you brought Kikyou with you.'_

'_She dragged _me_ here! Besides'_ her internal argument was interrupted as she watched a tentacle shoot out in Inuyasha's path, setting to strike him in the center of his chest. Her heart skipped a beat as her throat choked her in fear, "No…**_"_** she whispered, "_No!_" She released the arrow, finding a small chance to hit Naraku but hoping it was enough to save Inuyasha.

A voice echoed in her ear: Kikyou's. The other miko had seen the slight opportunity to strike Naraku and fired her arrow as well. The two arrows lit the cave with their pink and blue miko aura's, bathing everyone in their violet light as they combined together to form one.

Turning her attention to the dog-eared hanyou, she watched as he turned, dodging the attack from Naraku. Both brothers took the opportunity to strike their enemy. A burst of violet light erupted as all four attacks connected with Naraku at the same time, resulting in a '_crack_' that reverberated through the cave.

When she finally recovered from the blinding light, Kagome noticed one thing: there was nothing left of 'Naraku'. All that remained of the insidious hanyou were the thousands of youkai that he had absorbed to create himself. With the help of Miroku's quickly closing kazanna and a few 'Kaze no Kizu' from Inuyasha, the remains of the hanyou they had been fighting against for the past year were gone.

No one moved for a minute, in shock over what they had all just witnessed, Naraku was gone, and with him, Miroku's kazaana. First to move was Inuyasha, irritation flitting through his gaze as he turned to face Kagome. The look of annoyance he gave her . . . she had seen it before. He tended to get that look on his face right before he laid into her about something she hador hadn't done.

Bracing herself for the imminent outburst, Kagome was surprised when his face suddenly fell as he looked away from her. "Get the jewel, Kagome." He said quietly as he walked toward Kikyou. The last of her energy had been used to fire her final arrow. Her shini-dama-chuu couldn't reach her here as the remainder of Naraku's miasma was slowly causing her deterioration.

As much as she tried to prevent it, a lump swelled in her throat watching Inuyasha go to the woman he loved. She knew she was jealous; she always would be when it came to the two of them. _'He's been with me the last year, but he goes running to her right away. He probably wants me to finish the jewel to save her.'_

Unable to handle the scene in front of her, Kagome turned her attention to completing the jewel. Walking over to the charred remains of Naraku, it didn't take long to find the small pink jewel amidst the rubble. Unsure of what to do, she took a moment to watch the rest of her companions as she tried to keep her eyes from wondering to Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Sango stood next to Rin, holding Kohaku as they begged Sesshoumaru to save his life. The young ward of Sesshoumaru had more sway over her keeper than anyone had imagined. It took only one swipe of Tenseiga and the boy found himself wrapped in his sister's arms again. The emotional reunion between the siblings brought tears to Kagome's eyes.

Nearby the monk stood staring at where his kazaana had been just moments before. The kitsune sitting on his shoulder appeared to be talking his ear off as they both pointed out the different lines in Miroku's hand. For all the palm readings the monk had done, he had never seen his own in this way.

The jewel was nearly complete, there was only two shards left to obtain. The last two shards belonged to Kouga, the possessive wolf-demon who came to stand next to her. "I suppose you'll need these now?" He smirked, indicating the shards imbedded within his legs.

"It's time. Never again will someone be able to use this jewel for harm. Not if I have anything to do with it." She grinned; removing the shard from her friend's left leg. As she placed the shard with its base, it slowly absorbed the new shard. "Thank you for all your help. We couldn't have done this without you, Kouga."

He grinned in response, "I'll be coming for you soon."

The words surprised her slightly, causing her to pause in the removal of the second shard. "Kouga, the only reason you wanted me was because I could see the shards. There are no more to find. There's a lot you don't know about me. I don't belong with you." With those words, she had the final shard of the Shikon jewel in her hands.

"It's that mutt-face isn't it?" He growled gruffly. "He's always coming between us."

Exasperated, Kagome placed the final shard together with the previous ones. "Kouga, there is no-" She paused, a strange sensation coming over her. Bringing her hands to block it, a bright light hit her in the chest. Shocked, she could only watch as her hands suddenly began to fade, turning transparent. Panicked, she cried out for Inuyasha, but not a sound came from her mouth. Slowly she watched the panicked look on each of her friends faces as they faded from her sight.

She found herself in the bottom of the bone eaters well, in Modern Tokyo. She instinctively knew that the well closed behind her, but she had to try it anyway. Climbing out of the well before jumping back in, the impact as she hit the compacted ground of the well knocked the wind out of her. '_One second I am sitting talking to Kouga, the next I am sitting back home in the well, what happened?'_

'_I wish to be with Inuyasha, please let me see him again.' _The jewel she had gripped in her hand flashed a bright pink before fading to an almost clear color. The wish made; the jewel was now useless. Climbing onto the lip of the well, she leapt into it again, hitting the dirt hard.

That evening had been the worst of her life.

She had never been angrier; the jewel had failed, leaving her without the hanyou she loved. Hysterical and heartbroken, she had not slept that first night and wished the jewel had been left with him. At least he might have brought Kikyou back to life, the one he really loved. She knew her incarnation had been dying while she disappeared.

'_Another legend?'_ That couldn't be right. Her mother had given her a couple of books her first evening back, told her to read them. She had not been able to get past the first page without crying. It was the story of Kikyou and Inuyasha and brought back too much pain. '_Another legend?'_ Maybe she should look through the books a little closer.


	2. The final battle

Disclaimer: InuYasha and co. property of Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 2

**The Final ****Battle**

Growling to himself, InuYasha dodged the attack from Naraku, the two female yells echoed in his head as he found an opening to hit their enemy. _'The bastard spotted it too. At least he's good for something,'_ he thought as he watched Sesshoumaru take the opportunity he had been given as well. Before either attack had the opportunity to hit, he felt the wind of something fly dangerously close past his face before striking their enemy the instant before his attack had the chance to. _'Fuck!'_ he said to himself, recognizing the two energies wrapped around the arrows as his attack sliced into Naraku. _'I fucking told her to stay the-' _his internal tirade was interrupted with an explosion of violet light as his brother's sword Tenseiga, joined Tetsusaiga. It took him a moment to realize exactly what was happening, as the body of Naraku exploded, leaving thousands of youkai in his place.

The impact of the four attacks together had done what nothing else had been able to: defeat Naraku. _'Damn it! I don't care how it happened!' _He thought as he released the first 'Kaze no Kizu' at the massive swarm of youkai. "Miroku, get your ass over here and help me!" He screamed before releasing another attack.

Watching the monk out of the corner of his eyes, he waited until he saw the release of the kazaana before releasing a third attack. _'I told her to stay outta the way. I don't care if we woulda got our asses kicked'._ Trying to keep his eyes on Miroku, Kagome, and the youkai all at the same time, he continued to slice through them as they gathered around them.

"InuYasha!"

Turning toward the cry for help, he noticed the kazaana was dangerously close to non-existent. While Miroku attempted to ward off youkai with only his staff, the rosary beads that previously contained the curse lay forgotten on the ground at his feet.

_"Incoming!"_

Dodging Hiraikotsu as it whipped past, he watched as it severed though the youkai closest to Miroku before returning to Sango. "Get the hell outta there, Miroku!" InuYasha screamed, attempting to time his next attack to pick up the youkai where Sango's Hiraikostu had left off, giving the monk adequate time to get out of danger.

Watching as over a hundred youkai shattered before turning to dust with the single blast, he estimated there would only be one more attack before the last remains of Naraku vanished forever. Lifting Tetsusaiga above his head once again, he forcefully slammed it into the ground unleashing the final blow. Watching in awe as the dust from the youkai slowly fluttered to the dirt floor, it took a moment for the realization to sink in.

They had defeated Naraku.

The past year had been spent attempting to do just that. Naraku had been the one to cause the betrayal between Kikyou and himself the reason he had been pinned to the tree and that Kikyou had died. Naraku had cursed Miroku's grandfather, creating the kazaana and cursing it to every descendant until he was defeated. Naraku had been the one to take control of Kohaku and forced him to murder his taiyija comrades and he had unleashed the youkai into the taiyija village, leaving Sango the only survivor of the proud community.

The quest to obtain the shards and complete the shikon no tama had brought pain to so many lives. Shippou had lost his father to the Thunder Brothers, leaving him orphaned and alone. Kagome had felt responsible for everything, having been the one to bring the jewel…._ 'Kagome…'_

Sudden irritation overwhelmed him as he remembered what she had just done. Taking a moment to sheath Tetsusaiga, he felt a growl develop deep within him as he swung around to chew her out. _'How hard is it to listen? I told her to stay back and protect them.'_

Connecting with her brown eyes as he turned, he noted as they widened in recognition. _'Keh, even _she_ knows she's got it coming.'_ Watching as she took a step back in defense, she briefly glanced at the ground a few feet away before regaining eye contact with him. The simple movement distracted him as he realized just what she had looked at in that instant. _'Kikyou…'_

Looking away from both of them as a strange lump formed within his throat, he managed to bite out, "Get the jewel, Kagome," before slowly walking to the fallen miko's side. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Kagome stood there, unmoving for several moments before straightening her back and walking away from them.

"I left her there for a reason." He growled as he crouched down with his hands between his legs next to Kikyou, before investigating her injuries. "I didn't want her involved."

"Where did she come from, InuYasha?" Startled, the simple question hadn't been what he had expected to hear. Forgetting about her injuries for the moment, he found himself staring into a pair of soft brown eyes that overfilled with emotion. He'd first mistaken Kagome for Kikyou, but had quickly learned the differences between them to be so great he sometimes wondered if Kagome really was Kikyou's reincarnation. It wasn't until this very moment he knew the truth; he was staring into a mirror of Kagome's eyes. The pain, coldness and stress that normally filled her gaze were absent, replaced with the warmth and spirit normally only found in Kagome's. "I know she's not from here."

Turning to watch the subject in question digging amongst the remains and pull the nearly complete shikon no tama from the rubble, he sighed, "She just showed up here with the jewel one day. She calls her world Tokyo---the future."

"Doing this was her destiny, InuYasha. She became involved the day she arrived here with the jewel. Did you believe she arrived here only for you?"

"No!"

He flinched at the adamant denial in his voice as Kikyou reached up to rub her thumb across his forehead. "The lines are gone as are the ghosts that used to haunt your eyes. She healed you; something I was not allowed to do. Perhaps that was one of her reasons for coming here, but like I…this world is not where she belongs. Her job is complete; she was needed to defeat Naraku." She slowly lowered her hand from his face and gave him a poignant smile as she closed her eyes. "She was lucky to be the one to heal your heart, but I can't say I'm not jealous that she is the one who you gave your heart to in the end. For your sake, I hope that I am wrong when I say that she doesn't belong here. I would hate for you to lose us both."

It was on the tip of his tongue to deny his feelings for the futuristic schoolgirl, but the sudden urge to find her had him searching the area until his eyes landed on her. _'Kouga!__ That stupid wolf won't ever give up on--' _the sound of his own growling interrupted his train of thought. Eyes widening in surprise at the noise, he looked down at Kikyou, flushing at his reaction to Kagome. Her face had softened, her breathing had ceased…she looked at peace. A gentle ball of light rose from her body, slowly gathering speed and growing brighter as it catapulted itself in Kagome's direction.

Something about it gave him a bad feeling, sent chills up his spine, unable to do anything but take after it, try to catch it. He watched as Kagome lifted her hands to ward off the light, as it connected with her it glowed so bright, even he couldn't see exactly what happened. The only thing he knew was, when he could see again—Kagome was gone.

Sprawled on the ground where he had last seen her, a torrent of emotions overwhelmed him. Sadness at losing the first real friend he'd ever had was hard enough to deal with for him, Kikyou was at peace and he was grateful for that. The other emotions were much baser, deeper, as if a huge part of his soul was missing. Dumbfounded at the emptiness that filled his arms, when he _knew_ he had landed right where she should be standing and she couldn't just disappear.

Yet…that was exactly what had just happened.

"No…"he whispered as the truth slowly settled around him, the pain ripping through him as he felt his life crumble in that instant. Anger filled him, instantly blaming the one person who couldn't defend herself. "_Damn her!_ She can't just _leave_! _I love her!"_

"He finally figured it out and she isn't even here to hear him say it."

He chose to ignore the comment; Sango's gentle gasp and the smell of tears permeated the air around him as the shock quickly settled into her system. The disbelief was a palpable thing, no one was quite sure about what had happened yet, but InuYasha only had one thing on his mind. Scrambling to his feet, he ignored the commotion surrounding him as he raced toward his goal, his salvation: the well.

* * *

Touching down quick on a branch of a nearby tree before taking off again toward another, he moved faster than he ever had before in his life in order to reach his goal. The world passed by without him even noticing, his mind automatically reacted to landmarks as he ran. Fearing the worst, he raced against time thinking that if he was only able to get to the well, to Kagome, that everything would be okay.

_'She's always been there, even when I tried to push her away.'_ The truth behind that simple statement was undeniable, she had returned to him no matter how bad things had gotten. It was a part of her nature, something he had counted on over and over.

_Handing her the alarm clock that had frightened the crap out of him early that morning when he had gone to visit her, modern contraptions still managed to confuse him. She should know better then to have them around where they would get in his way. Yet the look of irritation that crossed her face as he handed her back the remains made him wonder if this wasn't really about the alarm clock._

_"Is there anything else I should apologize for?" _

_"Not really..."she sighed, he knew she was thinking more but didn't voice it. He refused to bring up the issue about the mangy wolf; he'd just deal with it again when Kouga dared show his face around Kagome again. _

_He watched as Kagome stared at the clouds in the sky for a few moments, "Now that I've finally come back..." To his surprise, she moved in close to him, relaxed against him. Looking away quickly, he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or fear that she would move away if he acknowledged she was there. "let me stay beside you."_

_A strange lump formed in his throat at the simple request, words failed him. The only thing he found himself able to articulate seemed so stupid, but he said it anyway "Bah." _

He should have known way back then, that things would be different with her. It wasn't much after that day that he made a promise to protect Kikyou; he thought he would never get to see her again after that day. To his surprise, she returned to him, asked him if she could stay by his side. She hadn't left it since that day, until now.

_She'd been through enough in the short time since Tsubaki had cursed her. For once, he agreed they needed a break from the quest both emotionally and physically. He wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to return, the fact that she had done everything she did to break the dark miko's curse still surprised InuYasha. She was getting more powerful, _'No, that's not right. She's getting in situations where her natural powers are being forced to come out.'

_He tightened his grip on her, remembering how close he had come to losing her this time. It was her own power that saved her; he hadn't been able to do anything to help which made him feel responsible for the whole thing. "I'm sorry, Kagome… that you're always stuck with me..." _

_A pair of arms tightened around his neck in response, surprising him with the strength that remained in them. In fact, he realized she continued to surprise him with the things she was able to overcome. "It's okay…" she replied, her voice tired and worn, "it's by choice that I'm with you..."_

Realizing he was gaining ground on Kaede's village quickly, he managed to speed up even more than he thought he would be able to. Taking the quickest route to the well, he would reach it in mere minutes. The nearby village was filled with memories of her, moments they had shared; even the thought of her unable to return to it was unbearable.

_Watching as Shippou slumped to the floor beneath his fist, he half expected Kagome to get angry with him for reacting to the kitsunes comment. "Kagome, come with me for a bit."_

_"Eh...?"_ _She looked confused, but the request had diverted her attention from the kitsune so something had worked the way he wanted it to. Storming out the door, it took a minute for her to reach the doorway as she followed after him. _'Damn it all. How could I be such an idiot?' _He stormed back over to her, sweeping her into his arms so she didn't have to walk on her injured feet. _

_Leaping into a tree a good distance away from Kaede's, he made sure she was settled on the branch before sitting down next to her. She gave him a gentle smile_, _"What's up? You didn't want the others to hear?" _

_Unable to say anything, he glanced down at her bandaged feet, burned by the acid in the Oni's stomach. Guilt flooded him, if he hadn't needed the jewel, if only he was stronger on his own. The jewel had been too much for him to handle on his own, he had needed _her_. Because he hadn't been strong enough to overcome the taint of the jewel on his own, she had risked herself to save him._ _"Your legs, they hurt."_

_"Inuyasha..." _

_"Damn, I've got a lot to learn, don't I?"_ _The guilt of what he had made her do, the pain he had caused her overwhelmed him but he forced himself to look at her. "I'm really sorry I made you go through all that pain" _

_She looked surprised at his apology, probably because he didn't hand them out often_. _"No, not at all.__ If you hadn't been there, none of us would have survived_." _She gave him a radiant smile, before adding, "And besides, at that time I was really happy. Being by your side makes me happy."_

_"Kagome..." It was comments like that; they solidified inside him, made him whole. She was always able to express exactly what he was thinking, but never able to convey. _'I feel the same. I'm glad you were there beside me.'

Landing in the meadow surrounding the bone-eaters well, he shook the memories from his head. It wasn't just that he was glad to have her beside him, just that she always _was_. No one had ever been there for him, like she had. The one person he had ever had unshakable trust in, life without her…

_'Don't think about it.'_For once he agreed with the stupid voice inside his head, he needed to figure out weather the well was still active. Until then, there really is no reason to worry about what things would be like without her.

Terror clenched his heart as he slowly made his way to the side of the well, his worst nightmare might have come true and as much as he wanted to make sure the well had remained open, he wasn't ready to find out yet. Touching the smooth wood, he thought about how his life had revolved around this object since the day Kagome had freed him from Kikyou's spell. Both his salvation and his curse, it had brought Kagome into this world to free him and she would always take it to leave him to go home.

Sighing, he looked into the depth of the well afraid to climb in. Unable to handle it if his fears became reality, her presence in his life was much more than something he enjoyed, a ray of light in an otherwise bleak existence, over time she had become a necessity, something needed in order to live.

Almost choking on the deep breath he took in preparation for the leap, he dropped into the well, still half expecting to feel the magic open beneath him. The impact of the cold, unyielding dirt lining the floor was eclipsed by the shattering of his hopes, dreams, things he hadn't even been able to imagine in until they were gone.

Digging his fingers into the dirt beneath his hands, as if somehow getting deeper into the ground would help him reach the non-existent time slip, would somehow get him to Kagome. "No. This can't be happening. I can't lose her." Dragging as much as he could get with each swipe before loose dirt clods fell back in the hole he had already created, as his hands began to sting, as the scent of their blood infiltrated his nose.

His mouth filled with the metallic taste as his fangs dug into his bottom lip, willing the lump in his throat away, the burning in his eyes to leave. The heat on his face came as an almost foreign feeling; it took him a moment to realize it was happening, what the wetness hitting his hands actually was. Collapsing, he grasped the dirt beneath him succumbing to the tears that fell.

Kagome was gone.


	3. The words of Miroku

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Sari15 does not own Inuyasha. She is only an admirer.

Miroku: (Looking at a particular part of Sango's anatomy.) I am an admirer too.

Sango: Touch me and I will find a good reason to remove that wind tunnel of yours.

Sango…are you threatening violence to a monk?

Sango: Do you BLAME me?

But REMOVING his hand….it seems a little extreme.

Sango: If it will get the job done.

Point taken….not like he really WANTS the kanzaa or anything.

Miroku: I would prefer to keep my hand though.

Then I suggest keeping it to yourself (or at least ONLY on Sango)

Sango: Hey! What is that supposed to mean?

* * *

Chapter 3

Kagome slowly walked onto the grounds of the shrine, her feet dragging behind her. How had she never known that their search for the shards had become a legend? Did her mother know all that she had done on the other side of the well before Kagome even did it? Why did no one tell her this? It would have given her an opportunity to say goodbye to her friends.

She would never see Rin dancing around the expressionless Sesshomaru, a situation that never ceased to amaze her. She would thankfully never be kidnapped by Kouga again, or hear him call her, "his woman". Never watch Inuyasha get jealous of Kouga's affection toward her.

She would never learn to strengthen her miko abilities with Kaede. There would be no more searching for herbs to help her friends heal after a battle. No longer would Kaede's hut be her other "home".

Never again would Shippo curl up next to her at night to stay warm. She had no one to love as she would a son. Never again would she spoil the young kitsune fox. Shippo could never hug her again.

Never again would she sit and have a heart to heart with Miroku. He had been such a good listener. Never again would she have to slap him for his wondering hands. She could never tease him about his "cons" to get them a decent meal or place to sleep.

She would never bathe with Sango in the hot springs again. Never have anyone to talk girl talk with, the way they did. No one else could ever understand her feelings about Inuyasha. She would miss her sister greatly. Never again would she see Sango attack Miroku over the head with Hiraikotsu for his wondering hands.

Her walk had led her to the Sacred Tree. She could almost make him out on the branch he always sat on, how lonely it made her feel. She had first met him here; he thought she had been Kikyo at first. A lot changed after that first day. Too many painful memories. A new moon would never mean the same thing as it did before she met him. She could never ride on his back again, feeling the wind in her hair as her body held on to his. If only she had removed his beads, she would have kept them to remind her of him. He had no use of them in hell with Kikyo. Did he follow her? Did he even realize I left? The scalding tears rolled down her face before she realized she was crying. Unable to outrun the memories, she ran inside.

Her mother met her at the door, and held her why she cried. Soon all of the pain turned to anger, directed toward her mother. "You knew! I never even had a chance to say goodbye and you KNEW I wouldn't!"

"Kagome, it would have been too risky to you."

"They were my friends, my FAMILY. I loved them all dearly and I never even got to say goodbye." Furious she began to storm away from her mother.

"I know, sweetheart. I am sorry. Do you think all this was easy for me? What mother lets their child do what I let you do? I knew if I told you any of this before hand it could have changed history, including losing you. You might never have made it back here. The only way I let you go was I knew Inuyasha would protect you with his life. I trusted him from the very beginning."

"How could you?" Kagome whispered, too angry to lift her voice. "You should have given me a choice."

"The choice was made for you long before I came to this earth Kagome. Read the books I gave you. Your friends have waited nearly 500 years to say goodbye. Generation after generation protected these for you. Protected YOU."

Kagome had heard enough. She ran upstairs to her room, flopping on her bed in tears. Nothing seemed fair, her mother had known she would be returning safely at the end of the quest and didn't even give her an opportunity to say goodbye.

_Your friends have waited nearly 500 years to say goodbye._

Maybe what was contained in the legend was not exactly what she thought it was. If Miroku wrote it, she knew it would not focus on Kikyo and Inuyasha much. It was her goodbye. She walked over and picked up the books her mother had given her the first night she came back. She opened the one she began reading the other night, sure enough, it **had **been recorded by Miroku. She began the story of Kikyo and Inuyasha by skimming it. She knew the heartbreaking story by heart now anyway. She wanted to get to the part where she showed up.

**_The hanyou had been sealed to the tree for fifty years, when our Kagome appeared. _** She couldn't help but smile…our Kagome. **_Her mere presence had been enough to awaken the hanyou Inuyasha in the Inuyasha forest. Upon seeing her, he became angered thinking her to be Kikyo, the love who had betrayed him. Yet still sealed to the tree, he could only irritate her with his words. Although Kagome was the miko Kikyo reincarnated, she had become so much more._**

"Dang that Miroku has a way with words." She muttered, impressed with his storytelling ability. This book is a wonderful gift that she would treasure, but she needed to know what happened **after** the final battle ended. She flipped to the end of the book and found what she had been looking for.

**_As their arrows splintered Naraku into a thousand lesser youki, I used my cursed Kanzaa for the last time. The jewel was finally complete and our quest over. Naraku, our sworn enemy had finally been defeated and we could return to our lives._**

****

****That was it.

Nothing about how Kuhaku had been revived by Tenseiga. He ignored the fact that Inuyasha held Kikyo as she died. Most certainly **nothing** about their dear friend Kagome vanishing into thin air **with** the completed jewel.

**MIROKU**** YOU ASS!**** YOU DAMNED LECHER! You left out most of the story**. She threw a very Inuyasha-ish tantrum, throwing the book onto her desk next to the second one.

Oh…yes, the second book. How could she have forgotten there were two?

* * *

Sango: Poor Kagome, trapped in her time without Inuyasha and us.

Miroku: You still have me, beautiful Sango.

Sango: Houshi-sama! (blushing)

Watch that hand monk! You get on her good side and then you go and do that YET again.

Sango: HENTAI! (slap)

Miroku: It was worth the pain.


	4. Get you hand off my sister!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome: Again with that lady? I thought we had agreed I own him.

Sorry babe, she owns you too.

Kagome: W-what? I am no one's property

She draws you weekly…all of you.

Inuyasha: See, I told you bitch….this lady is crazy.

Now see here….I am not crazy.

Miroku: Perhaps you could unlock the door and let us out.

Umm……no.

Sango: (advancing with Hiraikotsu) Are you positive you will not release us?

You are staying. I let Shippo out didn't I?

Inuyasha: And you expect us to be grateful?

* * *

Chapter 4

**_The first book consisted of our journey. As you can tell, I left out many important facts, including the extent of friendship that our little family developed over our journey. Having such common goals yet different backgrounds and personalities definitely made our journey interesting. Having an orphaned prankster of a Kitsune cub, a distrustful and temperamental inu-hanyou, a shy and strong female demon slayer, a lecherous but caring cursed monk, traveling together is something that probably would have never happened had it not been for the last member of our family._**

****

**_Kagome._**

****

**_The truth about Kagome I left out of the previous book for a reason, her safety. I would hate for what happened here being discovered before it ever happens to her. Our Kagome came from almost 500 years in the future. She fell through the well on her shrine on her fifteenth birthday and stumbled across the hanyou Inuyasha, beginning our journey, 500 years in the past for her._**

****

**_ She was mother to our orphan. She became a needed friend to our shy demon slayer and houshi. Most importantly, she became the lifeline for our rude, inconsiderate, loyal and temperamental hanyou. Kagome held us together, gave us all a family, something only she still had at the time. We began to slowly trust each other, care for each other and protected each other with our lives. Strange things happen when placed in life threatening situations with people you care about so strongly. Love is given a chance to blossom in the strangest of companions._**

****

**_I get ahead of myself, to us all it was painfully obvious that Kagome had fallen in love with the protectiveness of the hanyou. Each of us believed with the bottom of our hearts that he returned her affections, and told him so on several occasions. He denied everything, his actions spoke stronger than his words in most situations. The one exception, Kikyo. When the undead miko would return to the area, Inuyasha would drop everything to protect her, occasionally leaving Kagome vulnerable. He had made a promise to the undead miko that he would follow her to hell. Kagome wanted him to live, his loyalty and guilt fell to Kikyo. _**

****

**_Heartbroken at being second in the hanyou's heart, Kagome continued to fight alongside him if only to make the rest of the time on earth for him happy. Her only weakness was her jealousy for Kikyo. Surprising to her, Kagome had more power than Kikyo. There was no hate in Kagome, even at Kikyo. Kikyo only wanted to be with Inuyasha the way Kagome did. Never has such a pure heart ever lived. There was one thing Kagome had done that Kikyo had not, loved Inuyasha for himself. Kikyo had wanted him to change for her, to become human and set her free from her commitment of protecting the jewel. Kagome wanted to be with the hanyou for who he was, a half demon._**

****

**_The closer we came to the end of our journey, the less Inuyasha said on the subject. By that time it was obvious his affection for the miko from the future surpassed his guilt toward the undead miko. Stubborn and loyal he was, leaving us unaware on what his decision would be when the time came to make it. When the end came, what happened we could never have predicted. It set in course a serious of events that would change our lives forever._**

****

**_ Naraku had finally been killed, wounding the undead miko. Inuyasha approached her at the end, expecting to be dragged to hell, against his will. He did something that came very unexpected as she died. He informed her that he would not be going with her; he wanted to live. The miko understood; he had fallen in love with Kagome. She had known from the beginning that she did not stand a chance against the young miko from the future. Kagome had done something that Kikyo would never have been able to do, no matter how hard she had tried. She had healed his heart and soul completely. _**

****

**_ None of us expected what happened next, Kagome had been taking the last two shards from Kouga's legs. As she placed the final piece together to complete the jewel, suddenly she was gone. She disappeared right before our eyes, our hanyou grabbed for her screaming his love for the girl. Poor Kagome had loved him from the very beginning and after all the time and heartache she had suffered from him, she never had a chance to hear it. She was already gone._**

****

**_So was the jewel._**

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he lunged across the room attempting to grasp any part of the young miko. ""I love you! Please don't leave me."

"He finally figured it out and she isn't even here to hear him tell her." Sango muttered beneath her breath. It had come out before the concept of what had actually happened hit her.

"What the hell happened to Kagome, dog turd?" Kouga demanded to Inuyasha. For once in his life, he obtained the power to ignore the wolf prince's comments. His only thoughts were about getting to Kagome.

"What happened to Kagome?" Shippo cried from his place on Miroku's shoulder. Panic evident in the kitsune's voice at the disappearance of his adoptive mother.

"I can only hope she returned to her own time." Miroku said calmly as he watched the inu-hanyou race out of the castle. He walked over to Kikyo's clay remains, "We should return these to Lady Kaede to be buried yet again."

Sango nodded her agreement, "Poor Inuyasha, love has been so hurtful to him." She turned to look at the haunted look in her brother's eyes briefly before turning back to her friend. "She is not returning, is she houshi-sama?"

Not wanted to crush her hopes yet, Miroku lied. "One never knows, Sango." He gathered the remains of Inuyasha's ill-fated first love. "We should go find him. I hate to think what he will do if he cannot make it through the well anymore."

They gathered Kirara, Kohaku and Shippo and began to follow their friend home. Each of them walked in silence; as if they made any noise, it would disrupt the solemn trek home. Suddenly Sango stopped dead in her tracks, glaring at the houshi. "HENTAI!" She screamed before slamming Hiraikotsu on the monk's hard head and storming off.

"Did that monk just grab my sister's butt?" Kohaku stared at his retreating sister in amazement. Curious about the events he had just witnessed.

"Uh-huh." Shippo sighed in exasperation. "He does that to all the girls, especially Sango. He is a pervert."

Shippo scampered after Sango while Kohaku and Kirara helped Miroku off the ground. "She must like you, Houshi-sama."

"Please, call me Miroku." He said to the young demon slayer. "What makes you think that?"

The fire cat jumped out of the boy's arms before transforming. "You are still alive." He informed the monk before jumping on Kirara's back and taking off.

Miroku laughed at the kid's assumption, it most likely was the truth. He picked up Kagome's bag from where it had fallen when Sango hit him as well as his staff. He followed his companions, a smile crossing his face.

It was not long before they were all traveling in a large group amicably again. Kohaku could not help watching the relationship between his sister and the supposed monk. They currently acted as if nothing had happened; it confused him. "Do they trust each other that much?" He whispered to Kirara, relaxing in his arms.

Kirara mewed her affirmative.

"Hmm….strange. A strange group of companions' sister had for this past year." An orphaned kitsune, a demon slayer, a half demon, a miko from the future and a lecherous monk. How did they all come together and care for each other? The hanyou had even fallen in love with the miko from the future.

Suddenly Kohaku stopped dead in his tracks. He had not just seen what he thought he did. His own eyes would not deceive him like that. He watched as his sister stole a look at the monk, catching his eye. Caught, she blushed slightly. Kohaku realized why his sister had not killed the monk on this journey. Apparently, the hanyou had not been the only one to fall in love during the journey. His sister had fallen in love with the lecherous monk!

"Hey sister, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Kohaku." The entire group slowed to let the boy catch back up. He had fallen slightly behind.

"Can you tell me about your friends? How did you all get together?"

"I think he wants to know why you have not killed Miroku yet." Shippo said, jumping from Miroku's shoulder to Sango.

Sango could not help laughing, which attracted the attention of said monk. "I have wondered the same thing." She said before turning to Miroku and grabbing his wondering hand. "Touch me and I will remove it I swear."

She than turned back to Kohaku before continuing. "We have been through about everything together. More than anyone could ever know. A strange group of friends aren't we houshi-sama?"

Miroku continued the conversation from where she left off. "It is not surprising we banded together. We all ended up with the same goal in the end. Completing the jewel and defeating Naraku. Collecting the shards began with Kagome and Inuyasha after Kagome fell through the well and shattered the jewel."

"Kagome shattered the jewel?"

As the group walked back to Kaede's village, they filled the newest member of their family of their history together.

* * *

Miroku: That was a much better effort my dear.

Thank you….I agree completely. I just want to throw out small chapters right now. Little moments in time. I still might revamp each of my chapters later though.

Inuyasha: What do you mean good effort monk? I was not in it for more than a second!

Kagome: I was not even in it.

Inuyasha: Who cares about you?

Kagome: What do you mean who cares about me? I am the main character here.

Inuyasha: The show is called INUYASHA, Kagome. Is that YOUR name? I didn't think so.

Kagome: OSUWARI!! You jerk.

Ouch! How painful. You alright down there? You both get lots of time next chapter, promise.


	5. A trip to Wacdnalds

**Disclaimer:** Still have no REAL rights to Inuyasha….wish I did…but I do not. I have no money….(have to feed my family and all) so please don't sue.

Inuyasha: That kid can starve…go ahead and sue her.

He most certainly cannot starve. I happen to take my parenting responsibilities very seriously…unlike someone I know.

Inuyasha: Keh! I don't have any kids so I know you're not talking about me.

Really, I always thought you were technically Shippo's guardian, making him your son.

Inuyasha: (laughing hysterically) ME? Shippo's dad?

Then who is?

Inuyasha: (thinking hard before falling in shock) OH SHIT!

Great father figure with that mouth

Inuyasha: Fuck off bitch! I am pissed at you! KAGOME!! (Runs off to yell at Kagome for taking care of the kit)

* * *

Chapter 5

She could not breathe, the pain cutting her lungs like a knife through butter. The only ability to breathe obtained in shallow gasps between sobs. She felt as her heart slowly shattered within her chest as she read the words. "It isn't true." She whispered to herself. "Fate would never be this cruel."

It had to have been a lie; they had not wanted to let her know how happy he had been to fulfill his promise to go to hell with Kikyo. Her friends had known how much she cared about him, even if he had not. He would never have picked her above Kikyo. Following Kikyo to hell had been what he had decided from the beginning. _He never loved me. I know he would have never picked me in the end._

She couldn't help but read the words again. **_He informed her that he would not be going with her; he wanted to live. The miko understood; he had fallen in love with Kagome. She had known from the beginning that she did not stand a chance against the young miko from the future. Kagome had done something that Kikyo would never have been able to do, no matter how hard she had tried. She had healed his heart and soul completely. _**There was no possible way that he would have done that. He had been prepared to go to hell with Kikyo; Kagome had mentally prepared herself for that decision. Why would he have changed his mind now?

A little voice inside Kagome kept insisting, _because he fell in love with you. _She tried to ignore the voice as best as she could.

She continued to read Miroku's words, laughing at his eventual grabbing of Sango. Her friend's typical response to the action took Kagome's mind off what she still had trouble coming to terms with. Tears ran down her face as she continued to read about her friends' journey to Kaede's village after Naraku's defeat, without her.

A knock sounded on the door, accompanied by her mother's soft voice saying, "Kagome? Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri are here to see you. Do you want to see them?"

She groaned; she most certainly did not want to see them. She knew she could not avoid them forever though. She had been at school today and ignored them completely. She was not ready to talk with anyone yet, but knew her friends were worried. She knew they were only curious about how she was feeling. She really did not want to put down the book, but it was dinnertime. She could quick grab a bite to eat with them and still come back to read the book some more after she ate. "I will be right down. Thanks mom." Kagome checked her mirror; there was a small picture in the corner from when she had taken her camera through the well one day.

A photo Kaede had taken of the five of them right before they had left to go shard hunting one day. Strangely, the picture that was supposed to be a still shot had become a candid. Two things had happened to make that happen. First Shippo had opened his mouth to Inuyasha about being nice to Kagome, angering the hanyou. Inuyasha had strangled the kitsune, which earned him an _osuwari_ from Kagome. Second, Miroku had grabbed Sango's butt. Naturally, she had responded by the wrath of Hiraikotsu. They snapped the photo right as both Sango and Kagome had instilled their revenge.

Both the monk and hanyou had not hit the ground from the attacks yet, and Inuyasha still had a hand on Shippo on the way down. Kagome was screaming at Inuyasha and Sango had obviously hit Miroku in the picture. It was her second favorite photo she had. The first was of only Inuyasha and her sitting in a tree, talking. Miroku had snapped that one; she did not know he had until she had developed the film. He had admitted later that it had been a scene that he could not resist recording for her. She had doubles made of it and carried the second one in her backpack at all times, a reminder for when she got real angry at him of why she cared.

Her backpack? It was still back on the other side of the well! They all knew how important it had been to dispose of anything relevant to her era and would take care of it she was sure. Too bad, she had kept a couple of books there. She didn't have time to think about it all, she needed to get down and deal with her friends first.

She went with her friends to the local WacDnalds for some burgers and fries for dinner. As soon as she sat down with them, they attacked. "You look like crap, Kagome." Yuka informed her, looking at all of her bruises and scrapes.

"You look as if you haven't slept in days." Ayumi added.

"You aren't still seeing that two-timing possessive jerk are you?" Eri said with an expression of disgust on her face.

Kagome sighed, she had known this would not be easy but this was ridiculous. How she prevented herself from breaking out in sobs, she would never know. She looked at her friends' faces; reminding her, they just cared for her and said, "No, things are finally over between us." No matter weather, we want them to be or not, she added to herself.

"He didn't do any of that to you did he?" Yuka demanded, pointing to the scratches and bruises.

"No! He would never hurt me." Well except when he first saw me, she silently added. "Inuyasha protects me with his life at all times. Listen, can we please stop talking about Inuyasha? I really don't want to talk about him."

"You are still in love with him aren't you?" Eri accused her. "That is why you have been moping around at school today."

"Eri, you do not know what you are talking about. Yes, I still love him. I will always love him. Maybe soon I will talk about what has happened, but right now, I am not ready. It hurts too much."

"Did he finally leave you for his other girlfriend?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome wanted to scream at them to drop it. Instead, she truthfully said, "Supposedly, he surprisingly did not. Listen, I think I am going to go home and get some rest. I will see in you school tomorrow." She picked up her half eaten dinner and left the table and friends behind.

She ran home and climbed the stairs to her room, wanting to read more of Miroku's book. She grabbed it and began to read where she had stopped. **_As we walked, we filled Kohaku in on all the adventures we had experienced together. The good and the bad, from watching Inuyasha turn into a full demon, to Kagome saving Kikyo without a second thought. I even told him how Inuyasha had prevented Sango from killing him, and herself. I told him, Inuyasha had brought Sango hope to bring him back to her. If not for Inuyasha forgiving Kohaku for attempting to murder Kagome and realizing that he had rebelled against Naraku, we would not have Sango or Kohaku today. We even told him about Inuyasha's trips to the future, and how confusing a place he found it._**

****

**_Slowly the lifeless eyes began to get a sparkle of light; I had worried about the boy and his guilt for what he had done under Naraku. I only hope that he can forgive himself. When he is ready, Sango and I will make a trip to the Demon Slayer village to help him ask his forgiveness and speak with the spirits of their people. We only want him to live and be happy. It will be a long road ahead of us with the boy, but I have faith._**

****

**_Our trip went well until we were about a half mile from the village. The noise we heard caused both Sango and I to stop and tell Kohaku to take Shippo and Kirara back to the village to get Kaede. We would be needing reinforcements, and quickly. Sango buried her face in my shoulder crying when we heard the noise again. Tears sprung to my eyes and began to fall. We knew what the sound was; it came from the well._**

**_A heartbroken hanyou.

* * *

_**

****

Kagome: You just had to tell him about Shippo didn't you?

Why? Is he causing problems now?

Kagome: He just informed the kitsune that if he doesn't listen to him he would kick him out without a dime. He told him he couldn't date until he was 345 years old. He keeps saying things like 'it is my way or the highway' and 'no son of mine will wear a stupid blue ribbon in their hair'.

Hee hee. I always wondered about that blue ribbon. Is he still swearing?

Kagome: Of course he is, more than usual. Remind me; never actually have kids with the guy. I am terrified to find out what Shippo will turn out when he gets older.

I understand…his male role models are a show off and a pervert. He also has Sango and you to get the feminine aspects of his life though.

Kagome: He has the ability to manipulate us already though. I am scared to see what happens to a kid who can manipulate girls, is a pervert and a show off. He will have kids before both Inuyasha AND Miroku.

EEEK! You are right. Lord help us all.


	6. How to bribe a hanyou

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. That is right. You heard it here first. I really do think he has the cutest little puppy ears though.

Inuyasha: Puppy ears? They are my DEMON dog-ears. NOT puppy ears, wench.

            Whatever. They are cute.

Shippo: Do you like mine?

            Ummm….no. Get rid of the bow and come back in about 15 years and we will talk again.

Inuyasha: So who exactly is this lady again?

            The one who owns you? Rumiko Takahashi. She created you…even gave you that personality. A genius if you ask me.

Inuyasha: anyone who would create me would be a genius.

            Not to mention having you befriend the perverted monk….now THAT is pure genius.

Chapter 6

**_We knew what it meant, the soul-wrenching noise from the well. The well had closed Inuyasha out. Sango clung to me, crying on my robes, for once I had no improper urges. We held each other and cried for the sudden loss of our friend. Until that moment, we both had held onto a strand of hope that Inuyasha would be able to travel through the well._**

****

            Miroku stroked her hair as she cried, comforting her. Kagome had become closer than family to both of them, her absence would be sorely missed by all. Sango had never had a female friend to talk with before she met Kagome; she was heartbroken. "Miroku," she slipped, calling him his given name instead of the informal 'houshi-sama' that she used to distance herself. "She cannot be gone. We never even had a chance to say goodbye."

"I know; this will make a difficult adjustment for all of us. We will have to stay strong for Inuyasha and Shippo. Neither will make it through this easily." He succeeded in transferring her grief to concern for the rest of her friends for a moment.

            Sango nodded as she tried to catch her breath. "Inuyasha has a difficult time when she goes home without him, but at least he always had the option of seeing her and bringing her back. How bad will he get without that ability? The fact that she cannot come back is going to kill him."

            "We are his friends, Sango. Whatever we can do to help, we will. Even if it is just to release his pain and anger."

            She nodded her agreement, wincing as another mournful howl came from inside the well. Sango frowned at the noise before turning back to Miroku. "How can we help him?" She half expected him to ruin the moment by groping her as he had done so many times before. The fact that he held her so close without having an untoward motive, it had never happened before.

            It came most unexpected to her; for once, he took the mood and used it to his advantage. He kissed her, much to her delight. Pure and soulful, she felt it to her toes. Suddenly she ended it, a resounding slap could be heard throughout the forest followed by, "Houshi-sama! Hentai!" Sango then stormed off in a huff.

            Miroku grinned, hating to ruin their first kiss like that, but he wanted to get her mind off Kagome for a moment. Angering her had done just the trick; they had something more important to deal with. She needed to refocus her grief to helping the hanyou in the well. "We should check on Inuyasha, Sango." He watched as she stopped mid-stride, her hands clenched at her side.

She nodded once, not saying a word. She stayed angry with the monk, but understood why he had done it. They began to walk to the well, the only goal to get him out of the well before Kaede arrived. As they approached, Sango called out to him.

"Go away!" he grumbled back.

Ignoring his request the pair walked up to the lip of the well and peered inside. Sango gasped in shock and Miroku sighed, shaking his head. "Inuyasha, what have you done?" Neither of them had even seen the hanyou in this state before. He had covered himself in dirt. The bottom of the well appeared about four feet deeper. The hanyou had been digging in the dirt. The walls looked splintered; they would need replacing now. Tetsusaiga sat in the dirt next to him. "Please pick up Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha. The last thing we need is for you to transform right now. We have enough problems as it is."

"I said to leave me the hell alone, Miroku. The fucking sword will not transform for me anyway. She is gone. There is no one for me to protect anymore you idiot." He snarled back. "I might as well transform, at least I wouldn't feel anything. Fucking human emotions always causing me problems."

"Inuyasha, you do not want that anymore than any of us. Kagome most certainly would not want you to lose yourself." Sango said into the well. Seeing his face covered in blood and dirt was too much.

"Well, she's fucking not here is she?" He growled, the pain evident in his words.

"You know this is not what she wanted, Inuyasha. All she ever wanted is for you to be happy." Miroku stressed.

"I am ecstatic, Miroku can't you tell! Never been more excited in my life. I finally find someone who is more than I could ever hope for, more than I deserved and she fucking disappears on me. Do not try to make me feel better, monk. I am not in the mood."

"I understand, Inuyasha. Please just pick up Tetsusaiga and we will leave you alone until Kaede gets here." Miroku begged their friend.

"Great, the old hag is coming to harass me. Listen I am not going anywhere. Leave me alone for a while." He said as calmly as he could. He could not fool his friends with his plan.

"You are waiting for the well to open again, it isn't going to happen. You know this already, Inuyasha. At least come and sit with us for a while. You are not the only one who lost her today." Sango tried to reason with him.

"Dammit Sango, you got your wish today! Don't talk to me about losing things. You lost nothing today." He screamed, angrier than he had ever felt in all the days of his life.

Every word sliced through Sango like small knives, it hurt painfully. She began to storm off not wanting to talk to the hanyou anymore. Miroku grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the ground to sit with him. "He has never had someone like this, Sango. He is in pain; he is going to take it out on whomever he feels like right now. Forgive him." Miroku whispered softly. Sango nodded, still angry at his hurtful words. "We need to get him to pick up Tetsusaiga right now; that is our priority."

Sango nodded her agreement. Miroku went to put his head in the well again. "Still refuse to keep Tetsusaiga?"

"Leave me alone, monk."

"Put it on and I will give you something." Miroku said, smiling.

"What the fuck would you have that I want?" He snarled at him, turning away.

"Oh you might be surprised." He moved away from the well, taking the backpack from his shoulders he had carried this whole journey. He had planned to give it to Inuyasha when they found him. He would not do it until they got Tetsusaiga on him.

The hanyou ignored the monk, not falling for the bait. He did not know the bait was actually something he would want. Miroku opened it and found something that was obviously Kagome's but nothing he would have to have, just a teaser. Her math book.

He dropped it into the well, watching Sango smile. This would have to work. Inuyasha would do anything to possess that bag, anything. "Oi, what the hell did you do that-" Inuyasha stopped mid sentence, realizing what hit him. He stared at it, in disbelief. "GIVE IT TO ME!" He screamed at them.

"Put on Tetsusaiga and get out of the well and I will do it." Miroku answered smugly. He knew Inuyasha knew all that was in the bag, clothes, food and photographs of Kagome's.

Inuyasha growled at him, "Give it to me or I will kill you!"

"Get Tetsusaiga and get out of the well, Inuyasha." Miroku ignored his threat. The hanyou would not risk losing two people he cared about in one day. He heard the hanyou sigh and stand up. The unmistakable sheathing of Tetsusaiga followed.

When he finally emerged from the well, Miroku handed him the yellow bag. Inuyasha growled, clasping it to himself tightly before he jumped back into the well. "That isn't what I had in mind, Inuyasha." Miroku said into the well.

"Tough shit, Monk. Get away." Inuyasha already pulled half the contents of the bag out, digging through all the belongings lovingly.

"Well at least he has Tetsusaiga." Sango muttered next to Miroku, as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder as she leaned into his. They waited for the arrival of their friends from the village. They had done all they could. Something told them he would not leave the well anytime soon.

I wanted to take some time to thank each and every person who has reviewed my story. blush thank you so much for taking the time to tell me how much you enjoy this. I have never written a fan fiction before; I tend to write my own novels in my spare time. This story took over my head (at a really bad time) I am trying to do the climax of my novel, but ran into some writers block. So I switched to do this for a while. I am having a good time. I am keeping the chapters short for a reason; I want to make it somewhat short and sweet and get it done, to get back to my novel. It is more of a writing exercise for me, so if anyone has any comments about the story or my editing, etc….feel free. I am not sure how long this is going to be, but I will finish it. Thank you so much everyone.

Inuyasha: Nothing about us?

Get back in your cell!

Kagome: Please release us I promise we will be good.

            **All** of you (looks at Inuyasha)

Kagome: I will make sure he doesn't chase your cats anymore. (glares at him)


	7. School sucks

**Not the greatest chapter (no flames please) mostly just silly filler for Kagome. I have the next chapter started (and can I say FUN) So although this is probably boring....It will get better. (Can someone say the rage of Sango!!)**

****

**Disclaimer:** Still have no real rights to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What? No witty comment to add today?

Kagome: Yeah, that is very unlike you.

Sorry to disappoint you, just want to get to work on it.

Kagome: It had better at least be a good one.

It is about you; of course, you will enjoy it.

Inuyasha: Kagome?! What about me?

Umm…Yeah…about that.

Kagome: Hahahaha….You aren't in this chapter.

Inuyasha: Shut up bitch. No one gives a crap about you.

Kagome: Inuyasha? You jerk! Osuwari!

Hmmm…maybe he can wait there patiently until next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

_Why am I still wearing my clothes from last night?_ Kagome thought as she woke up. Her mother had called upstairs to wake her for school. The book lay canopied on her chest, from her short break from reading last night. _I fell asleep by accident. I must have exhausted myself crying._ Miroku's words had begun to sink into her head, slowly. Although she still had difficult time believing that everything he wrote as truth.

"Kagome, it is time to get ready to go to school." Her mother yelled from outside her bedroom. Kagome groaned, she didn't want to go today. She had missed so much school though; she couldn't afford to miss now that she was home. As much as she wanted to spend the afternoon sulking the day in bed pining over what she had recently lost, she couldn't. She needed to catch up on her schoolwork. She had no real future if she couldn't get her grades in order.

She climbed out of bed, looking at Miroku's book longingly. "Savior it, Kagome. You can only read it for the first time, once." She said to herself, placing it on her desk. Her life had been altered against her will, yet again. It was past time she put it back together, no matter how painful.

She jumped into the shower, determined to make it through the day. As a reward, she could read as much as she wanted tonight. The luxury of shampoo and modern plumbing were not lost on her today. No matter how much she enjoyed the hot springs baths she shared with Sango, nothing compared to a nice hot shower to help wake her up.

When she finished her shower, she dressed and hurried downstairs for breakfast. Her mother greeted her with a casual, "How are you feeling today?"

"A little shook up and confused, I guess." She answered softly.

"What did the books say, sis?" Souta asked, his curious expression written all over his face.

"Souta, that is none of your business!" Her mother admonished him. Kagome smiled weakly. Her mother had to have known what was written about in those books. She would have had to read them to know to give them to her. There would be no other explanation for why she had treated Inuyasha with respect every time she had met him. "Have you read any of the books yet, dear?"

Kagome nodded, "I skimmed the first one, looking for something specific. I didn't find it. People may find the first book more interesting than the second, but I don't. I lived it. I will read it after the other one."

"So you are reading the second one?" her mother asked with a small smile on her face.

Kagome blushed, "Yes, it is not what I expected at all."

"Where are you in it?"

Kagome's face had turned as bright as a tomato. She suddenly realized her mother knew **everything** about her relationship with Inuyasha. _Wait, I am deluding myself again. What relationship? We never **had** a relationship._ Whatever it had been, Miroku had made it an open book for all eyes to see. "He is refusing to leave the well. Miroku and Sango just tried to get him to leave it by using my backpack, and it backfired."

"Who's refusing to leave the well?" Souta asked; wanting to know what was in the books.

"That reminds me; you need some new books don't you?" her mother ignored her brother's question. If Kagome wanted him to know, she would tell him.

"Yes, Math and Biology." Kagome answered. "I left everything else here on my last trip home." Finished with her breakfast, she took her plates to the sink. "I want to stay here and finish it. I fell asleep early last night. I think I exhausted myself out last night."

"It is your choice." Her mother said. "I understand why you do."

"I am so behind in school, mom. If I don't go today it will only get worse." She sighed, picking up her backpack, the one she kept at home for school. "I can put it down until I get home tonight." She kissed her mother on the cheek before walking out the front door. She paused in front of the Sacred Tree, _I miss you too, Inuyasha._ She always had a warm feeling that this tree emitted when she was near it, even as a child. She must have known it would mean something special to her someday. She turned and rushed off to school.

The day dragged on, until history. She had completely forgotten she had **planned** to skip class today. She thought that maybe she could make it through it. _Miroku wrote that he picked me in the end. I will never know for sure, but it makes it easier to hear about him and Kikyo. _Her teacher planned to lecture about the shikon jewel shards. She took a deep breath as the teacher began, if she made it through today, it would be a miracle.

Her teacher flashed her a sympathetic smile before beginning, "About 500 years ago there lived a miko. She had been given the responsibility to protect the shikon no tama. As I said yesterday, the jewel held a lot of power. Many sought to steal the jewel, including a powerful hanyou named, Inuyasha. He planned to steal the jewel from the miko, Kikyo, in order to become a full demon. Unlike the other youkai's who attacked her, she never killed Inuyasha."

Kagome zoned out, knowing this story inside and out and not wanting to hear it yet again. She doodled on her paper, picking up bits and pieces of the old story. They fell in love, check. They planned to use the jewel, check. Naraku tricks them, check. Inuyasha is pinned to a tree; Kikyo dies and cremates the jewel with her, check, check. Kagome unconsciously fingered the jewel, knowing the part of the story that came next. She wondered how he planned to handle it.

"Kikyo thought that cremating the jewel with her would destroy it forever. Amazingly, fate had other plans. Fifty years after Kikyo destroyed the jewel, a girl suddenly appeared in the Forest of Inuyasha. Where she came from, no one knew. Wherever she had appeared from, she had a reason for appearing. Chased by a centipede demon, the girl fought for her life. The villagers called her Kikyo; she looked remarkable like the young miko whom had died. The demon sought none other than the shikon jewel. The strangest part of all, her presence woke the hanyou Inuyasha. Still pinned to the tree he harassed her, thinking her to be his old love Kikyo. He soon realized she was not. The centipede demon tore the jewel from her side, much to her surprise. She had never known it was there. In order to kill the demon, she released the hanyou from his seal. The girl was in fact the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. After Inuyasha slay the demon, he turned on her, to get the jewel. The village priestess, Kaede placed a necklace around his neck for the girl's protection. With one word, she would be able to subdue the hanyou."

At least he had all of his facts right, she thought to herself. She touched the puckered scar that the jewel had escaped from. She heard him talk about the girl insisting her name was Kagome, not Kikyo. He proceeded to tell about Kagome's ingenious plan to retrieve the jewel from the crow demon with her arrow, shattering the jewel. Her teacher caught her eye, and smiled before continuing. "In order to retrieve each piece of the jewel, the pair had to work together. Kagome had the power to sense the jewels, Inuyasha the power to retrieve them from who had found them. Thus began their journey. I will continue tomorrow. Higurashi, I would like to see you again after class."

She did not want to stop and speak with the young teacher. It had been her last class of the day and all she wanted to do was rush home. "Yes, sensei?"

"I hope today was not too difficult. I only wanted to know if what I said was all accurate."

"Yes, almost exactly like I remember. I stupidly shattered the jewel." She mumbled; feeling really humiliated.

"You never would have gotten it back if you hadn't done that." He answered. Kagome couldn't help thinking;_ I bet Inuyasha would think differently. _"I actually wanted to know the truth about the subduing spell. Is it true you used the word "sit" to subdue him?"

Kagome couldn't help laughing, "Yes, Kaede had a subduing spell placed on him that responded to the first command I gave him. I took one look at his cute little puppy ears and out popped, "Sit boy". He hated it, but it worked." She took a good look at her teacher and spit out, "You have his eyes, you know." No one had eyes quite like Miroku. They were almost as distinctive as Inuyasha's.

"The monk's?" he said quietly. She nodded. "I wish I knew what they looked like. They sounded like wonderful friends."

She nodded, trying not to cry. "I have never shown anyone these." She reached into her backpack and pulled out three photos she carried with her often. "Outside my family of course."

Her teacher took them, looking amazed, "You took a camera with you? To feudal Japan?" She nodded. "Why is the demon slayer slapping the monk?"

Kagome laughed, "I guess he left that part out of his books. Miroku happened to be the most perverted Houshi ever to live. He had a compulsion to grab women inappropriately, especially poor Sango. The monk had a weakness for women."

"They ended up together though."

"Yes, he actually asked her to be with him after the quest. He asked almost every woman he met to bear his children, even me. He did not ask Sango until late into our quest, though. He asked her to bear him twenty, she said yes."

He turned to the next picture, pointing, "This is Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga?"

"Yes, the hanyou's pride and joy."

"He really did have dog ears, didn't he?" he teased, "I understand why the word, "sit", came to mind first." The final picture had them all sitting together nicely, for once. He noticed the sad look on her face when he handed them back to her. "They miss you too, I am sure."

"Thanks." She said quietly, walking out of the classroom. She wanted to get home and finish the book.

* * *

Kagome: You can get up now.

Inuyasha: I should have killed you when I had the chance, bitch. Just take the fucking necklace off!

Kagome: Umm….I have saved your life with that thing. No way.

Inuyasha: It's coming off Kagome!

Kagome: You are so cute when you are in a murderous rage!

Inuyasha: W what? **Cute? Stop calling me cute! Dammit bitch.**

Kagome: Osuwari! Don't forget to review everyone. The author lives off her pride! Oh Inuyasha...even your hole is cute!!!


	8. The Wrath of Sango

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of his adorable companions.

Alrighty…you all are in luck. My husband has been preventing me from using the computer (we fight over it too often) and it is so old that it literally will shut itself off at the MOST inopportune times. Now why do I say you are in luck? Because my three year old is sick today and I had to stay home from work. There is no husband to fight against for computer rights.

I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for their reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me!

**The gymrat**: Honestly, thank you for pointing out Inu's grammar…I typically write Regency romance novels….which requires almost NO contractions….I finally get to the point that it is second nature to write it out entirely, and what do I do? Try to write Inuyasha! I will make a more conscious effort in the future to keep an eye on that. Thank you!

**HMPrune**: LMAO …hmm…I thought I mentioned that the teacher had Miroku as an ancestor. I have plans for him though…if I decide to drag this out a little.

**BloodyKitsune**: LMAO at you too. Thank you for reviewing me all the time. Yes…the pathetic dog boy is whipped. Don't you wish he would just growl at her, and then maul her (in a good way). That should be the last scene in the series, IMO.

**Babygurl1**: I am the exact same way about reviewing. I never want to tell anyone that their story is crap…so I just don't review. When I do review others…it is all…your story is great…keep up the nice work….I am SO original .

For all of you that asked if they will end up together…this is a drama and romance….If they didn't get together it would be ANGST/ TRAGEDY. I could NEVER write one of those (did I mention I am a romance novelist) I LIVE for happily ever after. Hold your pants on….it is coming to a crossroads quickly. Oh yeah and for whomever asked to insert my favorite dessert….believe it or not I would do about ANYTHING for gummy bears. Truthfully…ask my hubby and his old roommate. I would drive their drunken behinds home from the bars and EVEN pick up a pizza for them….all for reimbursement in gummies.

If you weren't mentioned above…very sorry. I have had several people who continually review (Moonmage, Bailey89, FieryDemonFox and InuKag=Love, to name a few) Please keep reviewing and I will try to answer everyone's questions.

Inuyasha: Aren't you done babbling yet?

Kagome: Yeah, you're cutting out of our action.

Um…sorry. I am done now. I promise.

Inuyasha: Good, get to typing bitch.

* * *

Chapter 8

**_My ingenious plan might have backfired, but it had succeeded in doing two things. First, Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga on himself again. There would be no transformation of the hanyou from his grief, which I had greatly worried about happening. Second, the mournful wailing had ceased from inside the well. Inuyasha may have been mourning, but he still had more pride than anyone else I had known._**

****

**_I never said the well remained quiet. It would not be Inuyasha if he remained there quietly._**

****

"Didn't I tell you idiot's to leave me alone? Get lost!" An irritated voice came from the well.

"Inuyasha, we are not going to leave you alone." Miroku pleaded with the hanyou, massaging the stress from his temples. Kaede had not arrived yet, they were desperate for her assistance. The past fifteen minutes they had spent listening to Inuyasha spew colorful names at them.

"Listen, you pathetic excuse for a monk. Take your damn taijiya girlfriend and get away from my well. I never asked you to stay here and harass me. I am not leaving here anytime soon so get used to it."

Miroku could only shake his head at his friend; they only wanted to help him. Sango had let Miroku handle the hanyou from the beginning, and she felt she needed to step in and try to reason with him. "Inuyasha, I know you miss her rig-"

"Sango, shut the fuck up! I don't give a crap about that whiny girl! She has my goddamn jewel with her!"

Watching the taijiya turn a mysterious shade of burgundy that he had never witnessed before, Miroku scooted away before she could take her wrath out on him, instead of where it belonged. He had seen Sango mad before, hell he had done some of it himself. She looked beyond mad, beyond pissed. To be exact, Sango saw red, and only red and she right then would have killed Inuyasha if he hadn't been in the well and felt the slightest amount of pity for him. Not much, only a little, and not enough to save him from her anger at the moment. "**Damn you, Inuyasha!" **She stood up and looked into the well where the hanyou had cornered himself inside, preventing him any escape. "She loves you, kami knows why, but she does. You have put her through hell and back because of Kikyo. Broken her heart numerous times. Who do you think helped pick her up whenever you ran off after Kikyo? That is right, I did! You finally say what everyone has seen forever; you love her. Now you have the gall to say 'she has your jewel' that you don't miss her. Fuck you! Don't you dare disrespect my friend that way! She gave up too much for you to be happy. Don't take your anger out on us! It is your own fault you never told her how you felt before she left. She is probably at home thinking you happily went to hell with Kikyo after she left. Who's fault is it she thinks that? Yours! Screw off, Inuyasha!"

With that finally out, Sango finally stormed away from the well. No longer in the mood to help the hanyou for the moment, she needed to cool off. Yanking Hiraikotsu off the perch on her back, she stormed away. Grateful for the stress relief as she released the giant boomerang, she just needed to get away. Inuyasha was not the only one who lost someone they cared about today. Kagome had been like a sister to the taijiya, her best friend. The thought of never seeing her again brought tears to her eyes as she caught her weapon.

Kagome had been the first real friend she had, girls in this time thought Sango to be strange. What female wanted to slay demons for a living? Kagome hadn't thought Sango to be different at all. She had been her friend, no questions asked. How would they survive without the girl? She had been the glue to keep their small group together. She had opened her hearts to each of them, showing them what it was like to really love and care for others. They all were better because of her. She leaned on Hiraikotsu for support. She hadn't even realized that the tears had turned to heartbreaking wrenches until she could stand no longer.

****

_ Dammit, She's right. I fucked up everything myself, again. It is my own fault. I knew something like this might happen when the jewel finally came back together, but not so soon. I thought I would at least tell her I loved her before she left. _

He stared at the items from her backpack that he cradled in his hands, a sweatshirt she had used if it got chilly, and a photograph of the two of them. He inhaled her scent that covered the sweatshirt, kami he would miss that smell. No matter how much he said her scent bothered him; she knew as well as he did, he loved it. He made the mistake of telling her that one stupid new moon. How he had ever mistaken her scent for Kikyo's in the beginning? Her scent filled his senses with the scent of her shampoo; thankfully, she had left some of it behind. He would never be without it, if he didn't use it.

Sango's words still rang in his ears, _"You have put her through hell and back because of Kikyo. Broken her heart numerous times. Who do you think helped pick her up whenever you ran after Kikyo? That's right, I did!" _Each word the taijiya had thrown at him had been the truth, and sliced into him deeply.

He had been a fool, a complete ass to Kagome, to protect her from caring if he went to hell with Kikyo. He knew long ago that she cared for him, and had to convince himself that she did not love him. He had done a great job convincing himself. He hadn't had a clue until Sango had unleashed her painful words moments earlier. _I'm such a fool. How could I have convinced myself that she wouldn't care if I went to hell with Kikyo? That she didn't love me. Why would she have loved me? I am nothing but a half-breed inu-youkai; no one could love me._

_Except Kagome._

He grabbed his head, _what a moron I am. How did I completely miss it?_ "Oi, Miroku. You still there?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" The monk questioned, peering into the well to look at the hanyou. Glad he finally had stopped screaming at everyone. Sango's rage at him had seemed to deflate his anger at them momentarily. He looked as if he had been thinking since the taijiya stormed off. He had his head buried in a sweatshirt of Kagome's and a photograph clenched in his hand so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

Miroku watched him pick his head off the sweatshirt and look up at him to ask, "How blind was I? How did I not even notice how she felt?"

Stunned, that had not been what he expected in the least. Miroku shook his head in disbelief. "Y..you didn't **know**? Inuyasha, How could you **NOT **know? Everything she ever did was for **you**! You honestly didn't know?" The monk was dumbfounded and caught off guard by the hanyou's questions.

"Dammit! It is painfully obvious **NOW**. Why the fuck didn't you tell me? If I had known, I might have told her earlier, before it was too late. What human falls in love with a hanyou?" Inuyasha buried his head in the sweatshirt, letting the scent pull him back into his own little world of how to open the well again. He hadn't come up with anything yet.

"I thought you knew, Inuyasha. Even Shippo knew how she felt about you. I tried to get you to tell her how you felt, you know that."

_So that is why he harassed me about my feelings for her all the time. How stupid was I if the kit knew?_ "Why the hell doesn't she just use the jewel to open the well?" He suddenly screamed in frustration. That is what he would have done if it had been him with the jewel and she disappeared_. Why wouldn't she wish for that? Didn't she **want** to come back?_

Miroku actually answered his unspoken question. "Perhaps she doesn't think she has anything to come back to. Sango might be right, she may think you went to hell with Kikyo. Even if she did wish for the well to open, it might not work. The wish made in her time, it is in the future. The time difference might not work."

Inuyasha growled, not liking that idea at all. "Dammit, there has to be something we can do." He didn't like feeling so hopeless. He buried his head in the sweatshirt, hoping the scent never faded. It looked as if he would need to keep it for 500 years until he finally could see her again. That thought frustrated him; he couldn't wait 500 years to see her again. He needed her **now**. He couldn't wait. Her scent slowly wrapped around his senses, calming him down.

Sango's words might have triggered his unconscious about Kagome's feelings, but the photo had been his proof. In his hand, he clenched a photo he had never seen before. She had shown most of her photos to him, but not this one. He had never seen them from an outsider's point of view, and that is how he knew her feelings.

He remembered this day; he had felt so guilty about her injuries from the acid. She had risked life and limb to purify the jewel he had used on Tetsusaiga, including crossing his transformed self. He had been grateful for her help, even in his demon state. Her injuries had come from her assistance to him. Her bravery had left him in awe; she risked everything for him, yet again. Her injuries he had felt such guilt over, though. They would scar and it would be his fault for putting them all in danger again. Once again, he had almost lost her, and she had saved them all, especially him.

He didn't remember the picture being taken, probably didn't know it had been. He had taken her to a tree to get her off her feet; they were bandaged up from the acid. He had just wanted to get her alone for a while. There always seemed to be someone else around when he wanted to spend time with her alone. The picture screamed of both their feelings, their bodies facing each other. She didn't look him in the eyes, but her facial expression filled with compassion and caring. From that, anyone could tell she cared. Her eyes spoke volumes alone. Longing and sadness in her eyes, she really had wanted to be with him. That picture was his proof.

She had no regrets, no qualms about endangering herself time after time. She would do anything for him, even; as Sango said, endure endless heartache from him whenever he ran to Kikyo. _Dammit, how could I be such an idiot._ All along, she had given him everything unconditionally and he had painfully shoved it back in her face to protect her. He had been afraid to get too close; he would be going to hell with Kikyo. He shut himself off to her feelings, denying them time after time. Even then, she had wanted him to be happy, so she stayed.

_Anything, I will do anything to be with her now.

* * *

_

Yeah….you all might be lucky and get chapter 9 today too.

Kagome; Jeez….Sango. You really let him have it didn't you?

Sango: You have no idea how **long** I have waited to do that. It all just bottled up and then **POW** right in Inuyasha's face.

Shippo: He deserved it. He treats Kagome like crap.

Kagome: Shippo? When did you get here? I haven't seen you forever.

Shippo: KAGOME!!! The author thinks I am too whiney and doesn't want to write me into the story yet.

Why you little….I should make you put a quarter in the tattle jar!

Shippo: What is a quarter?

Um…never mind…I don't want to explain "tattle" either. Please everyone; don't forget to review. (You know you want to make Sarah happy!!)


	9. Kaede's answer

**Disclaimer:** I am poor; pity me. I can't even sponge off the parents anymore. Rumiko Takahashi on the other hand is rich….therefore I am NOT Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha: Did you just say she's rich?

Miroku: Rich? Is she attractive?

Ew…she created you….she is, like, your **mom**!

Sango: I already promised you twenty kids! Now you want to trade me in for a rich mom? What is with you?

Miroku: Beautiful Sango, (grabbing her hands) I would never trade you in. I haven't even gotten to try you out yet.

Sango: Hiraikotsu! (Hitting him over the head) You hentai! If you don't knock it off, you will never get to try me.

Why does it always come to violence? I just don't understand.

Inuyasha: He can't help himself. He is a lecher.

I wasn't just talking about him.

* * *

Chapter 9

**_ Inuyasha sat in that well alone, thinking. I knew what he thought about, who didn't think about how to get Kagome back to us. A strange twist of fate had brought her to us. Fate also stole her away as quickly. I sat against the side of the well waiting for Kaede to arrive or Sango to return, although I doubted the latter would return right away. I do not believe I have ever seen the typically calm taijiya ever unleash her rage in such a way, other than at me that is. She really is beautiful when she is angry._**

Miroku watched the approaching fire cat, wondering who all it had brought back with her. As Kirara landed, Miroku stood to help Kaede off Sango's pet demon. He relaxed when he realized that she had come alone. How she had convinced Shippo to remain at home, he would never know. Truthfully, right now he didn't care what she had said to the kit, having him here would have been too irritating to Inuyasha in his current mood. "Lady Kaede, Thank you so much for coming to our aid."

"Our aid? Where has Sango gotten off to?" She asked looking around the clearing for the missing taijiya. "Ye did not frighten her off again?" She gave him a black glare, thinking the monk had pushed her too far yet again.

"I am but a simple monk, Kaede. I know not what you speak about, but Inuyasha holds her wrath. They had a slight argument and she decided to cool her temper for a moment. She should be returning soon." He indicated to the well, where the hanyou had taken lodgings before continuing. "He is refusing to emerge from the confines of the well."

"I must say, seeing Kohaku ride in on Kirara with Shippo came as quite the shock. Do you think the young taijiya is well?" The miko asked, concern written all over her face. "He seemed a little confused about the events, but I think I understand all that has happened. Young Kagome disappeared as the jewel came together, am I correct?"

"I worry about Kohaku, yet he still has Sango and a long road of healing ahead of him. As for Kagome, she is gone. There is someone who has acquired the well as his new permanent home."

Kaede nodded, understanding the hanyou's feelings right now were distorted. "Inuyasha. Ye know she will not be returning." The miko said as harshly as she could, a thread of calm still in her words.

"Leave me alone, you old hag. I am not moving!" He yelled out the well.

"Ye will live your life in the well, I think not."

"Try me! I will stay here until the well opens again." _How dare she say that Kagome would not be returning?_ The old woman's words had cut him quicker than the Tetsusaiga through water, leaving a gaping wound wide open. Inuyasha was not ready to admit his fears about the well yet. Subconsciously he realized that fate had laughed in his face yet again, sealing the well and taking Kagome away from him for good. He stubbornly clung to hope that fate would not do this to him again, not with Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I understand your pain, but sitting in the well will not help ye." Kaede replied, trying to calm the shell-shocked hanyou.

"I am sick of everyone telling me what to do! 'Forget Kagome!' 'She doesn't care about you' 'She doesn't want to come back to you.'" He yelled this at the top of his lungs, mocking them all.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede said forcefully to the hanyou.

"Yeah?"

"Ye realize none of us ever said that." She admonished him.

The hanyou turned crimson, knowing he had lied, "I only want to be left alone." The quiet answer came from the well.

"Very well. I understand." Kaede walked over to the monk, telling him to leave the hanyou in peace. "He needs some time to think. Why not find Sango and return to the village for dinner. When he is ready to leave the well, he will."

"Yes, Lady Kaede." Miroku answered with a smile, helping the old miko on Kirara's back for the journey back to the village. He detoured to the well before heading out to find the beautiful taijiya. "I am very sorry, Inuyasha. I know how this is for you. If you need anything, let me know."

The only response from inside the well came as a typical Inuyasha, "Keh." It was not exactly an answer, but Miroku understood nonetheless.

* * *

Unthinkable, she still had difficulty grasping Miroku's words. Inuyasha in love with me? It isn't possible, is it? The only proof that she had was the black and white of Miroku's words. He may be a lecher and cheat, but never would he lie like this, to her. It had to be the truth.

At least Inuyasha had her bag with her photos in it. Ironically he had picked the photo that was her favorite, and for the same reason. She walked to the desk where a copy of it sat in a picture frame. He had been right, it screamed of love. Where he had seen her love for him, she could see his for her. She hadn't been looking at his face; she stared at his necklace. It felt too intimate at the time, she hated when she felt things become intimate between them. He would be leaving to go with Kikyo in the end, so she tried to forget her feelings for him.

Inuyasha had stared into her face and she hadn't even realized it. The intimacy from the picture stemmed from the look in his eyes. She had never really noticed it before, a mix of affection, fear, disbelief, awe and lust. _Wait, awe and LUST? That can't be right._ She picked the picture up again; sure enough…that was exactly what she had meant. _How could I have missed how he felt?_ She hadn't had a single clue before now. She would have been blissfully unaware if Miroku hadn't have written that book.

Her heart clenched in her chest, yet again. She really didn't want to cry again, but felt the tears start to fall as she fell to her knees. Surprised that her heart could break yet again. It had shattered when she discovered she couldn't get through the well. There couldn't possibly be anything left to break. The truth, that Inuyasha had loved her. That did the impossible. It had busted her heart into miniscule pieces. She could never be with him, and he loved her too.

She touched the photograph thinking about how much he had changed since the beginning of their journey. His hair and ears she outlined with a fingertip, she had loved all three of his forms. Even the full demon form, it had been a part of him. She had loved all of him. _How could Kikyo want to change him? She couldn't have loved him to want him to change who he was for her. _Kikyo had wanted to use the shikon no tama to change him into a human. The human Inuyasha had been a reprieve from the brash and offensive hanyou she had fallen in love with.

The nights of the new moon, she felt that was proof that he had changed during their journey. In the beginning, he tried to hide it from everyone. First, she and Shippo had discovered that on the new moon, he turned human for the night. Next Miroku and Sango had discovered it when they joined him. Soon, he didn't care who saw him. By the end of their journey, Kouga, Kagura, and even Sesshomaru had seen him in his human form. Why did he let them see him? He had never trusted anyone before meeting Kagome, he had told her that once. He had friends, who would protect him with their lives. He returned the favor tenfold. He trusted them.

She placed the photograph back on her desk, wiping away tears with the back of her hand. Next, she picked up the hat he wore on the rare occasion they ventured out into Tokyo. A black baseball cap, it covered his ears from people who wouldn't understand. She had fallen in love with the hanyou, ears and all. She wouldn't change anything about him, and she hated having to make him wear the hat. She wished he would be able to go without, but it wasn't possible. He attracted attention wearing the red fire rat haori that he refused to remove and the long silver hair. Not to mention his penchant for carrying a sword and his fang and golden eyes, the poor guy stuck out like a sore thumb no matter what he did.

She decided to go and read in the well, she wanted to be close to him for a while. She wanted to finish this book tonight, even if she stayed up all night reading it. She picked up the book from the desk and walked downstairs, wondering how long Inuyasha had stayed in the well for.

* * *

Kagome: Oh…dual point of view. You are getting tricky on us girl. I thought I would be left out two chapters in a row for a moment there.

I almost had you go first, but decided I liked the idea of her momentarily stopping reading before beginning again. Give you a little emotional rest from your reading.

Shippo: Is Kagome going to come back to us? Will I ever see her again?

I am not sure Shippo. I guess we will see.

Inuyasha: Whaddya mean, you don't know? You are the author. Don't you have this thing all outlined?

Well yes, but I don't want to ruin the surprise. For all anyone knows I will keep you in the well and have you pine away for her unless I get 50 reviews for these two chapters I gave today. (hint hint)

Kagome: You **wouldn't**!

Muhahahah….try me! Of course I would **never **do that.


	10. Guilt

_Alright…..I had been KIDDING about the 50 reviews. Seriously, I get a warm fuzzy reading them and did not expect to actually get that many...you almost hit it though. blush I sat at my computer about 2 hours after I posted the last chapter and had like 19 reviews, not to mention the seven more that came in while I sat there and surfed the net. I sat there and giggled for **forty-five **minutes, pure delight. My mood ecstatic from then on. Thank you all so much. I have the greatest readers._

**_Sesshomaru4ever, tessie-fanfic, Baily89,FieryFoxDemon, Babygurl1, Kagomelover2009, CoNfesSiOnS, PadfootCc, FoxStar2k2-_**_ Thank you for all your kind words. I am so glad you all enjoy my story so much, (shamelessly basking in praise, getting a huge head) Look what you are doing to me. Thank you so much._

**_Inu/Kag4ever_**_- end sappy mush? Sigh my mind is on overdrive, running away with this story. I could end it soon…or drag it on for a while. I haven't decided yet. Happy ending? Yes. Sappy? Probably a little. Completely perfect ending? No. That is all I am saying._

**_Daddy'sPixie-_**_ I never aim to make anyone cry…but personally if a fic makes me bawl like a baby…it immediately becomes a favorite. The one exception…it is a really sad, depressing fic. I had my bout of depression in my lifetime…I don't need it again. Typically for me crying is a good thing, emotions are good. Oh and I love that Tim McGraw song…why??? My hubby and I had our first kiss when it played in the background...probably TMI…sorry._

**_NefCanuck-_**_blush What a compliment! Thank you so much._

**_Moonmage-_**_ I haven't decided on the whole miko power issue yet, right now I am leaning towards bringing it out. We will see which direction my head decides to take when the time comes,(which will probably happen next chapter) Thanks._

**_Crazer-_**_wiping drool off story Hope this satisfies you for the moment...I know as soon as you are done the salivating will begin again. sigh LOL_

**_EternalSerena-_**_ the reviews helped. I never knew how, um...**godlike** reviews make someone feel until this last couple of chapters when they rolled in. LOL I am attempting to contract my words more. I know, especially with these characters (save Miroku) it is important. As I have said before, it is a force of habit now (that will need to return soon) for working on my novel. Darn this writers block. It is horrible when you know where the story is going…even have some of the scenes written. Just aren't sure how to **get it** to where you are taking it. Oh well, I just needed a short break._

**_ParanoiaCentral-_**_ Umm…Not telling…but as I have said before-not listed as tragedy/angst!_

_Last but not least, **Paws-**LMAO- All nine chapters read and review in one night…no wonder I had so many reviews this time. If my bribe got more reviews, than obviously it was worth it. I have now OFFICIALLY become a review junky. Personally, I think that Inu-hanyou's with big ego's are the best. I hate cliffhangers too, except my own (muhahaha). I am glad you are enjoying the end commentary. I enjoy writing it, but it can be difficult. I am proud of todays. I think it is one of the more amusing. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I am a horrible artist. That is right. I can draw only passable pictures of cats, dogs and the occasional frog. I can in no way shape or form draw an adorable dog demon named Inuyasha. Don't sue me.

Shippo: I can draw.

I know Shippo. You are talented. In fact, I have one of your drawings as wallpaper on my computer.

Shippo: Here! Look at the pictures I made, Sarah.

Oh…dear…um Shippo? Don't show these to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Oi, Gimme that! I wanna see it…..HEY Why is Kikyo filled with arrows?

snickers about time

Shippo: sigh Because Kagome saw you two together again. She got mad.

Miroku: Inuyasha? Did you go see Kikyo again? Is Kagome angry with you again?

Inuyasha: Oi! (hits kitsune over the head) No! I haven't seen her in weeks. Hey what's with the red blob in back?

Shippo: sigh we tired of you hurting her all the time. We decided to kill you for it this time.

Hmm…Can't say I blame them.

Inuyasha: (chasing Kitsune) Stay out of it, Bitch.

* * *

Chapter 10

**_ We thought he would return to the village later that evening. Our reasoning? He would get hungry eventually. Even a powerful hanyou had to eat. He did not return that evening, or the next. I wish I could say that he returned the following evening, but he did not. Apparently, Kagome had left a couple of snacks in her backpack. Being a hanyou, he required less food to sustain him. Those small snacks lasted him eight days. He didn't move from his place in the well the entire time._**

****

****They almost made another trip to the well to check on him. Kaede had held them off on day five, saying he needed space. By day eight, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo found themselves determined to drag him home by his demon dog-ears that Kagome had so adored. Luckily, the ragged hanyou came walking into the village as dinnertime approached on the eighth day, they hadn't needed to go after him.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo bounded toward the Inu-hanyou cautiously. The kitsune had found himself without his surrogate mother, Kagome. The transition had been difficult for the young fox demon, he cried for Kagome every night. He had also missed Inuyasha, though he would never admit it. "Are you back for good?"

Prepared to haul out and hit the kitsune, Inuyasha looked down at the young demon and stopped the downward motion of his fist. "Why the hell would I stay here?" He grumbled.

"Take me with you! I miss Kagome." Shippo cried, launching himself against the hanyou's legs.

Much to the bigger demon's surprise, the kitsune knocked him down. "Oi, Shippo! Whattya doing? Knock it off. You can't live in the well with me."

"Why not?" The kitsune cried, standing on the hanyou's chest, grabbing the two stray locks of hair on either side of his face. "I promise I will be good. Lemme stay with you."

The dog demon stopped, startled by the kitsune's begging. Prying the kid's hands from his hair, and away from himself. "Leggo Shippo. Oi, what makes you think I want you with me?" He asked, holding the kitsune in front of him, by his tail.

"I miss Kagome!" the little kitsune cried, his paws covering his weeping eyes.

Inuyasha found himself taken aback; he knew the little kitsune to be attached to the pretty schoolgirl. He hadn't thought about exactly how her disappearance would affect the kit. For the first time in eight days, he found himself thinking about someone else besides himself, Shippo. He had lost yet another mother. Inuyasha could relate; he had lost him mother once, years ago. To lose one twice though? Sighing, he placed the kitsune on his shoulder. He felt sorry for the kit. "You will be fine. Sango and Miroku will take good care of you. I am sure she misses you too, Shippo." Guilt flooded him, how could he have forgotten about the kitsune's parental attachment to Kagome?

He sighed, looking for Miroku in the village. He wanted to grab some food and head back to the well. Every moment he stayed away from it, he stressed about it opening while he was gone. He knew he should put a little effort into looking for his friends before heading back to his new home.

As they approached Kaede's hut, he noticed a young man sitting on some firewood outside. A knife and small piece of wood in his hands, he slowly shaved away at the piece of wood. His face expressionless, his eyes hollow; the boy would not be healing anytime soon it appeared.

"Kohaku!" Shippo yelled, leaping off Inuyasha's shoulders and bounding toward the young man. Kohaku gave a half-hearted smile to the kitsune and then looked at Inuyasha. He notice surprise flash within the boy's eyes for a moment before they dulled back to the expressionless one's he had held previously. He turned back to his shaving as Shippo ran back inside. Sango's brother hadn't said a single word.

Inuyasha heard Shippo screaming in front of him, as he ran through the hut, "Inuyasha is here! Inuyasha is here!" Following close behind the kitsune, Inuyasha found himself facing the first of the only friends he had. The one that he last saw in a murderous rage directed entirely at him. Sango looked ragged and worn. There was stress evident in her eyes from across the room; she did not look to be happy. She turned around at Shippo's incessant screeching.

"Oi, Shippo! You are hurting my ears!" He growled, reaching for the kitsune's tail again. "She heard you the first time. Shaddup!"

An amused smile crossed the taijiya's face before resettling into the stressed one again. "How are you Inuyasha?" She asked quietly, glad he had finally left the well.

"I got hungry." It was the only answer he could come up with, and the truth. He would have remained there if he hadn't run out of food.

Sango raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Even you can't go this long without food, Inuyasha."

"Keh," He scoffed. "Kagome left a few snacks in her backpack; they came in handy when I got hungry. Where's the monk?"

"Houshi-sama is helping with the construction. He should be home in a little while."

Construction? "What construction?" Curiosity got the best of him; he had to ask what she was talking about.

"Our home. We can't stay with Kaede forever, Inuyasha. The quest is over and Naraku gone. He is building a home for us. Maybe someday Kohaku and I will rebuild the taijiya village, but he refuses to even visit there right now. Not that I blame him, but he is worse off than I ever imagined he would be. Miroku had been a traveling monk before we met him; this is the closest thing he has had to a home for a long time. He decided to build us one here."

Inuyasha felt his mouth drop open, "W..what?" Dumbfounded at the news, he hadn't actually thought the pair would go through with the whole relationship.

Sango's eyes smiled for the first time since his arrival, "Houshi-sama and I have come to an agreement. He can touch me without risk of pain. If he touches anyone else, I have free reign of whatever I feel to be best."

"Keh, this should be interesting." He scoffed, amused at the thought of how the arrangement would pan out. The combination of the lecherous monk and prideful taijiya screamed of disaster waiting to happen to him.

Sango narrowed a glare at him, "Why don't you go find Miroku and drag him home for the evening? I am sure the rest of the villagers have left for the evening." Sango pointed him in the right direction as she picked up Shippo to cuddle the still upset kitsune.

Kohaku remained lost in his own world as Inuyasha left the hut. Reminding himself to ask Miroku about how the kid was handling the trauma he had been through. If anyone could help the kid, it would be the monk.

Sure enough, Miroku had started the beginnings of what appeared to be a large house. The young monk, something Inuyasha would never call him if he had never seen that he actually **had** spiritual powers, noticed the hanyou approach. "Inuyasha I am glad you have arrived. I am in need of your strength for a moment."

"Oi, I am not your slave monk."

Miroku eyed the hanyou before handing him a stack of logs, ignoring his complaints. The monk then turned and walked back to where he had been working. Inuyasha followed and sat next to him, helping with the foundation of the home. "We wondered when we would see you again."

"I got hungry." It had fast become his answer to any question they had.

"There is nothing wrong with leaving the well for a short time, Inuyasha. I understand why you remain there. It must be difficult to lose someone you care about so much."

Inuyasha could only glare at his friend, he was wrong. The well could very well open while Inuyasha was gone, and then close again. He would miss his opportunity to get Kagome back where she belonged, with him.

Miroku sighed, realizing reasoning with the hanyou typically ended up being a difficult task that ended in a headache for the monk. The state of mind Inuyasha was in right now proves it impossible. Instead, he changed the subject. "How was Sango when you saw her?"

"Stressed, what have you done to the girl?"

Miroku stared at him in disbelief, shaking his head at the hanyou. "Nothing except make her happy. Everything else has been dragging her down."

"Keh?"

Understanding the hanyou after all of this time, Miroku continued, "I understand you may not be thinking about anyone other than yourself right now-"

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled, offended.

Miroku ignored the hanyou and continued with his conversation. "Sango is not having an easy time. Her brother is not the kid he was before Naraku had his hands on him. Apparently, the boy used to be very talkative and happy. Right now, he wishes he hadn't been saved at all, wishes he died instead. His memories are back, and he is devastated. We are afraid his guilt toward Sango will cause him to run away any day now."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding, the monk continued. "We have now adopted a very needy kitsune who lost his second mother. He is having difficultly grasping the fact that she is gone. Not to mention the fact that Sango has lost the only female friend she has ever had. Kagome was like a sister to Sango. Last but not least, one of her best friends is pining away for the woman he loved, in a well. He stays there hoping she will return and she worries about him. Did I miss anything?"

_Nope, _he thought_, it cut a path of guilt straight through my heart. No wonder Sango looked so stressed, I am not the only one hurting right now. I am such a selfish bastard._ He didn't say anything out loud, just worked alongside Miroku until all of the work was done. They walked back to Kaede's in silence for dinner.

Inuyasha moved out of the well that night, and into the sacred tree.

* * *

Another picture Shippo?

Inuyasha: Oi! What's this? (holding kitsune by tail)

Shippo: Umm…Kagome and her new boyfriend?

Inuyasha: (hits kitsune in head) **Kouga?!**

Shippo: (running as fast as he can) At least he can tell her how he feels! He **loves** her!

Inuyasha: Like hell he does! (leaping after the kit)

Shippo: **Kagome!!!**

Kagome: Inuyasha! Stop chasing Shippo. Osuwari!

Inuyasha: You are dead, bitch!


	11. Hojo discovers the truth

_Again, thank you to everyone who has reveiwed. I almost didn't do this one today...but decided to try to get it out while my husband is gone. I am not sure when the next chapter will be coming...but it is the start of something big. So hang in there._

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much. What I do own, doesn't include Inuyasha. Don't sue.

Inuyasha: Why can't I kill the kitsune?

Sango: He only does it to get on your nerves.

Yeah, he has a knack for knowing just what pisses you off.

Inuyasha: He drew a picture where you all **murdered** me!

(Silence from all parties)

Sango: Um…So?

Miroku: We all care about Kagome, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: **You!!** Stay away from Kagome!!

Jeez, he's not anywhere near her. She's with Shippo. Just look what he **is **doing!

Inuyasha: W..what?!

Sango: HEY! HENTAI!!

Thwak

He just can't seem to keep his hands to himself, can he?

Inuyasha: With all the hit's he has taken, sometimes I wonder how he can continue to do it.

Miroku: rubbing head at least I go after what I want, unlike a half demon I know.

Inuyasha: Oi! What is that supposed to mean?

* * *

Chapter 11

Making her way downstairs to head to the well, she had an hour before her mother called her down for dinner. She planned to get that whole hour of reading inside the well before coming inside. Sometimes fate throws a strange wrench into your plans, denying you of what you wish to do. For instance, fate had already separated her from her friends and sealed the well. What else could it possibly have in store for her?

"Higurashi?" A small male voice came from behind her.

_Dammit! _She immediately stopped in her tracks when she opened the front door, seeing Hojo standing there with one of his dopey expressions on his face. _Why can't he just leave me alone? I am not in the mood for this right now. _"Hojo-kun. What are you doing here?" She asked, clenching the book in her hand a little tightly for something that had become so fragile after 500 years.

"You have been so sick lately, I rarely see you anymore. I saw you in school today, but did not get an opportunity to speak with you. It looks like your shoulder has healed pretty well since the surgery." The handsome boy replied, happy to see Kagome looking so well.

_Shoulder surgery, Grandpa? _"I am sorry, Hojo-kun. I have been a little distracted these past couple of days." Kagome replied truthfully, racking her brain for a way to get away from him yet again.

"It is alright, Higurashi. Are you feeling better?"

Kagome saw the concern in his eyes, and cringed in response. As much as she wished to let him down, she couldn't do it. She plastered a fake smile on her face and gave him her best bold-faced lie. "Yeah, everything is fine. I haven't felt better." _I've been separated from the most important people in my life, never to see them again. Not to mention, find out after I leave that the jerk I have been in love with for the past year loved me too. I feel great._

"I am glad to hear that. You really have had a difficult year, getting sick so often for so long." Hojo went on. Kagome couldn't help as she began to zone out his voice, not listening to him anymore. She wanted to drop the formalities and scream, _Sorry but I have to go read this book that friends left for me five hundred years ago. They are telling me what happened to the demon I fell in love with after I disappeared._ That would shock him for sure. He would find her crazy and tell people she needed to be locked up. She would never be able to show her face in school again.

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

The idiot rattled off all of the illnesses she had "contracted" in the past year, according to Grandpa. She quickly found her patience at the end of its rope when she heard him ask her a question. "Um…I am sorry. What did you ask again?" She hadn't been paying attention in the least to the conversation. She just wanted him to leave.

"I wanted to know if you were planning on going to the school dance this weekend." He answered, blushing.

_Dammit, _she thought to herself. "Um…a school dance. I didn't know there was going to be one." This was the last thing she needed. She knew he would be asking her to it. What should she say? _I am sorry. I fell in love a dog demon who happens to be the biggest baka on the planet. Although I can't ever see him again, I can't go with you. I am still getting over losing him._ Yeah, that sounds convincing.

"I thought that you might like to go to it. Get your mind off how sick you have been lately. I would like it if you came with me." He smiled at her encouragingly. He looked so hopeful; she didn't want to crush his hopes. She couldn't go with him yet. Maybe in a few months after this pain in her chest stopped, probably not even then.

She felt bad turning him down, but she had to do it. "Hojo. I am sorry. I have been through a lot of stress lately and I think I just want to rest this weekend."

"Oh…alright. I understand." He responded. "Your necklace is new, isn't it? I don't think I have ever seen anything change colors like that before."

His comment had thrown her for a loop. Her necklace? She looked down. The shikon no tama had turned bright pink. "What? It is supposed to be clear." She cried, panicking at the sudden change in the jewel. Somehow, it had recharged, apparently, she hadn't actually destroyed it.

"It was clear a moment ago. Is it supposed to be a mood necklace?" Hojo asked, staring at the jewel on her chest.

Kagome couldn't help thinking that maybe he was somehow related to Miroku, except the guy actually looked at the jewel. "I wish it was." Suddenly she remembered the well. She took off running, hoping that the jewel had opened it. She never made it to the well house. Something sliced into her upper arm, she vaguely heard Hojo gasp in shock.

She had fallen in the grass in the middle of the shine grounds, shocked that something had hit her. Looking around for the culprit, she found someone on top of the house. "Give me the jewel, Kagome." The demon yelled as she threw another ninja star at her. Kagome rolled out of the way to avoid the weapon.

_Since when do demons live in my time? _" Who are you?" She yelled at the female demon standing on her roof. Motioning for Hojo to remain where he was, she tried to plan to best way to get to the well. She had a bow and quiver of arrows stored in there, in case she felt like practicing when she was at home. She hadn't actually thought she would ever need to use them before.

The demon laughed, "The demon to finally make you fall. That is all you need to know little Kagome." She tossed two more stars in her direction."Give me the jewel, little girl"

Kagome dodged them and ran for the well house to grab her bow and arrows. _This can't be happening. _She thought to herself, but she knew she would be able to defeat this demon even without Inuyasha. She didn't have a choice right now. Locating the bow and quiver, she grabbed them, strapping the quiver to her back.

Hojo had remained hidden where she asked. She was grateful he didn't try to help her, he would only get in the way. "Who are you?" She yelled again.

"I am Katnu. You have the jewel I want. Hand it over little girl." The demon's red eyes glared at her. She almost reminded Kagome of a combination of Kagura and Yura the hair in appearace. "Too bad your hanyou isn't here to save you." She laughed.

Kagome saw red, "What do you know about Inuyasha?"

"Everyone knows about the miko from the future who traveled with Inuyasha. The mortals who lived at the time were so stupid to think that you were nothing special. I have waited a hundred years to get the jewel from you. Now that you are no longer under his protection, you are alone. You can now be defeated." Katnu smirked at her, angering Kagome more.

"I no longer need his protection. I have my own powers and I can use them. He may not be here, but he taught me a thing or two about how to kill pitiful demons like you." Kagome dodged a couple more stars as she yanked an arrow from her quiver and cocked the bow.

"You are nothing without the half-breed. Don't try to fool yourself, little miko. Your time guarding the jewel is over. It will be mine. He can't save you from harm anymore. If it isn't me who kills you, there will be others."

Kagome released the arrow quickly, forgetting to put her magic in it. She could do nothing as her arrow flew right over the demon. _Use your miko powers, Kagome. _She thought to herself as she watched the demon toss down three more stars, one of them hitting Kagome in her leg. The impact and pain knocked her to the ground. "You are going to pay for that." Kagome yelled at her opponent, who laughed in response.

"Little girl, I will not be paying for anything. I will be taking the shikon no tama that rests around your neck. You will not be getting anything in return." Katnu laughed, "Except maybe a couple of these cutting you apart."

Kagome quickly checked the damage to her leg, it had only been nicked in the shin, She found herself dodging two more of the stars, and cocked her second arrow. Drawing on her miko powers, she lit up the arrow blue. The light streaked through the air as she released it, nailing her target. "Bullseye." She muttered watching the youkai shatter from her powers.

She turned to see Hojo cowering in the corner by the bushes. He looked at her with frightened eyes. She sighed, knowing she would probably not be getting much reading done tonight. He would want an explanation. She wondered how much he understood already and if there would be a way to get out of the conversation. She wanted to check the well to see if it had opened yet. "It is safe now, Hojo. She is gone."

He slowly crept out of the bush and surveyed the scene he had just witnessed, in disbelief. "Are you hurt, Higurashi?"

The fact that after all he had seen, **that **was the first question out of his mouth came as quite the shock to Kagome. "Not too bad, Hojo. I have had worse injuries inflicted on me."

He nodded, "She wanted your new necklace?"

"Yes, it is pretty powerful." She muttered, fingering the jewel nervously.

"Um…Does this mean you haven't really been sick for the past year? Is that really the shikon no tama?"

She sighed, preparing to tell him everything. "Yes, to both questions. I can explain." She stopped suddenly, not needed to say anything else. Her friend had fainted dead away in front of her.

For some reason she couldn't help wondering if there would be a way to get him home, and he would just think it was a dream. She sighed, it wouldn't work. She walked over to the well to put her bow and quiver away. This night had not turned out like she had expected.

* * *

Inuyasha: What a wuss!

Kagome: Hey! For the past year, he had brought me gifts thinking I was sick. Now he finds out I have been lieing. Instead, I have traveled through time. You would faint too.

Inuyasha: Gifts? What? Is he your **boyfriend**?!

Kagome: No! Like I dare ever have a boyfriend. You would kill anyone who even attempted to be nice to me.

Inuyasha: Keh! I don't care if you have a boyfriend.

Kagome: Really? Hmm…maybe I will go find Kouga-kun. He keeps saying he want me.

Inuyasha: What? You said you didn't like him like that. You lied to me.

Kagome: I did not! He can be nicer than you.

Inuyasha: I am going to kill that mangy wolf.

Kagome: See what I mean…killing anyone who is nice to me.


	12. Unwanted visitors

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still have no rights to him.

Inuyasha: Can we leave yet, wench?

Um…nope. Everyone seems to enjoy your suffering.

Kagome: What can we do to get you to let us go?

(Whispers to Kagome) Get him to admit that he loves you.

Kagome: Yeah right! That will never happen.

Then you are stuck here.

Sango: What was her answer Kagome?

(Kagome whispers to her other friends)

Sango: (laughing hysterically)

Miroku: (laughing hysterically)

Shippo: (crying) We are **never** getting out of here are we?

Inuyasha: What was the answer?

All: Never mind!

* * *

Chapter 12

**_It had been nearly three months since Kagome had vanished. Although in the beginning, we thought our hanyou would begin healing when he moved from the well. In some aspects, he seemed fine. He put his time and effort into helping build our home and slaying random demons that attacked the village. From the outside, it appeared to all that he had moved on with his life. That not having Kagome around didn't bother him much, those close to him knew better. Much better._**

****

****Three times a day. That is how often he checked the well. He never gave up hope that he would see her again. He didn't know when, he didn't know where, but they would be together again. He tried to hide what he felt from Miroku and Sango; they had enough concerns in their lives. He had promised himself long ago not to become another burden to the couple. Between Shippo and Kohaku, the pair had enough concerns. Not to mention the monk had informed him he had successfully impregnated the female taijiya. They definitely had their own problems to deal with.

Inuyasha leapt out of the Goshinboku tree, his home. The tree and the well both survived in Kagome's time at her home. Each of them had played such a large part in their relationship on both sides of the well. Sighing, he glanced into the well and mentally prepared himself for the heartache that hit him every time he leapt into it. No matter how much it pained him, he refused to stop. It was too important to him to get to her. He had accepted long ago that the well would not be opening again, but hope remained.

He leapt in and hit dirt for approximately the two hundred and fiftieth time since this all began. It ripped him apart like it had been the first time. He yanked Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard and attacked the ground with every attack he could think of. He blindly did this every few days, out of pure frustration. He had damaged the well to a degree it almost was unrecognizable. Anger at the inanimate object filled him. It needed to be rebuilt, but he would not be the one to do it. He hated it more than he had hated anything before in his life.

He took a moment to collect himself before heading to the village, for his friend's sake. He suspected they realized why he spent all this time out here; they had seen the state of the well. No one had mentioned it to him though. Each had their own way of mourning Kagome's loss. He never interrupted them when they visited the well, he didn't want to impose on their privacy.

It had almost turned into a burial site these past three months, which he found ironic. A burial site for a girl who wouldn't be born for close to five hundred years, if others knew, they would think they were crazy. Shippo brought her pictures he drew for her and placed them next to the well. The kitsune still missed the schoolgirl greatly, but Sango had made a good replacement. Sango brought flowers, placing them in the well. Besides himself, she probably spent the most time there. She would sit and talk as it Kagome could hear her. Miroku stopped by occasionally, more to check on Inuyasha than the well.

He got out of the well, though the urge to stay there all day remained. He needed to get to the village; Miroku would be waiting. They had almost finished the last of the house. The couple found themselves anxious to move into their own home with their new family.

Suddenly Inuyasha found his senses on overdrive. He could distinguish two distinct smells in the air. "Shit!" He cursed, not wanting to deal with either of them. He had forgotten one had planned on arriving today. The other still had not arrived yet. _At least I won't have to deal with them together,_ he couldn't help thinking. As he arrived in the clearing, their visitor turned and faced him. Even with this person's frequent arrivals and departures of late, Inuyasha still found his presence as a nuisance that disrupted what small peace he had.

"My worthless brother, you decided to emerge from your perch waiting for that human wench of yours."

"Sesshomaru, I thought we agreed if you dropped Rin off with my friends you would not come into the village." Inuyasha bit out, annoyed that his brother had broken their agreement.

"Rin wished for me to accompany her."

"You have brought her, now you can leave." Their relationship had improved immensely, he thought. Neither had drawn their swords yet.

"Does it matter to you, half-breed? You will return to your tree soon enough." Sesshomaru said before pausing to note the scent in the air. The bastard almost smiled before he continued. "I have no wish to associate with you impending visitor. He gives this Sesshomaru a headache." The Demon Lord of the West turned and left, leaving his charge staring Inuyasha in the face.

"Hi!" she squealed at her guardian's brother. "Lord Sesshomaru always leaves Rin here with Inuyasha and his friends."

After all the time the kid had spent with his brother, Inuyasha still had trouble believing his brother had actually taken in a "loathsome human". Inuyasha didn't blame him, the kid reminded him of Kagome. She could befriend anyone, and apparently, that is just what she had done to his brother. "Should we go find your friends?" He asked the girl. She nodded and climbed on Inuyasha's offered back as they headed toward Miroku and Sango.

Suddenly he heard her say, "Rin misses Lady Kagome too. She was always nice to Rin."

He had forgotten that the girl knew Kagome. "Thanks Rin. I am sure she misses us all too." He answered the little girl. Inuyasha still found the fact that Sesshomaru decided the girl needed to spend time around humans stranger than the fact that he had taken the girl in. About three weeks after the battle with Naraku, he dropped her off in front of Kaede's hut without a word. Several days later, he had picked her up as quickly as he had dropped her off.

Not that Miroku and Sango minded the girl; they had a nice collection of orphaned children living with them already. One more wouldn't hurt. Strangely, when Rin visited, Kohaku pulled out of his depression for a short time. They would never turn the girl away if it helped Kohaku at all. They wished he would stay close by and heal. Inuyasha knew that he would feel the need to leave and slay his personal demons himself, before he could heal.

Arriving at Kaede's hut, Inuyasha set the little girl down and watched her run into Sango's arms with excitement. Miroku emerged from the hut, grinning at his friend. Inuyasha wanted to discuss something with the monk today, but the imminent arrival of their next guest placed those plans on hold.

"Company is coming." He growled, watching his friends look up in surprise. The only guest they ever received currently sat in Sango's arms.

"Who?" Sango asked looking up from the young girl.

"The mangy wolf is in the area." He growled.

Sango's mouth formed a surprised "O" and Miroku nodded, "We have been expecting this."

"I am not surprised. He never did know the whole story." Sango added.

Inuyasha nodded, he didn't need this now. They couldn't very well fight over her when she couldn't be with either of them. He sure as hell didn't want to explain the well to the stupid wolf. It was unavoidable. The wolf would be there any moment and would want his answers.

"You can't kill him. You know that right."

Inuyasha growled in frustration, Sango was right. "I know, dammit. Kagome would kill me."

"Are you going to tell him everything?" Miroku asked as the wolf tribe approached from the forest.

"Like that idiot would understand." He turned to face the wolf prince. "Your in my territory you bastard."

"Where is Kagome?" Kouga demanded, glaring at his nemesis.

"Not here, you stupid wolf."

"I came to claim my woman, Dog-turd. What did you do with her?"

"She's not here anymore! Besides, how many times do I have to tell you? She's **not your woman!**" Inuyasha hated the fact that the wolf just thought he could get Kagome by saying she belonged to him.

"I've got a nose, dog breath. I know she's not here anymore. Where the hell is she?" Kouga growled, frustrated at not being able to sense the girl anywhere.

"You moron! Didn't you sit there and **watch** her disappear when she put your shards with the rest?"

"She has to be somewhere! My Kagome can't just vanish into thin air, never to be seen again."

"She went home, you mangy wolf! She didn't belong here! She's not your Kagome anyway. She **loved ME!**" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. If the bastard claimed her as his one more time, he didn't care what Kagome thought. He would kill him.

Kouga reacted like he got punched in the stomach, even though Inuyasha hadn't thrown a punch. "Explain yourself, dogbreath."

They hanyou couldn't help smirking, so the wolf prince had a brain after all. "Which part? That she is gone or that she loves **me**?"

Kouga growled, apparently he didn't like to hear that. Inuyasha hadn't felt this good in months. No matter, the pleasure would quickly fade. "The fact that she didn't belong here, dog-turd. I don't give a crap about your fantasies of getting with my woman. Where is **Kagome**?"

Sango stepped in front of Inuyasha, facing Kouga. "Kouga, you may need to sit down as we tell you the truth about Kagome."

* * *

Inuyasha: Why won't anyone tell me?

Sango: Because it will never happen, you are too stubborn.

Inuyasha: What makes you think I wouldn't do anything to get out of here too?

Miroku: Fine, to leave you must inform Kagome of your real feelings.

Inuyasha: What? I think she is a stupid wench. See that wasn't so hard.

Kagome: You are such a baka! That isn't the feelings they are talking about. Osuwari!! (slam) Stay there and think about what you are really feeling.

Inuyasha: Right now, I feel that you are a power hungry bitch! Knock that off!

_Alright...everyone. Here I am. I just wanted to say a couple of things. First, I am not sure weather or not Kouga KNOWS Kagome is from the future. I missed it if he has. My apologies. Just go with it for me okay? Second...yes, they will be reunited...and soon. I think in the next 3 chapters...or 4. Hang in there. Kagome still has to explain herself to Hojo (hee hee) and the shard hunters have to explain Kagome to Kouga (hee hee) and then I will bring them together. I PROMISE! Next...Kagome explains about leaping to the past to Hojo (and he thinks she has spent the last year in the mental hospital. Poor Kagome)_


	13. To tell the truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own him, her, or them.

Shippo: Want to see something amusing? I think we can get him to admit how he feels.

Sure Shippo. Go ahead and try.

Shippo: (transforms into Kouga) Where is my woman?

Inuyasha: Where did the mangy wolf come from? Did you let him in?

Um….ye…YEAH…I did. Yep. I sure did Inuyasha.

Kagome: (laughing) Kouga? Where did you come from? Did you come to save me from this evil lady?

Shippo/Kouga: That dog turd couldn't get you out of an open field. I am taking you away from that worthless mutt.

Inuyasha: Kagome isn't going anywhere with you, I protect her.

Shippo/Kouga: You don't care for her. I am taking her from you.

Inuyasha: Like hell, She's my shard detector! (grabs her and runs)

Shippo: Oh…Damn. So close. He had to call her his shard detector though didn't he?

(Wham!!)

Inuyasha: (far away) Kagome! You bitch.

Kagome: (far away): **Shard detector?!

* * *

**

Chapter 13

"Hojo?" Kagome yelled, patting his face. "Get up Hojo." He had been unconscious for several minutes now. He had just begun to stir to consciousness. "Hojo, I'm not carrying you inside. You better wake up."

"Higurashi? What happened?" He said, quickly looking around the grounds of the shrine for the proof of what he had seen moments earlier. His eyes landed on Kagome's arm, torn from one of the ninja stars.

"You passed out, Hojo." She replied grabbing his hand and trying to yank him to his feet. "I think you should come inside for a little while. You probably have some questions to get answered."

He laughed nervously, giving Kagome a strange look. "Just a few." He looked back at the yard; ninja stars littered the ground. He shook his head in disbelief. He got to his feet and followed her to the house.

"I am just going to have to clean up these cuts I got. I will be down to talk with you in a moment." She said before running upstairs to her bathroom to clean the gashes she received from the ninja stars.

As she descended the stairs, she looked at Hojo. The poor kid looked to be in total shock still. _He probably won't come near me after tonight._ For some reason the thought didn't upset her in the least. She joined him at the table, waiting for his questions.

"I don't understand!" He blurted out. "Did you just fight a **demon**?"

Kagome nodded.

He pointed at her neck, "She said that was the shikon no tama."

Kagome nodded.

"It's only a legend. How could you possibly have the shikon no tama?" He said in disbelief. He shook his head before continuing. "You are the protector of the jewel now. Is that right?"

"The jewel did exist, Hojo. The legend, well, it isn't a legend." She took a deep breath. "Yes, I am the protector of the jewel now."

"You haven't been sick this whole year?" He looked at her warily.

"I am sorry, Hojo. No, I have not been sick for more that a couple of days this whole year." She looked down, ashamed at all the lies she had told this past year. He had been so nice to her, bringing her gifts and all. "Injured, yes. Possessed, too often. Attacked, most definitely. Sick, no."

"I guess I just thought the jewel had been destroyed after it ruined so many lives. That is what the legend led everyone to believe. So how did you end up with it?" He looked at her curiously.

_Here goes._ "Do you remember the miko who arrived and unbound the hanyou? Didn't you wonder where she came from?"

"Well yeah, Sensei Hikito said she suddenly appeared. Her name was….No! It isn't possible." He shook his head so quickly; she feared he would faint again.

"For the past year, the well on my property has allowed two people to transport between this time and the feudal era." Kagome said quietly. _It sounds crazy, I know_, she thought.

"It is just a legend, it isn't real. You are a smart girl. Traveling through a well isn't possible." Hojo looked at her as if she had lost a piece of her mind.

"For the past year I have been traveling throughout Feudal Japan, Hojo. I have been with a group of friends collecting pieces of the jewel shards, which I broke."

He paused and looked at her carefully; she believed whole-heartedly what she was telling him. "Kagome! Are you nuts? There is no way you're the Kagome in the legend? Traveling through a well, that is insane."

"It is true, Hojo. You have actually **met** Inuyasha."

"I think I would remember meeting an inu-hanyou, Higurashi." He said dryly. He couldn't believe she continued to argue this whole nonsense with him.

"The festival play. Do you remember all of the odd things that happened that night? The strange special effects, the guy who carried me away? **That** was Inuyasha!" Her hands clung in her hair, willing it to sink into his head.

It worked, her words slowly sunk in. "I thought Inuyasha protected Kagome with his life. Where is he tonight?" He asked bitterly.

She cringed at the hurt and anger in his voice. Tears sprung to her eyes and threatened to fall thinking about her hanyou. She said softly. "The legend ends pretty abruptly doesn't it? What did they do with the jewel once it was complete? They never say that Kagome disappears the instant the jewel is complete, with the jewel. The well sealed when I transported back here. I didn't even go through the well the last time; I just ended up here again. I never had a chance to say goodbye to my friends."

"They never say anything about the miko coming from the future."

Kagome sighed, "No, they don't. From what Miroku wrote, it is for my safety. He wrote two books. The first is what is distributed as legend; the second is for me. He left out many things that happened in the first book. The second is pretty much their gift to me, as I never had a chance to say goodbye. I still am trying to read it, as I only have been home for three days. If I were to find out what actually happened after I left, before I left, I could change life as we know it. Therefore he kept the two books separate, one that was protected so I could read it when the time came, I guess."

He nodded, "Are you sure that you haven't spent the past year in the psych ward of a hospital?"

She almost growled at him in frustration. "Do you need proof? I might be able to prove it to you." He nodded and she ran to retrieve everything that she could find that would prove her claim to the boy. Photographs, drawings, anything that would prove that she had actually done what she said she had; she carried them all downstairs.

She placed everything in front of him. She grabbed the picture of the five of them, where she sat Inuyasha. "Here! This is Sango, the demon slayer. The perverted monk, though you wouldn't know he was a pervert, he left that out of the books. Anyway, that is Miroku. This is the fox demon Shippo. This is Inuyasha; he made me mad so I am sitting him with the command spell. Here I am. See this tree? That is the tree right outside. See it even has the same place the hanyou was pinned to the tree. Do you notice how much smaller it is than the one outside? Because it was **five hundred years ago.** There are no streets, houses or anything around." She babbled at Hojo as he stared at the picture in disbelief.

"Higurashi, this isn't possible." He mumbled to her as he flipped through all of her photographs. "The author said the miko fell in love wi-" He stopped his train of thought abruptly as he reached the framed photograph of her and Inuyasha in the tree. "Oh…I am sorry Higurashi." The light bulb had just gone off in his head. It all was true; he stood up embarrassed.

"No, Hojo. I am sorry. Please don't be mad." She pleaded, watching him head for the front door.

"It is fine, Higurashi. I only wish I had known sooner. I will see you in school tomorrow." He opened the door to let himself out.

"I never knew what to say. 'I am sorry, I met a hanyou dog demon from the past and I fell in love with him. I can't date you this weekend; he needs me to be his shard detector in Feudal Japan. He refuses to tell me how much he cares so his first girlfriend can drag him to hell.' Sounds charming doesn't he?" She muttered to herself after he walked out the door.

She lifted the jewel from around her neck and looked at it. "You have caused me a whole lot of trouble. First, you didn't even grant my wish. Now you are all charged up and attracting demons again. The least you could do is open the well, did you do that?" Kagome headed out to the well, hoping against hope that the seal had been broken.

When she reached the edge of the well, she took a deep breath. _Please be open, please be open, _she prayed to herself. Then she leapt into the well. She hit dirt, yet again. "Arghh!" She screamed into the night. "Why have me fall in love with the baka if I can't ever see him again!" She climbed out of the well, enraged. Storming over to her bow and arrows, she cocked one, lighting it with her miko powers. She released it, aiming at the floor of the well. It hit into the dirt. "Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open!" She screamed into the well, firing arrows each time she yelled.

Eight purified arrows stuck out of the dirt in the well when her tirade was complete. She leapt into the well, hoping that maybe that would work. Still, nothing had changed. She closed her eyes and sunk to the dirt floor in frustration._ Fate is too cruel._

Angered, the young girl yanked the chain from around her neck. She admired the pink glow of the jewel for a moment. "You mock my pain." She spat at it, throwing it as hard as she could against the side of the well. She watched as it bounced off the side and rolled back to land between her feet.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. I am supposed to **protect** you!" She growled, picking up the jewel from the dirt and placing it around her neck again. She stood, brushing the dirt off her legs before pulling all of the arrows out of the ground. Throwing them into the quiver, she climbed back out of the well.

Still upset she stormed back into her house. Her mother stopped her as she tried to rush upstairs. "Kagome? Why are all your pictures out?"

Kagome stopped and turned around, facing her mother. "Because my life is horrid. Do you know what happened to me tonight, Mama?" Her mother shook her head. "Hojo came to visit."

"That nice boy who always brings you gifts?"

She sighed, "Yes, I don't think that will be happening anymore. My jewel began to glow." She pulled it out to emphasize her point, before continuing. "I ran to check the well, hoping it had opened. As soon as I got outside, I was attacked by a demon. A **demon**! Since when are demons in the present day and how did they know where to find me? Anyway, Hojo saw everything, so I had to explain it all." She gathered all the photos and began to walk upstairs.

"Dinner is almost ready, Kagome." Her mother called after her.

"I've lost my appetite." She muttered bitterly. "The well is still sealed shut."

"Do you want me to make you some ramen?"

_Ramen?_

She was going to cry.

"That would be great, Mama." She ran upstairs before she began to bawl. She would spend the rest of the night reading and eating Ramen.

Right now, nothing sounded better to her.

* * *

Inuyasha: Ramen??

Yes, and if you don't behave you will never see it again.

Inuyasha: You would never do that to me.

Miroku: She tends to take away the things you enjoy most. (shows his tied hands)

Inuyasha: You tied the monk up?

It was for his safety. Honestly. Poor Sango keeps getting mauled so I moved her. Now he is sitting next to….

Inuyasha: Kagome? **You touched Kagome?** I am going to **kill** you.

That is why I tied his hands.


	14. To get through the well

**Disclaimer:** As always…I own nothing…If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

Inuyasha: Listen bitch…where have you been?

Technical difficulty? Really…I mean at first I took a few days off but then my computer decided it didn't like me anymore. I had to kill it and start over.

Kagome: You left us here **alone**, with nothing to eat.

Umm….yeah…sorry bout that.

Inuyasha: You better make it up to everyone.

This chapter is HUGE…that is one of the only complaints I have…my chapters are too short. So maybe these next two will be longer…not a lot but enough

Inuyasha: Who gives a crap? I sure as hell don't. Get me my ramen.

You and your damn ramen.

* * *

Chapter 14

Kouga's face turned red; apparently the fact that he didn't know the "truth" about the miko didn't sit well with him. "The truth about Kagome?" he bit out between clenched teeth. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why don't you follow us? We can show you." Sango tried to explain, her patience waning quickly as the wolf demon's demands continued.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" Kouga screamed in Sango's face, ignoring her reaction. Inuyasha exchanged an amused glance with Miroku, predicting the taijiya's next move. Kouga didn't know the female taijiya or the difficulty she had adjusting to her raging hormones from the baby. The fact that Kouga had just stood there demanding answers; when in reality they didn't need to tell him what had happened to the miko; it pissed Sango off. Royally.

"If you would relax and shut your mouth for a moment, we would tell you what happened?" They watched as Sango snatched Miroku's staff from his hands and swung at Kouga's head, knocking him over. "That is better." She said with a sugary sweet smile to match her voice, handing Miroku his staff. "Now I can show you." The taijiya turned around and walked away, leaving a stunned wolf demon and laughing hanyou and monk behind.

Kouga scrambled to his feet, his face red with an emotion neither Inuyasha nor Miroku could place, embarrassment or anger. "Who the hell thought impregnating that bitch was a good idea?" He muttered under his breath.

Inuyasha grabbed the wolf by his throat, growling protectively. Miroku lifted a brow at the pair in amusement. "That would have been me."

Kouga seemed a little stunned by that answer. "Well then who the hell is the father?" Kouga gasped beneath Inuyasha's tightening fist.

"Oi, You moron. The monk is?" Inuyasha said, dropping the wolf in disgust.

"The monk? How the hell did the **monk** impregnate the taijiya?" Kouga gasped in disbelief, rubbing his neck to ease the pain.

"Divine intervention. It was a miracle." Inuyasha snorted, earning a quick rap over the head from Miroku. He turned to growl at his friend.

"Actually at the time it was surprisingly easy." Miroku explained with a passive expression on his face, it would fool anyone who didn't know him well enough. "The year convincing her to be with me was the hard part. All I had to do was offer her some comfort when she needed it and next thing I knew neither of us had any clothing-"

Inuyasha clamped a hand over Miroku's mouth, while the monk grinned lecherously. "Oi, lecher. That isn't what he meant and you know it. You poor excuse for a monk. If you continue, your precious taijiya will remove something making that the only brat you ever have." He released the monk, whose violet eyes laughed the whole time. Inuyasha followed his line of sight and snorted realizing the monk followed the sway of the taijiya's hips. "You enjoy the pain don't you?"

"Every moment." Miroku replied before sighing, "Oh, my beautiful Sango." He picked up his pace to catch up with the pretty taijiya.

"He's not really a monk is he?" Kouga asked as they watched the monk fondle the body part he had admired on the taijiya.

"Surprisingly, the lecher is. He's got a weakness for pretty woman, but being a monk has never stopped him before." Inuyasha couldn't help grinning; he waited for the taijiya's reaction.

"HENTAI!" (_whack)_

Kouga watched the pair in amazement. "Why does he do it?"

"He can't control himself, around Sango especially. She enjoys it though."

Kouga stopped and stared at Inuyasha, dumbfounded. "Are you nuts? Dog-turd? She just knocked him out with her hand."

"Oi, Miroku. Get off the ground." Inuyasha kicked him as they walked over the monk.

"8 seconds…a new record." Miroku grinned, getting to his feet. Inuyasha snorted in reply.

They had arrived at the well and Sango sat on the lip waiting for them. She looked into the well before turning back to Inuyasha. "You should explain it."

"What? I'm not explaining anything! I don't want him to know." He answered truthfully, the force in his words proving his point.

"Why the hell are we at a well? I thought you were going to tell me what happened to Kagome." Kouga yelled.

"Cause its Kagome's well you idiot." Inuyasha answered watching Kouga walk toward it. "Get away from it!" He leapt in front of him, blocking the wolf from getting closer.

Kouga eyed the snarling hanyou in front of him. "It's a stinking well, Inu-kurro! What the hell does it have to do with my Kagome?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the wolf demon, "She's not your Kagome." He said with deadly calm.

Sango dared to step in front of the snarling hanyou, facing Kouga. "He's a little protective of her well." She explained as the hanyou still growled at the wolf demon from behind her. Sango turned around to confront Inuyasha, "Stop posturing. He isn't a threat to you in the least. He never has been." She then returned to face Kouga, leaving a gaping Inuyasha behind her.

Inuyasha glared as Miroku chuckled nearby, before turning back to listen to Sango talk with the wolf demon. "Kagome went home, Kouga. This well was a portal to her home." Sango explained carefully.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?" Kouga demanded, approaching the well to investigate.

"Get the hell away from my well." Inuyasha growled protectively. "I told you, she's not from here. Hell, she hasn't even been born yet."

"You're doing a horrid job of explaining everything, dog-turd." Kouga accused.

"Hey, I don't think you need an explanation, idiot."

"That is enough, Inuyasha." Miroku came between the pair, interrupting their bickering. "Kagome came from far into the future. She and Inuyasha had the ability to travel through the well to each other. When she disappeared, she went home and the well sealed behind her. Neither can get through it."

Kouga approached the well to peer inside, the hanyou growling next to him. Inuyasha feared the wolf would succeed where he had failed these past months. Miroku rapped him on the head with his staff. "Oi, what was that for?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. He will not get through the well if you can't." The monk was too perceptive of the hanyou's feelings. "Let him investigate it, he won't harm anything."

A slight growl remained in the back of his throat as Kouga sniffed around the well. Miroku blocked him as he prepared to attack the wolf as he leapt into the well. A couple of moments later Kouga emerged from inside. "You splintered it, dog breath." He accused. "Her scent is all over the well, as is yours. If she ever comes back, those splinters will shred her apart."

_Alright, maybe I could rebuild the well._ Thinking about Kagome getting hurt didn't sit well with him.

"What do you mean that she is from the future? Where?" The wolf demon demanded.

"She will not be born for another-" Sango began before she found herself interrupted by Inuyasha.

"He doesn't need to know when."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Why not? What is the big deal?" Sango asked, curious about why the hanyou's protectiveness was keyed up.

"I don't want it known haw far off she comes from. If she finds out about what all has happened this past year, before it happens to her, it could change everything. I won't let anyone or anything hurt her."

Miroku raised his brow's "Good point, Inuyasha."

"Hey the only reason he doesn't want anyone to know about her is he's afraid I will get to her first." Kouga said confidently.

"Listen you piece of crap, she doesn't love you. She never did. She loves me. The only thing I worry about is your mangy self approaching her at fourteen instead of sixteen and changing what all has happened here for the past year."

"I agree with Inuyasha." Miroku added, "She cannot know about what happened here until she is finished with her quest here. Only Inuyasha should know the exact days that Kagome went home. He already knows her time and events that happened; he will know when to approach her."

Kouga was not happy, "One wrong move and I am all over her. Got that dog-face? I will be keeping an eye on you." The wolf threatened the hanyou, before turning around and taking off. They noticed how much slower he moved without the shards helping him.

"I hate him." Inuyasha grumbled when he knew he was out of earshot.

"You handled yourself very well, Inuyasha." Miroku commented, patting him on the back.

"Yeah and you only saddled yourself to Kouga for five hundred years." Sango said dryly.

"Not if I can help it. Miroku, do you think between you and Kaede, you can figure out a way to reopen the well?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged a look, surprised that it had taken this long for the subject to come up. Inuyasha had done a decent job of hiding his feelings since that first return to the village. The only proof they had of his pain and loneliness with Kagome were the well and the look in his eyes.

The obvious one, the well; it was in shambles. Kouga had been correct when he referred to it as splinters. Both of them had noticed the rapidly declining state of the well, and ignored it these past few months. The spirit had left his eyes with Kagome. He had shown a little of the Inuyasha they remembered during Kouga's short visit, but only concerning Kagome.

"We can discuss things with her when we return to the village." The monk replied. "By the way, what do you think about rebuilding the well?"

"The hanyou sighed in defeat, "I know, I know. Give me a week to open the well. Even if it is new, if it doesn't let me through, it will need to be rebuilt."

Sango gave him a small smile. "It is your well, Inuyasha. We just thought you would like it back to normal." The hanyou nodded his head in agreement.

"We will do everything we can for you, Inuyasha." Miroku added. "We all would like the well reopened for you two. Hopefully Lady Kaede and I can think of something that will work." He had discussed this issue with the elderly miko these past months, and they had come up with one plan that might work. For Inuyasha's sake, he needed Kagome with him. They had agreed to attempt if they hanyou asked, surprisingly it had taken him this long to do so.

* * *

They arrived back in the village to speak with Kaede. After speaking with them, he knew if anyone could open the well it would be Miroku and Kaede. He had faith that if their plan failed, the well would not be opening.

"Ye wish to open the well, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked when Miroku informed her of his decision.

"What? You are surprised? I've tried everything I can think of to do it myself. I just need help."

"Very well, we will meet ye at the well this evening to test our theory." The miko stood to finish collecting her herbs.

"Time to finish your roof, monk." He said before storming out the door to do just that. Miroku followed, leaving Sango with Kaede.

"How do ye feel child?" Kaede asked the pregnant taijiya.

"I would feel better if I could eat anything." She moaned, flopping down to the floor of the hut. "How I let him do all of this to me, I will never know."

The old miko chuckled, "Ye never stood a chance against the houshi, Sango child."

Sango growled, "I like to think I did, but you are right. Houshi-sama was the first one to look at me as a woman, not just a taijiya. I fell for it, and now look at me." She threw her hands in the air. "The first night he actually gives me comfort, without turning into a hentai and I fall for it. He ended up being a bigger hentai than I realized, next thing I know I am being built a house and am pregnant with his child."

Kaede smiled, "Ye love him, Sango child."

"I know, Kaede. I just don't want to be another of his woman."

"He rarely glances at another woman; ye are the only one he gropes anymore. He has built a house for ye. Ye worry for nothing, Sango child."

Sango sighed, feeling better. "Thank you, Kaede."

"Anytime my child."

* * *

That evening they all met at the well, including Shippo, Kohaku and Rin. Shippo held hope in his eyes; he wanted this to work badly. Not nearly as bad as Inuyasha though. The hanyou looked like a nervous wreck, not a typical picture for any of them to witness. He knew if this failed, his dreams would shatter.

Miroku sat to the side, meditation about their plans. Kaede sat carefully combining herbs for whatever they had planned. Rin picked flowers in the background, making Kohaku carry them all. Inuyasha sat next to the well, Indian style, his hands in his haori. Sango sat next to him, Shippo on her lap.

No one knew quite what to expect tonight but supposedly Miroku and Kaede had a plan in place.

Suddenly Miroku stood up, "Lady Kaede, I am ready to begin." Kaede nodded, placing several herbs in a dish and sprinkling a chemical on top of it. The herbs began to smoke, tickling Inuyasha's nose. The smell was pungent and made his eyes water. He watched Miroku place a large number of ofudra's around the well.

"Ye must take this with you into the well." Kaede said, removing one lone bead from his necklace, placing it within the smoldering herbs. "Ye must also place some of the wood from the well in here when you reach the bottom. I warn ye, this bead contains both the soul of ye and Kagome. What we do here will strengthen the spell, whether the well opens or not. We need it for this spell though."

"What exactly is this spell supposed to do?" He demanded looking at the two people in which his hope rested.

"It is a reinforcement spell. Your connection with Kagome is strong. We hope that there remains the slightest magic between your souls within the well." Miroku explained. "The spell will use the bead to know what souls to search for. If the well holds any of the magic that brought her here, the spell will attach to it and increase its power, reinforcing the magic. That should open the well."

"Keh." He replied, satisfied with their explanation.

Sango wasn't satisfied, "What if all of the magic is gone from the well?"

Inuyasha glared at her, not wanting to think about it. He didn't plan on this not working. It had been a magic well, it would work. "He stays here, the spell on his necklace will be reinforced and when he sees Kagome again, it will be much easier to get what she wants from him. It will add two more commands to the spell." Miroku explained.

"What? Who said anything about letting her have two more commands to use?" He spat out at the monk and miko. He didn't like that idea in the least.

"It is time, Inuyasha. Do ye want Kagome to return?" Kaede asked.

"Keh" He replied, they took that as a 'yes'.

"Being a hanyou, the smell of those herbs might make you pass out." Miroku explained, pointing to the smoldering dish. "Just a word of warning."

"Good luck," Sango said as he headed into the well. Inuyasha couldn't answer; his nerves were wound up too much. He leapt to the floor of the well as he felt Miroku's barrier form around the well. He sat down and placed a handful of splinters into the dish, just to be safe he scraped a few more off the well and added them too.

The ingredients caused a small explosion, knocking the hanyou out from the smell, as predicted. Kaede and Miroku chanted the spell, hoping for the hanyou's sake that this would work. As they came to the end of the incantation; neither wanted to be the one to see if the spell had been successful.

Miroku dropped the barrier he had erected and Sango approached the well. Everyone held their breath, waiting for Sango's reaction. She gasped in surprise, before breaking down in tears. "Get him out. He's blacked out down there. It didn't work." She rushed into Miroku's arms.

That had been their only chance, Kagome would never be returning to them.

* * *

As Inuyasha came to, he noticed the blue sky above him. He buried his head in his knees, closing his eyes. The hope that had been fluttering in his stomach had fallen into a leaden heap within it.

They had failed.

He groaned, a headache splitting his temples from the pungent odor that remained within the well. He heard the faint whispers from above him, outside the well. Inuyasha looked up to see Shippo jump on the lip of the well and peer inside. "Yep, I was right. He's up." The kitsune had heard the groan with his youkai hearing and came to investigate.

"Keh," came the reply from the well, as he rubbed his throbbing temples. "What the hell happened?" he asked jumping out of the well.

"There is not magic in the well, Inuyasha. Even if there had been the slightest amount of magic, it should have opened." Miroku explained. "The well will not open. That was our only hope."

"Figure something else out." He yelled at his friend, pain and frustration evident within his eyes.

"Inuyasha, how long do hanyou's live?" Sango interrupted, already knowing the answer to the question. "You will see her again. You will just have to wait."

"Yeah, we just have to avoid Kouga for five hundred years, but we will see her again." Shippo added, leaping on the hanyou's shoulder.

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his tail, "Too much can happen in five hundred years. I never sensed any demon's in Kagome's time. Besides I refuse to spend the next 500 years without Kagome." He yelled, shaking the little kitsune.

"There is no choice, Inuyasha. The well cannot be opened." Miroku tried to make the hanyou understand the situation.

He growled, refusing to admit defeat. "If only I could go to…Oi, Miroku. We finished your house today, we rebuild the well tomorrow. I have a plan I want to do tomorrow night. It will not fail."

They watched him leap toward the Goshinboku tree and settle into the branches. They couldn't help wondering what he had planned.

* * *

I hope everyone is happy with this chapter….

Inuyasha: **Two more commands?! Are you nuts?**

Nope…just smart. You will have your hands full when you get Kagome back.

Kagome: Two more commands? Hmm….this could be interesting.

Yes…so think about that and use them wisely. I haven't decided what they will be…so any suggestions are good.

Inuyasha: Forget it. I don't WANT to see her if it puts two more commands on me.

But it is NEXT chapter that I reunite the two of you. You have been waiting.

Inuyasha: I have not

Have too.

Kagome: You better have waited.

Inuyasha: Why would I care about you coming back?

Kagome: Can "shut up" or "be nice" be commands?

Whatever you decide them to be, think HARD about it.


	15. Home

Everyone say hello to Shannon...my best friend who I am introducing to the whole Inu-gang. If she didn't harrass me on getting this out ASAP...it probably wouldn't be out till Wed at the earliest. Everyone say "Thank you Shannon. We love you more than Sarah. Keep harrassing her!" Btw...she likes to read the reviews so give her a shout out!

****

**Disclaimer:** I have 3 cats…no dogs. I do not own Inuyasha, but I am considering changing one of my cats name to Kirara. Then I would own Kirara!

Sango: Um….**I** own Kirara.

_Sigh_ Here we go again. No Rumiko Takahashi owns Kirara. She gave her to you as a pet. She owns you too.

Inuyasha: Bitch! Stop saying that. No one owns us.

Hey Kagome…did you make up your mind on those commands yet.

Kagome: Yep…he is **so** going to hate me.

Good…make him pay for calling me a bitch, yet again.

Kagome: Oh, he will pay alright. Just wait.

* * *

Chapter 15

Kagome stared at her alarm clock again, the time glowing in red numbers. A quarter to one. _I am exhausted, nothing like dealing with a demon and Houjo by myself._ That didn't even include the shock she experienced at knowing the jewel had recharged itself and the well remained closed. _Talk about stress in one's life. I have definitely had a busy night._

Her reading had started out amusing, Kouga's visits always were. The fact that he had argued with Inuyasha that he would find her first, it was so _Kouga_. That is where the amusement ended and the tears started. Her friends had spent the last three months without her; Kagome hadn't even been home four days yet. She knew the well would not open in the next three months for her.

Reading about Inuyasha's attempt to go through the well had devastated her. She had just finally stopped bawling her eyes out, twenty minutes later. Now she found herself exhausted and wanting to sleep._ So much for finishing it tonight_, she thought to herself putting the book down. She hadn't been able to read any of it since she started crying anyway.

She walked to her dresser for a pair of pajama's, getting a good look at herself in the mirror. _Yuck, I am covered in dirt and blood_, she thought to herself, wiping a streak of blood off her face._ I should take a shower tonight, it will give me time to sleep in tomorrow before school._ She dragged her pajamas to the bathroom with her and turned the shower on. Kagome didn't want to wake up anyone in the house, but the dried blood on her arms and legs needed to come off now.

Once she was satisfied with her cleanliness, she slipped into her favorite pajamas. They were pink and blue striped sleep pants with a pink tank top; they looked real cute with the towel turbaned around her head. She quietly made her way to her room and combed out her wet hair. Her eye kept wondering back to the book,_ I can read a little until I am ready to go to bed. I want to read more of it anyway._

She quickly grabbed the book and opened to where she had left off. Her hanyou said he had a new plan, and this one would not fail.

* * *

**_As promised, Inuyasha and I finished rebuilding the well. His commitments and promises had all been fulfilled; nothing kept him tied to the village except his friends. We found him determined to follow though with the plan. For a week straight, we attempted to talk him out of it, none of us agreed with his choice. His mind had been made, he was known for his stubbornness. When Inuyasha made a decision, no one could change his mind._**

****

**_ No, that isn't entirely true. Kagome could, but she was gone and he refused to move on without her._**

****

**_ Reluctantly, we said goodbye to another one of our friends._**

****

There are some choices in life that you make out of desperation; this was one of those choices for Inuyasha. The thought of what he was doing terrified him, but he knew this was his only chance. The well would not open; he knew it would never reopen for Kagome and him to be together. He would have to cheat fate, and that is what he planned on doing. This was him turning to fate and saying, _you have fucked with me for the last time, never again._

For the amount of people with him, it was pretty quiet. No one agreed with what he was doing, but they understood. They had come to say their goodbyes. Miroku had busied himself for the final spell they would cast for the hanyou, placing ofudra's where he felt necessary, including on Inuyasha. Kaede also prepared herself for her part of the spell, practicing a short distance away. Afraid that this too would fail, because of her. She might be a powerful miko, but she was neither her sister Kikyo nor Kagome. Both of them could have done this with their eyes closed.

Inuyasha sat on the ground talking with Sango quietly, tears running down the taijiya's face. Shippo sat on her lap, while Kirara sat next to her. "You don't have to do this Inuyasha." Sango begged, "She wanted you to live, you know that."

He nodded, "I know, but this will work out the best."

"Why now? It is still so soon. With time it will get easier, you have friends who care about you. We still want you around."

He knew she spoke the truth, and it tempted him. Friends, something he had never had before. He probably would never have them again. They were the closest thing he had to a family and of that he was grateful. "It only gets worse Sango. I have to do this, I am sorry."

She began to bawl at the apology, knowing it was something he rarely offered anyone. She knew his choice tore him up inside, she could see the fear in his eyes. "I know; I just wish there was another way." He nodded_ me too._

"Inuyasha, demons and hanyou's live a long time. We will both see her again." Shippo said forcefully.

"I told you Shippo, I have never sensed demon's in her time. If there is one, I am sure it is you. If she doesn't discover what happened to me by late 1998, than I want you to make sure you find her and tell her."

The little kitsune nodded, wiping a tear away. "I will see you again?"

Inuyasha nodded, "In the mean time, watch over these two. Make sure they don't kill each other." He pointed to Miroku and Sango, "They mean the world to me." He turned up to Sango, "He's a good kid, watch over him and he will watch over your family after you are gone."

Just then Miroku walked over and began plastering the last of his ofudra's over Inuyasha. "Oi, Monk. What are you doing?"

Miroku smiled in return, "It is for your protection."

Kaede turned to him, "Are ye ready, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou nodded, turning to face the group he had been with for the past year. The last look he would ever get at them together. He felt his eyes well up with emotion, his friends. He had dreamed of having friends, never thought it would ever come true. "Thank you." He whispered before turning back to Kaede. "Just don't kill me, old hag." He said affectionately as he picked up Kagome's backpack.

He leapt into the Goshinboku tree and settled himself on his branch, looking down one last time. "Alright I'm ready." He announced; one hand protectively around Tetsusaiga, the other around Kagome's backpack. He closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was Kaede releasing the arrow that would pin him to the tree.

* * *

She screamed. She had to have read it wrong. It was two am in the morning and her eyes were playing tricks on her, right? Right? She looked down at the book again. **_I am sorry, we had no choice. We succeeded in pinning him to the tree today. He should be waiting for you to uncover him in the Goshinboku tree._** Nope, dead wrong. "Kiaaiiiii!" She screamed again, leaping out of bed and running from her room.

By that time she had already woken her mom, who met her in the hallway, smiling. "The ladder is in the shed, Kagome."

She stopped, "You **knew**!" She screeched at her. Arrgh…she didn't have time to deal with that now. Inuyasha had been in the sacred tree for 500 years, she had to get him out. "I will deal with you later." She yelled, running her as fast as she could downstairs. Right now she had someone much more stubborn to deal with.

_Naturally I am running around in the middle of the night, barefoot, in my pajamas with my hair still damp because the impatient bastard couldn't wait 500 years to see me again._

Kagome reached the shed, pulling out the biggest ladder she could find. She found it awkward to carry, so she ended up dragging it to the tree. _He can put it away himself;_ she couldn't help thinking,_ in the morning because I am tired._ Reaching the tree, she looked up, _if I were Inuyasha and pinned to a tree for 500 years. Where would I pin myself? _"Not where Kikyo did." She snorted, "He would pick his favorite spot, the branch he slept on."

Kagome struggled with the ladder to get it in place, reinforcing her idea that he would be the one putting it away. Once satisfied with her efforts, she began the long climb to his branch. She ran into her first problem there, how to get the bark off around him. She placed her hands on the wood and felt it give beneath her fingers, crumbling. "Maybe this won't be so difficult." She said out loud, uncovering something yellow. _Yellow?_

As more bark fell away she uncovered her backpack and a foot. _His foot, it's true. He did do it._ She yanked her backpack out, dropping it to the ground. She hoped there was nothing valuable in there, but she had something more important to get out. She continued helping the bark give between her fingers, uncovering none other than Tetsusaiga. _I wonder how no one was able to steal this while he slept._ She got her answer as she uncovered the hanyou's hand that grasped the sword. It was covered in ofudra's. Miroku had placed a barrier around the hanyou, protecting him.

She felt the tears racing down her face before she realized she was crying. She frantically touched the bark, uncovering his chest in his firerat robes. She grinned at the familiar site as she moved to uncover his familiar face. But as she touched the bark, she slipped on the rung; falling off the ladder. Grabbing the first thing she could grasp, the arrow. She felt it disappear in her hands, as she fell.

Suddenly a familiar hand grasped her wrist. She looked up from his clawed hand to his smirking face, and grinned. His golden eyes sparkled, "Oi, can't you do anything right, wench?" He grumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded as he yanked her into his arms bridal style before leaping to the ground.

"It's just typical, Kagome. Getting into trouble."

She glomped him, knocking him over in surprise. "You're the idiot who pinned himself to a tree for 500 years, putting me in danger." She refused to let go of him.

To Kagome's surprise, he didn't pull away. In fact he yanked her closer, burying his head in her neck to smell her hair and body. "Worth it, every minute." He mumbled, absorbing himself in his personal heaven. He noticed something in her scent, "When did you get here? It hasn't been more than a few days. I smell both Shippo and I on you."

"Three, almost four." She replied, laughing at his disgruntled expression. "What?"

He released her as quickly as he had embraced her, and jumped back in to the Goshinboku, scowling. "Nothing."

She eyed him, _he's so stubborn._ "What is wrong?" _Nothing to say, huh?_ "Inuyasha, Just speak with me."

"That goddamn Hobo's scent is on you too. Your mine Kagome!" He looked horrified as he attempted to cover his mouth, trying to keep the words in. _Shit, the spell on my necklace. She activated one._

She looked confused as she watched him leap higher into the branches, cursing. _What just happened? He sounded like Kouga for a moment there, 'Your mine Kagome'? I know he would never actually say that out loud to me. He was not happy about saying it either, almost like he didn't want to say it...OH! What did I say? Speak? _"Inuyasha, Houjo came by to ask me out this weekend. I told him I couldn't. I finally got him to leave me alone, I think."

"Yeah right. Like I believe that."

_Whatever you do…don't word this as a command or he will kill you. _"Can you come down here please?"

"No!"

She fumed, losing her temper._ I didn't do anything you damned dog. I was still mourning you. _"I don't want to do this."

"Keh, whatever." He mumbled; _she's probably going to sit me._ He leapt up to another branch, away from her.

"Inuyasha, I warned you." She waited for a reply that didn't come. "**Heel!**"

"Shit!" He cursed as he felt the pull of the spell; unlike the sit spell it was not as forceful. It carried him from the top of the tree and dropped him right at her feet. No damage done, it was not painful, only humiliating. Real humiliating. "Kagome, you bitch!"

She reached down and grabbed his ear, yanking him to his feet. "Stop running away and listen to me." She let go of his ear, "There is a legend here about us. After the demon attacked me when Houjo was here-"

"Demon?" He interrupted, rubbing his sore ear.

"Let me finish. He realized that the demon wanted the shikon jewel, well she kept demanding it. Anyway, I had to straighten out everything when he started asking questions. I told him about the well. It took him a while but he realized that the legend was true. The miko Kagome had fallen in love with the hanyou Inuyasha. I don't think he will be coming back."

"What demon was here Kagome?" He demanded, ignoring her story.

_Inuyasha, you baka! I just said I loved you and you ask me about the demon! Baka, baka, baka, baka. _She sighed, "Some female demon named Katnu. I didn't know demon's lived here in my time. She wanted the jewel." She said yanking the jewel out of her shirt to show him.

He was busy inspecting her body for injuries to notice it. "What happened to your arm? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My leg," he had smelt the blood before she answered and already his hands had her pant leg pushed up to investigate. "I am fine, Inuyasha. They are just scratches. I was able to take her out easily on my own."

"I don't like you being alone- what the hell? **You haven't even wished on the jewel! **I waited three months for the well to reopen and you never even wished on it." He screamed in outrage.

"Of course I did! Nothing happened!" She said, glaring at the jewel. "A bright light flashed and the jewel burnt out. It began to glow again right before the demon attacked."

"What? It didn't grant your wish? What kind of nonsense is that? What did you wish for?"

Kagome blushed, "For the well to let me through of course."

"You said 'I wish the well would reopen'?" He asked looking at her with doubt.

"Well, not in those exact words."

"Kagome," he looked at her with threat in his eyes, "What exactly did you wish for?"

"Um…to be with you."

He looked at her like she had grown a new head, "What? Kagome, you idiot! I was only a few feet away from you at the time. Of course it didn't open the well, you short circuited the jewel. It couldn't grant that wish, but tried anyway. It had to regenerate from attempting to grant a wish that it couldn't grant."

"Well how was I to know that you had pinned yourself to the Goshinboku? All I knew was I was transported here with the jewel and couldn't get back to you." She cried before calming her voice. "Listen, Inuyasha. I am exhausted. I know you have slept for 500 years, but I haven't slept much these last few days. I really am happy to have you here with me, you have no idea. I need to sleep though. I have school in the morning, and then the weekend can be ours entirely. Are you hungry?"

He nodded, "It has been 500 years." He teased, taking notice of the fatigue in her eyes. She really was exhausted.

"I will make you some Ramen before I go to bed. Is that okay?"

_Dumb question, Kagome. _"Aye. That is perfect."

They walked into the house, heading for the kitchen. "How many do you want? Four…Five…Six?"

"Four should be fine." He watched as she started the water boiling, content to watch her. She might have only been away for a couple of days, but for him it had been three months. He felt like he was starving, and watching her was all he could do to satisfy himself.

He noticed her exhaustion again; she practically was asleep standing up. He could make his dinner himself; he had used the contraption several times on his visits here. He walked over and dragged her to a chair, cradling her on his lap. "I can cook for myself, wench. Go to sleep." He demanded, holding her close so she knew where she was supposed to sleep at.

She pulled off a couple of ofudra's from his robe, giving him a strange look. "Miroku." He answered with a smile. "To protect me from harm."

"It worked." She mumbled before settling down on his chest. Within seconds, she was out. He carried her upstairs, so he could cook and eat without bothering her. He tucked her into bed before returning to his dinner.

When he had eaten all of his ramen, he followed her. He took a seat at the head of her bed against the wall, one hand on Tetsusaiga, the other slowing combing through her hair as he watched her sleep. She unconsciously turned into him, using his leg as a pillow and muttering, "I missed you." In her sleep. He couldn't help smiling.

He was home.

* * *

Everybody at once now…Awww! Cheesy happy fluffiness for everyone. I am so happy.

Inuyasha: Oi, Your dead, bitch.

Now, now…I got you back together with Kagome…what are you so upset about?

Inuyasha: I don't know…maybe **speak **and** heel**. You bitch I should kill you.

It was all Kagome, I swear.

Inuyasha: You're the author. I blame you. Just add roll over, play dead and stay and I will be fully trained for you.

I did contemplate stay….but figured that would be too close to sit. I needed something a little more evil than that. Not to mention these two have enormous possibilities. I also debated going with nicer commands, like tell me, or come here. But the actual DOG commands….oh irony!

Inuyasha: You bitch!

Oh we are going to have so much **fun**! Tell me what you think we should do to poor Inu everyone.


	16. stolen jewels, shattered dreams and new ...

**Disclaimer:** Do I still have to do this?

Thank you everyone for your reviews, I appreciate hearing from all of you. Just knowing that there are others out there reading makes me feel good about it. Just because you all made me feel so good, I pulled this chapter out of my….um hat tonight so thank you so much. This didn't turn out quite like I expected it too but I am pleased with it….warning it may be a little too fluffy, but I don't think it is OOC for Inu in the least. From what I have read and seen he-

Sango: You're doing it again.

What would that be?

Sango: Babbling, you tend to do that on occasion.

Hmm…really? I never noticed. Really…I swear.

Sango: Just get on with the story.

I am the author, I can do what I want. I do actually do whatever I want. No matter how much you beg me to do otherwise.

Sango: What is that supposed to mean?

Hee Hee, You'll see.

* * *

Chapter 16

Naturally Inuyasha couldn't sleep that night. He had just woken up from a 500 year long sleep and didn't need to rest, but that was not what kept him awake. In the beginning he had just watched her sleep, but after a short time his mind began to wonder. His thoughts were getting more stressful as the night rolled on. It was almost morning now; he had officially worked himself in to a panic.

He regretted his decision to pin himself to the tree.

Sure, he had wanted to be with Kagome, still did in fact. He hadn't thought everything through before the pinning; his only concern had been getting to Kagome. He hadn't thought about the ramifications of his actions.

_She will resent me._

Yep, sooner or later she would wish he had never come. No, not right away, she did care about him after all. But soon. He had willingly sent himself 500 years in the future without thinking how it would change Kagome's life. Yes, sooner or later it would come back and bite him in the ass. _How could I be so stupid?_

He had visited often enough to know that things were different in her time. They had only been that, visits. He was stuck here permanently and that was completely different then visiting for a day or so. The air, the smell, the buildings, too much was different and strange. He knew next to nothing about how things worked here, Kagome would have to teach him everything. He couldn't do that to her, _he_ was supposed to take care of _her._

_I'll become nothing but a fucking burden to her._

He had no friends, money, or a place to live, and very little schooling. He knew the importance people in Kagome's time put on education, the little schooling he had as a child would not carry over to today. He could read at least, between his mother and Miroku he had learned that. Reading wouldn't get him very far here. Kagome had things like Math and Science she learned about. He didn't know much about either of them.

He buried his face in his hands, _what have I done now?_ He would lose her, he knew that now. He could never survive on his own here and she would find him burdensome soon enough. In the end, she would leave.

It frightened the hell out of him. He didn't _want_ to be alone ever again. He had been alone all of his life, until Kagome came along. Even with Kikyo he had never had a need to _be _with her. _I have really messed up my life this time._

His eyes landed on the pink jewel, he slowly moved Kagome off from where she rested on his leg. She stirred a little in her sleep before resettling onto her pillow. He released the nervous breath he hadn't even realized he had held. He shouldn't do it, but he had to. He had been wrong, dead wrong about pinning himself to the tree. He couldn't bear to lose Kagome, not after he had finally gotten her.

With one giant leap he made his way to her dresser, which the jewel sat on. Yanking it from its resting place, he changed directions to head for the window. He needed out of there as quickly as possible. His feet hit the window sill as he prepared for a final leap.

"Inuyasha, HEEL!"

_Shit,_ He felt the command yank him from his perch on her window, dragging him to her bed, where she now stood with a look of anguish on her face. She yanked the jewel from his fingers before turning and storming out of the room. She hadn't said a word. That in itself was a sign that he had built himself the biggest hole possible. "Kagome!" He yelled, scrambling to his feet to chase after her.

"SIT!" He heard come from the stairwell as he felt the spell yank him to the floor. **Thud!**

"Dammit Kagome! Listen to me!" He yelled, praying the spell would hurry up and release him already. He heard the front door slam, she had gone outside._ Shit!_ He felt the spell release him and he leapt out of his hole.

He raced out the window after her, scenting her tears in the air. She sat in front of the Goshinboku, her tears assaulting his heart. He had damaged their trust, badly. It was the worst sin he could have committed. Her trust meant everything to him, right now it had shattered. "Kagome?" He whispered, feeling like crap.

"How could you? I thought you had come back for me. I would have given it to you if you had asked." She turned and faced him, her words lacking emotion. _Oh kami, what have I done?_ He thought to himself, he wished she would start to yell at him. Her quiet rage was so much worse than her emotional rage. "You know I would have. Why would you steal it from me Inuyasha? I would have expected this when I first met you, but not now. I thought you cared for me."

Every word stabbed through his heart, rendering him speechless. He tried to open his mouth, but nothing would come out. His breath caught in his throat, unable to speak. He felt nauseous, sick, devastated by what was happening. Apparently she would be leaving him much sooner than anticipated, because he had done the stupidest thing he ever could have done; stolen the Shikon no tama from her.

"What? Can't you even defend yourself? Why did you do it?" She waited for an answer, an explanation, to call her a bitch; hell she wished he would just say anything. She sighed, "Speak Inuyasha."

"I didn't want to be alone again." He blurted out against his will. "Dammit I hate that spell." He muttered when the spell released him.

"What?" She looked as if she had been struck, the shock on her face at his forced admission. "What are you talking about? You aren't alone, Inuyasha."

"It's nothing." He growled, she didn't press him about it thankfully. "I didn't want you there if I failed to open the well."

"What?" She jerked her head up at his answer. "Is that what you were going to use the jewel for?"

Realizing that her expression said he was off the hook, he smirked, "What the hell else would I use it for bitch?" She gave him a scathing glare; apparently he wasn't quite off the hook enough to say that. He severed eye contact with her, refusing for her to see he was sorry.

"If that is the case," She stood up, handing him the jewel. "Lets go see if we can open the well." She walked past him, heading for the well. He stared at the jewel in his hand before following on her heels.

Once they reached the well, he handed back the jewel to her. "You should do it. It's your jewel."

She frowned at him, "I have always planned on giving it to you, Inuyasha. We would never have gotten it all back if it hadn't been for you. Are you sure this is what you want to wish for?"

"Yeah," He sighed.

"How should we word it? I made a mess of that last time." She said, leaning in as he placed his hand on her back, leading her to the well.

"Something simple, I wish to open the well so we can travel between our times again." As soon as the words left his mouth, the jewel began to glow, lifting from her hand. The light became brighter until it blinded both of them. He yanked her closer to shield her from the light.

Suddenly a soft voice could be heard, "I am sorry, there is nothing I can do now. The well was for use during your journey in the feudal era. This is your destiny, both of you. You have another quest ahead of you, and will not be alone. I am sorry you will never see your friends again, but they lived happy lives. You both changed their lives for the better and of that they were grateful. They both can be found in their reincarnations, and will help you on your new journey. You will find them all soon. I am sorry I can not grant this wish."

They watched as the jewel floated to the ground, dimming before burning out again. "That didn't happen last time." Kagome laughed at the look of horror on Inuyasha's face. "It will be fine, I will miss them all too. We will be fine, Inuyasha."

"Whatever," He muttered storming off. Kagome grabbed the jewel, placing it around her neck again before following him. When she finally caught up with him, she grabbed his arm, trying to slow him down to stop. He stopped and glared at her.

"What is your problem today, Inuyasha?" She demanded.

He glared at her and said, "Leave me alone." Her look of hurt on her face caused him to falter and say, "Oi, you're going to school today remember. Go get ready. Those aren't your school clothes." He said, taking a good look at her in her pajamas.

She blushed, wondering what he was thinking with that look on his face. "Speak."

"I getta see a hell of a lot more leg in that uniform." He heard himself say out loud. "Dammit Kagome. Knock that off."

"My legs huh? You want to see legs? SIT!" **Thud!** Inuyasha crashed into the ground. "Now all you can see are legs. I can't believe you, Inuyasha. You really are no different from Miroku."

"Dammit, you made me say it. I wouldn't have actually said it if you hadn't _commanded_ me to." He yelled to her legs as he waited for the spell to break. "I'm nothing like the lech. Just go get ready for school."

"I don't wanna- wait" She dropped to her knees in front of him, grabbing his chin to look up at her. "Did you just tell me to GO to school? Who are you and what did you do with my Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, just you're home. You have to go to school." He said simply, getting to his feet when the spell broke.

"Alright, I am sure mom has breakfast ready. Why don't you go talk to her while I get ready?"

"Keh, Not hungry." He jumped over to the Goshinboku tree and sat in it, ignoring her.

_He sure is in a peculiar mood today._ She thought getting dressed. Almost as if he didn't want to be here…but he chose to come here. She just didn't understand what was going on in that head of his. Sure he tended to be quite moody, but his behavior was out of sorts. He had actually tried to steal the jewel this morning. She sighed, she would never understand him.

She ran down for breakfast, her mom gave her a smile. "Thanks for telling me, mama. I can't believe you let me go that long."

"I thought if you read what he had been through, you might not take him for granted." Mrs. Higurashi answered, handing Kagome an egg and rice.

"Can you keep an eye on him for me today? He seems a little…well upset for some reason." Kagome asked, worried about her friend.

"Who seems upset?" Souta asked, tired of all the secrets in the house.

"Inuyasha." Their mother replied calmly.

"Inu-oniichan is here?! Where is he? I thought you couldn't see him anymore. What happened to him? Where is he?" Her brother screeched, anxious to see his hero again.

"He's outside, Souta. Leave him alone for a bit. He is probably a little overwhelmed right now. You can see him when you get home from school." Mrs. Higurashi answered. Those words dashed all of Souta's hopes on seeing him before school.

"Your probably right, mama. He doesn't handle change very well and this is…well it's a huge change for him." Kagome said thoughtfully realizing all he had done to be with her.

After she finished her breakfast, she brought him some. "Inuyasha? I brought you something to eat. Why don't you come down for a second before I leave for school?"

She heard a muttered, "Keh" before he jumped down and landed in front of her. "What?"

"I brought you some egg and rice. I thought you might be hungry. I just wanted to tell you thank you. I know how much you gave up coming here to be with me, I appreciate it."

"I would have been around now, probably. So you wouldn't have missed me." He scoffed at her.

"A lot can happen in 500 years. People can change; I fell in love with the Inuyasha on the other side of the well. He was the same one who pinned himself to be with me so he didn't have to wait 500 years later. If you could have survived without me for 500 years…that would have worried me. I could never do that, be without you that long. Three days was bad enough." She smiled softly, looking into his shocked eyes before whispering, "Thank you."

She had knocked him off his feet with her confession. He did the only thing he could think to do, drop the food in his hands and embraced her. Egg and rice littered the dirt on the ground but he didn't care. Kagome had just told him she loved him. Right now nothing else mattered. He pressed his lips to hers in desperation, catching her completely off guard. It took a moment, and then she responded back. He had never kissed anyone before, only returned kisses he had received. This felt good, right. He pulled her tighter to him, not wanting to ever let her go.

"Eww! That is gross you guys! I am gonna tell!"

The pair jumped away from each other as if they had been burned. Actually, both of them felt as if they had been. Kagome's blush could have lit the night sky. "I'll see you after school, Inuyasha." She said before turning toward Souta. "I am going to KILL you!" She took off running after him.

The kid yelled as he ran away from her. "Bye, Inu-oniichan."

Inuyasha couldn't help chuckling at the pair as he picked up his food from the ground to throw it away inside. The day looked much better now. Kagome had said she loved him.

* * *

Kagome couldn't help thinking about that kiss all day. Her friends were a little surprised at all the daydreaming she was doing, but it was better than the mood she had been in lately so they didn't complain. The day went fairly slow, until history. Sensei Hikotaki continued his lecture on the Shikon jewel shards. Today it was much easier to listen to than the last one.

"Inuyasha realized he needed the young miko with him in order to obtain the jewel shards. Not only could he not see them, he could not purify them either. Their journey together began from there. As I have said before, Inuyasha was a hanyou, born of a youkai and a human who had fallen in love. He did have an elder brother. Now Sesshomaru hated humans, and the fact that his own brother was half human, he hated him too. Their father had loved both sons' equally and bequeathed to each a special sword. The Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga were both extremely powerful swords. He had left the Tenseiga to Sesshomaru and the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. He had hidden Tetsusaiga until Inuyasha would be able to handle it. It held the ability to kill one hundred demons in one swing. Sesshomaru's sword Tenseiga, although just as powerful, his brother wanted the other sword and came after it. His sword could save a hundred lives in one swing. The full demon figured, what good is a sword if you can't even kill with it. He felt he deserved Tetsusaiga and went to kill Inuyasha for the sword."

Kagome doodled in her notebook listening as she helped Inuyasha weald the Tetsusaiga. It had quickly become his pride and joy, his life line. She loved watching him fight with it, he had made it a much more powerful sword from when he first obtained it. _All because he protected me._ Strangely, she knew in her heart by the end of her journey Sesshomaru would have been able to weald it. He would deny it because only a demon that protected a human could ever weald the sword, but he protected Rin; he could have weald the sword as well.

Her teacher stopped right before Shippo came into the picture. Suddenly she wondered if the little kitsune was still around or not. The bell rang and her teacher again said, "Higurashi, can I see you again?" She smiled and nodded as everyone else filed out of class.

"You knew too didn't you?" She said suspiciously.

"The Legend of the Hanyou is true? I had been told, but had no real proof."

"It is true; I should get going before he comes after me. He isn't a patient hanyou; that is for sure." She laughed.

"So I have been told. I know this might seem strange but I have a few things that might make things a little easier for him. Could I bring them by this evening? It might help him adjust a little better." He asked carefully.

Grateful for whatever help anyone could give that would make things easier for him. "That would be wonderful. Is seven alright?"

"It will be perfect, Higurashi. Thank you."

"No, if it works, thank you." She said as she walked out the door to head home to her hanyou.

* * *

He walked inside to throw his food in the trash. Kagome's mom still stood in the kitchen. He hesitated; this was the one woman who terrified him. Well her daughter did occasionally, but Mrs. Higurashi seemed to unman him by seeing his soul. When she looked at him, it was as if his life was laid out on the table for her to read. The worst part of all, he respected her. This woman amazed him by her kindness; Kagome was who she was because of this woman. She had done an amazing job raising her daughter, but she would never allow her to be with a hanyou. He wouldn't be able to stay here for long.

"Inuyasha, how are you this morning?" She asked him with a smile.

"Better, thanks." He mumbled, throwing the food in the trash.

"You didn't eat anything, aren't you hungry?" She pressed.

He blushed, thinking about _why_ he had dropped his breakfast. "I dropped it by accident. I wasn't really hungry though."

She took the small dish from him, "Nonsense, you need to eat. Sit down and I will get you another egg and there is some rice left over."

"That's okay, I am fine. You don't need to do that." He protested.

"Sit down, Inuyasha."

He obeyed, no further arguments. Moments later she placed some fresh eggs and rice in front of him. He quickly ate, thinking about what to do for the rest of the day. He had very few options. Sit outside waiting for Kagome, sit inside waiting for Kagome. It would be a long day. He could always help the old man, but he constantly tried to purify him. Not that he could or anything, his granddaughter got all the purification energy in the house. Finished with his breakfast, he took his dish to the sink and cleaned it out.

When he turned back around, Mrs. Higurashi was standing behind him again. "Inuyasha, I wanted to show you something and talk with you for a little bit. Could you come with me for a little while? I promise I won't keep you long."

"Sure." He answered, staring at the floor.

He followed her upstairs to the room next to Kagome's. "I have been working on this for a while, even Kagome doesn't know about it." She opened the door to reveal another bedroom. Similar in size to both Kagome and Souta's it had two red walls and two white walls and a bed with red bedding on it. He looked confused. "It's your room, Inuyasha. I knew this day was approaching, I am not sure if Kagome had a chance to tell you about the books your friend, Miroku left behind for her. But I knew you did what you did before I ever even met you. I know it isn't much, but I wanted you to have a say in how you decorated it too. There are some new clothes in the closet, I know you are used to what you have but to fit in here you might need to occasionally change them to fit in with everyone." She opened the closet to show him what she talked about. "I was not sure on sizes, I know they will take some getting used to also but I tried to get the most comfortable things I could, sweatpants and t-shirts and such. Well I will let you look around. I am not sure how often you would use the bed, but I got you one just in case. The tree out the window is the same one out Kagome's. Well I will leave you to look around." One look at his face told her his emotions were shot. "If you need anything, let me know. Welcome to the family."

A whispered, "Thank you," came from the hanyou. Nothing else would come out. She understood of course, and closed the door behind her.

He had never had his own room before; he had spent most of his time outdoors. But a room, HIS room, it had a bed and clothes, everything. Kagome's mom had expected him to come and stay, had taken it upon herself to make him a part of the family. He felt the burning trail of a single tear roll down his face. She had accepted him from the beginning; let her daughter risk her life with him. Now she gave him a home, the closest thing he had to a home since his mother dies was wherever Kagome was. Her mom had just made Kagome's home, his home too.

First Kagome tells him she loves him, now this? This was the hands down best day he had ever had in his life. He began to investigate _his _room. Finding pictures like Kagome had of their friends, a stereo like Kagome's, even some manga. He couldn't wait for Kagome to get home so he could show her everything.

* * *

There…now was that a surprise.

Miroku: You…You….You fucking killed us off.

Not really, you are just dead in my story. If they would travel though the well to the past you would be alive and well. You do live full lives and all….just not a part of my story. Now I need to get your reincarnations in here soon….so please pack your things.

Sango: You're kicking us out?

Well…not entirely. I am sure we will hear about what happened to you horny devils…how many kids you ended up with and all.

Miroku: Come Sango, we don't need her kind. Killing us off, I can't believe it.

But you will be reincarnations…Sango, Kirara needs to stay.

Sango: What? You're taking my cat?

Yeah…sorry. She is a youkai after all.

Kagome: Besides, everyone knows how much better the reincarnations are than the original.

Sango: Shut up, Kagome. You're not helping any.


	17. old friends with new habits

**Disclaimer:** _(sigh)_ No, I don't own the adorable doggy…oh but what I would do if I did.

Kagome: Um…that sounds a little psycho….are you sure you don't have medication somewhere around here you're supposed to be taking?

            Hey! Just because I find him adorably cute doesn't mean I am crazy.

Kagome: Have you seen how _mean_ he is?

            Oh…he's got his good points, and like you're one to talk.

Kagome: What is THAT supposed to mean?

            Hmm…what would you do if you got your hands on him? I would like to see that.

Kagome: I am just a kid still…I wouldn't know WHAT to do if I had him.

            Sure you wouldn't. _(coughs) Teenage pregnancy (coughs)_

Kagome: Aiee!! That isn't even funny!

Chapter 17

            He sniffed the air when he heard the front door open. _Kagome._ He leapt out of his bed and out the door as quick as he could go. He reached the stairs and heard her call, "I'm home." Taking the stairs in one bound, he reached her side before she had a chance to finish the sentence. Surprised at his sudden appearance at her side, she looked up into his honey-gold eyes, "Inuyasha?" She had absolutely never seen him look as he did right now, obvious excitement shone in his eyes.

            He grabbed her hands, dragging her behind him. Suddenly she realized he did not have his fire rat robes on, "Inuyasha, what happened to your clothes?" He wore a pair of gray sweatpants and a red t-shirt, seeing him in modern clothing unnerved her. He looked too good in the simple clothes; she had to remind herself to breathe.

            He shrugged, not answering. She must not have been moving fast enough for him, next thing she knew she found herself hoisted over his strong shoulder. "What are you doing?! Inuyasha put me down? What are you thinking?" The hanyou ignored her questions and continued carrying her up the stairs. "Ahh…SPEAK, Inuyasha." She hoped that would at least get him to tell her what he was doing.

            "Kami, I should have carried her like this, ages ago. Free access to her thighs."

            "AIEE!!! Inuyasha!" She began pounding on his back, trying to squirm from his grasp.

He reached his destination and unceremoniously dropped her to the floor. "Keh," he grumbled, "If you don't want to know, don't make me say it." He growled and turned to the closed door, growling. "Open it."

"It's a storage room, Inuyasha." She said getting to her feet. "Besides, SIT! My _thighs_? Since when have you ogled my body parts?"

Inuyasha looked up from his place on the floor, "Since I first saw you in the spring, that first day." _Shit, she didn't even use the spell for that one._ He braced himself to be further sat into the floor because of that comment.

"Sit!"_ Wham!_

He couldn't help thinking about the fact that anyone would know his room, by the impression on the floor outside it. "Open the door, Kagome. It's not storage."

"Fine," She grumbled, turning the doorknob. She pushed the door open to prove that it was…not storage. "Inuyasha, what is this?"

He couldn't help smiling at her face. "My room. Your mom gave it to me this morning." Feeling the spell release him, he sat up in his personally shaped hole.

            _So this is what he was so excited about. A place of his own._ "Well, don't just sit there! Show me your room!" She smiled, reaching for his hand to yank him out of his hole and into his room.

"It's not much," he warned, thinking about everything she had in her room. "But your mom said she wanted me to pick out my own things."

Kagome smiled, knowing he didn't care if there was nothing in it at all. It was his room, and he had only a couple of items he could call his own; his fire rat robes, Tetsusaiga and his necklace. "We can go shopping tomorrow and get you some things to give it some character." She squeezed his hand, understanding his excitement. She could never thank her mother enough for doing this for him.

She walked around, taking in the red room. She smiled, noticing the pilfered photographs of her friends that had been put in frames on his dresser. Each of them her mother must have stolen from her photo album and had duplicates made of, for him.

A volume of popular manga sat on his bed, making her laugh. "Mom gave you that? Souta has been begging for mom to get him anything from this series for months now, she refuses. He's too young for it. I can't believe she bought it for you without you even knowing anything about the series. Don't let Souta get his eyes on this or you will never see it again. Guard your Manga with your life."

He smirked, the idea that her mother had gotten something she wouldn't get Souta amused him. He approached his closet, he needed her help. "I don't understand shoes. Your mom said I will have to wear some when we are out, but I have to choose a pair that fits."

Kagome groaned, "You will hate them, sorry." She sat down in front of the pile of them her mom had bought and began to sort through them. "Sit down and give me your feet. We need to try on the shoes, my barefooted hanyou."

He obeyed, taking a seat next to her and putting his feet on her lap as she began to test shoes. "Oi, did Miroku really leave a book behind?"

"Two in fact. I should have given them for you to look at while I was at school, sorry. What we did in the past," She paused, yanking a too small shoe off his foot. "It is legend today because of one of the books Miroku left behind for me. Nobody knows the Kagome in the story was not from there, he left that out to protect me. The other book only my family and Miroku's descendents had access to for the past 500 years. It was specifically left behind for me, in part to make sure I found you when the time came, I think."

"Miroku's family?" He winced as she rejected yet another shoe.

"I have a teacher who knew everything. Apparently, he even knew the fact that you had pinned yourself to a tree. He is a descendant of Miroku and Sango; I just recently discovered this. He claims that he has a few things to give you." She smiled, finally finding a shoe that fit his big feet. "He asked to bring them by tonight; he will be by about seven."

"What? Do you trust this guy? How do you know he is what he says he is?" He glared as she pulled him to his feet so she could check the fit of the shoes while standing. Watching as she poked on the shoes to her satisfaction.

"He knows too much, Inuyasha. If I hadn't been there myself, I honestly think he could have been there.  He didn't know everything, but enough." She stood and looked him over from head to foot, giggling.

"What?" He demanded glaring at her.

"Nothing," She giggled at the fact that he had modern clothing and shoes on right now, a sight she was not used to at all. He almost looked like a typical teenager, except for his demon features. She wouldn't trade those for the world; they were her favorite part of him. "I am just so glad you're here." Kagome grinned, grabbing him around the neck to hug him. "I missed you."

"I was only gone a couple of days, wasn't I?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"It felt like forever."

"Three days felt like forever? Try three months." He growled. "Can I take these things off yet?"

"The shoes? I told you, you won't like them."

"I hate having them on my feet."

"You can take them off; you only need to wear them in public. When we go shopping tomorrow, is a good example." She released him from her hold before pushing him back to his bed to sit down. Laughing as he kept his hold on her, bringing her down on top of him. "You are supposed to let go."

He smirked, "Never." Placing a brief kiss on her lips before demanding, "Now get the shoes off me."

She grinned, climbing off him. "I'm not your slave. Learn to do it yourself." She sat down a couple of feet away from him on the floor. "Now this should be entertaining. Go on…try it."

She watched as Inuyasha attempted first to pull the shoe off his foot, and failing miserably. "Untie them first Inuyasha." She offered and flinching at his efforts before screeching. "No, not your CLAWS! Inuyasha!"

"What? I got them off didn't I?" He held the offending shoes in the air before dropping them on the floor.

            She could only bury her face in her hands, shaking her head. "You are quite the piece of work. We have a long road ahead of us, getting you acquainted with the future." At his sad look, she changed the subject. "Let's go see what mom is cooking for dinner. I bet Souta is dying to see you again." She grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet before kissing his cheek. "I am so glad you are here." She whispered before turning and walking out the door.

            He smiled and followed after her.

            After dinner with the family, the pair found themselves in the living room playing Tekken on the playstation. "I hate this game." Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome defeated him yet again. "If it was me fighting these guys, I would be wiping the floor with them."

            Kagome rolled her eyes at the hanyou, he was the only person she knew who could claim that and it be true. "Maybe we should download you into the game so I could beat you."

            "What's download, Kagome?" he asked as Kagome selected a new character to play with.

            "It's just a way to get information into a computer; we could never actually do it. But if I could download images of you and Tetsusaiga with your strengths and weaknesses, you could have a pretty strong character to control." She explained, before adding. "But you would have to learn to control yourself or I would still wipe the floor with you as I have these past four times. Even playing as yourself wouldn't help you."

            "What? Are you trying to say I suck at this game?"

            "You can't play it to save your life." She laughed; she had almost defeated him a fifth time as they argued. "See, I am going to beat you yet again."

            He growled, lifting a brow at the screen as he watched his character get taken down by a girl. "I don't think so, wench." He lunged for her on the other side of the couch. He missed; she had anticipated his move and dropped to the floor. He watched as she crawled away, giggling, before getting to her feet and running for protection behind the couch. He grinned evilly, displaying his fangs to perfection. He leapt across the couch as she took off running. "Get back here, Kagome." He yelled, chasing after her as she giggled. He easily caught her right outside the door, wrapping his arms around her waist.

            She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, just then the doorbell rang. Inuyasha growled, annoyed at the interruption. "Stop, I will bring them in here. Wait for me." He nodded, suddenly nervous about someone outside of Kagome's family seeing him in his true form, nothing hidden.

            Kagome headed for the front door by herself. She opened the door to reveal that Sensei Hikotaki had not come alone. He had two college aged students along with him. "I hope you don't mind, the refused to be left behind tonight." He explained, indicating the two young men with him. One was obviously his son, the violet eyes reminded her of Miroku. It wasn't only the color though; the glint of mischief and wisdom within the eyes warned her that he was definitely from Miroku's family. The other was not from the family he had dark auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. "Higurashi Kagome, this is my son, Makoto and his friend…"

Her teacher was interrupted by Inuyasha's sudden voice behind her. "Shippo. I could smell you as soon as Kagome opened the door."

Kagome turned in surprise to the hanyou, "What?"  She turned to the kitsune, "Shippo, is that really you?" She couldn't help gaping at the young man, he was gorgeous. She realized both of the Hikotaki men gaped openly at Inuyasha. "This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is sensei Hikotaki and his son Makoto."

"Kagome!" The kitsune yelled, jumping into her embrace. She hugged him back; she was excited to see- "Aiee!!!" She screamed feeling his hands and her behind. She pushed back and slapped him. She heard the unmistakable unsheathing of Tetsusaiga behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing runt?" Inuyasha demanded, dragging Kagome behind him as he advanced on the kitsune. Shippo turned and ran, laughing at Inuyasha who chased after him. "Get back here Shippo! I have to kill you." The three humans watched the interaction with amusement. Inuyasha had chased Shippo in to the Goshinboku tree.

"It's your fault, Inuyasha!"

"My fault? How the hell is it my fault you groped Kagome? She was like your mother and you are now GROPING her?"

"You left me ALONE with MIROKU! What else did you think I would learn?"

"It was KAGOME!" He yelled; the two of them chasing each other around the limbs of the tree. Suddenly Shippo threw an acorn in the air, sending a waterfall of them on Inuyasha's head knocking him to the ground.

Inuyasha jumped back into the tree, getting his hands around Shippo's neck. He dragged him to the ground, the kitsune squirming. It was not as easy as when Shippo had been a kid, he was as tall as Inuyasha now. It didn't take long before he squirmed out of his grasp.

"Multiply!" He yelled, throwing a handful of acorns into the air. Suddenly Inuyasha found himself surrounded by 15 Shippo's.

He swiped at them, trying to find the real one. "Fine, you don't want to play fair." He lifted the sword and attempted to find the wind scar.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome yelled. The hanyou didn't listen to her. "Inuyasha, **heel**!" He found himself dragged to her feet by the command, cursing her the whole way.

Shippo began to laugh hysterically, "Heel? Her new command is heel?"

"You don't need to kill him!" She said to the hanyou at her feet. "I can handle him myself." She helped the hanyou to his feet before yelling at Shippo. "Behave yourself or I will commission you a necklace myself, Shippo. I can't believe you would do that to me!" She motioned for everyone to follow her inside; they had a lot to discuss.

There….a little shorter of a chapter than of late, but I had trouble doing this one. Hopefully the next will be better.

Shippo: You brought me back!

            Yes, and you should prove to be entertaining. You are both an adult and know which buttons to push with Inuyasha.

Shippo: Is there anyone else coming back?

            Hmm…you will have to wait and see.

Inuyasha: It's bad enough having you back. I don't want anyone else to come.


	18. a new quest

**Disclaimer: **This is getting old…nope…The only Inuyasha I own is anime…(_sobs_)

Kagome: Be glad that is all you own…having the real one can grate on your nerves a little.

What? He's just so cute! I find him amusing…but I suppose if he acted that way toward ME…I wouldn't find it amusing though.

Kagome: Believe me…no, you would not. The whole... "Kagome you idiot, I am tired of saving you. Why can't you be more like Kikyo?" it gets a little old.

Yeah…as I saw put somewhere the other day…being the reincarnation of your true love's true love…must be pretty hard. Not that I think Kikyo is his true love or anything…just a saying. You are his real true love, which is why Kikyo is so jealous.

Kagome: TRUE LOVE? I NEVER SAID THAT!

Ahh yes…denial. What a wonderful defense mechanism.

* * *

Chapter 18

The group headed to the living room to sit and talk for a little while. Although Inuyasha found himself surrounded by somewhat familiar faces, he was still a little on guard. He may recognize their scents, but not any of them as persons. Even Shippo had changed; he definitely wasn't a kid anymore. In fact, the kit was now appeared to be a couple of years older than himself. Only a couple though.

They each took a seat, except Inuyasha. He chose to stand behind Kagome's chair and glare at Shippo and Makoto, who both stared at Kagome with awe. "Your beauty exceeds my expectations. I never imagined Shippo had been correct when he said your loveliness was without comparison." Makoto sighed, grabbing her hands and kissing one. Kagome turned scarlet as Inuyasha growled behind her. He would rip the man's throat out if he didn't release her hands instantly.

"I told you, she would be more beautiful than that woman with the gigantic…um nice body at the beach the other day." Shippo interjected to his partner in crime for the past decade.

Knowing his son's weakness for beautiful women, "Makoto, get your hands off Higurashi. NOW!" Mr. Hikotaki sighed, one of these days one of them would get slapped with a sexual harassment lawsuit, he swore. In the beginning he had thought his son's behavior with women had been Shippo's influence. Lately, he knew he would have turned out the same way even if Shippo had not been around; it only gave him a partner in crime. "I am sorry for both their behavior, I attempted to instill manners in both of them, but have failed miserably."

Inuyasha still growled behind her, even with both of the perverts leaving her alone for the moment. She took a long look at Makoto, "You are Miroku's reincarnation, aren't you?"

Shippo laughed, "I told you she would know immediately." His green eyes sparkled at Kagome, "You got it, Sango has been reincarnated 4 times since she died, I think. This last time, I haven't seen the girl since she was small so I am not positive. Miroku, this is only the second time he has been reincarnated."

"Should have known it would be the lecher." Inuyasha grumbled, eyeing the newcomer with suspicion. He knew better than anyone how different reincarnations could be.

"Miroku?" Kagome gasped, "He's really Miroku?"

"Miss Kagome, I am as much Miroku as you are Kikyo." Makoto said with offense.

The comment elicited an expression of disgust from Kagome, who hated being compared to the powerful miko from the past. "Point taken, my apologies."

"Yeah, at least Miroku attempted to act innocent, no matter how bad he acted." Shippo laughed.

"That is enough, Shippo. We are not here to discuss reincarnations. We have other things to do tonight." Mr. Hikotaki sighed, looking to the kitsune for help.

"Well to start, we have to get you functioning in the 20th century." He said to Inuyasha. "To begin with, we need to hide your demon features." He yanked the simple necklace off his head, bringing forth his Fox tail and demon ears.

"Hell no! No more necklaces!" Inuyasha yelled. "The one I have has enough problems with it."

"You can't go walking around with all your features for the world to see, Inuyasha. Trust me; I have seen everything these past 500 years. There are very few people who actually know that demon's still exist, I mean it. There are plenty of places where demons can go and be their true forms, but in most public places humans can't know." Shippo placed the necklace around his head, as Inuyasha growled at him.

Everyone watched as the transformation took place over the hanyou. His hair darkened to black, his ears disappeared from the top of his head, the fangs receded to normal human canines, and the claws turned to normal nails. "You're human, Inuyasha. It is just like a new moon." Kagome gasped.

"Except one difference," Shippo added. "What is different from the new moon, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou grinned, yanking Tetsusaiga out. "I'm still a demon!" He growled, watching the sword transform. His senses remained as strong as ever too. He could get used to this, looking human but being a demon.

Kagome frowned, standing next to him. "Put that away before you hurt someone or something." She said yanking the necklace off his head. "You are not wearing that inside here either. I miss your dog ears!"

He transformed back into a dog demon as quickly as he had become a human. Kagome smiled at his appearance, obviously relieved. She reached up and briefly rubbed an ear, glad to have it back. "Oi, knock it off, Kagome." He shifted his ears out of her reach, as he glared at her. Her comment had made him smile inside; she wanted him to be himself, not human. If he hadn't already trusted this girl more than he trusted himself, that would have clinched it. Instead it just reinforced everything he felt for her.

"You can rub my ears, Kagome."

"Mine too."

Alright, he would kill them. Gut them, string them by their innards and then kill them. "Don't touch her." Inuyasha yanked Kagome behind him, growling.

"Inuyasha, stop it! I can handle them." She attempted to pry herself away from him, failing miserably. "What is your problem?"

"Yeah, what is your problem, Inuyasha?" Shippo repeated, forgetting he had just come on to Kagome again.

The hanyou growled, letting Kagome go, he lunged toward the kitsune to attack. "Why you little-"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said, sighing. This would get old quickly. _WHAM!_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled at the girl, as the others in the room tried not to laugh at the sight of the hanyou face first in the floor.

Shippo and Makoto failed miserably at the task. Between laughs Shippo said, "Don't ever take that necklace off, Kagome. I forgot how funny that was!"

"Be quiet Shippo or I will fashion one for you and think of something worse that the commands I use on him." Kagome bit out, making Inuyasha laugh in his hole. She rushed to kneel at his side.

"We have business to take care of Shippo. Did you not bring us here for a reason?" Mr. Hikotaki said in an effort to get the group back on track.

The kitsune sighed, "Yeah, to get you acquainted with Kagome's time, you will have to go to school with her. You will have your own classes to take separate from Kagome." He laughed, thinking about what the hanyou would find at school.

"What? I'm not going to that school of hers!" Inuyasha screamed at him, Kagome giggled next to him, the thought of him in a school uniform was a sight she found quite amusing.

"It will be fine, Inuyasha. There are other demon's there." Mr. Hikotaki said, trying to calm the hanyou down.

"Other demons? There are other demons at school?" Kagome screeched. The news was not what she had anticipated hearing. "How did I never know this? I have never sensed demons at school."

"They conceal themselves well, Kagome." Shippo said calmly. "Anyway, there is a real reason I speed up this meeting. I need your help. Sango's reincarnation is in trouble."

"What?" Everyone in the room yelled at once, apparently Shippo had kept this news from everyone.

"Let me start at the beginning. I have followed Miroku and Sango's decedents, watching over them for all of these years. It began to get more and more difficult as the years went on. The fact that they had almost 20 children, who in turn had too many themselves…well they practically founded Tokyo on their own."

"Get to the point, Shippo." Inuyasha growled.

"I am!" He shouted. "The story begins with the first child they had. The one Sango was pregnant with when you pinned yourself Inuyasha. It was a girl that they named Kagome. Her linage was protected by Kirara, I handled the rest of the family to my ability. These two," He pointed to Mr. Hikotaki and Makoto. "They come from Sango's second child, Mika. All of their children inherited either Sango's demon slaying ability or Miroku's spiritual powers, only one had them both. Kagome was a powerful warrior miko in her time. Her ability to make demons feel at ease was unrivaled, yet many demons wanted her dead. If she was gone, they felt they could control the land. She had done a decent job of ridding powerful evil demons from their advances."

"Inuyasha! They named their first two children after us." Kagome sighed with delight.

"Feh! They named their daughter after you. What are you talking about us wench?"

"Mika means new moon, Inuyasha. Don't tell me you don't think they were not thinking of you when they named him that."

"Keh, whatever. Just get on with the story, Shippo." Inuyasha growled, hiding his pleasure at the news Kagome had just said.

"Kagome had one child before the demons finally caught her. She was extremely powerful; she fought them for ten days on her own, before doing the unthinkable. She knew how the Shikon no tama had been forged, and forged one of her own. As with the Shikon, she is trapped within the jewel fighting the demons for eternity. The jewel was given to her daughter for protection from that day forward. The jewel is for equality. If it falls into the wrong hands, the holder will have the power to control the demons for their own purpose. If it remains in pure hands, it keeps the two worlds living together as one." Shippo paused, waiting for a response from his companions.

"Another jewel? You've gotta be kidding me? Like we don't have enough problems to deal with already with the Shikon…now there is another powerful jewel you expect us to protect?" Inuyasha snarled, grabbing the necklace around Kagome's neck and showing the kitsune the jewel.

"What do you need our help with Shippo?" Kagome asked calmly, removing the hanyou's grasp from the necklace as she waited for the response.

"The jewel has remained protected from child to child, each of her decedents have been miko's. This latest one is the exception; she has no miko ability, only demon slayers. The strange thing is she has the ability to purify the jewel. I believe she is Sango's reincarnation, her name is Shinju. I received a phone call late last night, Shinju had been attacked, and they got the jewel. She is hurt pretty bad I guess. I wanted your help in getting the jewel back."

"Sure Shippo! It will be just like old times!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"No! It won't be like old times!" Inuyasha would never be able to protect her here in her time. Everything was so different and confusing to him.

"She needs our help, Inuyasha. We have to go and help her, especially if she is really Sango's reincarnation." She turned to him, giving him pleading 'puppy eyes'.

"Stop that!" He growled, giving in quickly. "Fine, when do we leave?"

"Right now!" Shippo yelled grabbing Kagome's hands and dragging her outside with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously, looking at the kitsune. "Besides, don't you need to be disguised again?" Reminding her to go inside and get Inuyasha's necklace for him.

"Yeah, Yeah…We are going to a small suburb just outside of Tokyo. It isn't far from here." He mumbled, taking another necklace out of his pocket and placing it around his neck. Kagome watched as the kitsune's tail disappeared. His short red hair was still tied back in a ponytail, without the blue ribbon that used to adorn it. His clothing was modern and well made. He looked like he belonged here, Inuyasha still did not.

She sighed, turning to look at her hanyou. He wore the modern clothes, but still didn't have any shoes on. "Shippo, can I strengthen the concealment spell? We might run into problems with Tetsusaiga. He can't walk around with it, but can't be separated from it either. I would prefer him wearing what he is comfortable in; I want to give the illusion of him belonging here."

"If anyone can, I imagine it would be you. We can take a little while for you to try it." Shippo answered thoughtfully.

Looking at the group that had followed her outside, she walked over to them, "We should be ready to go in just a moment." She said, grabbing Inuyasha by the arm and dragging him upstairs with her.

"Oi, what was that for?" He asked as they reached his room.

She didn't answer, just grabbed the necklace and began to chant some words to it. Satisfied with the spur of the moment spell she had placed on it, she placed it over his head. She took a step back to admire the handiwork of her spell, she had succeeded. Tetsusaiga was hidden on him; he wore jeans, shoes and a tee-shirt. "Success! Now change into your fire rat robes and meet us downstairs." She said, placing him in front of the mirror so he could see what she had just done.

He took a good look at himself in the mirror, "Damn…this might not be so bad." He mumbled before grabbing his fire rat robes and changing into them, heading back downstairs. They were going to help Sango's reincarnation. Miroku's was not too different from original; he wondered what they were getting themselves into going after another jewel when they would have enough problems dealing with the first.

Apparently the old man would be walking home, leaving the four of them with the metal contraption car. Inuyasha had seen plenty of them, but never been in one before. Kagome gave him a smile before letting him into the backseat of the car, she climbed in after him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as Makoto started the car, she could tell he was nervous. She just wanted to be supportive, he returned her smile.

He had to ignore his nerves about the car, Sango's reincarnation needed them.

* * *

Ahh…done. I hope everyone is enjoying it. I probably should have separated it into two stories…but oh well. I now have a plot (albeit not very original…they are going to be searching for a jewel) but getting Inu used to the modern world should prove to be interesting.

Kagome: Yeah…real original…searching for a jewel.

At least it is COMPLETE…I mean…I do need to get back to my novel soon.

Inuyasha: Go do that then. I don't want to be here any longer.

I know…I know…I promise I will get this finished soon enough. Besides…it should be amusing to have you at school…with Kagome's friends. Not to mention who your teacher will turn out to be.

Inuyasha: Who?!

I will not tell you.

Kagome: What about me? (_Whispers)_ Bwhahahaha You're kidding me?

Nope

Kagome: He's gonna kill you!!

? Like we don'


	19. Enter Shinju and Kirara

**Disclaimer: **My name is not Rumiko Takahashi…you do the math.

Have I thanked everyone lately? All of the reviews make me feel wonderful. Everyone who took at guess at Inuyasha's teacher…you will have to wait at least a chapter to see who it is. Sorry. It is the weekend in the story (well Friday) and they have a small mission ahead of them before school starts on Monday.

Inuyasha: Oi! Wench! I ain't going to school! Get that through your stupid head!

Umm…I believe that I am the author. You will do what I tell you to do.

Inuyasha: I'm telling you…I ain't going.

Hmm….that new Shippo is quite handsome…maybe I will have Kagome suddenly find herself attracted to him…it would make a nice little love triangle.

Inuyasha: (glares) What? You wouldn't do that too me!

You have to go to school…or else my little keyboard here will make your new life miserable. (Begins typing…Kagome looks at her two loves…who to choose. Shippo had always been so nice and loving with her. Inuyasha still hadn't told her how he felt about her, and that hurt. He still treated her like crap half of the time….hmm…Shippo was sounding so perfect for her. Suddenly another man appears…"Kouga? Is that you? Oh how I have missed you!" "Kagome! I am finally here to take my women to be my mate. Come with me now." "Sure Kouga")

Inuyasha: AHH Stop! That isn't even funny! You wench; I should kill you where you sit right now. Don't you fucking bring Kouga back!

A little competition never hurt anyone, you know. I will say it again, you are going to school.

Inuyasha: I hate you!

* * *

Chapter 19

He found the contraption intriguing to say the least. The motion of the vehicle came as a shock, but it reminded him of riding on Kagome's bike down a steep hill, exhilarating. "Oi, can't you make this thing go any faster?" He demanded, staring out the window at the cars speeding by on the other side of the road

"Inuyasha, there are rules in this time, laws to be exact. I cannot exceed a certain speed." Makoto explained to the hanyou as he drove. "You can thank me later though."

That final comment confused Inuyasha, until Makoto suddenly took a left turn without slowing down or stepping on the brakes at all. Kagome crashed into Inuyasha, surprising him. She pushed off of him, glaring at Makoto as she settled back into her seat next to Inuyasha, not on him. Fastening her seatbelt this time, "You did that on purpose!"

"He looked quite lonely sitting over there all by himself. I thought he might like some company." The young man's serious expression was accompanied by laughing violet eyes. If they didn't know that Makoto was actually Miroku's reincarnation, they knew now.

Kagome took a moment to observe the young man. His black hair lacked the ponytail. His ears did have a few earrings in them. Kagome could tell he had spiritual abilities, just like his incarnation. She would bet money that he had never had a single thought of becoming a monk though. Suddenly the bastard took another sharp turn, this time to the right. Kagome growled as Inuyasha crashed into her. She pushed him off her, onto his side of the car and strapped his seatbelt on him. "Knock that off, Makoto!"

"My apologies, Miss Kagome. I was under the assumption that he had traveled 500 years to be with you. I suppose the stories were not true, the couple never did fall in love, did they?"

Shippo snickered in the front seat, watching both Kagome and Inuyasha turn scarlet red from embarrassment. "That's Inuyasha alright. I would bet he still hasn't told Kagome why he came here!"

Inuyasha leaned forward, as far as the seatbelt would allow and smacked Shippo in the head. "Mind your own business, lecher!"

"Ow, Kagome! Inuyasha hit me again!" Shippo whined.

"Gee, just like old times." Kagome grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Your older than him now Shippo. I am not saving you anymore when he gets mad at your smart ass remarks. Besides, he's right. Our relationship is none of your business."

"So in other words, there is no relationship, is there." Shippo sighed. "Typical Inuyasha. Are you sure you won't have me, Kagome?"

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled, frustrated at the perverted kitsune. Inuyasha leaned forward, growling at the kitsune, to hit him again. He ripped off Kagome's seatbelt to drag her onto his lap, possessively. "What the hell are you doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as his arms tightened around her waist. His chin dug into her shoulder as he growled at Shippo.

"Hmm, I guess it was true." Makoto laughed, watching the pair from the rearview mirror.

The only people in the car that knew what was happening stared at each other. Shippo sat there, unable to take his eyes off the hanyou who desperately fought against his instincts. He had been a kid the last time he had been with the couple, although they had only been back together a day things were different. Shippo had always known the pair had feelings for each other, since the day he met them they had been crazy about each other. But to actually see it with adult eyes was quite an amazing sight. He watched as his hanyou friend glared at him, fighting every instinct he had not to mark his mate then and there.

Shippo's glare turned into an amused smirk, angering the hanyou. Inuyasha finally broke their eye contact, closing his eyes to calm his instincts before he did something he would regret later. When he claimed her, it would be perfect. It wouldn't be because of a burst of possessiveness. He wanted to be certain that she would want him here with her forever.

Oblivious to what was happening behind her, Kagome squirmed on the hanyou's lap, trying to brake free of his grasp. The slight movement almost set him out of control. "What are you doing? Let me down, Inuyasha. I can't believe you just sliced through the seatbelt like that." Suddenly she felt the pressure of his fangs on her shoulder, and shivered from the intimate touch. The sensation was amazing and she settled down, not caring who was watching them. She moved her head to give him better access to that area.

Shippo snickered, knowing that the hanyou was now embroiled in a war he had no chance of fighting against. His bitch had just submitted and gave her permission to mark without even realizing she had done it. Inuyasha growled; her submission had knocked his senses back in place quickly. He wanted to do it, but she didn't even know what she had done. He shoved her off his lap, and did what he did best. Blamed her for what he had done. "Fuck Kagome. Don't ever do that again."

Finding herself thrown across the car, Kagome was obviously a little confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Shippo snickered again in the front seat. "Shut up, Shippo!" Kagome pouted in the corner, staring out the window, confused at what had just happened.

Makoto sighed, "Is this normal for them?" he asked, looking at them in the rearview mirror. He had no idea about what had happened either and found himself as confused as Kagome.

"Yep," Shippo answered. "Take another right here; it should be the shrine at the end of the road."

"Another shrine?" Makoto answered. "So this girl is related to me? This will be a useless trip."

"Kagome is related to you too. As I said before, Miroku and Sango practically populated Tokyo alone. You can't throw a pebble on a crowded street without hitting several people who are somehow related to you. Shinju is about as far of a relation you can get, coming from different children of the original incarnations. In fact, Kagome is closer in relation to Shinju than you are. They both come from the same child, Kagome. You are probably like cousins a hundred or so times over." Shippo explained.

"What?" Kagome squealed from the backseat, making Inuyasha cover his sensitive ears. "Are you telling me that the relative I am named after, is actually named after me?" She began laughing hysterically, "Well if that isn't screwy, I don't know what is."

"Is this it, Shippo?" Makoto asked pulling into the shrine.

"Yep, I haven't seen Shinju since she was about 7. I doubt she will recognize me now." He answered, getting out the door and helping his friends from the back seat.

The group walked up the steps to the top of the shrine. Shippo knocked on the door. A lady who obviously was Shinju's mother answered the door. "Shippo, thank goodness you made it." She eyed his companions; she had expected the kitsune to come alone.

Shippo noticed her confusion, "This is Makoto Hikotaki. He is with the family I have been watching for the past twenty years or so. This…" He turned to the couple next to him. "Well, you are in luck." Shippo reached up and yanked off Inuyasha's concealment necklace. "This is Kagome and Inuyasha. We have waited for this day for a long time."

The women stared at the pair in shock. "You…you are kidding me right? Is this really Inuyasha and Kagome? When…how…"

Shippo laughed, knowing the pair had absolutely no idea how famous they were within the family. "Last night, late. She has only been back since the beginning of the week."

"I am so honored to meet you two." The lady bowed in front of them, causing the couple to look at each other and blush.

"How is she?" Shippo interrupted, knowing how embarrassed the pair could get. He wanted to get down to business and get the jewel back as quick as he could. Shinju's mother motioned for them to follow her; they all followed her upstairs to a room.

"Shinju, you have company." Her mother said as she opened the door. "Mostly scrapes and bruises. They did get her wrist, though. It is only sprained, it should heal quickly. She is a strong girl." They got their first good look at Shinju as she stood up off her bed. She looked just like her incarnation, except this girl wore a school uniform. Unlike Kagome's sailor uniform it was a black jumper skirt with a red tie. The girl had dyed the ends of her ponytail the same color red as the tie she wore. She was stunning, just like Sango.

"Shippo, I haven't seen you since I was a kid." Shinju eyed the attractive kitsune before moving on to his companions. "I didn't think you would be bringing your friends along." She eyed Inuyasha warily.

"There are my friends Makoto, Inuyasha and Kagome." Shippo pointed to each of them in turn.

"Yeah right," Shinju snorted in disbelief. "Inuyasha and Kagome; that is a good one, Shippo. Where did you dig up the clothes and sword at?"

Shinju laughed until a yellow blur raced into the room, leaping onto the hanyou's shoulders. The little fire cat demon rubbed against the hanyou affectionately before leaping from Inuyasha's shoulders to Kagome's head. Shinju stared at them in shock. "Hi, Kirara." Kagome laughed to the little cat as it jumped from her head to settle into her arms.

"Oh…my…I have never seen her do that. She never goes to strangers. You really are Inuyasha and Kagome, aren't you?" The young demon slayer sat down on the edge of her bed, cradling her injured arm. "I don't understand; why did you bring them? Who is he?" She pointed to Makoto at the last question; she couldn't keep her eyes off the guy for more than a moment.

"Makoto Hikotaki, Shippo has been with my family for years." He walked to her side, kneeling down in front of her. "How does your wrist feel? I heard you injured it in the attack." He gently lifted her bandaged wrist, kissing the injury.

The girl suddenly got a deadly look in her eyes; lifting her feet to the young man's chest she kicked him away. "You hentai! I don't let strangers put their hands on my thighs and up my skirt." She took her good hand and smacked him over the head as hard as she could manage. Although it was not her dominant hand, she still packed a powerful punch, knocking Makoto to the ground.

"I introduced myself before." He laughed from the ground.

She growled at him, "I don't let anyone do that! Who is this guy Shippo? Why did you bring him?"

"I think we will need him. You are Sango's reincarnation; that is Miroku's. He has spiritual powers that are unparallel in this time for a human. Well, except for Kagome here." Shippo explained. "The jewel that was stolen is very powerful; we need to get it back quickly. This is the most powerful team we can create, and the most experienced."

"I still don't understand why I was put in charge of the jewel. There has always been a miko from the family to protect it, why a demon slayer this time? How did I even get the ability to purify the jewel? I am not a miko and because of that, it was stolen. It has never been stolen before." Shinju complained.

"Don't worry, Shinju." Kagome said. "I am sure we can get it back. I am positive you were chosen for a reason; otherwise you would not have the ability to purify the jewel. It could be because they knew they would need Sango's demon slayer power, which you inherited, to get it back. Keep in mind, I am a miko and I shattered my jewel."

"Kagome's right, forget about why you were chosen and focus on the fact that it was you they chose this time around." Makoto explained from his place on the ground. "Either way, it probably would have been stolen. You probably have the best chance of getting it back than a miko. We need to get it back quickly, before the demons begin to take over the humans."

"What are we sitting around for? We've got a jewel to get and everyone is being lazy." Inuyasha growled. "Where do we start?"

"It was a lizard youkai that stole it. They mostly act as underlings for more powerful demons. I am not sure who we are really looking for." Shinju answered.

"I know someone who probably can find out for us very easily. I'll take us there first. Come on everyone. We need to go see this person." Shippo said, walking out of Shinju's bedroom.

Inuyasha and Kagome were the last to leave the room. She reached up and rubbed his ears, frowning, before placing the necklace around his neck again. "I hate doing this." She muttered as she watched him transform. She took a good look at him before smirking, "But seeing you in a pair of jeans is worth the effort." The two of them quickly followed after their new friends.

The five of them piled into the car, Shinju, Kagome and Inuyasha squeezed into the back seat together. It was not a very comfortable fit, leaving one hanyou grumpy. "Oi, how long until we get there?"

"Not too long, Inuyasha." Shippo answered. "Just enjoy the ride."

"Why can't we walk?"

"It would take too long. This is faster."

"Keh, maybe for you." Inuyasha grumbled, "I don't like riding in cars."

"You didn't mind on the way to Shinju's" Kagome replied; she had been surprised at how well he had taken the ride.

"I wasn't crowded then."

"Why don't you put Kagome on your lap? That might make you more comfortable." Makoto said helpfully.

Shippo knew if he laughed out loud at that comment, he would get killed. He couldn't resist making a comment though. "Yeah, get her on your lap."

"Shippo!" Inuyasha hit the kitsune over the head, knowing the kitsune knew the dilemma he had trying not to mark the girl.

"Inuyasha! If we weren't in a car right now!" Kagome yelled.

"Thank kami we are!"

"Makoto, pull over quickly." Kagome demanded. When the young man followed her instructions, Kagome reached over the hanyou's lap to open the door. Pushing Inuyasha out the door was easier than she thought it would be. "Sit!" She yelled as his feet hit the grass. _Wham! _The hanyou found himself face first in the grass yet again. "Be nice, Inuyasha." She said before getting out of the door herself and walking to the other side of the car, getting in next to Shinju. She didn't want to sit next to him if he was going to complain about her.

When the spell wore off, Inuyasha climbed back into his seat, ignoring Kagome. He was upset that she had moved to the other side of the car. He stared out the window, ignoring everyone. Shinju finally leaned forward to talk to the two in the front seat, "I thought they were supposed to be in love." She whispered, although both Inuyasha and Kagome heard her and blushed bright red.

Makoto and Shippo laughed, "I think their antagonistic behavior is a form of foreplay." Makoto commented.

"Oi! You fucking lecher, mind your own business!" Inuyasha yelled, while Kagome gasped and smacked the hentai in the head.

"Ow…I am driving here, Kagome." He pulled into a large driveway, with a huge house at the end of it. "We are here, so behave. This is one of the most powerful men in Japan."

Reaching the top of the driveway, they all filed out of the car. Reaching the doorway, Shippo rang the bell. As they waited, Shippo turned to Inuyasha, "Maybe I should warn you-"

The door opened suddenly, a very calm and deadly voice said, "How nostalgic, my half-breed brother and his bitch have reunited with their little companions."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gasped in surprise, yanking Tetsusaiga out of its sheath to protect them.

* * *

Dun..Dun...Dun I usually don't do cliffhangers quite like that. Sorry…it seemed like a too perfect place to end that though.

Inuyasha: How could you bring my brother back?

I happen to like Sesshomaru. I think he will be the key to defeat Naraku in the end. Who knows…maybe you will be killed during the final battle and he will have the ability to use Tetsusaiga and kill Naraku with it. Then he will bring you back to life with Tenseiga. That would be interesting.

Inuyasha: What the hell? No! That would suck! It is called Inuyasha, he better not steal the show from me!

Relax…you will always be the star of the show. I am sure that you will be the one to defeat Naraku…(or Kagome)

Inuyasha: What? Kagome? I don't think so! She can't even aim right! Her power's pale in comparison to

Oh…don't say it.

Inuyasha: Kikyo's.

Oh…dear god…he said it….he's dead.

Kagome: Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Still not as good as Kikyo….god you drive me nuts. I am going home.

Ouch…but I have to say you deserved it.


	20. Sesshomaru's new game

**Disclaimer:** Isn't he the cutest? I could eat the little Inu hanyou up…but I won't. He belongs to someone else.

Alrighty kiddo's. What can I say but WOW! Huge shout out to Ruguy5387…(tears of joy fall down my face) award for the best review ever goes to you. Thank you! If anyone wants lessons on how to give the "perfect" review…venture to it on the last chapter. Any author would feel flattered to get that.

Now onto questions…I will get a little help from our dear friends for this.

Shippo: Why the hell do I keep groping Kagome? Don't I consider her my mom? That is just sick and wrong!

Hmmm….Who hasn't Shippo groped yet? Did anyone notice that? (BESIDES Inuyasha you perverts) Shippo was only with Kagome for ONE year. Yes, for that year she was his mother/ big sister. But sorry, she was replaced after Kagome disappeared. In the end…it was Sango who took the role. Hence you will NEVER see Shippo grope Shinju. (If he does….yell at me)

Makoto: Shinju is related to me…that is gross. I can't go after her, can I?

Sigh, I thought I explained this…but let me go with my reasoning for keeping it "in the family". I seriously did some thinking about this before putting it down. I thought about having Shinju come from Kohaku's descendents…but than I figured it would only add one more cousin…instead of it being Sango and Miroku that makes them descendents…it would be Sango and Kohaku's parents. After THAT many cousins…one more doesn't count in my book…so it was Sango and Miroku. Besides…how many people know anyone further than third cousins (that DON"T live in a town the size of hick town, Iowa…btw…no offense to Iowans…I am one)

Kagome: (looks at question and laughs her ass off) Is Sarah a published writer?

Stop laughing! I do not take this fan fiction seriously, in the least. I don't edit or revise it more than what I type. That said…NO I am not published. Yes, I am working on my first manuscript and this fan fiction is helping me work through some roadblocks in my head. So if there is some HUGE delay between chapters, I am just working on finishing it. I am SO proud of it right now. If you ABSULTELY need me to update it…email me crying and begging (but be nice about it) and I will probably toss out another chapter. All the reviews I have gotten have kept me working on this (when I am now DYING to get back to my novel...maybe next week).

Inuyasha: What? I am NOT saying this out loud. You read it you bitch!

No, I will answer it. You ask the question.

Inuyasha: (growling) what the hell is marking?

See that wasn't so hard

Inuyasha: For you….she's fucking going to kill me!

Kagome: Why did someone ask about marking? When did that come up?

Well when Inuyasha attempted to mark Kagome-

Kagome: He WHAT? INUYASHA? Where do you run off to? I am going to kill you.

As I was saying…he was going to bite her in her shoulder to mark her as his mate. It is his way of "marking" his territory. Like the dog he is, scent is a big deal. When he finally claims her as his, he will mark her both by biting and well…in the fan fiction world it is called a lemon. In the real world it is called "the reason I am now knocked up, again." Anyway…so marking a mate proves to others that, this bitch is taken, she's mine. So if Kagome gets marked, and runs into Kouga….there will be a pissed wolf on their hands for "marking his woman".

Is that all? On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 20

The door opened suddenly, a very calm and deadly voice said, "How nostalgic, my half-breed brother and his bitch have reunited with their little companions."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gasped in surprise, yanking Tetsusaiga out of its sheath to protect them.

"Five hundred years pinned to a tree, it must make one rusty." Sesshomaru said dryly pulling Tokijin from its sheath. "All you did for the pathetic human emotion of love. How disgraceful."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha leapt at his brother, swinging Tetsusaiga on the way down.

"Inuyasha, he is only doing it to get a rise out of you!" Shippo yelled, pulling Kagome, Shinju and Makoto away from the fighting pair.

"Ugh, why do they always do this?" Kagome bit out. "Aren't we here for a reason?"

Shippo nodded, watching the brothers with amusement. "I think Sesshomaru missed Inuyasha while he was away." Sesshomaru must have heard the kitsune's comment because suddenly his whip headed straight for Shippo. The kitsune leaped out of the way, dodging the attack. "It's true Kagome. You should have seen him after Rin and Kohaku got married. He didn't have anyone to take care of; he didn't know what to do with himself. Every so often he would come to the Goshinboku tree and attempt to chop it down or wake up Inuyasha. Miroku had protected Inuyasha and the tree with his ofudra, he couldn't touch either of them. Only you could. I never realized how powerful Miroku was until Sesshomaru came after Inuyasha. I think he got bored with having no one to argue with. He soon found someone else to pick on though."

"Rin and Kohaku got married?" Kagome gasped, surprised to hear the news.

Shippo rolled his eyes, "I thought you had read the book, Kagome."

"I have been a little busy. Once my eyes read, 'We pinned Inuyasha to the tree so he could be with you' I ran and got him. Now my time is spent with an attention starved hanyou. I haven't had time to read the rest of it."

"Hey, wench! I can hear you, you know!" Inuyasha yelled, dodging a blow from Tokijin.

"Your discipline is lacking, half-breed. Pay attention to your opponent. The girl means nothing. After I finish with you, I will kill her." Sesshomaru said smugly, striking the hanyou in the chest.

"Like hell, Sesshomaru! Keep your hands off her!" Inuyasha lunged at his brother, angered by the comment.

"He really wouldn't kill any of us would he?" Shinju said, noting the fear radiating from Kagome. The slayer eyed the inu-youkai with suspicion, she didn't trust him.

"He doesn't normally kill humans, but he might kill Inuyasha to show him he can. He might also kill Kagome, just to make Inuyasha mad." Kagome gasped at Shippo's words. "But either way he would bring them back to life immediately, trust me."

Suddenly Tokijin flew past Kagome, making her scream. The powerful sword struck Shippo right in the midsection. "Insolent kitsune." Sesshomaru bit out. "This Sesshomaru found that thing far less of an annoyance three hundred years ago!"

"Sesshomaru! You bastard!" Inuyasha lunged at the lord of the western lands; he had just killed their friend.

"You give this Sesshomaru a headache." Inuyasha was unable to dodge the attack that came; the whip hit him square in the chest. Luckily he had put on his fire rat robe before leaving Kagome's house. Instead, he found himself knocked to the ground.

"Leave them alone!" Inuyasha screamed as his brother advanced on his friends. He scrambled to his feet to search for the wind scar.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru headed for them. Shinju and Makoto were trapped in a corner with her. Sesshomaru reached for the remaining sword at his hip, Tenseiga. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, watching him summon the wind scar. "No! He's only playing with him. Inuyasha, Heel!!"

The hanyou lost his attack as he forcefully found himself yanked to Kagome's feet. "Kagome, you bitch! He just killed Shippo!" Inuyasha was too distracted yelling at Kagome to notice his brother revive the kitsune. "I can't believe you just protected that basta-"

"Will you knock that off? I swear you've killed me and revived at least seven hundred times! One of these days that damn sword isn't gonna revive me, then who will play this stupid game with you?" Shippo screamed; standing up to Sesshomaru as the inu-youkai ignored him.

Instead, Sesshomaru walked inside, sheathing both his swords. "I see your bitch has you well trained." Not a crack of a smile was revealed to show the demon's amusement.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelped from Kagome's feet. "Did he just-"

"Yep. Apparently your brother has been bored since you left. He invented a new game called, 'Kill Shippo'. He has been playing it for the last couple of hundred years." Kagome said, rolling her eyes in annoyance at both full blooded demons.

"Keh, sounds like fun!" The hanyou quickly scrambled to his feet, raising Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha! No! Sit!" Kagome screeched, slamming the hanyou on the porch.

"I thought we came here for a reason." Makoto said dryly, following Sesshomaru into the house. Shinju followed on his heels, stepping over the hanyou.

Shippo laughed, "You should have seen your face when you saw that I was alive! That was hilarious!" Inuyasha didn't find it too amusing, he growled at the kitsune. Shippo took off after Makoto and Sesshomaru, with Inuyasha on his heels.

Kagome rolled her eyes and followed her friends, some things never change. Strange, but that gave her comfort because it seemed like life was changing for her again.

They all found themselves in a stuffy room filled with precious antiques. No one wanted to sit down, except for Sesshomaru. The fear of damaging something was overwhelming. Inuyasha stood against the doorway, with Kagome leaning back against him. Shinju and Makoto braved the couch across from the inu-youkai. Shippo took a chair next to him. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sesshomaru began as the group settled into their spots.

"The youkai jewel has been stolen, have you heard of it?" Inuyasha questioned his brother from the doorway.

"It controls the youkai population from overtaking the humans, of course this Sesshomaru has heard of it. One of your current companions is the keeper, is she not?"

Shinju looked up in surprise, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"This Sesshomaru knows much. It was stolen, I presume. What do you need, kitsune? Why come to me?" He directed the question to Shippo.

"Yeah, why the hell did we come to him?" Inuyasha bit out at the kitsune.

"A lizard youkai stole it. We need to know who they are working for. We don't even know where to start to get it back." The kitsune replied, ignoring Inuyasha.

"Very well, you shall hear from me on Monday." The youkai stood up and walked out of the room, past Inuyasha and Kagome. As he reached the pair, he dropped a necklace around his neck, revealing his human disguise.

Kagome gasped, "You….YOU! You came to the shrine all the time. I thought you were horrid as a kid! You used to talk to the tree and glare at me all the time. I was terrified of you!"

"Sesshomaru did no such thing." He said as he walked out the door, smirking.

"He did, I swear. I would recognize that face anywhere. Gosh, he looks like you as a human, Inuyasha." Kagome gasped, still shocked over what she had discovered.

"He came to the tree to yell at me?" Inuyasha asked in amazement.

"I told you that, Kagome. He used to try to wake him up. I think he got bored without him, so he started picking on me." Shippo added. They all stood up to head out the door.

"So now what?" Shinju asked, wondering what they would find out to get the jewel back.

"Sesshomaru will get our answers for us. We will have to wait until Monday, though. Shippo and I will pick you all up after school on Monday; we should have our answers by then." Makoto answered, opening the front door. The small group piled out and headed to the car.

"What are the plans for the weekend?" Shippo asked Kagome, "Do you want to get together and …well you know. Have some fun?" His hand found her backside, rubbing it softly.

"What?! Shippo! You have become such a lecher! I swear you are worse than the monk!" Kagome slapped the kitsune across the face.

As soon as the slap hit, Inuyasha jumped into action. "Don't touch her, runt!" He chased the kitsune down the driveway.

"Ahh…leaving me alone with two beautiful women. I couldn't be more delighted." Makoto sighed, grabbing both females around the waist at the same time.

"Keep your hands to yourself, lecher!" Shinju pushed the reincarnated monk in the chest. "Just because our incarnates were together; doesn't mean we are."

Kagome couldn't help giggle; they were just like their ancestors. They would never believe how much. "What are you laughing at?" Shinju asked.

"You two are just like them, exactly."

"What are you talking about, weren't they in love?" the slayer stared at her like she had lost her head.

"They had a strange relationship. Miroku would grope her; Sango would slap or hit him. Kami knows how they finally got together." Kagome giggled, chasing after her hanyou and the kitsune.

The ride home was fairly quiet; they dropped off Shinju before taking Inuyasha and Kagome home. They had all decided to join Kagome in taking Inuyasha shopping tomorrow; it would prove to be the most entertaining thing they would see in a long time. None of them could resist the temptation of going with them.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome instinctively headed toward the well when they returned. They both jumped in the bottom and sat down in the dirt. For a few moments, neither spoke about the evening. Kagome finally broke the silence. "I miss them. Being around Shinju and Makoto helps, but it isn't the same. They didn't go through everything with us like Sango and Miroku did."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, "I trusted them, and I have trusted so few people in my life. I know that their reincarnation's spirits are the same, but they are different. They fit in here, Miroku and Sango would have had a hard time fitting in."

Kagome nodded, curling up next to him. He placed an arm around her shoulders and she rested her cheek on his chest. They sat like that for about five minutes until Kagome whispered, "I am tired. I am ready to go to bed."

The two of them stood up and Inuyasha lifted her onto his back, jumping out of the well. He headed for her window, and climbed inside. As Kagome climbed off his back, he whispered, "Goodnight Kagome."

"Good night, Inuyasha." She whispered as he left her room.

Kagome quickly got her pajamas on before climbing into bed. It didn't take long to realize she couldn't fall asleep with the hanyou so close, yet not with her. She climbed out of bed and walked to the window. If he was in the tree, she should be able to sleep. She sighed, nope. He must be in his room. She quickly grabbed the book Miroku had left for her and tiptoed out her bedroom door. She lightly knocked on the door next to hers. "Inuyasha?" She whispered, knowing he would hear her.

She quietly walked into the room. "I can't sleep." She whispered.

"Get over here." He grumbled, grabbing her wrist and yanking her into bed with him. "What's this?" He asked grabbing the book from her hands.

"Miroku's book" She answered. "I thought you might like to find out what happened after you left."

"Keh. Give it here." He settled her onto his lap so he could hold her and read at the same time. "Try to sleep."

She settled into his grasp and reached up to remove the concealing necklace. She grinned as she watched him transform back into his hanyou appearance. Reaching up to rub his ears, he growled at her. "Lie down and try to go to bed."

She pouted, but followed his orders; listening as he began to quietly read their friend's words. **_Our plan had been successful, the hanyou was untouchable. The return of Sesshomaru to pick up Rin proved that our spells had been cast unbreakable. We left them for only Kagome to disrupt. If she can not do it, then our friend will be stuck there alone. The hanyou's brother became enraged when he saw what Inuyasha had done to himself. He immediately tried to chop down the Goshinboku tree, and then attempted to remove the arrow holding him. He found neither was successful._**

****

**_He left, only to return Rin a couple of months later. That became an expectation, every few weeks he would bring the human girl to spend a few days with 'her kind'. We looked forward to her arrival; it seemed to be the only beckon of light in Kohaku's life. He left us three months after our hanyou. I believe he felt he needed to right the wrongs that had been done in his life; at least he visited the demon slayer village with Sango before he left. He refused to ask them for his forgiveness, he did not feel as if he deserved it yet._**

****

**_That was four months ago. Sango and I recently had our baby, it was a girl. We named her Kagome after our dear friend. We miss you both terribly. We pray for you daily._**

"You are such a bastard! I am never going to forgive you for doing this! You tricked me!" The whole village was able to hear the taijiya yell at the monk who had gotten her in the situation. Said monk was trying his hardest to walk away from the hut he had built for the women he loved. He may not be able to marry her, since he was a monk but they had formed a family none the less. "MIROKU! GET IN HERE! NOW!"

Men were not supposed to be in the middle of the birthing process, but the look Kaede gave him from the doorway told him if he did not get his ass inside, he would never lay a hand on Sango's ever again. Sighing, he headed inside. "It is almost over, Houshi." Kaede said quietly as he walked past. "Just hold her hand and encourage her to be strong."

That shouldn't be too difficult; she was the strongest person he knew. This should be a simple task compared to the emotional trauma she had been through. One look at her proved he was wrong. 'Dear Sango, what have I done to you?'

"I HATE YOU! You will NEVER touch me again. Do you understand? NEVER again. How could I have been so naive to let you do that to me?"

He brushed the hair off her face, "I love you too, Sango."

"I HATE YOU! Did you hear me you lecherous monk. I HATE YOU!"

"Take the Houshi's hand, Sango. Use ye anger to get the baby out. Ye can beat him later." Kaede said calmly, focusing on the task ahead of her.

Miroku fell to the ground in pain, Sango still holding his hand. He had instantly lost all feeling in his hands, as well as gained a few broken fingers. Moments later the pain was gone, replaced by the howling of a newborn.

The world stopped for the two humans, both enchanted by the noise. "Ye have a girl. Does she have a name?"

"Kagome." They said in unison, still holding hands and staring at the child, enchanted.

* * *

I had to do that. I missed them both so much.

Miroku: So you brought us back?

Um…no…just visiting. I am sure you will visit again real soon though. You need to leave now. You can't be here when your reincarnations are here.

Sango: So you like them better?

(Sigh) No…They are in the story. You are a story within the story. Big difference.

Miroku:  I see you have put Inuyasha and Kagome in a very compromising position. How inspiring.

It is innocent! I swear, for now at least. Um…for Kagome, that is.

Miroku: I knew it.


	21. Unconscious reality

**Disclaimer:** He's cute, he's lovable and he's a jerk…but he doesn't belong to me.

This chapter is dedicated to the obnoxious ramblings that were pleas for another chapter from SSCereriEnjeru...thank you for making me laugh and throw this out...just for you. Sorry it took so long.

Well…you asked for it…and here it is. This chapter is SO not what I expected it to be. I expected to do a little fluff for the first half…but it just kept getting fluffier and fluffier until the whole chapter was one big fluff ball…hopefully no one thinks that Inu is too OOC…I tried my best to keep him…himself…because he can really be a real fluffy character on certain occasions. I think that this was one of those occasions.

Inuyasha: Isn't Sesshomaru 'Fluffy'?

Different fluff my dear hanyou. Fluffy Sesshomaru= clothing Fluffy Inuyasha=cute scene with Kagome!

Inuyasha: Kagome again? I thought we were supposed to go shopping…and when the hell am I going to school?

(_sigh_) I know….things happen…at least things in the actual plot will happen next chapter at the mall (I SWEAR) The new Inu-gang will get a little action and I don't mean the kind Shippo and Makoto want. You go to school on Monday. It is EARLY Sat morning in the story…who knows what will happen between now and then.

* * *

Chapter 21

It took a moment for Kagome to get her bearings upon waking. Immediately she knew she was not in her room. Something was holding her down, _No, not something, someone. _She found herself wide awake when that thought assaulted her. _Inuyasha?!_ Sure enough, the hanyou's hands were wrapped around her waist, tightly. Not only that, but she found a fire rat robe clad leg was draped across her thighs. If that was not enough of an awkward position, she could feel his slow breathing on her collarbone.

He had tangled himself around her while she slept.

If the slow breath he exhaled didn't soothe the ache she felt beneath it, she would have probably screamed in a panic. The pain seemed to dissipate with each breath he took. _Wait, what pain? Why do I hurt right on my collarbone?_ Slowly she attempted to pry herself from beneath him. Her cheeks had to brighter than the walls of his room. The slight movement of Kagome prying herself from beneath the hanyou's weight caused an unexpected reaction from Inuyasha.

Kagome felt him wrench her tightly against himself as he sleepily sighed, "Mine….Kagome."

She found herself back in the exact position she had tried to get out of mere seconds before. She sighed, glancing at the clock, it was still dark outside. 3:12 am. She made another attempt to get out from beneath him again. Inuyasha's reaction made her realize exactly why her neck her so badly. "Aiee!!!" She screamed as she pushed him as hard as she could manage, trying to get away from him. The damned dog had just _bit_ her.

Still half asleep and confused, the hanyou let her go. "Oi, wench! What's the problem? Get back in bed." He grabbed for her, but she jumped out of reach before he could get to her.

"Inuyasha! Sit! What the hell did you do to me while I slept?" She stormed from his room, not giving him a chance to defend himself; or even see what he had done to upset her. Her command left the hanyou slammed into the comfort of his mattress, the softest sit of his life. He made a mental note to ONLY piss Kagome off in bed from then on as he lay face first in to the cushiony punishment, waiting for the spell to release him. He needed to find out what he had done to upset her this time; one moment he was sleeping peacefully with Kagome in his arms. The next moment he found himself wide awake with an angry miko yelling at him.

"Aie!!!" A loud screech came from the room next door as Inuyasha felt the sensation of feeling in his limbs again. He quickly leaped out of bed, yanking Tetsusaiga from its sheath as he ran for Kagome's room.

Mere seconds later, Kagome's door slammed open to reveal a frantic hanyou holding a transformed Tetsusaiga in his hands. "What's wrong? What happened?" Assessing the situation in front of him, he breathed a sigh of relief to note that she was safely standing in front of her desk.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?!_" Instantly he could tell she was livid. All her rage was directed at none other than himself, he swallowed hard; preparing for the inevitable sit that would follow. "You! You! Inuyasha!" She yanked down the collar on her pajama top to reveal her lower neck to the hanyou. "**You used my neck as your chew toy last night!!!!**"

Inuyasha paled as he absorbed the varied colors on display; purple, blue, black, yellow, brown…and red, it bled. Rendered speechless by the sight as well as angered about the fact that he had no control over what he had done while he slept.

He watched Kagome glare at him for a moment before returning to her tirade. "Do you know how long this will take to go away? Forever! This is going to take weeks to fade, Inuyasha, weeks!" She attempted to wipe up the minor amount of blood, and missed the hanyou's expression change from pale shock to a disgusted scowl as he jumped for the window to get to the tree connecting their rooms. "Oh no you don't! Get back here, Inuyasha!" She yelled at him, running to the window as the hanyou made it to the safety of the tree, away from her.

Giving her yet another scowl, Inuyasha muttered, "Oi, I didn't climb into your bed last night."

Kagome gaped at the softly spoken words. _Why that little..._ she watched as he leapt for his window. "Heel!" She screamed, deciding their conversation was far from over. She watched as the spell dragged him, cursing loudly, to her feet.

"Lemme go, Kagome!" He growled, refusing to look at her. If it had been anyone else, they would have thought he was mad, but it was Kagome. Startled, she realized he was not angry, but upset. She sat back, calming her anger with him so she could figure out what was upsetting him. He began to stand up as the spell released him. "Leave me alone, Kagome."

She reached out to him as he began to walk away. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Talk to me!" He shrugged her hand off his shoulder as he walked to the door. Desperate she whispered, "Speak, Inuyasha. What is wrong?"

"Fuck, Kagome! I marked you last night without either of us realizing it." He turned to face her as the spell activated a scowl on his face. "Just stay away from me and it will go away in a few weeks." He glared at the bloody tissue in her hand, before storming out the door.

_Mark? He marked me?_ Shocked, Kagome fell down into her chair to examine the mark. "He marked me in his sleep?" She whispered in amazement. She knew about marking, Sango had talked about things like that occasionally. She just never thought that Inuyasha would be marking her.

She knew youkai's marked their mates, bonding them for life. She wasn't Inuyasha's mate, so why had he marked her? There had been surprise when he saw it, but he hadn't seemed upset at first. She looked down at the tissue still clasped in her hand. Suddenly it all fit together, "Oh kami!" she whispered, close to tears. "I didn't know it was your mark, Inuyasha. Please forgive me." She jumped out of the chair and rushed for the door.

He had screwed up royally this time; it wasn't supposed to be this way. His stupid instincts had wanted her so badly that they made him mark her while they slept. She hadn't even had a chance to agree to it, no wonder she wanted it gone so quickly. He planned on waiting until he felt comfortable in this time, with this new relationship before claiming her. She meant the world to him, watching her try to wipe his mark from her body had crushed him to his soul. He just hoped his damned instincts had learned their lesson not to try anything without his head involved in the decisions; it caused too much pain to his heart. A small knock came on his door, he sighed; Kagome. "Go away!" The door opened instead. _I need to figure out how to lock this door_, he thought to himself.

Kagome ran in, crying as she launched into his arms. "I am sorry! I didn't know. I would never try to get rid of your mark on purpose, please believe me. I don't want it gone. I am so sorry." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, not wanting to let go. She felt him relax beneath her grasp as his arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your mark. I just didn't think….I never thought you would want to mark me as your life mate, Inuyasha."

"Feh, I came almost 500 years to be with you. You think I wouldn't want you as my mate sooner or later? Just didn't plan on it this early is all, or like this. You sure you're alright with this? Once I finish this, there's no going back. You're mine forever."

His serious conversation caught her off guard as she realized this was something he had thought long and hard about doing, with her. The thought pleased her immensely as she thought about what he said, 'Once I finish this.' "Inuyasha, what do you mean by finish this?"

"I guess I left the part where I seal the wound for when I was conscious, which is why you're bleeding. That is the end of the first stage. Usually the first and second stage are done together, but occasionally if instincts are so strong to make it known that a pair belongs together, the first stage is initiated without the second unconsciously. That's what happened last night."

"How many stages are there?"

"Three, the first is marking, the second is mating and the third is conception." He couldn't help grinning at her shocked gasp. "Which is why I wanted to wait, neither of us are ready for the other steps yet." Kagome nodded her eyes wide with shock. "An unconscious marking is so rare, in fact I have only heard of it happening once. It is said to happen when a bond is already too strong between a pair that another needs to be created to make it flow easier."

Kagome smiled, "So that is why you were so surprised when you saw the mark, because it was done unconsciously."

"Keh, a little I guess. Looking back it shouldn't have come as such a surprise." Kagome raised a brow at his answer, wondering what he meant by that. "Oi, Kagome! Think about it. The well, you releasing me from Kikyo's spell, our journey for the jewels, this damn necklace was strong enough before I reinforced the spell with our souls. Hell, even my coming here and you releasing me increased our bond together. Add all of that to the feelings we have toward each other, it's no wonder my instincts were dying to mark you last night."

Kagome eyed him with amusement, "The feelings we have toward each other, huh? I think that may just be the most romantic thing you have ever said to me, Inuyasha."

"Oi, don't get used to it wench. What's your answer? Should I finish this or not?"

"We can wait a while for stage two and three?" She asked curious about how he would feel about that.

He visibly relaxed, "Yeah, if I was ready for all that you would have been marked a long time ago."

She grinned at the hanyou in response, "Then there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Umm, Kagome. Not just your lifetime, mine too. If we finish this, you're stuck with me until I'm gone too. That could be two thousand years or so."

"If being with me forever is what will make you happy, then yes. I love you, Inuyasha. I wouldn't want you to be alone another day in your life. I would be honored to be next to you."

He yanked her in to kiss her firmly on her mouth as she finished the sentence. Every fear he had about approaching her with being with him forever had just been dissolved. She wanted to be with him, always. He felt her hands dig into his silver hair as he began to trail passion filled kisses down her neck, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. When he reached his mark, which was significantly larger and darker than any previous mark he had ever seen before. He supposed that would be due to the large connection that held them together, the size of the mark mimicking the size of the bond needed between the pair.

She sighed as his soothing breath hit his mark, realizing that it wanted that breath from him. Inuyasha and only Inuyasha could seal this mark; make the aching subside within her. As he tentatively licked the blood away from the wound, Kagome couldn't help sighing with pleasure. Nothing she had ever experienced felt this good, nothing. His grip on her tightened as the taste of her blood in his mark became an aphrodisiac that had him regretting putting off stage two and three at the moment. Right now, he wanted it all. Feeling the mark finally close beneath his tongue, he moved to taste more of her by claiming her mouth.

Both were suddenly overcome with exhaustion and collapsed down onto his bed, intertwined together in one large heap. Slowly kissing each other until moments later, they both were rendered unconscious again for a few more hours.

The clock read 4:37 am.

* * *

Did I say fluffy or what?

Inuyasha: Did you just tie me to Kagome for LIFE?

Of course…you two are just so cute.

Kagome: Life? I mean…my life will be long enough…don't you think? His life? I don't think I can stand the bastard for that long.

You'll be fine. I promise. He really does care about you.

Inuyasha: Lies! All dirty lies!

Anyway…Before I left…I wanted to address the issue of lemons. NO, I will not have one in this story…at least not right away anyway. I am one who does not think fifteen and sixteen year olds should be having sex….seventeen is cutting it close. Since the characters here are sixteen…I most likely will not publish one. This chapter is about as lemony as it will get.


	22. That is NOT Inuyasha, Kagome!

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red…violets are blue…I don't own Inuyasha…so screw you!!! (The reason I don't write poems!!!!)

Well thank you to everyone for their support on my issue of not doing a lemon. It is not because I don't LIKE writing lemons (remember what I REALLY write is romance, I love the love scenes and don't think I am too bad at them either) MAYBE I will do another story someday where I feel a little more comfortable with their ages and do one…but don't hold your breath.

Inuyasha: Who cares? The sooner you finish this stupid story the sooner I can go home.

Who said that?

Kagome: What do you mean? YOU DID!

I like having you here. Maybe I will keep you here forever.

Inuyasha: Shippo, get her.

NO! Not the perverted kitsune! Anything but him!

* * *

Chapter 22

He woke slowly, thinking the whole middle of the night encounter had been nothing but a dream. It took a moment to realize that something rested in his arms. _Kagome came to me last night and fell asleep in my arms._ The memory of reading to her put a smile on his face as he tightened his hold on the miko intertwined within his limbs. Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he inhaled her scent. It was something he tended to do when no one else paid any attention to what he was doing; it helped him wake for the day. He had never been able to do it in this close a proximity to her before.

Instead of invigorating him, it had an opposite effect on him today. Upon first scent, he didn't realize what the difference with her smell was; only that it had changed. Instead of the typical scent that sated him and helped him begin his day, he found he couldn't break away from her. Burying his face in her hair, he couldn't help noting the new scent aroused him like nothing ever had before. In fact all he wanted to do was trap her beneath him and lavish attention to every inch of her body as he inhaled their combined scents.

_Wait?! Our combined scents?_ He inhaled her scent again, sure enough his scent was not only on her; it was within her. Yanking her collar down, he found the mark right away._ It hadn't been a dream. _After everything they had been through the past year or so they had been together, he had unconsciously marked her while they slept. He grinned while he stared at the perfect, possessive mark he had given her. _She accepted me. She's mine now._

She stretched within his arms, waking slowly from her disrupted sleep. "Hey?" She whispered to the hanyou currently nuzzling her neck. The only response he gave was a contented growl as he licked his mark. Kagome shivered within his arms as she tried to look at the clock, 10:33 am. Shippo and Makoto would be here in less than a half hour! "Inuyasha?! We gotta get ready! They will be here soon." He ignored her and continued to nuzzle and lick her neck in adoration. Sighing with pleasure and frustration, Kagome tried to push away from him. Her slight resistance was futile; he yanked her back to him and resumed his obsession with her neck. "Inuyasha! We need to go, NOW!" She pushed as hard as she could and scrambled from beneath him.

He didn't look too happy as he sat on his bed, growling at her. "Oi! Get back here!" He yelled as she raced for the door.

"Get dressed! We are running late, we're gonna have to eat at the mall." She grabbed the necklace off the dresser and chanted a short spell before tossing it to him. "We need to get you used to real clothes soon." She laughed before closing the door behind her.

"Stupid girl." He muttered beneath his breath as he heard her in the bathroom starting the water for a shower. All he wanted to do is hold her and spend the day…_what the hell is happening to me?_ He stopped his line of thinking dead in its tracks. He needed to do what she said, get ready for the day. She wanted to drag him to the mall or some shit today.

The knock on the door came about five minutes before eleven. Inuyasha opened the door to find Shippo standing on the doorstep. The kitsune immediately looked at Inuyasha with amusement. "Oi, what's the problem, runt?"

"Nothing…" the kitsune smirked before finishing. "You reek of Kagome. Did you have fun last night?" Shippo broke out in fits of laughter as Inuyasha turned bright red.

"Oi, that's none of your business!" He yelled, grasping the kitsune around the neck and lifting him off his feet. "You really did spend too much time with Miroku after I left."

"Don't forget about all of his perverted descendents, including two reincarnations." Shippo's face was quickly turning blue but he didn't fight against the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, sit! Stop fighting you two." Kagome came down the stairs, watching Inuyasha slam into the ground, taking Shippo with him. It was just what she had wanted to happen. "Bye mama! Inuyasha and I are leaving." She yelled, stepping over the pair and walking to the car where Makoto and Shinju waited for them. She climbed into the backseat next to Shinju. "I hope they weren't too horrid on the way here." She asked the seventeen year old.

The taijiya rolled her eyes and said, "Shippo was pleasant." Kagome turned to Makoto and noted the red handprint on the side of his face that looked extremely fresh. "That one is the biggest hentai I have ever met!"

"Somehow I don't find that remotely surprising." Kagome muttered watching the pair bickering outside still, the spell had worn off of the hanyou.

"Now Kagome, I only asked her a simple question." Makoto defended himself.

"Gee, let me guess. To bear you a child?" Kagome said sarcastically.

Makoto turned red, "No, if her father was a thief." Inuyasha and Shippo came grumbling into the car just in time to hear the end of the conversation.

"A pick up line?" Kagome laughed. "A really bad pick up line at that. Even Miroku had a better pick up line."

"What the hell is a pick up line?" Inuyasha demanded. Shippo turned around as soon as they entered the car and gasped at Kagome. "No, Shippo! We will talk in a little while. The answer is NO."

"But…but…I smell it. You did…I know you did." He grabbed for Kagome's collar, determined to get to the bottom of the mystery.

"Shippo!" She slapped his hand away from her chest. "What are you doing?"

"Kagome, Inuyasha and you-" The kitsune was interrupted by the hanyou again before he could finish the sentence.

"Take a real good smell, Shippo. It happened as we slept." Inuyasha bit out knowing this was going to create problems with the kitsune.

"But that…"He stopped, finally taking a good smell of the air. "Holy shit! You…you! That has only like happened once or twice. I thought it was just a myth."

"What happened?" Makoto asked; curious about what Shippo was having such a hard time believing.

"Nothing." Inuyasha bit out, not wanting it discuss his life with everyone yet. He barely knew these people. "What is a pick up line?"

"Well, Miroku used the fact that he needed a child to carry on his quest after he was sucked into his wind tunnel to pick up women." Kagome began. Inuyasha snorted, remembering how the monk would ask almost every woman he asked. "He used the sad story and asking each of them to bear his child as a pick up line."

"Okay, I get it." Inuyasha said. "What did Makoto just ask Shinju since he didn't ask her to bear his child?"

Kagome laughed as Shinju and Makoto gasped hearing about the monk's use of asking woman to bear his child. "Only the most unoriginal and uninspiring pick up line of this century. I am not surprised Shinju was so offended. I would have been too if it had been used on me."

"Here let me show you it, Inuyasha." Shippo turned around and grabbed Kagome's hands, as Inuyasha growled at them. "Stop it, she belongs to you. I have known that for centuries you mutt! Anyway, Kagome, was your father a thief?"

"No."

"Are you sure? He must have been! He stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." Shippo paused, waiting for the reaction from the hanyou.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "That was horrible. You actually used that on Shinju? No wonder she slapped you. Gads, I thought Miroku was bad but hell, you are worse."

"Hey, now in my defense, I don't have the use of a wind tunnel to help me pick up woman." Makoto said sarcastically.

"Oi!" Inuyasha hit the kid over the head. "Thank your lucky stars for that! Miroku worked his butt off to take that curse off you. We all did."

"No kidding. I may not talk about it much but that wind tunnel was one frightening thing that he was thankful to have gone." Shippo added as Makoto pulled into the parking lot. "Besides, if we hadn't beaten Naraku, Sango and Miroku would have never had their children and none of you humans would be here."

Kagome laughed, "That is just too weird, that I was involved with getting a pair of my ancestors together." The group piled out of the car and headed inside. Inuyasha kept close to Kagome, he had been to the supermarket before, but never an actual mall.

As they walked inside, Inuyasha stared at everything in awe. Kagome couldn't help but smile. "There are so many people." He whispered in awe.

"I know…you will get used to it, I am sure." She replied. "Are you hungry?" He nodded. "Hey, we haven't eaten yet. Would it be okay if we ate and let Inuyasha get used to all of the people?"

Agreeing with her they headed toward the food court and settled in to find some lunch. "Alright, are you ready to try something different? You are now a teenager in my time, Inuyasha. It is a requirement to eat things like cheeseburgers and French fries."

"If you like ramen, wait till you try cheeseburgers. They are the perfect food." Shippo added as the three of them headed for the WacDnalds stand. Makoto and Shinju headed to find something else to eat.

"Alright; if you say so." He answered before asking "What is a cheeseburger?"

Kagome giggled before answering, "You are about to find out." She got to the front of the line and ordered the biggest cheeseburger she could get for the hanyou with a large order of fries and a coke. She then ordered her lunch and the two of them walked back to the table Makoto had found while Shippo ordered behind them. Setting their lunch in front of them, they sat down. Inuyasha still took his time taking in the sights, sounds and smells in the mall, he looked a little overwhelmed. "Just focus on us here, I know it is hard with so much going on around us. Here, try your cheeseburger." She handed him the burger she had gotten him and squeezed his hand in encouragement. "You will get used to everything soon, trust me."

"How do I eat this thing? What is it?" He asked as Makoto smiled at them.

"Hold it in your hands like this and eat it." She demonstrated with hers. She swallowed as she watched him eat his first bite. His face turned to delighted surprise as he ate it.

"I told you!" Shippo said from behind him. "It's better than ramen. I never understood why you never brought us these."

"Shippo, I brought you chocolate. Wasn't that enough?" She teased.

"Kagome! Kagome!" She heard several voices calling her name. She turned to see Yuka, Eri and Ayumi running toward her.

_Great, how do I explain all of this?_ "Hi, how are you doing?" He friends grabbed her hands and dragged her away from the table.

"Kagome, what are you doing with all of these people. I thought Inuyasha got really jealous of other guys. There are three guys with you and only one girl. What will he do when he finds out?" Eri asked, upset that she was with three attractive boys who did not go to their school.

"Um, calm down. I am sure Inuyasha will not mind that I am with them." Suddenly she felt an arm drape over her shoulders and looked up to see Shippo standing with her.

"Yuka, it is good to see you again."

"Shippo! How are you? You said you would call me. I haven't seen you forever."

Kagome looked on in shock as the kitsune spoke with her friend. "Would you like to meet our friends?" Shippo asked the girls, walking them over to the table. Kagome just stood there with her mouth open wide. _How did Yuka know Shippo?_ Kagome followed, watching Inuyasha immediately recognize the girls as friends of Kagome's he had met before.

"Kagome, since you know everyone. Why don't you introduce us all?" Shippo said.

"One second everyone." She dragged Shippo a couple of feet away. "They have already met Inuyasha. The silver-haired, golden eyed, Inuyasha. That," She pointed to her concealed hanyou. "Is not the Inuyasha they have met."

"Yuka knows…she always has. She is a youkai herself and has helped protect you when you were at home."

"What? Why did I not know there were youkai's in this time until just the other day? That one of my best friends has been a youkai this whole time. Shippo, I feel like hurting someone, can I purify you when I get home?"

"No, you used to be so friendly and caring Kagome."

"You used to be an innocent kid, Shippo! What am I supposed to say?"

"Introduce them to Inuyasha and see what questions they have. Simple as that." Shippo turned and walked back to the table, leaving her alone.

"Argh…why is everything so complicated?" She muttered walking back to the group. "Alright, this is Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. They are friends of mine from school. These are some friends of mine; I have known some of them for a while, in one way or another." _Gee, can this get more confusing?_ "This is Makoto, Shinju, and Shippo and well, um…you've already met Inuyasha."

"Um…Kagome, we have met Inuyasha remember? This…is not him." Eri answered, saying exactly what Kagome knew would be said.

"Yeah, Kagome, that is not the Inuyasha we met last time." Yuka said, "Are you sure you just don't say that every guy you meet is named Inuyasha? Maybe you want to pretend you are the Kagome from that legend Sensei Hikotaki has been talking about."

Inuyasha snorted next to her. "Why pretend? She is the Kagome from the legend. I met you all a few months ago, remember. I had silver hair and yellow eyes. I am the same Inuyasha; I just have a disguise on right now."

"It is the truth, I am Makoto Hikotaki. My father is the teacher you speak of, this is the Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome that were in the legend. In order to protect our Kagome here, the real ending of the story and where she came from needed to be kept a secret."

Knowing from the grin Yuka gave Kagome, she knew the truth. The other two would be more difficult. "Um…Wait…Remember what Sensei said about the necklace? I am sorry Inuyasha, sit!"

She watched as the chair busted beneath the weight of the spell, sending a very upset hanyou to the floor. "Kagome! Dammit, knock that off!"

"I am sorry, Inuyasha. I had to do it." She knelt down and said loudly for the people who had stopped to stare at the situation, "Gee…these chairs are really flimsy. I can't believe it broke so suddenly. Maybe we should not trust them." As everyone went back to their own business, she helped her hanyou to his feet. "I am sorry, I owe you for that."

"Keh, you better believe it." He muttered with a scowl on his face.

She turned to her friends, "Well, if that doesn't convince you, come visit me at home later. I will introduce you to the real Inuyasha and explain what is going on a little better. Right now we have shopping to do so I will see you later." She stood up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, dragging him away from the table. As soon as she turned away, an arrow hit right where she had been standing. All she could think was _what now?

* * *

_

Hee hee…um…(runs off from people throwing things because of a cliffhanger.)

Inuyasha: Maybe someone will get rid of her this time.

Kagome: We can only wish.

Inuyasha: Keh, we are all alone. What do you think we should do?

Kagome: Um…Are you sure you and Miroku didn't switch bodies before pinning yourself to the tree? You sure have been a hentai lately.

Inuyasha: She said no lemons! She said nothing about any limes!

Kagome: _sigh _Inuyasha, sit!


	23. Actions

**Disclaimer:** He's so cute…I wish I did own him.

Kagome: Um… You didn't bring Kikyo back did you?

You two have had enough relationship angst in the past…I don't think you need her revival yet again, besides there can't be two reincarnations at once (unless one is resurrected and steals a soul from the other.) When Kikyo died after fighting Naraku, she died with peace. She is gone…not to return.

Kagome: Thank goodness…I don't think I could handle another Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome triangle. Once was enough.

I agree…he's yours now, for good…whether you want him or not.

Inuyasha: Oi! What is that supposed to mean?

Chapter 23

            Kagome eyed the arrow as it stuck out from the table. She could vaguely hear Ayumi scream next to her. Kagome didn't blame her, if this had happened before she first fell through the well, she would have screamed too. Instead the young miko found herself pulled up tightly against her hanyou, protectively. She felt him grab for Tetsusaiga at his waist. She quickly reached across him and placed her hand over his, a silent signal to keep the sword sheathed for now. "Wait, the demon I faced by myself was not too difficult. Don't use it unless you need to right now. Let's see what we are up against." She said softly, searching the confines of the food court for any signs of the attacker.

            He growled, knowing she was right. "I can't find anyone, can you sense anything?"

            "What? Like a Shikon shard? Inuyasha, I have the complete jewel around my neck."

            "I sense a strong demon presence." Shinju added, coming up behind them. "The majority of demons can hide their presence, even from other demons; the few slayers around can still sense them. They are unable to hide from us."

            "Someone's good for something." Inuyasha teased to Kagome. She growled in response. "Can you sense where it is coming from?"

            "Not too far, I am not sure exactly what it is." Shinju looked around, scanning the crowd. Suddenly, she pointed to a place just outside the food court. "There. If we hurry we can catch up with it." She took off running after it. The rest of their companions were on her heels, Kagome on Inuyasha's back as usual.

Kagome's friends were left at the table, still speechless about what they were witnessing. Someone had just tried to kill their friend. Watching the hanyou carry their friend, Eri turned to Ayumi and said, "He can't be human, look how he can carry her as he jumps."

"Do you think they are telling the truth? Is she really the Kagome from the legend?" Ayumi asked in disbelief.

"That has to be it! She hasn't seemed remotely sick whenever we saw her the past year. Remember all the stories about Inuyasha she would tell. She will tell us when she is ready." Yuka answered, trying to convince her friends of part of the truth, they didn't need to know everything. If they were to find out that there were demons alive in this time, they would freak. "We'll catch up with them later. Let's get some lunch right now." She successfully refocused her two friends and the three of them went to get something to eat. Hopefully she could talk to Kagome before Ayumi and Eri.

"There! It is in the green shirt! Up by the video store!" Shinju yelled, pointing toward the disguised youkai that had almost gotten away.

"I see it!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha, don't kill it right away. We need to get some questions answered from it first."

"Keh," the hanyou answered. "No one aims at my Kagome and gets away with it. Good thing they missed or I would have to kill the bastard."

"Just get him, Inuyasha." Kagome replied, not wanting to think about how he sounded more and more like Kouga since she found him.

From right behind them a shout of "Fox fire!" could be heard as an eruption of flames came up from the ground directly in front of the escaping youkai.

"Nice job, runt! About time you did something to help." Inuyasha smirked as he landed behind their prey and lifted him by his shirt, as Kagome climbed off his back. "Oi! Why the hell did you shoot at Kagome? Who the hell are you?"

The youkai looked like a normal Japanese male, like everyone else around except Shippo. He refused to answer the hanyou's questions, only attempted to squirm from Inuyasha's grasp. "Inuyasha, remove the necklace around him." Makoto added as he arrived with Shippo and Shinju.

The captive would not stop moving, preventing Inuyasha from removing the necklace. Frustrated and angry, Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of at the moment; he hit him in the face. The hanyou succeeded in getting the necklace off the captive but knocked him out in the process. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou.

"What? I said I wouldn't kill him."

"But we still need to question him and see why he is trying to kill me. What is he?"

"A monkey youkai, they are pretty good at staying away from the scenes of their crimes, hence the use of the arrow. They are usually pretty good escape artists. I am surprised we were able to catch up with him, he sure didn't seem like he was trying to get away." Shinju replied.

"Why would he want to get caught?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Maybe he's working for someone else who wants to see what he is up against. Suddenly Kagome is surrounded by people and they don't know who or why." Shippo answered. "We have kept the secret of Inuyasha pinning himself to be with Kagome a secret. Many think that she is now vulnerable since he isn't around to protect her here and she had the completed jewel. They have no idea what happened to him. It is a great mystery in the youkai world, what happened to the hanyou Inuyasha, only a select somewhat trustworthy few know the truth."

"Like who?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well, I did say **somewhat** trust worthy. Only two youkai's besides me came looking for you before you were hidden for good. Sesshomaru was the first, Kouga the second."

"Damn flea bag." He muttered beneath his breath. "Oi, bastard! Wake up!" He slapped the demon's face to attempt to wake him up. The monkey slowly opened his eyes. "Answer my questions before I decide to kill you for attacking Kagome."

"W..what questions? Who are you?" The demon with the unusually large ears and buck teeth shook in the hanyou's hands, obviously terrified.

"Why did you try to kill Kagome?" He tightened his grip around the captive's neck, watching him began to gasp for air. "Who do you work for? What do you want?"

"I..I was only told to discover who her companions were, and attempt to get the jewel from her if I could. I was hired out; I never met the man who hired me. I got payment when I accepted the job and a second installment when I come back with information."

Inuyasha dropped the captive, "Send him a message from me. Kagome is, and always will be protected. If anyone dares to get too close to her, I will kill them, understand?"

"Who..who are you?"

The hanyou smirked, "Inuyasha of course." The demon paled at the mention of the name. "Leave before I change my mind and kill you." The demon scrambled to his feet and took off at a full sprint. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "You okay?"

"Nothing I haven't been through before, just never in a mall I guess." She answered, making Shippo laugh.

"Feel better, Inuyasha?" Shinju asked.

He cracked his hands, smirking. "Never better, now what're we supposed to do next?"

Kagome grabbed his arm, dragging the hanyou away from the group. "Now? We go shopping." She cried.

"Um, Kagome? Are you alright?" Makoto questioned, glancing at her with concern.

"Of course, why?"

"You just had an attempt made on your life. I thought that maybe you would rather-" Makoto began before he found himself interrupted by the hanyou.

"You call that an attempt?" Inuyasha snorted, "No one even got hurt!"

"Believe me, that was nothing, Makoto. It isn't serious unless we actually need to draw our weapons." Kagome said, smiling at Inuyasha.

"Or Kagome is possessed in an attempt to kill Inuyasha. That definitely was not anything to worry about right now." Shippo added, laughing.

"Possessed?" Shinju said in surprise. "How many times have you been possessed?"

"Oh just a couple of times, nothing major." She laughed, still pulling on Inuyasha. "Come on, let's go!"

"Nothing major, you almost kill me and it's nothing major." He growled in annoyance.

"You are still here aren't you? Not that they were ever successful in using me against you."

"Keh, of course not. You were too powerful for them." He smirked at her.

"Of course I was!" She said happily, dragging him into the video store to look at wall scrolls.

Three hours later, Inuyasha decided he would never step foot into a mall ever again. Kagome dragged him to each and every store to look at things he could possibly put in his room. He didn't let her get much for his room; he liked it just fine at the moment. She didn't argue, except on the idea of clothes. She forced him to try on about two hundred items of clothing, until he finally revolted and told her he would not put on anything else. It didn't stop her from purchasing a couple pairs of those uncomfortable jeans and some tee shirts, not to mention something called boxers.

Four hours, twelve slaps, two sits and numerous arguments between kitsune and hanyou later, they found themselves heading home. Kagome's bags filled the trunk of Makoto's small car. "I think I spent today making up for all of the shopping I missed during the past year, stuck in the past." Kagome sighed, exhausted.

"You actually enjoyed this crap? If I ever have to go shopping again, I will pin myself to the tree again." Inuyasha growled.

Makoto took a sharp turn knocking Kagome into the hanyou. "Stop that Makoto!" She yelled, not getting off Inuyasha yet. Instead she snuggled into his shoulder and closed her eyes. Shocked, the hanyou couldn't help but wrap his arm around her shoulders so she could get closer.

Shippo turned around to say something, and found himself so shocked his mouth hung open but nothing came out. "Oi, what Shippo?" Inuyasha growled at the kitsune.

"I'm impressed Inuyasha." Shippo answered, "For someone who claimed for over the past year of their life that they had no feelings toward her, you sure move quickly when given an opportunity."

Inuyasha reached over the girl and hit the kitsune in the head with a hard whack. "Mind your own business runt!"

"Come on, I wanna see it! It isn't everyday someone like you is smart enough to mark someone like Kagome in their sleep. I have to see it to believe it actually happened."

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed, "I am not showing you the mark, so stop asking!"

"I never asked you!" He pouted, "I asked Inuyasha to show me!"

"Mark? You marked her?" Shinju said quietly. "Kagome is still-"

"It's not like that Shinju. It was not a typical marking." Shippo interrupted. "Inuyasha probably won't be ready to admit his feelings to Kagome for a long time still, but his subconscious sure seems to know what it wants. It was an unconscious marking."

"Wh..what? He did it as he slept? I have only heard of that happening once or twice."

"Shippo, If you don't shut your mouth I am going to shut it for you." Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

"I wanna see it; you know you're proud of it. I can tell. It isn't as if you will ever tell her the truth."

"Shippo." He growled.

"Then I wanna hear you say it! You said it once and she was already gone."

"Shippo, SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome, you deserve to hear it. He put you through enough back then."

"Shippo, mind your own business." Inuyasha growled.

"She deserves to know, Inuyasha. You know she does."

The hanyou growled at the kitsune quietly before saying, "Kagome-" That was as far a he got before Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth.

She shook her head and quietly said, "No." Before turning around and slapping the kitsune in the face. "Shippo, grow up. You want to see the mark? Here." She yanked down her collar to show him the dark black bruise, making everyone gasp.

"Inuyasha?" the kitsune whispered in amazement. "That is the most possessive mark I have ever seen. I can see why it had to be done unconsciously; I have never seen one that dark before. Nice job." The kitsune said quietly as he turned around to stare outside thoughtfully.

The rest of the trip home was quiet as Kagome snuggled back into the hanyou's hold, thinking pensively. As they walked up to the shrine, bags in hands, Inuyasha stopped and said, "I'm sorry."

"I know you, Inuyasha. There is no reason to apologize for being you; it's who I fell in love with." She turned and began walking again. "Besides, I already know. You pinned yourself to a tree, Inuyasha. That speaks louder than any words ever could."

She heard the bags hit the ground and immediately found herself within the hanyou's grasp. He kissed her senselessly until he heard her bags drop from her hands to the ground. He let her go and picked up the bags he had dropped, as Kagome fell to the ground. He leapt away to the tree outside their rooms, and entered his room via the window. She sighed, "Yes, your actions definitely speak louder than your words."

There a little fluff for all the fluff lovers.

Inuyasha: That whole set up and it wasn't even Kikyo?

Kagome: What? You actually **wanted **it to be Kikyo?

Inuyasha: Um…

            Yeah, I though you were over her finally. You know, she is peacefully laid to rest and all.

Inuyasha: Keh, Whatever.

Kagome: You did! You actually wanted her to come back, didn't you? Sit! You jerk!

            (Peers in Inuyasha shaped hole) _Sigh_ Won't you ever learn?


	24. In which mama gives 'the talk'

**Disclaimer:** I love the boy with the puppy dog ears, but he's not mine.

Inuyasha: I can't believe you are making me wear these things.

What? Oh, boxers? Why not? They aren't uncomfortable are they?

Inuyasha: Um…no…they don't feel uncomfortable. They make me uncomfortable.

What? Why?

Kagome: Here…model these!

Oh! I get it…yeah that could be embarrassing.

* * *

Chapter 24

Their anger at Shippo didn't go away overnight. In fact, they didn't see their new friends at all the next day. Sunday was spent at home with the Higurashi family, teaching Inuyasha how to play board games. Surprisingly he caught on quickly, especially if it was a game that had the mission to conquer the other players. It didn't take long for him to annihilate them all in each competitive game they played. Risk, he left them begging for mercy. Monopoly, you couldn't land on a space that he didn't own that he had built up with hotels and houses. Even simple games like Clue he figured the answer out before anyone else even had much of an idea. In the end, Kagome pulled out Candy land just to even the odds. It is hard to conquer your opponents when the game is based on chance.

All in all, it had been a good day. She had realized that he would be able to accumulate to life with her, it would just take time. She opened her door and quietly made her way down the small hallway toward his room. She had to be as quiet as possible, if her mother realized what she had been doing every night after everyone went to bed, it would not be a pretty sight. She had spent every night since his return in bed with the hanyou, claiming an inability to sleep.

_Can't sleep? Ha, more like can't sleep with him nearby and not being in bed with the cozy hanyou. Can someone really get so accustomed to something so quickly?_ She turned the doorknob as she reached his room, entering quickly and closing the door behind her.

"Keh," She heard come from across the room, "You again? I suppose you can't sleep." He growled, although Kagome heard the thread of happiness and affection in his voice.

"No." She replied, sighing before she climbed into bed with the hanyou. Snuggling into his chest as he dragged her onto his lap, he yanked his haori from its place on his bedpost and wrapped her in it. It wasn't until that moment that she realized he did not wear his fire rat robes. Instead he wore a plain white tee-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants to bed. Unable to control the giggle that erupted in her chest, she began to chuckle quietly into his shoulder.

"Oi! Weren't you going to bed?" He growled as one of her hands lifted to his ears to rub them and the other wrapped around his neck.

"You look so dang cute!" She teased as she gently pressed her lips against his surprised mouth. As she began to pull away, breaking the kiss, she found herself hauled back to him. As he slowly took possession of her mouth, leisurely tasting her as he savored each passionate kiss. Several minutes later they broke apart, panting.

He forced her to lie against his chest as they caught their breath. "Go to bed, wench." He growled, placing his chin on the top of her raven head as he took in the sweet smelling aroma of her shampoo as she settled into him.

She grinned at the 'endearment' he had for her since the day they met. "Goodnight Inuyasha." She sighed, closing her eyes. They needed their sleep, he started school in the morning and she was worried about how he would do. Within moments the comfortable warmth of his loving embrace surrounded her and she fell into a deep slumber.

Neither moved a muscle until the alarm went off the next morning. Kagome's movement was not voluntary, she found herself unceremoniously dumped onto the floor next to his bed. "Inuyasha!" She yelled; meeting his surprised eyes before realizing the alarm had caught him a little off guard. He had reached over and smashed it in 'self defense'.

Scowling at the now defective clock, Inuyasha groaned, "That means it's time for school, doesn't it?"

"Afraid so." She sighed, scrambling to her feet as she rubbed her quickly bruising hip. She walked over to his closet, pulling out pieces of the uniform that he was required to wear at school. He needed to get used to wearing up to date clothing, including his school uniform. It would start today, and she was ready to begin bargaining with her hanyou. "Alright, I am only going to do a partial spell for you today. You need to wear the pants and shoes. I will cast the top until you get used to wearing it."

By now he knew the look of determination that came into her eyes when she planned on being stubborn about something. That was definitely it in her eyes; he wouldn't get anywhere arguing with her right now. He was as stubborn, if not more than she was though, he had to attempt to argue anyway. "No, I am not wearing the pants. What if something happens and I need my fire rat robes. We are supposed to hear from Sesshomaru today, that alone should warrant my getting to wear them."

"What does us possibly seeing Sesshomaru today warrant you getting to wear your fire rat robes? Inuyasha that is the weakest argument you have came up with yet. You need to get used to wearing modern clothing."

"I know, but I am not wearing those pants. Just looking at them makes me feel uncomfortable right now. Like I said, we might hear something from Sesshomaru and need to take off looking for the jewel without stopping to let me change. I am supposed to protect you. I can't protect you if I am worried about not wearing my fire rat robes."

She growled, grabbing her hair in frustration. If he had given anyone else that argument in the 20th century, they would have laughed in his face. He hadn't though; he had given it to her. She knew that his reasoning was dead on correct in his head; he needed them to protect himself, and her. They weren't just clothing to him, they were protection. "Argh! Fine, just wear a comfortable pair of socks and shoes with it though. You can't have anything bad to say about shoes. I know you will hate them but you need to wear them. I will cast the spell when I am dressed." She headed for the door before turning back to him, looking at him in his pajamas. "Just…get dressed, Inuyasha." She said, chuckling as she walked to her door.

Opening the door, she noticed she was not alone in her room, someone sat on her bed. Choking down a nervous swallow, she addressed her visitor "Mama?" She asked, turning bright red at the disapproving look in her mother's eyes.

"I think we need to have a chat before you go to school, Kagome. Sit down please." Her mother patted the seat next to her on the bed and Kagome followed her instructions, and sat down.

The teenager cringed inwardly, knowing what was coming. She had been caught red-handed and had to face the consequences of her actions. "Mama, I am sorry. It isn't what you think."

"Kagome, Are you two at least being careful. I know he probably doesn't know about that type of thing, but you do."

Stunned, Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor in shock. 'She thinks….Inuyasha?…and I? Oh, hell!' "No, Mama. It's nothing like that. We haven't done anything."

"Kagome, I am not naive enough to believe that. I can see the mark on your neck, I know what that means."

Kagome touched the black mark that was currently exposed on her lower neck, groaning. Her mother would never believe the truth about it now. "Mama, you don't understand. I swear we haven't done anything." Her head was running a hundred miles an hour, trying to come up with a decent explanation for the mark that wouldn't make her look like she was lying about it.

Suddenly the door crashed in, with Inuyasha behind it. She instantly found herself perched in the hanyou's grasp and groaned, "Oh this is going to help our case so much."

Inuyasha had jumped toward the window and had an angry growl emitting from his throat. "What's wrong? Who's threatening you?" He growled, holding her tightly against himself as he scanned the room, landing on her mother. Surprise graced his face, as he tightened his hold even more.

"Oh great, you're here. How wonderful." She said sarcastically to the hanyou. "No one is threatening me. I am just having a very uncomfortable conversation with my mother. Nothing is wrong. Maybe you can explain why I have this large mark on my neck to my mother. She seems to think I got this by…well…um…you know, spending every night in your room."

The hanyou turned white, and dropped his precious cargo from his arms in shock. Kagome grunted in pain as she hit the floor, "I told you! I said she wouldn't like you coming into my room at night like that!" He pointed at the young miko sprawled on the floor, pointing the blame on her.

"It isn't the coming to your room that has upset her, Inuyasha." Kagome tried to explain, as her mother deliberately coughed at the sentence. "Alright, she's not happy about the coming to the room. Inuyasha, **the mark**, she is concerned about how the mark got there. You know…when do youkai mark?"

Comprehension dawned in his eyes after a moment, and he immediately dropped to the floor next to Kagome, turning pale. "She thinks that…you…and I…." He didn't finish the sentence, but Kagome nodded at him, raising an eyebrow.

"The mark, Inuyasha. Tell her how I really got the mark." She said quietly, not sure how to explain it.

"It wasn't done while either of us was awake." He began to explain to Mrs. Higurashi, who looked like she had a little trouble believing the whole thing. In the end, she still looked doubtful about his explanation.

"Mama, I swear, nothing has happened. Before I let him seal it, we had a quick conversation about the last two steps. Neither of us is ready for that. I keep going to his room; well, because I am so used to having him near me. He always watched over us while we slept, hardly sleeping himself. It is just normal to have him watch over me, it helps me sleep easier."

"I only want you to be careful is all." Mama explained, coming to the floor in front of the pair. "I know how strong your relationship is, and how much you have been through together. You both have had to grow up so much during your time together and things are much different in the Feudal Era. I have no doubt if you two ended up there, this wouldn't be an issue at all. But you aren't, you are here and you are both still teenagers. You need time to be kids and have fun, even as you still have a mission in front of you. I only want you to be careful, that is all. The last thing you need is to be forced to grow up before you get used to your life here together. If you do decide to take your relationship further, do it carefully." With that said she stood up and left the pair alone in Kagome's room.

"Did she just give us permission?" Inuyasha spat out in amazement, stunned at the conversation he had just had with Kagome's mother.

"Um…not exactly." Kagome groaned, her face turning bright red. "That was mortifying! My mother just had 'the talk' with us. It pretty much came down to 'I don't think you should, but if you do, don't get pregnant.'"

"How the hell can you prevent that from happening?" He growled, turning to her in shock.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. I am sure you will learn all that soon enough." She sighed, getting to her feet to get a uniform from her closet. She turned to look at the still barefoot hanyou. "Get your shoes on and go eat breakfast." She sighed, before adding. "Take your necklace downstairs too. I will cast your spell down there."

"I don't wanna face your mom alone." He whined.

"Inuyasha! I need to get dressed! Get out!" She yelled, throwing one of her shoes at him. She watched as the hanyou dodged it and ran out the bedroom door, closing it behind him.

"How humiliating." She sighed as she got ready for school. Suddenly something popped into her head, Inuyasha had crashed into her room because he thought she was feeling threatened. How had he known that?

When she headed down for breakfast a couple of minutes later, she reminded herself to ask him what had happened to make him crash into the conversation like that. As she approached the table she noticed the visitor at the table, Inuyasha did not look too happy about his presence. "Shippo." She acknowledged their visitor coldly, still upset about what he had done on Saturday.

"Kagome, I wanted to talk to you before you left for school. Can you walk with me quickly?"

She turned to look at Inuyasha, who nodded slightly. "Fine, just for a minute though."

She grabbed her breakfast on the way out the door, the young kitsune close behind her. The walked to the bench by the Goshinboku tree, and sat down. "What is going on, Shippo?"

"I just wanted to apologize about the other night. It is kind of weird having the two of you back, with no real time change between you. I am the only thing that has changed for the two of you. I kind of slipped back into my annoying companion mode, sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. It may have been 500 years for me…but only a couple of days for you."

"I just don't like you bugging Inuyasha about saying he loves me. He did what he did to be with me, I already know how he feels. When he says it, it will be at the perfect time. Not because someone tells him he should. You can tease him about only being able to mark me while he sleeps, pinning himself to the tree, anything else you want to tease him about. Stay away from his feelings toward me, if you ruin that for me I may never forgive you." She had said all she wanted to say to the kitsune and stood to walk back inside.

"I missed you guys terribly. I often wished Inuyasha had pinned me with him on occasion. The day you were born was one of the happiest moments in my life. Sure, each birth of a descendant of Miroku's and Sango's was wonderful, especially their reincarnations. It was your birth I looked forward to for 500 years. I missed you." He said quietly. "The worst part was you were born on Kagome's line, so you were Kirara's responsibility. She let me have you though. I watched over you on occasion when you were younger."

"Oh Shippo." She gave him a big hug. "Thank you, that is nice to hear-you hentai!" She broke from his grasp, slapping him across the face. "I have to remember you are Miroku's kid now, not mine." She laughed as she stood up.

"Have fun at school, I wish I could see his first day. If I hear anything we will come for you, I promise." He laughed and walked away as Kagome headed back inside to the kitchen, wondering what Shippo had said to Inuyasha, and why he had come rushing into her room like that.

* * *

Well here we are…nice and ready for school. It is the moment we have all been waiting for. Inuyasha in a school uniform!

Inuyasha: Fuck! This thing itches! I can't move in it either. What the hell happened to my fire rat robes anyway?

Kagome: Um…I burned them?

Inuyasha: What the hell are you talking about? My fire rat robes don't burn, you idiot.

Kagome: They don't? Are you sure?

Inuyasha: They are made from material of the fire rat, it don't burn!

Kagome: Hmm…then I don't know WHAT happened to it. Maybe you lost it.

Or angered someone about the Kikyo comment last chapter.


	25. Lockers and teachers

**Disclaimer:** I have debt…not Inuyasha.

Thank you everyone…I cannot believe I have gotten over 500 reviews for my little piece of work! Thank you for all who have taken the time to give me a nice review…I now make a conscious effort to review for stories that I enjoy, knowing how good it makes me feel.

Inuyasha: Blah, blah, blah, blah…no one cares about your whining, stupid girl! Get on with the damn story.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Be nice, learn some patience or something.

Yeah, that will be the day.

Inuyasha:  Why you little….

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't kill the author! Sit!

That thing is a lifesaver!

* * *

Chapter 25

Kagome headed back inside from her talk with the young kitsune, feeling much better about the strange relationship. Having him around after all the time he had spent without them, he was definitely not the same kitsune they had left behind. Sure, he still knew exactly what to say to upset Inuyasha. He also still tended to say what was on his mind, without thinking about it first. She wondered if that was perhaps some youkai trait, both Inuyasha and Kouga had a tendency to do that as well.

She opened the front door, taking her dish to the sink before joining Inuyasha and Souta at the table. The hanyou's expression halted her in her tracks; he stared into space at a blank wall. She noticed an envelope in his hands, but he didn't seem to be paying it any attention at the moment. He should have at least noted that she had stepped into the dining room; his senses should have alerted him to that. He just looked…conflicted. "What is with Inuyasha?" She asked her brother, approaching the table they shared.

He shrugged, looking at the hanyou with confusion. "I dunno. Your friend said something about a brother before handing him that envelope. When he looked at what was in the envelope, he said some bad words for a minute. He's been like that ever since." He lifted a brow before asking his final question. "Does he really have a real brother?"

"Afraid so, Souta. A half brother; they don't get along very well." She said grimly. "For most of the time we were in the past, he tried to kill Inuyasha to get his sword, Tetsusaiga."

"What? His brother wanted to kill him? That's horrible! No wonder he wants to stay here with us!"

Kagome ruffled the kid's hair as she walked over to the hanyou. She waved a hand in front of his honey gold eyes, trying to get his attention. "Inuyasha? What happened?"

He blinked once, shaking his head before he turned to focus on her. "Oi, What?"

"What's going on? What did Shippo want?"

The hanyou frowned, growling, "Dammit, it makes no sense."

"What makes no sense? What did he bring you?"

"Hell, I don't know. Something that is supposed to 'help' me or some shit." He growled, looking pretty upset.

"Souta said something about Sesshomaru? What does he have to do with it all?"

"Feh," He growled, "He gave all this 'paperwork' crap to Shippo to give to me. Supposedly it will help me here for some reason." He tossed the large envelope to Kagome to look at; maybe she could make better sense of it than he had. "Keh, like I trust any of this crap anyway. I doubt it will help me."

Kagome took the envelope and began pulling things out as she listened to him gripe about how he could never trust Sesshomaru. Looking over all that it included, Kagome was beginning to wonder if the Lord of the Western lands had not changed in the past 500 years. "Inuyasha? Do you know what this all is?" She gaped in amazement as she pulled out such items as a birth certificate, bank accounts full of money, a passport, and other such personal identification items, all in the name of Inuyasha Takahashi, age 16.

"Keh, no. I know what this means though." He handed her a last piece of paper he held crumpled in his hands. Kagome took it from him and straightened it out on the table in front of her. Kagome stared at it in shock. It was a legal letter from Sesshomaru to her mother, indicating he would give to her legal guardianship of one, Inuyasha Takahashi, heir to the Western lands. "He fucking made me his heir! Why the hell would he do that?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha. The rest of this paperwork is pretty valuable." She answered, handing him back the letter. "This all has actually made you EXSIST in this time period. You should have no problems trying to prove you have spent the last sixteen years of your life here in Tokyo with all of this. Whatever he has done, it has been a big help. I don't know why though. Listen, take these with you and put them in your backpack, they might come in handy today." She handed him his birth certificate and bank cards.

"Why the hell would he do this Kagome?"

"I don't know. Maybe he has changed in the past 500 years." She looked at the clock, before panicking. "We need to go, Inuyasha, now. Where's your necklace?"

He tossed her the necklace as he ran to get his new backpack. Kagome quickly placed a concealing spell on it as she followed after him. "Bye, Souta. Have a good day at school." She yelled as she reached the hanyou's side. She reached up and tweaked an ear, it would be probably eight hours or more before she got to see his puppy dog ears again. She sighed, "You ready for this?" Placing the necklace around his neck, she watched the transformation take place. Within seconds the hanyou had his human appearance on him, black hair, violet eyes and all.

"Your school? I dunno, Kagome. I don't think I can do this. With all the studying you do, how can I ever catch up?" He sighed; she could tell he was terrified at the prospect of the whole thing.

"You can make it through this, trust me." She said, more positively than she felt. She worried about how his day would go too. It wasn't like she could be there with him every second of it, she had her own classes.

* * *

The pair made their way to school in decent time. Kagome knew they needed to stop by the main office and pick up his schedule before she could show him where his classes were. She led him there and opened the large door for them. "Kagome Higurashi? Are you feeling better? I think this is the longest period I have seen you in school for a year!" The large secretary exclaimed from her desk.

"Uh…yeah. They think I should be making a full recovery, it's a miracle." She mumbled, turning bright red. Inuyasha snickered next to her.

"Now, who do we have here? Is this our new student?"

"Uh…I think he is registered, I am not sure. This is Inuyasha Takahashi. He is supposed to start class today." Kagome replied.

"Yes, we have been preparing for the younger brother of Sesshomaru Takahashi for some time now. When he called to let us know his brother would be transferring here in the next couple of months, we were more than happy to accommodate the special circumstances. It is no wonder the two of you met while you were sick, Kagome. I heard you were a big help helping him readjust to life when he woke up from that year coma."

"Special circumstances?" Inuyasha choked out.

"Coma?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"Here you go, just like your brother requested. You will have a one on one tutor for the year before we start to put you back with the students. That way you can get caught up on last year's classes and this years as well. Your teacher is Sensei Yakamidi in room 212, and locker 412. Here is the combination. I assume Kagome can show you the way to both before she goes to her class. Have a good day you two."

The pair walked out of the office, speechless. After a short walk, Kagome finally said, "Your sensei is Yuka's dad. If Yuka is a youkai, her dad must be one too. I bet he knows what all to do to get you situated here today. He is one of the favorite teachers and you will get him all to yourself, you're lucky."

"What the hell is a coma?" He suddenly blurted out, confused. "Why the hell would Sesshomaru say I was in a coma for a year?"

Kagome laughed, "Actually that is a better excuse than I ever got from Grandpa. It means you have been asleep for the last year. It is fairly close to reality, except you spent 500 years, not one year. I should have done that, and then I wouldn't have had to keep running back here to take my tests."

"Feh, I still hate your test things,"

"But now you will have to take them." She laughed, stopping at locker 412. "Let me see that paper with the combination on it. This is your locker, mine is three down from here, 415." She grabbed the paper from his hand and demonstrated opening it for him. Slamming it shut, she twisted the dial. "Your turn."

She watched him concentrate on the dial as he spun it; luckily it was a simple combination, 25,10,5. All of the digits were marked clearly. He tried to do it the same as she had moments before, and failed miserably. "This is fucking stupid. Why the hell does this thing need to be locked anyway?" He growled, annoyed at the metal contraption. "I have a way to open it that isn't so complicated." He reached for his sword.

"Don't you dare! Let go of Tetsusaiga! You will not use that to open your locker! Just try it again." She spun it several times to have him try it again. "Let's go slowly, first turn the dial to 25." She watched as he concentrated on doing that. "Alright, now turn it the other direction to 10. No, keep going. You have to pass the 25 before you can stop on the 10." He growled at her, making her grin. "Good, now turn it back again to 5 but make sure you pass the 10." The click of him successfully opening the door resounded down the still empty hallway. "See! You can do it; you just have to practice it."

"It's friggin empty. Why the hell did we open it if it's empty?" He growled in annoyance.

"It is to store things in. It is supposed to be empty. Here, take your backpack and take out your notebooks and folders. We will hang the backpack on the hooks and you will take a notebook and folder to your class. You will get your books from your teacher. Don't forget a pencil and pen." She added.

"This is just a waste of time, Kagome. I don't know why I have to be here doing all this crap. Aren't we supposed to be looking for that other stupid jewel?"

"We can't do anything until we hear from Sesshomaru. Until then we need to get you up to date. Let's go to my locker and then we can go talk to your teacher, okay?"

"Whatever." He growled, slamming the door to the locker.

Kagome quickly opened her locker and got her supplies for her first class together. "Alright, let's go introduce you to Yuka's dad." They walked upstairs, and began to notice that there were a bunch of students cluttering her halls. She felt Inuyasha get closer to her side. She forgot how uncomfortable he was with meeting new people, especially here in her time. He was downright shy, even with her family until he got used to them.

She walked him down a small hallway, to room 212. She opened the room, and heard him begin to growl next to her. She spotted his teacher standing near his desk, reading a textbook. "Hi, Sensei Yakamidi."

The teacher looked up in surprise, "Hello, Kagome. Nice to see you're finally feeling better." Suddenly she felt Inuyasha grab her arm and throw her behind him.

"I thought I warned you to stay away from her! Fucking fleabag! You could have ruined everything. What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, yanking Tetsusaiga from his belt.

"Inuyasha! Put that away! Sit! You are not to pull your sword unless you are being threatened. What is your problem?" Kagome yelled, wondering why Inuyasha was acting that way toward his teacher.

The hanyou growled from his hole. "You think I couldn't fucking smell your stench a mile away; you bastard? I thought I got everything through your head, she loves me. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I thought that was obvious, mutt face. I am your teacher."

"Kouga!? Is that you?" Kagome fell to the ground next to her hanyou. "All along…my best friend's dad has been hitting on me! That is just wrong!" As the spell broke from Inuyasha, the hanyou dragged her to him, wrapping her in his arms tightly growling at the threat to him.

* * *

Wow… I bet no one EVER thought it would be Kouga!

Kagome: You're being sarcastic, aren't you?

Of course I am…Who else COULD it have been? I guess Myoga would have worked and been pretty funny. Hey maybe I should have done that.

Inuyasha: Fucking KOUGA. Are you serious? I have to learn everything from the biggest imbecile there is! This is just wrong.

Ah yes, but he knows a lot about today. You…well you have been in a sort of coma for 500 years. You have a lot to learn.


	26. Kouga's class

**Disclaimer:** Um…do I still have to do this? I mean…jeez…I think everyone knows this!

Sorry about the delay everyone! It has been a long week…I am halfway curious to see what all comes out in this chapter too.

Inuyasha: Dammit! Are you telling us you don't even know?

Well I have a little written down…and I know where I am going…I always do it this way with this story.

Inuyasha: Great…this is just GREAT!

Now…be nice. I have author powers over you! I can kill you off in one sentence. You do realize that don't you

Inuyasha: You would never do that…no one would read it anymore.

Dammit…you're right.

* * *

Chapter 26

"Kouga!? Is that you?" Kagome fell to the ground next to her hanyou. "All along…my best friend's dad has been hitting on me! That is just wrong!" As the spell broke from Inuyasha, the hanyou dragged her to him, wrapping her in his arms tightly growling at the threat to him.

She knew from the hanyou's grasp on her, she wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Shocked as she was at the situation, she wasn't sure she wanted to leave the possessive grasp of her hanyou yet. Since Inuyasha had been unsealed, everything kept getting stranger and stranger. Nothing remained as she had known it before she fell down the well the year before. Kagome sighed, she felt as lost in this new world as Inuyasha; well maybe not THAT lost. Her hanyou still growled in her ear at his teacher. "You can't have her." He screamed at the threat in front of him.

Kouga walked past the pair, laughing hysterically. He closed the door to the classroom, giving them some needed privacy. "I have waited 500 years for this day, mutt face." He smirked, removing the concealing necklace from around his neck, revealing an only slightly older Kouga than they remembered. "Imagine my surprise to see the next time I came to the village to visit, my opponent had friggen pinned himself to a tree. I thought you were nuts to do that and had done it just to make me angry. I hadn't a fucking clue about what was going on, or should I say…had gone on."

Inuyasha still growled in Kagome's ear, baring his teeth at Kouga. "I told you to stay away from her until after the quest! You could have ruined everything."

"It's over, Inu-kurro. Isn't that the reason you are here? Stop that fucking growling at me, I am not stealing your women."

She felt Inuyasha flinch behind her, as she exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Why the hell not?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome turned around to face the hanyou as Kouga laughed. "You want him to take me?" She yelled, making Kouga laugh even harder.

"Hell no, but why else would he be here?" Inuyasha glared at her, his golden eyes glittering with confusion.

"I am here, because I was chosen to be your teacher. Someone needs to help you get acclimated to this time period. Since I am already a teacher, not to mention someone who can put up with your piss poor attitude, I was chosen. Simple as that," he explained. "As for taking Kagome from you, my mate would kick me out without a cent if I even contemplated it. You had some good friends in that monk and taijiya; they protected you well when you were pinned to that tree. They knew I would spend the next 500 years planning how to get Kagome while you were still pinned to the tree. So they sat me down and began to weave these amazing stories, at first I thought that was all they were. Soon the stories began to make sense to me. I knew bits and pieces of them, not all of them, but some of them. I understood what they were trying to get through to me though; I wouldn't stand a chance against you in getting Kagome. Hell, by the end of the story I was cheering for the two of you to get together, why would I want to tear you up now?"

"W..what?" Inuyasha barely sputtered out in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kouga laughed, "Not to mention I don't steal marked females from their mates. Back then, Kagome was fair game so I went after her. From the scent coming from that mark, I wonder if the rumors are true."

"What rumor?!" Inuyasha freaked, turning as red as a tomato.

"Come on, dog-breath. I'm supposed to teach you Sex Ed along with the rest of the curriculum, just like the rest of the kids. If the rumors about Kagome's mark are true…then I have a little time to prepare. If they aren't, then I am gonna beat the crap outta you before we start our little 'chat'."

Kagome gasped, burying her head in Inuyasha's chest in embarrassment. "First, my mom. Now, Kouga wants to talk with us? How humiliating!"

"No, Kagome. I just want to talk to Inuyasha. I believe you need to go to class." Kouga said quietly.

"Umm…I think maybe I should stay and observe today." She answered, standing up from Inuyasha's embrace.

"Kagome, I will be fine. I can handle the mangy fleabag on my own. You need to get to class." Inuyasha growled, glaring at Kouga.

Kagome looked at the staring contest happening in front of her. Apparently the conflict between the pair was far from over. Against her better judgment, she headed out the door, closing it tightly behind her. She knew Inuyasha could fend against the wolf demon without help, she only hoped no one got hurt. As soon as the door shut, she heard the growling and snarling as they attacked each other. She sighed, "Who thought putting Kouga as his teacher was a good idea?"

"That is what I thought too." A voice next to her said.

Kagome turned to find Yuka walking next to her. "You have no idea, Yuka. No idea. I can't believe I just left them, letting them have it out between each other like that."

"They will be fine; Dad has been waiting for his return for a long time. He used to always yell at my brothers, 'if you don't pay better attention to what you are doing. When Inuyasha gets back here, he will wipe the floor with you.' I think he's just glad to have his sparring partner back. It will be a good stress relief for both of them, I am sure."

"I still can't believe your dad is Kouga. I practically grew up with you, and your dad spent part of the last year informing me that I was his 'woman'." Kagome laughed as they walked to their math class together.

"I know, he finally told me the truth the day I came home griping about your new possessive boyfriend who had tried to kill someone who liked you. I was so scared about your relationship with this guy. Imagine my surprise when my dad told me it was HIM your new boyfriend was trying to kill." Yuka laughed thinking about her reaction to the news.

Kagome smiled, "I am just having a little trouble getting used to all of this. It isn't everyday you find out there are demons alive and well in your time."

"You can't tell anyone, Kagome. It is a secret that needs to be protected. You are one of a handful of humans who know of our existence, which needs to remain a secret. You can't mention this to Ayumi or Eri. You can introduce them to the real Inuyasha; just don't tell them about everyone else."

Kagome nodded, entering the classroom behind her friend. "When can I see the real you?"

Yuka stopped and smiled at her friend, "We will check on Dad and Inuyasha after class, make sure they didn't kill each other and that dad is actually teaching him what he needs to be. I can show you there. I would like that a lot."

The pair settled in their chairs, getting prepared for class. Both wondered what exactly was going on in the classroom down the hall from them at the moment. They would have to wait patiently to find out until after math was over.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kouga's classroom was ripped to pieces. Two old enemies sat on the floor on opposite sides of the room, smirking at each other. "That was a nice stress relief." Kouga said, getting to his feet. "I have needed that for a long time."

"What? You've needed me to come kick your ass? If I hadn't been pinned to a tree, I would have been happy to accommodate you long ago."

"Admit it, you feel better too." Kouga laughed, watching the hanyou stagger to his feet. "You were in desperate need of a stress relief as well. I can't even imagine the sexual frustration it would cause to mark a female and not mate with her; it pains me thinking about it."

Inuyasha snorted, turning red with embarrassment. He remembered the difficulty he had the night it had happened, he knew he would have taken her had he not fallen back into unconsciousness so quickly. "Yeah, I think nature kind of takes care of that for you when it happens. It fucking knocks you unconscious so you can't do anything."

"Hmm, so the rumor was true?" Kouga smirked at the hanyou, thrilled by the agitated reaction of him. "Figures it would happen this way. You would never do it yourself."

Inuyasha growled, "Why the fuck does everyone say that? First Shippo and now you? What the fuck do you know about my relationship with Kagome anyway? You were too busy trying to snatch her away from me."

"I told you, mutt face. Your friends were some amazing story tellers. I can't believe some of the shit you did and you still didn't realize you were in love with her. Hell, by the time I realized the story was about the two of you, I had been cheering for the two of you to get together."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha snorted, trying to ignore the rising blush in his cheeks.

"Alright Inu-kurro, I think we need to get to work today sometime. You want to live a normal life here with Kagome don't you? You have a lot to learn before you can do that. Where should we begin?"

"Kagome said there was a way to prevent getting your bitch with pups." He blurted out, with curiosity. His face turned as red as a cherry just as quickly as he realized what he had said. This was not something he particularly wanted to speak to Kouga about; maybe he should just ask Makoto later. Surely the lecher would know the answer.

"Getting right down to business, huh?" Kouga laughed, "Can't say I blame you, the inventions today are amazing. Anyway, come take a seat and take off your damn concealing spell. I am not used to seeing you in your human form. In this room, we both are safe from being detected; you just need to remember to put it back on if you leave the classroom. I was just kidding about starting with sex education, but it seems as good a place to start as any."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. He would be talking about sex with Kouga for god knows how long now. If that wasn't punishment enough, he wasn't sure what was. He sighed, removing the necklace and taking a seat in one of the chairs in the front of the classroom. Kouga grinned seeing him transform into his hanyou self, and dropped about three books on his desk. "What the hell is all of this?" Inuyasha growled.

"You want to know how to prevent pregnancy? First you have to know how and why bitches get pregnant in the first place. Turn to page 63 in that first book." Kouga demanded, watching the hanyou's reaction to the picture of the female reproductive system. _Oh yeah, this is going to be hilarious,_ Kouga thought to himself as the hanyou turned white at the picture.

* * *

Kagome and Yuka were unable to sneak away from their friends until right before lunch. When they finally found a free moment, they rushed to the classroom to grab Inuyasha for lunch. Kagome ripped the door open and Yuka gasped from behind her. "Oh my, he really DOES have dog ears, doesn't he?" She raced over to the desk he was sitting at and reached for the appendages on top of his head.

He quickly maneuvered himself away from her grasp and leaped behind Kagome as she approached him too. "Don't touch my ears!" He screeched looking at the girl with her, realizing Kagome didn't mind her seeing him as a hanyou. "Who the hell is this girl?"

"You have met Yuka before, Inuyasha." She closed the door behind her before anyone could look in and see two demons sitting in a classroom together. "She's Kouga's daughter." She explained, reaching up to rub one of his ears. Inuyasha instinctively leaned into her touch, making her smile. She turned to Yuka and said, "Aren't they the cutest? I hate it when they are hidden away. Speaking of hidden; take your necklace off too. I want to see you as a demon. I hate that you all have to hide what you really are, it isn't fair."

Yuka complied with her friend's request, though it was strange for her. She had never revealed herself to anyone who was not a demon before, let alone her closest friend. Her dad nodded, agreeing with the young miko, she should reveal herself to her friend. The wolf demon's short brown hair turned bright red and her eyes turned the same shade of blue as her father's as she removed the necklace. Soon you could tell that Yuka was in fact a wolf demon, complete with pointed ears, fangs, claws and tail.

Kagome grinned, suddenly knowing who Kouga had accepted as his mate. "You finally agreed to be with Ayame, didn't you? Yuka, you look like your mother."

"Had to replenish the wolf tribe somehow; about a year after Inuyasha pinned himself to the tree I took Ayame as my mate." Kouga grinned, making Yuka groan.

"You didn't have to replenish it yourself. Do you know that I am the youngest of 73 siblings, Kagome? 73!!! My poor mother has children ranging in ages from 16 to almost 500 years. Imagine if I told anyone that, they would freak." Yuka whined, glaring at her father.

"I doubt you will be the youngest for long, Yuka. I am sure your mother is clamoring for more."

"Ugh, don't say that! The last thing we need is more siblings."

"Not following your own advice, huh." Inuyasha smirked.

"Of course I have. It has been sixteen years since our last one." Kouga grinned.

"Dad, what have you been teaching poor Inuyasha today?" She leaned over the desk to look at the books on top of there. She gasped, "Sex education! Why does he need to know that right now? I would think things like modern history would be more important! You know; World War II and space travel and things like that. Jeez, of course my dad would start with Sex Ed!"

"We just got to talking and this was what naturally came out of our conversation. In case you missed it your friend, Kagome here, is a marked female. Now don't you go thinking that because your friend is marked that means you can be too. If I even sense someone wanting to mark you, I will rip out their insides." Kouga sneered at his daughter before continuing. "Their situation is a little different; they had no choice but to mark. They were almost left without a choice. Naturally, Inuyasha had some questions on why it happened. We figured this would be a good place to start."

Inuyasha snorted at the wolf demon lying to his daughter, he was sure she could smell it too. She probably just didn't know what part of it he was lying about. He felt a pair of dainty hands rubbing his ears again, causing him to refocus on the girl standing with him. "Oi, what do you want?"

"Questions?" She smirked at him, shaking her head. She knew what 'questions' he had. She placed the concealing necklace around his neck again, watching him turn to his human appearance. "It is lunchtime, Inuyasha. Why don't you join Yuka and me for lunch out on the lawn?" She raised a brow, shaking her head, "Questions? Inuyasha, sit! I can't believe you."

Yuka looked on in amazement as the hanyou was thrown into the ground. He sure did know a startling number of curse words for someone face first into the ground. He growled as Kagome walked away from him. "Like you were going to answer them, Kagome." He growled from his place on the ground.

"You are probably right, but still." She opened the door, leaving an angry hanyou and two smirking wolf demons behind.

* * *

There we go…I hope that was entertaining enough. I am just grateful that I didn't have to retype or do spell check again after word froze up on me a little bit ago. I just wanted to get this out tonight.

Inuyasha: Are you telling me that KOUGA just gave me the facts of life?

Yep and it sounds like he is pretty experienced too. I mean he does have 73 children according to Yuka. All I can say is poor Ayame.

Inuyasha: I didn't want to know any of that! Hell, one innocent question and the damned wolf goes off on a tangent about things like ovaries and uteruses. I really didn't want to know all that.

But did you learn today? That is what is important. You learned what those ovaries and uteruses do…who cares if you wanted to know it or not.


	27. Lunch

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Inuyasha except some DVD's.

Inuyasha: What the hell are DVD's?

They are little videos of your show.

Inuyasha: Show? What is a show?

Kagome: You know the little plays that are on the TV that we watch? Those are shows.

Inuyasha: You mean that I am a TV show?

Yep! Pretty cool isn't it.

* * *

Chapter 27

Kagome sat on the ground eating lunch with her three girlfriends. Directly above her, perched comfortably in the tree sat Inuyasha; still pouting over the 'sit' treatment he had gotten before venturing out here. He didn't eat, he didn't talk; he only sat there and sulked; trying to make Kagome feel guilty. Kagome was used to his behavior and found it easy to ignore his antics.

Her friends on the other hand were not so used to his anti-social tendencies and obsession with hanging in trees. Yuka naturally found him amusing, having heard stories about the hanyou from her father. Eri and Ayumi just stared at him, wondering who this guy really was.

"Aren't you hungry, Inuyasha?" Yuka ventured, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had weaved its way around the group.

"I ain't hungry! Your old man ruined any appetite I had."

Yuka snorted and Kagome tried to hold in her giggles. Inuyasha scowled at the pair; they had been laughing at him about the whole situation since they found out what exactly Kouga HAD taught the hanyou today. The two remaining friends just studied the three bickering companions with confusion. They felt extremely out of the loop today. Kagome finally sighed and stood up, "Inuyasha, stop pouting. Come down here and eat your lunch."

"Oi bitch, I said I wasn't hungry!"

Ayumi and Eri gasped at his 'endearment' for the schoolgirl. Yuka on the other hand broke out into peels of laughter. She stood up next to Kagome and whispered, "He means that in the nicest way, he really considers you his bitch." Although she had whispered the comment so her friends could not hear it, she knew the hanyou had still heard it. She smirked at him as his cheeks flamed at the comment.

He glared at the female wolf demon; she smiled back at him confidently. "Wench, I should kill you for that!"

Eri and Ayumi gasped, "Don't anger him, Yuka!"

"Jeez, calm down you two. He really is harmless; he's all bark and no bite. Pardon the pun." She laughed, apologizing to the hanyou. "He would never hurt anyone who cared about Kagome."

"I would change that for you, wench."

"Inuyasha, get down here before I MAKE you get down here." Kagome threatened, glaring at the hanyou.

He returned her glare in kind, Kagome's friends watching the stand off between the pair with amusement.

"Higurashi?" A voice came from behind Kagome, catching her off guard. She jumped into the air and turned to the visitor.

She instantly knew her hanyou had emerged from his sulk to possessively stake him claim to the perceived threat. Not only could she sense that he was directly behind her, he also growled in her ear at the intruder. "Houjo-kun." She sighed, leaning back into her hanyou, hoping to calm him without saying a word. The growling ceased almost instantly, so it must have worked.

"Higurashi, it is nice to see you again." Houjo eyed her mysterious protector with concern. He had come to the solution over the weekend that he might be able to help her get over her 'Inuyasha', now that he was gone. Suddenly he found her surrounded by another guy, who wasn't himself. That did not make him happy, he hated this new guy more than anything, thinking he could just come and take Kagome from him. "A new friend already Kagome? I thought it would take a little longer for you to get over that 'Inuyasha' guy you claimed to have feelings for." Houjo said bitterly.

"Oi, you idiot! Kagome would never get over me that easily." Inuyasha growled, his violet eyes flashing with anger at the intruder.

Houjo eyed the stranger carefully before smirking confidently, "You aren't Inuyasha."

"The hell I ain't!" Inuyasha bit out in surprise.

Houjo puffed up his chest, giving the hanyou a look like he had solved the world's problems single handedly. "I have met this Inuyasha as well as seen pictures. You aren't him. The Inuyasha I met had-"

"Silver hair and gold eyes?" Ayumi offered, interrupting him.

"Yeah." Houjo said, surprised.

"Yeah, we wondered the same thing. Kagome swears it is Inuyasha. I just want to know what happened to his hair."

Everyone turned and faced Kagome and Inuyasha, looking for an explanation. Kagome sweat dropped, worried about what to say. She could feel Inuyasha tense behind her. Stealing a look at Yuka, the wolf demon looked as panicked as Kagome felt. She needed a feasible explanation and quickly, one that wouldn't seem suspicious. "Umm…well Inuyasha is a hanyou. You know how he wanted to be a full demon, so he always made himself look as much as a demon as he could. Yeah…so now…um he decided to be with me and stay here. So he came here and decided to try to blend in as best as he could. He has the ability to take on his human characteristics to fit in better. So…this is what Inuyasha looks like as a human. He can turn back to look like his hanyou whenever he wants." She peeked at Yuka, who flashed a grateful smile to her friend.

"Really? He can switch back and forth? That is so cool! I want to see it happen." Eri clamored. "Is it true that he really had dog ears?"

"What the hell is the obsession with the dog ears?" Inuyasha muttered darkly, glaring at someone he was certain had an extremely strong obsession for his ears. She grinned in response to his perusal, knowing that he didn't mind HER obsession with his ears.

"I won't believe it is really him unless I see it myself." Houjo said snidely, hoping that it really wasn't Inuyasha. Maybe Kagome would see the guy for the imposter he was and turn to him in her grief. He smiled at the thought.

"Not here. I don't want everyone knowing his secret! Maybe later." Kagome said; glad to have avoided the conflict.

"There is no one in the alley over there." Ayumi pointed to a deserted area that was secluded. It was also where no one could see them.

Kagome groaned, knowing she had no choice now. She turned to Inuyasha and gave him an apologetic smile. "Fine, let's go." She said in defeat. As the group headed off to the alley ahead of her, she grabbed her hanyou and whispered, "I will just distort the spell on your necklace; it will be fine."

"It better be fine!" he bit out, nervous about showing all these people who were practically strangers his hanyou form. _Things really have changed; it wasn't long ago I didn't want people seeing my human form. Now I don't want people seeing my hanyou form._ He sighed, catching up with Kagome in one slight leap.

As they all settled into the deserted alleyway, Kagome said, "Alright Inuyasha. Just think about your demon blood taking over you." Then she quietly whispered a spell, undoing part of the concealing spell on the necklace. She watched as his real form was revealed to her friends, dog ears and all.

"He really does have dog ears!" Ayumi cried, reaching for the appendages on the top of his head.

He snarled, showing his fangs as he dodged her aim and headed for Kagome. Kagome laughed as he let her rub his ears to her heart's content, calming him. "He's a little particular about his ears. I know how hard they are to resist touching them, though. They are just so cute."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the comment. "Alright, you've all seen the silver hair and dog ears and gold eyes. It's not that big a deal."

"Not a big deal! You look completely different!" Eri cried. "You are definitely the Inuyasha we met though."

Hearing that, Kagome quickly chanted a few words to conceal him again. "Well we should go before someone discovers us off here. We need to finish our lunch before class begins." The group emerged from the alley and sat down at the tree again. Inuyasha had finished his sulking and sat with Kagome and ate his lunch as well. Houjo left without saying a word, he seemed disappointed by the events of the day.

A couple of minutes later, as they ate in amicable silence a cry erupted out of nowhere. Yuka reacted instinctively, by stomping on the crying mushroom by her feet. "It's for you." She said snidely.

Eri and Ayumi looked at her in shock. "What was that thing?"

"Nothing, forget about it." She answered, until another one popped out next to Inuyasha.

He plucked it up and said, "He's still using these stupid things?"

"Let's go find him. He is obviously waiting-" Kagome was interrupted by yet another crying mushroom, this time on the tree next to her head. "He's impatient." She finished darkly yanking it off the bark. She stood up, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and dragged him to his feet.

Yuka followed the pair, telling her friends she would be right back. The three of them made their way to the edge of the school grounds, where Shippo was waiting for their arrival. "Oi, what's going on, Shippo?"

"Your brother has some news. We are headed out tonight. Apparently that if someone gets their hands on both the youkai jewel and the Shikon jewel, they have control over both the human and youkai worlds, be they a youkai or a human. The reason someone is after Kagome is to obtain the jewel. We are looking for a human by the name of Netawaki. Apparently he has discovered about the youkai underground and with the use of the youkai jewel is attempting to control it."

"What is the youkai underground?" Kagome asked innocently.

"It's a group of youkai mercenaries who hate humans and want to take over the world and bring youkai's to power again. Most of us are fine living side by side with humans." Yuka explained. "Is Netawaki having problems controlling the mercenaries?"

"He's a human. He's having a difficult time of it. They resent the control he holds over them with the jewel he has right now. If we succeed in getting the jewel away from him and back in Shinju's hands, not only will he lose the control over them, she can get them back in line as well." Shippo answered. "Having this much power without Shinju keeping them in line is not a good omen."

"What are our plans? We need to get the jewel back but keep Kagome's jewel from their hands, correct." Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "Kagome's gotta stay here. We can't risk her getting involved."

"I am not staying out of this." Kagome bit out, glaring at the hanyou.

"It's too dangerous, Kagome. I am not going to risk losing you again."

"We need her, Inuyasha."

"For what? She slows us down and I will be distracted trying to protect her all the time."

"She will be unprotected here, you stupid hanyou!" Shippo said exasperated. "You can't just leave her behind. They will immediately come after the jewel, you know that!"

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Yuka and Kouga can watch her, protect her. I trust them both."

Everyone stared at him in amazement. "Did you just say you trusted Kouga to protect me?" Kagome said, laughing.

"I have left you in his care before. It wouldn't be the first time."

She sighed, "I am going, Inuyasha. I can handle myself. I was made the protector of the jewel because I have the ability to protect it."

"No!" He insisted, glaring at her.

"Inuyasha, we don't have a choice. We need a miko and that miko is Kagome."

"We will get another one!"

"Like hell you are getting another miko!" Kagome yelled, clenching her fists in frustration.

"We don't have a choice." Shippo said quietly. "Even if we wanted another miko, we couldn't. There is only one left."

"What? I thought you said Miroku and Sango's descendents turned out to have either Demon slayer ability or spiritual powers." Kagome bit out.

"Yes, but slowly they have dwindled out. Now there is only three left with any of the original powers."

"Three?" Kagome sighed, "Shinju has the demon slayer ability and Makoto and I have the spiritual powers, correct?"

"Dammit, Shippo! Why didn't you say anything before?" Inuyasha roared.

"It doesn't change anything. Listen we are leaving tonight. We will pick you up at home at 6:00 and head out from there. Be packed and ready to go. I am not sure how long we will be gone." They watched as the kitsune turned and walked away.

"Dang he is so cute." Yuka exclaimed, staring after him.

Inuyasha stopped and stared at her in shock. Kagome managed to choke out, "Shippo?!"

Yuka nodded, "I am going with you guys; you know that right?"

"Why?" Kagome asked, curious.

"You need all the help you can get. I can get into places with Shippo that others can't. We both have had run-in's with the underground before. Besides, he asked me to come." She said turning around to head back to Eri and Ayumi to finish her lunch.

Kagome sighed, leaning into Inuyasha. "This whole thing gets stranger and stranger. I wonder when I am going to wake up from this nightmare."

"Oi! You aren't the one returning to Kouga's class in a few minutes." Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

Kagome just laughed thinking about how through his teacher was being with the subject of the day. "Don't forget to get your homework from him."

"Don't remind me. I would rather fight Naraku again than return to that classroom today. Does everyone really learn all that crap?"

"Yep, sadly we all had to sit through that." Kagome laughed dragging him back to their lunch.

* * *

Well things are starting to move. They should finish up the day at school and then head out with their group of companions.

Inuyasha: You mean I have to take homework with me?

Yep! You are in high school just like Kagome, Yuka and Shinju. There will be a lot of studying amongst companions this time.

Inuyasha: Studying amongst companions? Just what are we studying?

NOT that!!!


	28. Fate

Well everyone, it's been a long week…alright three. I am sorry it took so long to update, but my computer was being funky. I couldn't even use the internet. It is no excuse for not at least WORKING on a chapter to get out. Instead, we bought a BRAND new computer that actually works and isn't as old as my relationship with my husband. Sorry to say I am dropping the beginning and end conversations. I would hate for that to be the reason the story got deleted…and I am running out of thoughts. It gets harder and harder each chapter to think up something….fun.

Chapter 28

"After the pair defeated both Yura of the hair and successfully retrieved Inuyasha's sword from his father's resting place, much to his brother's chagrin. The pair found themselves well on their way to recovering pieces of the jewel. Trouble usually found them, not the other way around." Sensei Hikotaki smiled at Kagome before continuing. "Demon's seeking jewel shards seemed to fall on their laps, including one very unexpected one. One day on their journey a little fox demon came to steal the jewels that they had found."

Kagome listened, smiling softly thinking about the day they encountered Shippo. He had been such a little brat that day. _Hmm, maybe he hasn't changed that much in the past 500 years._ Sensei Hikotaki went on to tell how the little fox demon knew exactly which buttons to push to enrage the hanyou.

"As the fox stole the shards from the pair, he enchanted one of his illusion statues and placed a spell on it trapping Inuyasha beneath it. Kagome followed him as the little fox demon took off with their jewels, leaving Inuyasha with only Myouga to help him pull the spell scroll from the statue. During the chase, Maten, the younger of the thunder brothers managed to kidnap Kagome. Shippo ran back to release Inuyasha, he felt guilty for not being able to do anything to save her. He had stolen the jewel shards in order to get revenge on the Thunder brothers for killing his father. He knew he needed the hanyou's help in order to save Kagome."

Kagome started to daydream, losing attention in the subject. Sure, it was interesting hearing her life story being told but she was more interested in what was going on in another classroom down the hall. Considering the topic Kouga had began with, Kagome couldn't help wondering how the rest of the afternoon had gone for the pair. She just had to make it through the rest of the period, and then they could go home and meet up with Shippo again. She stole a glance at Yuka, who seemed enraptured in the tale the teacher was weaving. She heard the class laugh as she tried to convince the Thunder Brothers that Inuyasha was in love with her and would give them the jewel shards to get her back. Yuka turned around in her chair and grinned at her, Kagome rolled her eyes in response.

"Higurashi, I am curious to hear what you think the hanyou would have done in the situation? I happen to know that your family was handed down this book and know the story quite well."

"Hmm, if Inuyasha was forced to choose between the jewels and Kagome? At this time in the story, it's a fairly easy answer. They were still virtually strangers that were just beginning to trust each other. Although, I think he would have fought to save her, there was no way he would be handing over the jewels. He would have picked the jewels at the time."

"Good answer, trust was a big issue with Inuyasha. He trusted no one but himself at the time." He nodded in agreement at Kagome's answer, not that he could argue with someone who had actually been there. "During the fight something had changed, he thought he had lost Kagome and Shippo. The fight turned into revenge for their death. The jewels were forgotten and he feared he would be left alone, again. In his grief he revealed that he might actually care for her a little. He enjoyed her company and didn't want her to leave. He tried to deny it when he discovered that they were both fine, but the damage had already been done. Kagome began to realize that he, pardon the pun, was all bark and no bite when it came to his complaints and insults toward the girl." The teacher grinned before continuing, "So what had saved Kagome and Shippo from the death blow they had been given by Hiten? Shippo's father had protected his son and new friend with his fox fire, protecting their lives. Inuyasha and Kagome had gained a new companion for their journey."

Their teacher paced up and down the aisles of the classroom slowly, "Trust." He paused next to Kagome. "Trust is something that one needs to earn, correct?" She smiled softly as he began his pacing again. "Inuyasha hadn't trusted anyone since his mother died. The one person he might have trusted, he thought had betrayed him. Now in front of him was this one women's reincarnation. He was quickly learning that these two women were extremely different people. Inuyasha had earned Kagome's trust, he protected her. In order to succeed in their mission, he needed to trust her. Little did either of them realize that this opportunity was upon them."

"Now, it was a very well kept secret that every hanyou had a period of vulnerability. That is to say a night that they lose their demon powers and are mortal. When the sun sets that evening, they turn human. When the sun rises again, their hanyou powers return." He stopped in front of the classroom and faced the students. "Now in the past, Inuyasha had never let anyone see him on his human night. Only his mother had known what night it had been. He was still traveling with Kagome and Shippo when his night fell upon them, and they were surrounded by demons. He risked his life, yet again, to save his new friends. Kagome refused to leave his side, even crying when she thought she would lose him. She refused to leave him behind, and fought to free him from the spider demon's grasp."

Kagome grinned thinking about that evening. It had been a long time since she thought about that night. He had told her she smelled nice and went to sleep on her lap. She wondered what would have happened between them if Kikyo hadn't been revived right after that. Everything had changed after that. She looked at the clock waiting for class to finally end. She hoped they didn't get to the point where Kikyo came back, she wasn't sure she could handle that today. Tomorrow would be a good day to start that, she wouldn't be here tomorrow.

* * *

Not a cloud marred the robin's egg blue sight of the freedom waiting outside the godforsaken classroom. Freedom, he longed for it right now. _Fucking Kouga, he knows I'm going nuts in here._ It was the perfect day, and he was trapped inside this classroom like a damned animal.

The wolf demon hadn't shut up since they returned from lunch. They were currently on hour five of a subject that Inuyasha felt he knew more about than he ever could have wanted to know. Not that he hadn't learned anything, he had. He could never look at Kagome again without the word lutal phase, ovulation, and fallopian tubes coming to mind. He shuttered at the thought.

Yes, definitely more than he ever wanted to know.

Kouga laughed to himself, he had lost the hanyou's attention over an hour ago. The kid sat there, eyes glazed over as he gazed longingly outside at the breathtaking autumn day. His shoes clicked beneath him on the linoleum as he walked over to the hanyou who had his head in the clouds. "Pay Attention!!!" Kouga screamed as he slammed his textbook on the desk in front of him, making Inuyasha jump in the air.

"Oi! What was that for?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at the wolf demon.

"Had enough? Let's go have some fun." Kouga returned to the front of the classroom and grabbed his concealing necklace to place around his neck. Inuyasha stared at him in confusion from his desk. "Come on, Inu-kurro! Get off your ass and follow me!" Kouga yelled walking toward the door.

Inuyasha grabbed his necklace and placed it over his neck, chasing after the wolf prince. He didn't know where he was going; just that he was getting out of the classroom. The pair walked across the school to the gymnasium. Kouga opened a few lockers in a storage room and dragged out the items within it, putting them into a large basket. "Let's go Dog-turd." He pushed the basket out into the field next to the school.

"Oi, what the hell is all this stuff?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Welcome to your first PE class, your gonna love it." Kouga grinned, handing him a baseball bat. "This is baseball; something tells me you will be a natural."

"Feh," He scoffed, taking the bat as he eyed it with suspicion. "What kind of weapon is this?" He demanded staring at it.

"It's not a weapon, baka! It's a bat." Kouga said, rolling his eyes. He picked up a small white ball from the basket and lifted it to show the hanyou. "This is your goal; hit this ball with that bat as hard as you can when I throw it. If you can swing the bat like you swing your sword, you could play pro. Let's see what you are capable of."

"So, that dumb white thing is the enemy?"

"No, just hit the hell out of it. It has no feelings." Kouga sighed; this wasn't going as well as he thought it would.

"Then why the hell am I hitting it?"

"It's a game, mutt-face! Just a game. Give it a shot." He walked a short distance away from the hanyou and turned to face him. He wound up and threw the baseball as hard as he possibly could at Inuyasha.

CRACK! The connection of the ball and bat was precise and pure. Kouga grinned watching the ball hurtle over the field, an impossible distance away. He had been right about the hanyou's abilities. He was a natural at the game. He turned back to grin at a surprisingly worried hanyou.

"I don't think it worked." A sheepish hanyou said quietly, staring at the ground.

Kouga laughed at the reaction. "It was perfect, mutt-face. You're a natural. It's not your fault the bat is too weak for your powers." He kneeled down and picked up the pieces of the shattered bat that littered the ground. "Now let's see if you can field, that is the only thing I am worried about. He walked over to the basket and pulled out a mitt, tossing it to the hanyou.

Inuyasha took one sniff of the leather and began gnawing on the strings holding the mitt together. Kouga snatched it away immediately. "Damned dog, it's not a chew toy! It's a glove." He showed the hanyou how to put it on his hand for him. "Now, your goal is to catch the ball in this glove." He grabbed a glove from the basket for himself and proceeded to play catch with the hanyou. Inuyasha quickly caught onto the simple game and soon the pair was throwing the ball as hard as they could between them.

After about an hour of demonstrations and explanations of the game, the pair headed back inside since school was almost finished for the day. Kouga grinned, looking at the baseball supplies. He couldn't help thinking he had found the perfect way to help Inuyasha fit in a little better in school.

* * *

At home that evening, Kagome and Inuyasha sat in front of the Goshinboku tree, packed and ready to go. They had eaten dinner with the family and waited for the arrival of their friends to come and get them for their journey. Inuyasha seemed restless to Kagome, she wondered just what was on his mind. "What's wrong Inuyasha? You have been fidgeting since we got out here."

"Feh, nothing's wrong, wench." He looked around the shrine grounds, nervously.

"I don't believe you, Inuyasha." She chided him, knowing he was lying to her. "What has you so worried?"

"I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right." He sighed, "I don't think you should be coming. I think you'll be safer here."

"Inuyasha, we've been over this." She sighed, getting to her knees to kneel next to the hanyou. "Everything will be fine. We fought Naraku and came out victorious. This is just a human and he is after my jewel too, remember. Would you honestly feel better not knowing how I was at all times?"

His look of surprise told her he hadn't even thought about that. She reached up to gently rub an ear. He growled softly, leaning into her affectionate touch. "No, I would go nuts not knowing how you were. If you were safe." He sighed, frustrated. "I just have a bad feeling about everything. I don't want you in any danger."

"I don't want you in any danger either, Inuyasha. If we go, it will be dangerous. There are two jewels that have powers that we need to protect. There are a lot of people after these jewels. But I trust you; you will risk your life to protect me just like I would to protect you."

He looked down, sighing, "For some reason, that is what I am afraid of. I can't lose you again, Kagome."

A lump formed in her throat as she lifted his chin to look into his soulful honey-gold eyes. His emotions spilled out into the deep pools, _oh, Inuyasha…_"I will always be by your side. I won't leave you, I promise."

He slowly leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own. Her response was immediate and with as much desperation within it as he felt. He needed her, with every ounce of his soul; he knew this to be true. Without her, he was nothing and never would be. If it wasn't for Kagome, he wouldn't exist. TTheir lives had been painfully entangled from the moment they met; fate had toyed with them and lost. Yet, somehow he knew it was fate that he was there today. He wrapped his arms around the schoolgirl, deepening the kiss, never wanting to let go.

A cough came from behind them, causing them to break the intimate kiss. Their four companion's stood behind them, staring with varying degrees of amusement. "I don't think this will be the same as before. What do you think, Kirara?" Shippo couldn't help laughing at the intertwined couple on the ground. They still hadn't broken their grasp on each other.

Nestled comfortably in Shinju's grasp, they noticed the Neko-Demon for the first time. The little kitten mewed her agreement to the kitsune.

Inuyasha couldn't help remembering why he hated fate so much as he helped Kagome to her feet.

Fate hated him.


	29. Eye candy

You have all been so patient and good these past few weeks…here is a little more. It feels good to be writing again.

Chapter 29

Inwardly he was growling, Kagome could tell. He reached for her hand to help her to her feet, a scowl pasted on his face. As soon as she was on her feet, he grabbed her backpack and stormed off ahead of everyone grumbling something incoherent beneath his breath. Apparently, a couple of their companions had the ability to make out the words, because both Yuka and Shippo snickered as he walked away.

Kagome just shook her head when about 30 feet away he turned around and yelled, "I thought we were leaving. We're never gonna get there if you are all standing around. Put one foot in front of the other and move your feet!"

"Where are we heading?" Kagome turned to Shippo, since he seemed to be the only one who had been given any information on where they were headed and what they needed to do.

The young looking kitsune turned and eyed the hanyou, before answering. "Getting out of Tokyo, for one. We are going to catch the subway out of town, we can proceed by foot from there, just like we used to."

Kagome picked her bow and quiver off the ground as she looked at Inuyasha with doubt, "Can he handle the subway? Won't it be a little too loud and crowded for him?"

Shippo smirked at the thought, "He's gonna hate it, but he'll do it."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched the black haired hanyou turn around and glare at them all again. "Inuyasha, heel." She said before he could open his mouth and yell at them all again. The spell dragged him back to her feet, "We're headed the other direction. Let's go." She reached down, pulled him to his feet, and motioned for everyone to follow them.

He growled in annoyance at her, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I didn't want to argue with you about getting back here."

"Where the hell are we going anyway?"

"Getting out of Tokyo, I am not sure where we are supposed to be going from there." She sighed, looking around the crowded street. The subway station was just ahead a block. "You aren't going to like this thing, Inuyasha. There is going to be a bunch of people together in a small place and it will be difficult to move around. It is pretty noisy too. I promise we won't be on there longer than we need to be, okay?"

"Feh, whatever wench. Don't worry about me." His pace picked up, leaving her behind him again.

Kagome sighed, watching him take off on his own again. Shippo and Makoto stepped up on either side of her. "This is going to be hard for him." She said to the kitsune.

Shippo smiled, his green eyes twinkling with mischief. "He'll learn, or die trying. It's Inuyasha, he never gives up."

"He just needs time to adjust to everything." Makoto said, slinging an arm over her shoulders and giving her a slight hug.

"Yeah; give him time, Kagome. He will adjust soon enough." Shippo wrapped an arm around her waist, and grinned.

Kagome looked at both of them darkly, pushing them away. "You two are incorrigible!" She glanced at the possessive hanyou, who had missed the entire encounter. "Inuyasha, that is it right there. Wait right there for us, we need to get tickets." Amazingly, the hanyou obeyed the command, leaning his frame against the railing leading beneath the ground. Kagome couldn't help but notice how her heart practically skipped a beat as she watched him. The usual scowl pasted on his face with his arms crossed defensively, a sight she had admired from him for a long time.

She hadn't even realized she had stopped walking until she felt two pairs of hands on her back, pushing her from behind. Girlish giggling followed the pushing; snapping Kagome out of whatever daydream she would have began about Inuyasha. "Snap out of it Kagome! You can admire your eye candy whenever you want." Yuka teased from her place behind her.

"Yeah, you'll have plenty of time to eye him once we get settled onto the train out of here." Shinju laughed, as they walked down the stairs after the boys.

"I can't help it. I have never seen him do that in human form. It was just too cute. I have seen him do that a million times looking hanyou."

"Don't let him hear you call him, cute." Shinju laughed as they reached the bottom of the stairs. All three girls looked around for the location of the boys, finding them purchasing tickets at the counter already.

Shippo handed each one of them a ticket before walking back over to where the girls stood waiting. "What took you so long?" He demanded.

Shinju and Yuka laughed, making Kagome turn crimson from embarrassment. "Kagome-chan was busy for a moment." Yuka managed to bite out between laughs.

Kagome nudged her friend in the stomach, making her laugh even harder. "Forget it, Shippo. When does the train arrive?"

"We got lucky; one is here in five minutes that will take us right where we need to go. No switching trains or anything."

Kagome nodded, thankful for that. It would be hard enough with Inuyasha without having to switch trains to get where they were headed. She headed over to where Inuyasha was standing with Makoto. "How are you doing?" She asked, looking him over carefully.

He smirked, "Feh, you were right. This place is loud and it stinks really badly."

"The people aren't bothering you?"

"No, why would they?"

She shrugged, "We are going to be stuck with a bunch of these people in a small space, is all. It may not be the most comfortable thing for you."

He nodded, "I'll be fine. It's just the noise that bothers me."

"Here." Yuka interrupted. "These may help." she held up a pair of disposable earplugs to the hanyou. "They should block out some of the background noise and make you more comfortable. I carry a bunch of these wherever I go. You just never know when the youkai hearing will cause you problems." She dropped the package into his awaiting hands.

Inuyasha nodded, slowly opening the package. "Thanks, Yuka." Kagome said as she turned to instruct the hanyou on how to insert them. He visibly relaxed when the effect of the items took over him.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, they were all settled onto the subway train, and on their way out of town. Inuyasha sat in a dazed silence next to Kagome, staring out the window in front of him. "Earth to Inuyasha." she said quietly, waving a hand in front of his face.

He shook his head before focusing on her. "This place is weird, Kagome."

"Why?"

"Those lights on the walls, I can't stop looking at them. Not to mention we are underground and riding this thing." He shrugged, glancing outside again. "I just think it is weird is all."

She smiled and leaned on his shoulder, cuddling up to him. "You amaze me at how well you are adapting to all this new stuff. I wasn't sure how you would handle all of it."

He shrugged, "Once is fine, but this place stinks of too many people. I can't stand it."

"We're almost there, Inuyasha. Shippo said we would walk from there. No more strange contraptions to get used to for a while." She smiled at him when his violet eyes caught her chocolate gaze. "We just have to get used to the strange companions."

He grinned in response, as Shippo turned around in the seat in front of them. "Strange companions? You have known me forever."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, "You were seven back then. Who knows if you can even help us fight?"

"Hey! Kagome! Inuyasha is picking on me again." Shippo whined.

She leaned forward and pushed his head back down into the seat, "You aren't seven anymore, Shippo. If you can't take Inuyasha, don't come running to me." Inuyasha smirked next to her, until her elbow hit him in his ribs. "Don't tease him." She growled as he grunted in shock from the jab.

* * *

They all sat in companionable silence for the remainder of the trip. Upon arriving, Kagome realized they had ended up far on the outskirts of Tokyo, far away from any civilized town. Breathing a sigh of relief, they headed off the train and out into the open air. Having left after dinnertime, the trip took several hours making it late. They went about finding a place to camp out for the night. Everyone followed Shippo, as he was the only one who knew exactly where they were going, and why.

About a mile down the road, they found a private clearing that would work well for their needs for the evening. Kagome sighed, rolling out her bedroll between Yuka and Shinju and directly below the tree Inuyasha had claimed. "I am exhausted tonight. I feel like I haven't done this in forever, but for me it has only been about a week." She reached her arms in the air, stretching her back before dropping into her bedding like a rock. "Ah…I never thought I would be doing this again. Camping out in the middle of nowhere."

Hearing her words, Inuyasha got to wondering about the plans for this trip. He didn't like the feeling that he was being left in the dark about a few things in the plan. He had no idea where they were going, or exactly why. "Oi, Shippo. Where are we headed in the morning?"

The kitsune turned green, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him, wondering why he knew he wouldn't like what the kit had to say. "Well…the thing is…"

"You don't know, do you?" Shinju interrupted a disbelieving look on her face as a brow lifted in shock.

"Shippo, you don't mean to tell us you don't even have a plan prepared to get us there?" Makoto buried his face in his hands, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"That's not true!" Shippo cried, in attempt to defend himself. "I do so have a plan."

"Really?" Inuyasha growled, leaping out of the tree as he advanced toward the kitsune. "Enlighten us then, what exactly is this plan?"

Shippo looked ready to take off running in the opposite direction of the advancing hanyou. His feet took a step away from Inuyasha with every step the hanyou took towards him. "Well, it's a little complicated."

"You don't need to sleep, we have all night." Inuyasha growled, his violet eyes flashing. "Start explaining, runt."

Shippo's green eyes shot to the ground, unable to look the hanyou in the eyes. He already knew what his reaction would be. "I figured we would just walk around."

"That is your big plan? For us to walk around aimlessly, you fucking moron!" Inuyasha yelled at the kitsune. "You had better plans when you were a kid. I can't fucking believe this shit."

"Come on it isn't that bad. Sooner or later they will come after the Shikon-" Shippo halted mid-sentence, knowing he had opened his big mouth again. He wasn't supposed to tell Inuyasha the plans; that had been his agreement with Sesshoumaru.

"What?" the hanyou whispered in dead silence. Anger seethed through him, visible to the naked eye. Kagome approached him, placing a hand softly on his arm, in attempt to calm him down. "You fucking plan on using Kagome as bait, that's it isn't it? You lied straight to our faces and said that there were no more miko's left. You needed a miko, and Kagome was the only one left. You didn't need a miko, you fucking needed Kagome."

"I didn't lie, it's the truth. It's the easiest thing to do; besides we do need Kagome, and you." Shippo defended himself, watching the hanyou's eyes switching between violet and gold. He realized that Inuyasha was pissed beyond belief; since he still wore the concealment necklace he had been given. "We don't know where to find this guy yet, that is the problem. He's going to come after the jewel no matter where Kagome is. It is just easier to have her here where we can all watch her."

"I am not risking losing her again, I told you that before."

"She will be safe; they are after the jewel, not Kagome."

"We aren't doing this Shippo. Come morning, Kagome and I are going home. I can protect her at the shrine just fine." Inuyasha stormed off, dragging Kagome with him into the tree.

The remaining companions stood in shock from the confrontation they had witnessed in front of them. They each agreed with Shippo that this was the best plan they had, getting them to come after Kagome. They understood why Inuyasha was upset about it; it placed her in great danger.

"Kagome will talk him out of it." Yuka said softly, staring at her friend's empty bedroll on the ground. She knew the schoolgirl would most likely not be using it that evening. "She knows we need him with us too."

"I hope so, Yuka. I really hope so. We are counting on her tonight." Makoto sighed, placing a hand on the curve of her behind.

"Makoto!" She growled, making him jump away from her. "You forget I am a youkai and could tear you apart, limb by limb."

"I'm sorry. I think this hand just has a mind of it's own." He turned to walk over to his bedroll, only to notice that it was no longer there. "Hey, where did my bedroll go?"

"I moved it a SAFE distance away." Shinju said with a laugh, pointing over by Shippo. Makoto slowly walked over to his place on the ground, wishing he wasn't sleeping so far away from the sleeping girls.

* * *

Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around Kagome, growling softly but possessively. She was sitting on his lap, her cheek pressed to his chest. It was a position that felt a little too intimate for her to get too comfortable in right now, her legs wrapped around his hips. "It's alright. I want to stay here, Inuyasha."

"No."

"Inuyasha, I really want to help them. I will be safe, I promise."

"Kagome, I'm not letting you endanger yourself like that. I am not going to lose you again."

She pulled back to look him in the face, "You aren't going to lose me, Inuyasha. You will be there to protect me. You won't let me come to harm." She leaned up and gently kissed his lips. "This is what we are supposed to do. I trust you to keep me safe, you always do. This isn't too different than when we used to wonder around searching for rumors of the shikon shards. We will be fine."

He growled, yanking her back into his chest. "Fine, wench. I just don't trust any of these people yet is all."

"You don't trust anyone," she laughed.

"Feh, that's not true." He bit out, annoyance in his voice.

"I know…"She said, with a yawn as she snuggled in closer to his chest. "I trust you too."


	30. Escape

Chapter 30

The early morning sunlight breaking through the branches of the trees stirred Kagome to consciousness slowly. She stretched her legs to wake her muscles for the day ahead of her. The gentle pull of gravity at her feet caught her by surprise, there was nothing beneath them. The sudden sensation of free-falling instantly jarred her to alertness. "Eeep!" she squeaked as she flinched from the shock, trying to catch the balance she feared she had lost.

A pair of arms that she didn't even notice; tightened the grip they had around her waist. The comforting embrace eased her racing heart, _Inuyasha._ "Oi, what's your problem?" the gruff voice said as she gratefully buried her face in his chest.

"I just didn't realize," She paused, suddenly taking note of her location. A blush flamed across her face at the intimate embrace she found herself waking in. "Um…Inuyasha? Did I sleep like this?" She prayed the answer was no; that she hadn't spent the night wrapped around the hanyou's hips.

"Keh, not like I would let you fall or anything."

So much for hope. "Can you get me down from here?"

He smirked, making his violet eyes sparkle with mischief. "Shh." He whispered, pressing a finger to his lips. "The others will realize we are awake and make us help cook breakfast."

"Since we can hear you already, get down here and help." Shippo yelled from his place by the fire.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the hanyou. "Is that what you did all the time when we were together? Acted like you were sleeping so you didn't have to do any work? I should have known!" The bright blush in response confirmed her suspicions. "Let's get down and help them, Inuyasha. It is only fair."

He rolled his eyes and released his hold on the miko, standing up. Panicked, Kagome tightened the grip on his hips with her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. She held onto him for dear life, afraid she would fall since he had let her go. He grinned at her, leaping to the branch below him. He leaped around from tree to tree, savoring the feel of her wrapped around him. When he finally reached the ground, she practically melted off of him. "You did that on purpose!" She yelled in response to the satisfied smirk he wore.

"Yeah, whatever wench."

"Inuyasha, Sit boy!"

The group watched in amusement as the hanyou was forced into the ground at the young miko's words. All of them, including a grumbling hanyou, helped make a quick breakfast and packed up their belongings to get on the road quickly. Not quite sure of where they were headed, they just knew they needed to get on the road.

It was a nice day, the sunshine and birds were out, but Kagome quickly began to feel claustrophobic. Inuyasha had placed them directly between their friends, Shippo and Yuka leading the way with Shinju and Makoto behind them. She understood that he was worried about her getting into trouble or getting hurt, but things quickly got ridiculous when she stumbled on a rock.

It had rested there, just waiting for her to come by and trip on it. When her foot hit it and she began to head toward the ground, the hanyou had been in such close proximity that she didn't even have time to realize what had happened and she was in his arms. "Inuyasha, I am fine. Put me down."

"Can't you just stay out of trouble?"

"It was a ROCK, Inuyasha. A rock is not going to hurt me."

"It is always something stupid like a rock that hurts you! Just get on my back, and I will carry you." He placed her feet on the ground again.

Kagome sighed, "I can walk just fine, Inuyasha. Everyone else is walking, I can too."

"Feh, they are all stronger than you. Just get on my back and you won't make us fall behind."

"We won't fall behind because of me. We never do."

"I said, GET ON MY BACK, WENCH!"

Kagome stormed off ahead, grabbing Yuka by the arm and dragging her away from Shippo. "I am walking with Yuka now. She can hover over me for a while to give you a break."

"Dammit Kagome! You aren't walking with Yuka. Get back here where you belong."

"Why don't you talk to Shippo? I bet he has learned a lot of interesting things since we saw him 500 years ago." She turned around and resumed walking with Yuka, ignoring the grumbling coming from the hanyou.

Within two minutes, the order of the group had changed. Inuyasha forced Makoto and Shinju to walk in front of the pair of girls, in order to surround Kagome again. Much to her annoyance, walking with Yuka wasn't much better than Inuyasha. The girl kept asking if she needed help carrying her bag or quiver and bow, if she was hungry or tired. About ten minutes into the walk, Kagome turned to her childhood friend and yelled. "Jeez! Yuka you are almost as bad as Inuyasha. I am fine. I can carry my things by myself." She turned and glared at the hanyou, "I don't need to be carried."

After her outburst they all walked in amicable silence until Kagome finally voiced something she had been wondering about since she discovered Yuka was a youkai. "Um…this may seem to be a strange question, you guys. How old are each of you? I mean, Yuka; you say you're sixteen but you only look a couple of years younger than Shippo. I happen to know that Shippo is about 500 years old. I don't even know how old Inuyasha really is."

"Feh, I'm sixteen wench!"

"Not including the times he was pinned to the tree." Shippou added. "Inuyasha and Yuka are still just babies."

"Oi, who you calling a baby, runt?"

Yuka interrupted the quickly advancing argument. "Youkai's age like humans until the age of eighteen, after that they slow down. Depending on the species, each is different. For instance, kistunes like Shippo age about one year for every seventy five human years. He is approximately 24 or 25 human years. Inuyasha will age about one year for every twenty five, being a hanyou. Sesshoumaru ages about one every fifty years, as will I."

Kagome walked and pondered that quietly for a while, hardly noticing when Yuka and Inuyasha switched places again. She flashed him a grin, noticing something that was going on with the pair in front of them. As usual, Makoto had been hit several times already because he had touched Shinju in a way she had deemed "inappropriate".

Although this was nothing new to the couple, Kirara's part in it was. She was walking next to Shinju, transformed into her firecat form. It appeared she found something amusing with knocking the young girl into the lecher, giving him an opportunity to grope her. This repeated every couple of minutes, until Shinju finally burst out screaming. "Kirara, what is with you? Why do you keep bumping me into him? Do you enjoy watching me hit him? What is with you?"

Kagome exchanged an amused look with Inuyasha, "Kirara, come here. Leave them alone for a while. I know you are excited but give them time to get to know each other." The firecat transformed into a kitten and ran over to the miko, jumping into her waiting arms.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Shinju growled, wondering why Kirara listened when Kagome told her to stop, but not when she did.

"She's trying to help. You forget; you are the reincarnation of one of her previous companions. Kirara adored the person Sango ended up married to, who Makoto just happens to be the reincarnation of. She thinks the two of you should be together, is all."

Shinju shot her a dirty look, "I am not Sango, thank you. I don't fall in love with perverted lechers!"

"Feh, that's what Sango said." Inuyasha snorted, earning a glare from the taijiya.

"So I should expect that my beautiful Shinju will fall in love with me any day now?" Makoto laughed gleefully.

"Listen, hentai!" Shinju yanked something from behind her back that had remained hidden until that moment. The flicker of steel caught Kagome off guard; she hadn't seen a weapon on the taijiya until that moment. The girl held the chain sickle up to the boy's throat, making him smile nervously. "You should expect to get the crap beat out of you, nothing more." Shinju huffed; as he used the bo staff he had been using as a walking stick to push the sickle away from his neck.

Shinju stopped and stepped between Inuyasha and Kagome, separating them from each other. "Oi! What're you doing?" Inuyasha demanded looking at the fiery young taijiya.

"You walk with the lecher for a while. I am tired of getting groped all day. I can keep an eye on Kagome." The girl pushed the hanyou forward toward the reincarnated monk before sheathing her sickle in the hidden pack on her back. She then turned to Kagome and smiled, taking Kirara from her. "You too, traitor. You like him so much, you hang out with him a while." The little kitten mewed and took off after the pair of boys in front of them, landing in Makoto's hair.

"The sickle surprised me." Kagome said. "I didn't think you had a weapon on you today, I saw Makoto's right away since he is using it as a walking stick."

"I don't go many places unarmed these days. I have had to fight quite a few youkai after the jewel more often lately. I wish I had brought my Hiraikotsu with me; I am more comfortable with that. This is just easier to carry, and more deadly." She sighed, staring at the ground. "I just feel so guilty. If it wasn't for me…none of you would be here doing this."

"Hey, at least yours wasn't shattered into about a million pieces across Japan. We are just helping others do what people did for us. We couldn't have done it without our friends." Kagome's stomach growled, making her blush. "I guess I am hungry."

"Was that your STOMACH?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at the miko. "You CAN'T be hungry already."

"It is noon, Inuyasha." Makoto said diplomatically. "We humans do need to eat."

"It wasn't that loud, anyway." Shippo said, "There is a small town, just ahead. We should be able to find someplace to stop there."

The closer they got to the town; a strange feeling came over Kagome. It seemed very slight, but it was as if she could feel a shikon shard. She knew that wasn't possible, since the jewel currently sat around her neck. Taking a look at Shinju, she decided that she was probably imagining things. It didn't look like the other jewel's keeper felt anything at all.

They found a restaurant on the outskirts of town that suited their needs just fine. They sat down and ate half of their lunch before Kagome stood up. "Oi, what are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nothing, I will be right back."

"I'm going with you."

Kagome sighed; she had gotten tired of the smothering hours ago. "No, you are not."

"You ain't going anywhere by yourself, Kagome."

"You AREN'T going to the bathroom with me, Inuyasha!" She seethed at the hanyou.

"Fine, Yuka will go with you."

Kagome growled, "Inuyasha, sit boy!" She stood above the floored hanyou, glaring at him. "No one is going to the bathroom with me. If you are SO worried, I will take my bow and quiver with me." She yanked the items off the top of her bag, before storming away from the group.

"Don't worry." Shinju said quietly. "I need to go too. I will make sure she is safe." She silently followed after the miko, picking up her backpack on the way. When the taijiya entered the bathroom she immediately made her way to the window, opening it wide.

Kagome stepped out of the stall, watching as the taijiya dragged the garbage can to the window. "What are you doing?" she asked incredulously as the older schoolgirl overturned the trash onto the floor.

"I know you felt it too, my jewel. It's nearby. I'm going after it."

"We're here to help you, Shinju. You can't expect to do this alone."

"Kagome, you know what its like. You know how powerful these things can be." Shinju shook her head, sending her bright red tipped ponytail swinging. "No, I can't ask you guys to do this. It shouldn't have gotten stolen in the first place. It's my responsibility to get it back."

Kagome watched as the taijiya climbed on top of the trash can, heading out the window. "I'm going with you." She said firmly.

Shinju turned around and frowned, "It's too dangerous, besides Inuyasha will tan your hide if he finds you gone."

"Contrary to popular belief, I can handle myself just fine. I am going with, weather you want me to or not." Kagome watched as Shinju digested this information, with a frown on her face.

"Are you sure about this, Kagome? Inuyasha will kill me when he finds out I said you could."

"He doesn't have a choice and neither do you." She said, holding the trashcan still for the taijiya. "Let's get out that window before someone decides we are taking too long and send Yuka in looking for us."

Shinju laughed, knowing that to be true before turning and leaping out the window with agility. Kagome climbed out with a little less finesse moments later. Both headed of in the direction of the jewel without a word. Kagome wondered if she had just made a big mistake going with Shinju alone, but he choice had been made. They needed the jewel back, and only the two of them could do it.


	31. Trouble

_

* * *

Author note: To Whom it may concern_

Pla-gia-rize- to take (idea's, writings, etc) from (another) and pass them off as one's own.

I spend a lot of time reading others fic's here. I enjoy searching for and finding interesting stories to read. That is just me, I began writing, because I spent too much money on books. So I began to make my own. Fan fictions are not all I write, in fact, I am working on a couple of novels as we speak. In the world of authors, plagiarism is the worst thing one can do, making you an outcast for life. The words you write, every one is slaved over.

Why am I bringing this up? Simple, last night I opened a story that I thought sounded a little interesting. Imagine my surprise when the first words I read are almost word for word, my own. I literally thought I had opened my own fic. Sadly this is not the case. I debated all day on what to do…It WAS only the disclaimer conversation from my first chapter…and not exactly the same. Should I email the author and confront them? Should I just report them for abuse? I do not consider myself a vengeful person, I didn't want to review on their fic that they had plagiarized my work. The rest of their work seems very original. I really don't like to post it here, but I thought it would be the most anonymous way to do this.

Could you please remove the first disclaimer conversation from your story and replace it with something original? I do not want to report you for abuse, but might if this is not done. It is a very hurtful thing to see.

Sarah

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, the words are.

Chapter 31

Kagome feared that those the pair had left behind would realize they had gone missing a lot sooner than Shinju and she hoped. She half expected Inuyasha to come barreling out of the restaurant any second. They hadn't even gotten far enough away to get out of sight of the building yet. They would never be able to outrun the youkai's that accompanied them. Suddenly Kagome felt the presence of the jewel, and it seemed extremely close. Too close in fact. "Shinju?"

The exterminator nodded as she turned to address her companion. "I know, I feel it. It is just ahead about 50 meters isn't it?"

Kagome nodded her agreement, looking to where she felt the source of the jewel. All she could see were about six cars, one of which seemed to hold the jewel. She wasn't quite sure what to do about it, when she felt herself being dragged along by her hand by the taijiya.

"It's in that car up there." Shinju indicated the same car in which Kagome had pinpointed the jewel's whereabouts moments before. "We need to get it back now. I can't lose it again."

"Shinju, we don't know what we are getting into right now. Maybe we should wait for Inuyasha and the others to help us. This might not be something we should handle on our own."

Shinju snorted, "I am a taijiya; I don't need their help. I should have been able to protect the jewel myself, I need to get it back myself." She dropped Kagome's hand as she stormed forward, yanking the sickle out of its place on her back.

Kagome sighed, her new friend was about as stubborn as the hanyou.

Following on her friend's heels, they approached the waiting car with caution. A man appeared from within the car and gave them a cold smile. "I have been waiting for you." His cold blue eyes assessed the females slowly before the smile turned into a smirk. "I had been expecting only one, but two will not upset him at all." He lifted a gun to the two girls before continuing. "Put the weapon down, taijiya. If you don't get in the car, I will kill the first one of you to make a move in the opposite direction."

Kagome panicked, in all of her journeys, she had never been held at gunpoint. Sure, she had been poisoned, kidnapped, attacked, cursed….really there wasn't much she hadn't been through. But being held at gunpoint? That was something she had never had happen. She wasn't sure which was worse, the feeling when your soul was stolen, or this.

"I said, GET IN THE CAR!" He screamed, pulling the safety back on the revolver.

'Okay, it's official. This is worse.' Kagome thought as she quickly scrambled into the back seat with Shinju. With one last forlorn look at the restaurant, she knew she had earned a good chewing out by Inuyasha…he was going to kill her.

* * *

He didn't hate much about the modern world, but the smell was one thing he hadn't been able to get over yet. The stench that rested in the air rendered his nose almost useless. He thought he had better sense of smell as a human in the past than as a hanyou in the future. He growled, he couldn't smell anything except the food from the kitchen at the moment. All he knew was Kagome and Shinju couldn't possibly spend this much time in the restroom.

He watched as Kirara leapt from where she rested on Kagome's bag, straight to Makoto's lap. She snuggled up underneath his chin affectionately before yanking on the collar of his button down shirt with her teeth. "What the hell is going on?" Makoto asked when the neko-youkai began to growl.

The sentence hadn't even been finished when Inuyasha got a cold shiver run down his back. Every ounce of his being knew that something was wrong with Kagome, she wasn't in the bathroom any longer. For some reason she was quickly moving away from the group. "SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed, pounding his fists on the table as hard as he could. The weak wood shattered instantly, sending dishes flying in every direction.

He jumped from his chair, hearing Shippo say behind him. "Kirara is trying to warn you that Shinju is in danger. She used to do that to Miroku when Sango needed help." Inuyasha stormed toward the bathroom door, determined to find out what happened to the girls.

"You CAN'T go in there, Inuyasha!" Yuka yelled, leaping from her chair.

"Like hell I can't!" He growled.

Yuka had inherited her dad's speed and was at the door just before the hanyou. "It is the WOMEN'S restroom Inuyasha. You can't go in there. I will look and be right back." She placed a hand on his wrist, in effort to calm him. He glared back at her, a low growl emitting from his throat. The wolf demon ignored it and left the hanyou behind, entering the restroom alone.

It took her all of three seconds to figure out what had happened in here. There were paper towels strewn across the floor, the window was propped open and the previously full trash can was now lying on its top below the window. She walked over to the window to confirm her belief, only two scents. They had left on their own.

Dreading the confrontation that was to come, Yuka heading back to the waiting males in the group. As she opened the door she felt three pairs of eyes land on her, but only saw one. Inuyasha was less than a foot away from her, his deadly eyes daring her to tell him that they were in fact gone. She sighed deeply, before trying to walk away from him. "They left, on their own. There are only two scents in there."

"You're fucking lying, wolf! Kagome wouldn't leave like that!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and dragged her back in front of him, he refused to be ignored.

"She did! The two of them fucking climbed out the damned window, Inuyasha."

"She's in trouble, I can feel it! She wouldn't just leave on her own."

"She's not alone, Inuyasha." Makoto said quietly as he calmed the fire cat within his arms. "Shinju is with her."

"But sneaking out the fucking window? I need to chain that girl to my side when we get her back." He growled, storming back to the table to grab Kagome's bag. "Shippo, let's go! NOW!"

The kitsune handed the man he was talking to a small card before following after the quickly departing group. The group immediately headed out, following the missing girls scents. They had barely made it out of sight of the restaurant when their trail suddenly vanished. "Just disappeared." Yuka whispered in disbelief, looking both ways.

"They can't just fucking disappear!"

"They got into a car or something, that's why we lost their scent. There is no way to know how far they have gotten or where." Shippo's voice was filled with frustration as he tried to get any trace of the girls' missing trail.

"That way." Inuyasha pointed and headed off in the same direction. "She's this way." Why he believed it, he didn't know. He just felt it like a chill in his bones; Kagome was in danger. He could feel her fear in his own body, she was scared. It felt as if she was calling to him, begging him to save her. His body knew where it was going, he only followed it.

* * *

The driver seemed to drive them out of the small town they had ate in. About thirty minutes later they ended up at a small farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. Dragging open the door, he held the gun at their heads as he watched them climb out after each other. "Netawaki wants to see you, taijiya. You can take your little friend with you."

He followed behind them, holding the gun between their heads. Shinju glanced at Kagome, motioning to her to hide the Shikon jewel from view. If Netawaki were to see it they would be in trouble, and Shinju didn't think that their captor realized who her companion was.

Kagome dropped the jewel down her blouse, blocking it from view. Their captor indicated that they were to take the stairs to the basement. The gentle tapping of their shoes on the wood steps echoed down the stairway as they walked. The damp and musty smell of mildew assaulted her senses the further down they found themselves. She shivered from the quick temperature change, wishing she had a sweater.

He showed them to an empty room, complete with cement floor that would not keep them warm at all. Sighing, Kagome took a place in a corner, this wasn't the first time she had been kidnapped. Apparently it was Shinju's first time. The girl stood at the door pounding. "Let us out of here!" She screamed.

"You'll be let out soon enough" their captor replied with a soft snicker. "He needs your help."

"I will never help that thief!"

"You will do what is required of you, or your little friend there will deal with the consequences of your actions."

Shinju whipped around to face Kagome, a pained expression on her face. Defeated, she sighed and crossed the floor to sit next to the miko. The footsteps of their captor slowly faded away in the background. "He doesn't know who you are, Kagome. We need to make sure he doesn't find out."

"How?"

Shinju scrunched up her nose, in thought. "I don't…Yuka. Let them think you are Yuka. There is hardly anyone who can tell the difference between a demon and a human when they are concealed. I can, because I am a demon slayer. But even you really can't tell."

"I can too!" Kagome insisted, offended that the taijiya thought that she, who had fought demons and reassembled the shikon jewel in feudal Japan, didn't know what a demon looked like.

"How long have you been friends with Yuka and her father? When did you find out there were demons alive in this time?"

Kagome growled, knowing the taijiya had her there.

Footsteps echoed outside the door again, Kagome looked at Shinju. The taijiya bit her lip before whispering, "Yuka, you are Yuka."

Their captor opened the door, catching Shinju's eye. "He is waiting for you, follow me. Your friend will stay here, unless we require her assistance to encourage you." Shinju stood and crossed over to the door, she turned around before walking out of sight. Kagome could see the fear deep in the taijiya's eyes.

'How are we going to get out of here?' She couldn't help wondering to herself. She doubted that Inuyasha and the others would be able to find them. She needed a plan, and quickly.

* * *

Shinju was determined not to give Netawaki what he wanted. She knew that no normal human could control the underground, but it was something she had done for the past ten years. Her grandmother, the last Miko besides Kagome, had given the youkai jewel to her days before her death. The underground was determined and willing to overpower the humans, and Shinju could feel their restlessness in the coldness within her bones.

Their captor led her into a small room upstairs, it wasn't nearly as damp as the basement she had just been taken from. The new room was dingy and dusty, as if it hadn't been used in years. There was a desk in the middle of the room, seated there was a human man. Approximately thirty years old, she could only guess that the black haired man seated there was in fact, Netawaki. "Ah, you really did bring me the taijiya." The man said, raking his eyes over his prisoner before turning to his companion. "You have succeeded where so many before you have failed. You may just be rewarded for this."

The man stood up slowly, approaching Shinju with caution. "I have a job for you little taijiya."

"No. I will never work for the likes of you."

"I am not asking, I am telling." He turned to face his companion, a smirk crossing his face. "Bring her friend, if she doesn't agree to help us. We shall kill the girl."

"No!" Shinju yelled, "She doesn't deserve that!"

"There is an easy way around that, get the underground to listen to me and I will spare her life. Without the Shikon, I can't control them."

"I have told you, I protect the youkai's. I will not allow you to control them. They only trust me."

"You will get them to trust me."

"So you can destroy them?" Shinju spat out in anger. "They will only hate you. They will not think twice about killing you."

The door opened behind them, an angry Kagome being pushed into the room. "Here is the friend, boss."

"Good, maybe now the taijiya will listen." He watched the young girl get to her feet, glaring at him. The shock was written all over his face, before he broke out into a grin. "Yume, you did something right for once. After all the demons I sent after them, you are the only one who managed to get the miko away from her hanyou. By accident no less."

Panicked expressions passed between the girls, their inner thoughts were clear from their expressions. _'Oh shit.'

* * *

_

Ryguy5387 Only they can do it? Keh! Being stupid is Inuyasha's job; not hers. They're just going to get injured or captured or... if they come face to face with an enemy, they'd be a lot safer with Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Shippo's kitsune magic than just with a priestess and a taijiya. Uh-oh, I'm ranting... sorry. This was another fantastic chapter!

LOL Hmmm….seems Shinju has a little overconfidence in her abilities, huh? Yes, just having the priestess and taijiya do this alone is a BAD combination.

* * *

GoddessMoonLadysigh Finally caught up. grin great last few chaps! lol! Inuyasha is acting a tad odd. I swear! It's as though they had never traveled together like this before! shakes head Hanyous! I swear! grin Great! Next chap! And, just maybe, I'll be able to keep up. mutters Stupid public librarys and their time limits...

Um…wouldn't you be a little crazy if you were separated from the one you loved for three months never knowing if you would SEE her/him again. Is he acting a little odd??? I never noticed. evil laugh as long as he stays IN character…

* * *

InukagLOTS o'KIDS you go ahead kagome! do what you got to do!LOL if i was her i would have sat inuyasha a couple more times..but that's just me i hope those 2 don't get into too much trouble but i trust they can handle themselves well enough..im just worried about inuaysha...he gonna be MAD!..i love it update when you can K? compliments on the fic! michelle

Um yeah….I think MAD can be a little understatement. He is royally pissed off!!!!! Lets hope the girls can take care of themselves, LOL. Doesn't look like they are doing too well though.

* * *

humble-bumble oh! whats with inuyasha. So overprotective-lol- dats so cute-lol. newayz, kagy is so gonna get barked by inuyasha when he finds out she's gone-lol-(pun intended-lol). update soon  
Ja!

Barked?? Yeah, something like that. He IS serious when he says he is chaining her with him, LOL

* * *

Sueric Ni-i-i-i-i-ice! Great chapter! I like the pacing of your chapters. They flow well, don't bog down, and get straight to the point! Awesome and patiently waiting for the next chapter ;)

Patiently?? Really?? I can't seem to do that with your fic….LOLOL

* * *

NefCanuck Oi vey, I think Kagome & Shinju just bit off way more than they can chew by themselves... nice bit with Kirara trying to play matchmaker though, it was cute.

Kirara is definitely playing the role of matchmaker….don't think she is succeeding quite yet. She IS succeeding in angering Shinju about knocking her into the lecher though. LOL


	32. Light

Disclaimer: They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

Chapter 32

He wasn't quite sure where he was going; his instincts led him toward where he believed she was. Unlike their time in the past, Inuyasha found himself surprised at how quickly they were moving. Shippo and Yuka ran alongside him, not slowing him down in the least. Thankfully, the pathetic human rode on Kirara's back; Inuyasha was grateful to have the neko-youkai at a time like this. If she hadn't been there, someone else would have to take on the burden of the lecher.

The girls were not moving away from him anymore; he could feel that. Where they ended up he still wasn't sure, but every minute that passed by, he got a little closer to his goal. They had been traveling close to an hour, but still had a long way to go to reach their companions.

"Inuyasha? There is a village just up ahead. Do you think we can stop for a moment to get a drink of water?" Shippo asked, his green eyes pleading. "It has been a long time since any of us traveled like this."

Inuyasha slowed down, to face the kitsune. "You have got to be kidding me, right? You seriously want to stop for a glass of water?" The hanyou stopped, as Kirara landed next to the group. Makoto slid off the fire cat's back and began to approach the pair. "Get your ass back on the cat, lecher. We ain't stopping!"

"It might be a good chance to stop and get a few things of water. It should only take a minute." Yuka joined the group, agreeing with Shippo.

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. "Kagome is in danger; we don't know WHERE she is. All we know is Shinju is with her, too. We are going after them and all you people can think of is getting WATER?? Are you fucking insane? I might as well do this shit on my own. You ain't helping any."

"If you let us do this now, we won't fall behind later. It is warm out and the water will help us keep moving. Who knows when we will get another chance to stop?" Yuka tried to convince him, not wanting to resort to guilt.

"We need to get to Kagome."

"Alright, but imagine if Kagome is being held captive without food and water." Yuka sighed, before laying on the rest of her sob story bound to change the hanyou's mind. "She'd be awfully thirsty and may need to drink right away. I can't imagine you would feel good if that was all she wanted when we got to her, and you didn't have any."

The hanyou growled in frustration, not wanting the stupid wolf's story to happen. "Like you expect me to believe that? What are you stupid? Five minutes, that's all I'm giving you guys. I leave once the five minutes are up, with or without you."

His companions hurried toward the city, Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response. They were acting as if they hadn't ever had a break before. He followed behind at a leisurely pace, just wanting to make sure there were a couple bottles of water in her pack when they found Kagome. He had no idea what kind of condition they would find her.

Her pack, properly filled with water bottles only minutes later, it was time to get on the road again. There was one small problem, his companions were nowhere in sight. A small rumble developed within his throat as he turned to search for them.

Anger filled him, he had given them five minutes and it was up right now. He spotted two of them, across the street. Shippo and Makoto were speaking with a woman with an unusually large chest, Inuyasha fumed inside. _'How dare they hit on women when Kagome is in danger?'_ The rumble turned into a full-fledged growl as he flexed what claws he did have as a human; they were dead. He took off at a full sprint.

He was beaten by a girl. Two to be exact.

Apparently, Yuka and Kirara were a little closer to them than he was, intercepting them first. Kirara got to Makoto first, growling like an avenging angel in full youkai form, knocking the human to the ground. With her teeth, she picked him up by the back of his shirt, carrying him away from the female.

Shippo bent over laughing just as Yuka clothes lined the kitsune, immediately halting the laughter. "Will you STOP hitting on women?! You are the biggest lecher I know!" She screamed in his face as she bent down to grasp his auburn ponytail in her hands, yanking him to his feet with one pull. "NO MORE! How many times do I have to tell you? You can hit on me. ONLY me!"

Inuyasha stared in shock as the wolf demon railed at the fox. 'She really likes that hentai?' Kirara sat down next to him; depositing the wayward human at his feet. Inuyasha glared at him. "Fucking lecher. If the girls hadn't gotten to you first, I would have mauled you both." He growled before depositing the sheepish looking man on the back of the fire cat. "It's time to go, past time. I find you both here harassing some girl while Kagome and Shinju are still out there, alone."

Yuka dragged the kitsune by his ponytail to the group as she babbled to no one in particular, "No, but you never touch Yuka. She's still a kid. Her dad might eat you or something if you look at her wrong."

"Damn right he'd eat me, tail and all." The kitsune whined, quickly developing a headache from all of the pulling the wolf was doing on his hair. "Kami, Yuka; lemme go!"

Yuka came to a stop, but didn't withdraw her grasp on his hair. "Repeat after me."

"Damn it, NO!"

She yanked on his ponytail, "Repeat after me! I will never touch another woman."

"Hell no."

"Say it!" The wolf yelled, getting a better grip on his hair before yanking harder.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. Stop that!" Yuka pulled even harder. "Yeow!!! Fine, fine; I'll never touch another girl."

"Except Yuka!"

"WHAT?" He attempted to turn, but her grasp on his hair prevented him from moving. "I ain't saying that Yuka! You're just a baby! Maybe in like two hundred years."

"You touch Kagome, and she is the same age as me."

"Keh, Kagome's human." Shippo spat out. "Lemme go, Yuka. We gotta go after Kagome."

Yuka paused before releasing his hair, she had almost forgotten about her friend. She quickly turned and followed the kitsune, trying to catch up with the retreating hanyou. They needed to find Kagome.

* * *

Coldness entered her stomach at his words; he knew who she was. All her hopes dissolved in that instant. This Yume person had confiscated their weapons immediately upon capture and besides her raw strength; which was almost non-existent, she couldn't fight humans like she could a youkai. Her miko powers wouldn't come in handy against them.

Shinju moved to stand in front of Kagome, protectively. "Leave her alone, Netawaki. You'll have to get through me to get to her."

"That shouldn't be a problem, little taijiya. Without your weapons you aren't a threat." He turned to his lackey, "Yume, we don't need the taijiya if we have the shikon. Kill her if needed; get the jewel from the miko. She hides it around her neck."

The man quickly approached the girls, smirking. Shinju stood her ground in front of the miko, prepared to protect her with her life. She knew that jewel could never fall into Netawaki's hands as hers had. Kagome watched as the taijiya pulled herself into a fierce defensive stance, preparing to risk everything to protect her.

Yume pulled the small revolver he had been carrying with him out, pointing it at the taijiya. Shinju didn't even flinch; it was as if she had been prepared for that. Reflexes as fast as a cat, she kicked the gun from his hand. Kagome watched as it flew across the room, far away from anyone to be able to retrieve it. Shinju landed from the attack as gracefully as she had executed it, quickly pivoting her weight to the foot that had made the attack. In an instant, she was up again, her other foot connecting with the man's chin in a sharp attack.

Yume staggered, shocked at the fight the taijiya was now putting forth for the sake of the miko. Catching his balance, he lunged forward, knocking the girl in the stomach and to the floor. Landing on top of her, he wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed tight. A final breath was taken, before she started to fight against his strength, failing miserably. A small whine emitted from the taijiya before she finally was able to position her feet to effectively knock the man off her.

With one strong push against him, she knocked him off her. Glancing at Kagome, she realized she would never get to her in time to save the jewel. During the fight, Netawaki had approached the miko while Shinju was distracted. Kagome was pressed against a wall in fear, knowing her jewel would be stolen in mere seconds.

Netawaki smirked, only raising one side of his mouth, making him that much more sinister. Strangely, although pressed against the wall in fear, Kagome could only think about what the hanyou would say when he got there. She had no doubts that he would save her eventually, he always did. She only knew that he wouldn't be in time to save the jewel from its fate, it would be taken. Inuyasha would be pissed.

She had taken of on her own with Shinju and gotten them into even deeper trouble than they possibly could have on her own. She glared at Netawaki, _'All because of you, greedy bastard.'_ She cringed as the man got within grasping distance of the jewel. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, she just wish it would end.

Finally, Netawaki grasped the jewel around her neck; at his touch, Kagome felt a rush of power flow through her veins. A flash of pinkish-red erupted in the room, knocking Netawaki away from her. Stunned, Kagome could only stare at the man sprawled on the ground a large distance away wondering exactly what had happened. She reached up to her neck, where the jewel still sat undisturbed. Breathing a sigh of relief for whatever miracle had just happened, she grasped the jewel before speaking. "This belongs to me."

"Yume, get the jewel." Netawaki instructed his henchman. Looking doubtful, the man began to approach the miko. Kagome exchanged a look with Shinju, both wanting to make sure it really had happened. Sure enough, when the man reached for the jewel the warmth filled her veins. The pinkish-red light erupted from her, without her attempting to do anything. The man was knocked across the room, the same way his boss had moments before.

"KAGOME!"

The scream came from outside the door, only seconds before the wrath of Tetsusaiga shattered the door in its wake. At the sight of her hanyou, albeit in human form, she felt her energy drain from her body in relief. He caught her just as she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

At his scream, Netawaki and his henchman had hightailed it out of there, not wanting to invoke the hanyou's obvious rage. By the time he reached the room, they were already gone. He turned his rage instead to the person he felt deserved it the most at the moment, besides the girl in his arms.

"You fucking bitch, what were you guys thinking of running away alone. Look at what the hell happened. What the hell is wrong with Kagome?" He suddenly asked; looking at the pale girl clasped within his grasp.

Shinju looked up from her place on the ground, sighing. Everyone else was surrounding the pair, wanting answers as well. "It was strange. They captured us and when he saw Kagome, he _knew_ who she was. He sent his stupid little lackey after me, so he could get the jewel from her." She paused, watching as Inuyasha reached down and touched the jewel. It was as if he couldn't believe she still had it. "The strangest thing happened, Inuyasha. She had some power that burst from within her, a light. It protected her from them for some reason. I don't know what it was, but it prevented the jewel from being stolen."

"What? They…they weren't youkai's. How could she do that?" Shippo stuttered from behind the hanyou.

"Maybe I can be of assistance." A small voice said as Inuyasha slapped himself on the neck.

"MYOUGA?!" Inuyasha and Shippo yelled at the same time, staring at the ancient flea demon lying in the hanyou's hand.

* * *

ShenjiDemon Wow, your story so far is awsome. Not to mention perfect. If the series ends and a bunch of people sent in letters asking for a continuation I would pick your story. Except minus the little overly fluffy parts. Not that I don't like them but you never know who will watch it. Anyway great chapter. Inuysha needs to chill, he is WAY overly protective. Kirara was really cute in this chapter though, and I can't believe Netawaki figured it out so quickly. Wasn't it supposed to be dark in that room? Anyway can't wait till you update!

Wow…thanks. What a compliment. I know…I tend to get a little fluffy at parts. Yes, he is WAY overprotective….and I have a feeling after everything…it will only get worse…LOL.

* * *

cyclonegal12 Kidnapping! O.O That's one of my favorite things to happen in a book. But I'm a little confused, Kagome and Shinju were captured by the Youkai Underground... Right? If they were why is there a human running it? Update soon! I love your story!

Sorry about the confusion. They were taken by people who want to CONTROL the underground. For some reason ONLY Shinju is able to do it with her jewel alone. With the Shikon…well it is too powerful with the other jewel, they don't need the underground to take over the world.

* * *

DivineEvil This is a GREAT storie. But, Kagome should have known better then to take off by herself. Well w/o InuYasha anywayz. How could the demons trust Shinju she like part miko? Couldnt she destroy them or something? PLEASE UP DATE! SOON!

Yeah, you'd THINK she'd learn that by now. I guess not. As for my dear Shinju, she's a little different. She isn't a miko….but has some of their powers. When she controls her jewel, she has the ability to control the demon population. Knowing she is the last demon slayer alive, and all powerful…they listen.

* * *

DarkWolfYoukai-and-Blood Demon o! kagome and shinju are so in trouble! laughs he's serious about chaining kagome to him? that would earn quite a lot of face-plants. please update soon. this is the first fic i look for when i get author alerts, it's so good.

Does he mean it? Yeah…of course he does. WILL he do it? Of course not, he will just threaten her with it constantly!

* * *

Keyo-Red Angel of Hope A good chapter, I have a supcion there's more to this creep than meets the eye (or he's just Naraku reincarnate, if so, I will hurt you!)  
I do have a question though, if Shiniju is a fully trained Tajiya, couldn't she have disarmed their captor and beat the royal crap outta him?  
In any case, once Inu catches up to these guys...they're gonna be removed in bottles rather than body bags.

I suppose….yeah she could have. I don't think she was expecting a human with a gun though….and they DID confiscate her weapon upon abduction, of course (I did FORGET to mention that) She comes back for her revenge later though.


	33. Possessive Hanyou

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns them all, except those I made up.

Chapter 33

"I…I…I COULD HAVE SWORN YOU WERE DEAD!" Shippo screamed, crouching next to the hanyou to get a good look at the tiny flea.

Myouga attempted to latch onto Kagome's neck, but the hanyou growled and flicked him off her before the flea could take in more than a single drink of her blood. "Get off Kagome! Find someone else's blood to eat."

"But Master Inuyasha, it has been so long. Lady Kagome always tastes so good."

He grasped the miko tighter within his embrace, growling. "You ain't touching my Kagome." He stood, holding the girl tightly to his chest. "Let's get her outta her before we think about anything else."

"Where have you been the last hundred years?" Shippo asked the flea who had taken perch on his shoulder. He stood and followed the hanyou out the door as the flea began to suck on his cheek. "Haven't you eaten at all in that time?" He asked, cracking his hand over the feasting pest.

"Has it really been that long, Master Shippo? I guess I have just been busy."

"Busy my ass! I thought you were dead! You used to pop up every occasionally to check on me after Inuyasha sealed himself. After about fifty years without you, I figured you had finally bit the dust." The kitsune watched as the tiny youkai looked thoughtfully at the hanyou walking in front of them. "What's wrong, Myouga?"

The flea sighed, turning to look at the kitsune before explaining himself. "I heard a rumor about Master Inuyasha marking Lady Kagome. It was proven positive when I got a taste of their blood; it is blended together perfectly."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know already." Shippo looked up at the hanyou, he still carried the young miko in him arms affectionately. "They've changed, Myouga. I don't know what it is that's happened, but they've changed."

Myouga chuckled, "I noticed that, 'my Kagome'? I have always known him to be possessive about the girl, just never come out and say that." The flea turned serious suddenly. "Are the rumor's true, Master Shippo?"

"Rumors?" Shippo questioned, wondering what the flea was talking about.

"About the marking? They say it was unconsciously done."

"Of course it's true!" Shippo laughed, peering over to his companion. "Can you see Inuyasha actually doing it on his own that soon?"

Myouga sighed, taking a seat on Shippo's shoulder. "That is what I was afraid of."

* * *

After walking for what seemed like forever beneath the quickly darkening sky, Inuyasha finally found a place he thought might work nicely to stop for that night. Kagome still rested within his arms, her gentle breathing calming his distracted mind. She would be fine; he knew that.

Something had drained all her energy; whatever it had been, he felt it too. Several moments before he busted through that door he had felt a surge of power flow through him. Stronger than the sensation that had dragged him toward the house in the first place; yet an eerily similar feeling. It had happened again immediately before he busted down the door.

Rolling out her sleeping bag, he gently placed her within it. As soon as his arms left her, she stirred awake. "Inu…Yasha?" her blue eyes slowly fluttered open as she covered a yawn with her hand. "Wh..where are we? How long have I been sleeping for?" She tried to push herself up off the makeshift bed, but found her efforts restrained by the hanyou.

"Lay down, wench. You don't have the energy to sit through what I intend to do because of the stunt you pulled." His voice was irate; she could tell he was angry at her still, though there was something within his eyes that spoke of his relief to have her back. Then and there she lay back down on the sleeping bag, sighing. He wouldn't be leaving her side yet this evening and she knew that.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I never should have left you." She whispered softly reaching for his hand. Clasping it gently within her own, the warmth within it called out to her telling her she needed to feel it, touch it. He intertwined his fingers within hers, making their hands become one. The pad of his thumb slowly stroked the palm of her hand, leaving miniscule trails of fire in their wake. She couldn't help but stare at the human hand within hers; marveling at the flawlessness of it. She lightly squeezed, suddenly wishing to see his hanyou hands again.

He finally sat down next to her, settling in for the evening. She glanced up, his face set in stone as his fingers slowly stroked her hand, the intimacy of the action contrasting the dark look in his face. She longed to sit up and erase the lines of worry marring the perfection in his countenance, yet knowing that it was because of her that they were there. A small voice assaulted her ears, eerily familiar yet she couldn't see the owner of it. "Master Inuyasha! You must listen to me!"

"Myouga?" Kagome sat up at attention immediately, searching the area for the microscopic flea. "Myouga? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Wench, lay down!" Inuyasha growled, pushing her back into her bedding. "I told you to stay there!"

"Lady Kagome, you're awake!" Myouga exclaimed, leaping onto the hanyou's nose.

"Keh! Leave her be, Myouga. She needs to sleep."

"I do NOT! I'm not even tired, Inuyasha. I slept most of the way here, I am fine."

"I would like to speak with both of you, together."

"After Kagome gets some rest."

"Inuyasha!"

"Wench?"

"Sit boy!" Kagome released his hand as he was slammed into the ground. Myouga bailed from the hanyou as soon as the command was given, jumping to the safety of the miko sitting next to him. "I am fine, Inuyasha. Stop coddling me; I am not a helpless girl like I was when we met. I can handle myself, sitting isn't going to kill me."

"Keh, you seemed to handle yourself just fine, by yourself. Fucking sneaking out a window with Shinju, by yourself. Getting kidnapped in the process? You call that taking care of yourself?" Inuyasha pushed his chest off the ground, still unable to get up any further than that. "You fell straight into their hands, Kagome! They could have gotten the jewel, then where would we be?"

Her face fell, the constant light of fire that flickered in her eyes dimmed just as she turned away from him. "They didn't get the jewel, Inuyasha." Her voice was flat, lacking emotion. She stared out at the expanse of stars lighting the night as they slowly blurred as she fought the onslaught of tears.

She heard the rustling of his clothing as he climbed out of his hole, the spell releasing him. Instantly she found herself dragged into his arms and quickly headed towards the trees directly above them. He settled onto a comfortable branch as he wrapped his arms around her, all the pain and hurt she felt seemed to evaporate as she began to cry. "I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered into the top of her head as he dropped a gentle kiss there. "I don't know what happened, why the jewel protected you. Right now I really don't care."

"I don't think it was the jewel, Master Inuyasha."

"Get lost Myouga!" Inuyasha growled as Myouga landed on Kagome's cheek.

"Inuyasha, I think we should listen to what he has to say." Kagome said wiping away a stray tear.

"I always knew I liked you Lady Kago-AHH." As the flea attempted to take a drink from Kagome's cheek, a burst of pinkish-red light appeared, knocking the flea away from the miko.

"That what happened?" Inuyasha snorted with amusement as he watched the flea tumble down the tree.

"Yep," Kagome sighed, leaning into her hanyou's chest. "But why would it protect me from Myouga?"

"Dunno, but he seems to think that it isn't the jewel." He tested the reaction on poking her face with his claw. "Nothing, huh? Well the bastard did try to drink you." He gave an evil grin and bent down to nip her neck; he never made it there. Seeing a flash of silver where his mark should be he backed up, growling. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" She leaned back trying to see what he was growling at, but couldn't get herself positioned correctly.

"Your mark." He said quietly, moving her collar to get a better look at it. "What the hell is going on?"

"What about it? What's wrong with it?"

"It's healing, like it's supposed to." He paused, taking a moment to examine it further. He prodded it with a claw lightly, watching the twilight dance off it. "I don't know if this is normal. I haven't ever seen a mark like this before. Usually when they heal they aren't noticeable except for the smell from them and to those who created them." He shrugged, "That's probably it, anyway. It probably looks different to me cause it's mine is all. It still smells like it should."

Kagome looked doubtful, still trying to get a look at the mark. "Maybe we should see what Myouga had to say. If he didn't think it was the jewel that caused that reaction, what was it?"

"Oi, Myouga!" He yelled, picking Kagome up in his arms as he leapt down to the group sitting around the fire. "What would you call this?" He pulled on her collar, revealing the mark for him to see.

"Just as I assumed." The youkai said quietly from his perch on Shippo's shoulder, only the kitsune could hear. "Try to take Kagome from him."

Shippo snorted, heading to the pair. "It's silver, Inuyasha. Listen, the poor girl's had a bad enough day without your overbearing personality added to the mix. Let her sit with us a while, eat some dinner. Hand her here." He reached out to remove the miko from the hanyou's grasp. A low rumble emitted from Inuyasha's throat as Shippo reached for her. The instant the kitsune touched the miko the pinkish-red light erupted from within her and knocked Shippo inches from the fire.

Inuyasha snorted, "Serves you right, runt. Now what the hell do you mean, silver? You see it too?"

"Shit, Inuyasha! I almost got burned here and you're complaining about the color of your mark?" The kitsune jumped to his feet, brushing the dirt off his pants as he glared at the hanyou. "What the hell just happened?"

"Same thing that happened to Netawaki when he tried to take the jewel." Shinju said from her place on a log with Yuka. "When he went after Kagome; that's the light that appeared."

"But I wasn't after the jewel."

"Maybe it just doesn't like you, runt." Inuyasha sneered, somehow he had an even tighter hold on the miko then he had moments before.

"Master Inuyasha, it isn't the jewel! It's because of you! Your mark is protecting her."

"What the hell? A mark isn't for protection except to say, 'don't fucking touch her, she's mine.'"

"And apparently that is exactly what your mark is trying to tell the world." Makoto said, laughter filling his voice until he was jabbed in the stomach by Shinju.

"What the hell makes you think it's the mark doing this crap? Why the hell is it silver?"

"I believe I heard that it was an unconscious marking, Master Inuyasha. Is that correct?"

"What the hell? You heard too?" Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Is there some Youkai news that broadcasted this for everyone to hear that I don't know about?"

"What he means to say, is yes." Kagome interrupted, wanting Myouga to continue with his line of questioning. She placed a hand on her hanyou's chest in an effort to calm him down, as he paced with her in his arms. Although the nervous pacing didn't stop, it did slow down.

"The mark is now silver? I imagine that is because it was done that way. Unlike regular marks, this one is special. Unconscious marks are very rare, done only in the extreme of circumstances. Thought to be myth by some, it has been over seven hundred years since I have heard of the last one being done. A pair of panda demon children was the last known unconscious marking that I know of."

"Children?" Kagome gasped as Inuyasha finally stopped his pacing, seemingly finding this information interesting.

"Yes, ten and six if I remember correctly. They were the only survivors when their entire kind was massacred, how they found each other I will never know. The panda youkai are very solitary creatures, preferring to stay alone. Once they found each other, they were inseparable. About a week after they began traveling together the boy unconsciously marked the girl, not understanding what was going on. It is thought to have been done to assist them in their survival until maturity; they were unable to remain separated and protected each other. The two of them are the reason for the repopulation of the Panda Youkai today; although still small it is flourishing."

"Alright, what does this have to do with Kagome and me?"

"Well, I am positive it has never happened to either a hanyou or a human before. I didn't know it _could _happen to them, let alone together. I just had to see it for myself."

"We aren't some freak show attraction, Myouga. Answer the damned question! What the hell does this have to do with Kagome and me? Why would it happen to us?"

"You traveled 500 years to be with her, you are her protector. She is the last living Miko, who protects the Shikon jewel. What the two of you have been through to get to where you are today astounds all who know the story. I believe that this is fates way of giving you a hand to protect her; as long as you fear for her safety, she cannot come to harm. The unconscious mark typically enables it's creator to locate and feel its companions fear and concerns, leading him to her to protect her."

"What about that light and the reaction from it?" Kagome asked, wondering if the hanyou was ever going to put her down. She experimentally wiggled in his grasp, he only held her tighter.

"Well, I can only guess that is something for the two of you, uniquely. I have never heard about anything like that happening, just a line of communication to help. Neither have I ever heard of a mark being silver such as yours. I assume it has something to do with Lady Kagome's Miko blood. When mixed with the possessive blood of Master Inuyasha the mark may help by creating a miko barrier around her that rises when he feels she's in danger or needs protection." Myouga gave the hanyou a pointed look before adding. "Or feels like no one else should touch her."

"Damn right, no one else is touching her! Is that it old man?"

"Well, as far as I know. It is only my opinion."

"Very well," Inuyasha interrupted as he leapt into the tree Kagome and he had been in earlier. Settling his back against the trunk, he finally released the miko from his grasp.

"Can't you just put me down on the ground?" She pleaded with him. "It isn't that far away and you can stay there with me." She gave her best pleading eyes she had, hoping they would work like they always did.

He ignored her completely, only moved the collar of her shirt aside so he could get a closer look at the quickly healing mark. She groaned when he gave a satisfied grin, rubbing his thumb over the mark. "I think I'm gonna like this. It should have happened a long time ago."

"Oh Kami! This is gonna-" her comment was interrupted, as her mouth was possessed by a giddy hanyou.

* * *

Sueric Great chapter! InuYasha is behaving (or misbehaving) very in character, and I love the reincarnations, too! Fantastic work! And What is Myouga up to? Could he be there as a diversion? Or does he have information for our friendly neighborhood hanyou? Keep it up! Can't wait for more!  
  
_Our friendly neighborhood hanyou??? Yes, I think he gave him some good information. It seemed to make him very happy. Besides…with Myouga there, you know there isn't any trouble.

* * *

_

Iggy04 I must say, I'm not only impressed with continuous somewhat lengthy chapter of plot stuff, but the fact that you were able to update so soon, and the plot was kept smooth! I don't know too many people who can do that. You think InuYasha would be more worried about her safety than what she did. After all, she had a reason. I thought Shinju's willingness to protect her friend was a little too strong too fast, seeing as Shinju is just Sango's reincarnation, and not actually Sango herself (therefore their friendship wouldn't be as strong) but it was nice that Shinju -was- willing to. Keep updating. Approximately how often do you update?

He was worried about her safety, and continued to be so after that. He just concentrated on being angry until he knew she was better. As for Shinju, yes, she did protect Kagome. But it wasn't KAGOME she was protecting. It was the jewel.

* * *

Un4given Miko wow nice MYOUGAS STILL ALIVE!?! U HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME I DIDNT THINK HE COULD LIVE THAT LONG sighs wowwie well update soon great story keep up the good work

I wondered if he was still alive too…and since he just APPEARED in my fic…I figured he must be.

* * *

  
  
GoddessMoonLady Damn... sigh Inu-mutt found them thank goodness. Great chappie! Now, What the Hell happened!? The jewel defended it's self or something? Interesting... snicker Shippo got his hair pulled by a jelous Wolf-demon. lol! Next chappie! 

Well, I hope you got your answers. No, it had nothing to do with the jewel. Poor Shippo has his hands full with a very possessive wolf youkai (must run in the family, huh?)


	34. Taijiya

**Disclaimer:** They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, except those from my own imagination.

**Chapter 34**

Grasping her last thread of coherent thought as he possessed her mind, spirit, and heart. Kagome's fleeting mind tried to recall just why she was protesting his assault on her senses. Unable to fathom a single reason for fighting against the onslaught of emotions that slowly seeped within her veins, she did the only thing her mind allowed her to experience. She returned his kiss with as much abandon and love as she was receiving. Grasping his haori within her hands she closed the small gap between them, placing her flush against him. The slight motion elicited a low growl from within his chest, pulsating through her as he managed to tighten his hold on her even more.

His body radiated heat around her; unable to do more than dream about kissing the hanyou when they had been in the past, Kagome broke the kiss gently. Not pleased with her actions, Inuyasha opened his eyes and growled softly at the girl within his arms. Giving him a sad smile in return, she ran a hand through a lock of his raven hair; the confusion written in his violet gaze was palpable.

Something about his human form bothered Kagome; it didn't seem right that he had to hide who he was in this time. It wasn't just Inuyasha though, it was all of them. Yuka and Shippo wore concealment spells; even Kirara had a spell on her most of the time. That she had gone so long without realizing youkai existed in her time unsettled her. Most of all she just missed the familiar golden gaze of his eyes on her.

Slowly releasing the lock of hair, she reached around to the concealing necklace locking him in human form. Lifting it over his head, she watched the transformation take place as she placed the necklace around her own neck for safe keeping. He may not mind wearing it and looking like a 'pathetic human', but she missed his real appearance when it was gone. Giving him a satisfied smile as she reached up to gently tug one of his appendages on top of his head before burying her hands deep in his silver hair and yanking his mouth back to hers, fangs and all.

A gentle chuckle rumbled through the hanyou as he redirected his attention to her neck. "Problem with me looking human, wench?"

She sighed soaking in the sensation of his mouth on the sensitive skin of her throat. "Only when you aren't supposed to look it." She reached up and rubbed one of his feathery soft ears, earning a gentle rumble in response for her actions. Reveling in the feel of him surrounding her every sense, the scrape of fangs against her neck sent shivers up her spine as she couldn't help but moan softly as he lavished attention on his mark.

"You know this is a large forest, Inuyasha. If you want to defile her I would at least get out of earshot of your companions. Not all of us have abysmal human hearing you know."

She felt Inuyasha tense at the words; in such a fog of emotions she hadn't been able to understand their exact meaning. If the snarl emitting from Inuyasha was any indicator, the hanyou was furious. Although the stupor was taking longer than it should to release her, with Inuyasha in such close proximity to her and refusing to release his grasp on her, Kagome fought to figure out what the voice was telling them.

The loss she felt when she suddenly found herself without the warmth of the hanyou wrapped around her came as a shock to her system. The sudden realization that that had been doing...well, what they were doing high in the tree less than ten feet away from where their companions sat eating their dinner. A sudden flush came to Kagome's cheeks, mortification at what they all probably saw her doing with Inuyasha. All she wanted to do was run away and hide, not facing them again.

Taking a quick glance around, she saw Inuyasha chasing Shippo as if he was determined to remove the kitsune's head with one swipe. Stuck in the tree alone with no way to get down on her own, she cursed the hanyou for not at least putting her on the ground before taking off after his prey. _'How could I have forgotten where we were at? That's not like me to not notice my surroundings. Of course, it's a little different with Inuyasha's hands and mouth all over me...' _Her flush rose again at the thought, until the scent of dinner hit her nose.

Suddenly nothing else mattered but getting down from the tree and getting a bowl of whatever was for dinner. She hadn't eaten in what felt like forever and the smell wafting to her was enough to make her stomach growl in anticipation. Damning him for leaving her here with no way of escape, Kagome racked her brain for a way out of the tree. Scanning the ground, her eyes landed on Inuyasha and the purple kotodama rosary around his neck as he chased the kitsune. Hoping her efforts worked the way she wanted them to, she took a deep breath before unleashing an "Inuyasha, HEEL!" at the top of her lungs.

Hoping against hope that the spell reacted the way she thought it did; her relief at the sight of him in the air and coming towards her was enormous. Although _he_ looked less than thrilled at the spells activation from the glare in his golden eyes as he forcefully dropped at her feet, in the tree. "Oi, wench! What did you do that for?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she claimed him in a kiss meant to pacify him, settle his soul. His response was immediate as he wrapped her in his embrace before she broke the kiss. His growl of annoyance made her grin, "I'm hungry. Can you put me down so I can eat before you kill Shippo?"

His golden eyes looked confused as he tried to grasp the situation. "Shippo? Food?" He shook his head as if trying to straighten the thoughts in his mind.

Kagome grinned, realizing her kiss had rendered him as useless as his last kiss had left her. "Yes, you left me alone here in the tree when you went chasing after Shippo. I am starved! Can you put me on the ground before you go off to kill him?"

Understanding finally lit in the hanyou's golden gaze as he tightened his hold on the miko and leapt from the tree to the ground. Placing her on an abandoned log next to the rest of their companions, Inuyasha stormed over to the food and dished out two bowls of the stew before walking back over to Kagome. Much to her surprise he brought one back to her and joined her on the log. Smiling at his uncharacteristic actions, she leaned against him and whispered "Thank you."

"Keh." Came the expected reply, complete with a slight flush. He turned his attention to the food in the bowl he was eating as he sat in embarrassed silence next to her.

Kagome grinned, but didn't move from his side as she began to eat her dinner.

* * *

After dinner, the group settled into their bedding getting ready to rise early in the morning. Kagome dug around looking for something in her backpack, she pulled out Miroku's book. "Too bad it's so dark we can't read it." She grumbled shoving it back into her bag.

Inuyasha reached over her, grabbing it back out. "Not everyone has human eyes, wench. I can see just fine."

Giving him a grateful grin, Kagome settled her back against him. "Is that what I think it is?" Yuka asked from a few yards away.

Her question brought the attention of the rest of the group to the pair. "It is! I would know that book anywhere." Shippo stated, moving closer to them. "I haven't seen it in a while, how far in it are you?"

"It's none of your business, bastard."

"Like I wouldn't know, baka! Unlike someone I know, I lived the damn thing, or did you forget?" Shippo countered, his green eyes burning holes into the hanyou.

"Keh! What did you care what I did for five hundred years anyway?"

"That's enough!" Kagome interrupted, placing a hand gently on the hanyou's chest in an attempt to stop the fight before it escalated further. "It's been a while since we read it, Shippo. The last entry we read was when Sango had her first baby."

Shippo grinned in response at her answer. "Really? Wow, you really have been putting up with an attention craved hanyou since you unsealed him, haven't you?"

"Oi! You little..."

Clamping a hand over the hanyou's mouth, Kagome was on the receiving end of an icy glare from him. She grinned in response, leaning into him closer before answering the kitsune. "You, better than anyone else, should know how much I love every second of it, Shippo. Besides, I don't think I would want an Inuyasha that had to live for five hundred years to get to me. So much can change in that time, look at you. You used to be a sweet little kid who adored me and enjoyed playing pranks and teasing Inuyasha."

Letting loose a snort behind her, Inuyasha cut in by commenting, "Oi, nothing has changed. He's just bigger and a spent too much time with Miroku!"

Kagome laughed, pressing a hand to her mouth. "You might be right, I guess as much hasn't changed as I thought it had."

Shippo stared between the pair in shock, as if having a difficult time believing what his eyes were showing him. The kitsune shook his head slightly as if to clear his muddled thoughts before he finally found a voice to speak. "A lot can stay the same after five hundred years, but it is surprising what _can_ change in the span of just a couple of weeks."

"Oi!"

"So, that is the Monk and Demon Slayer's story?" Makato interrupted the hanyou's impending tirade. "I have heard bit's and pieces about it over the years, but was never allowed to read it. If I remember correctly, only a handful of people have been allowed to read it over the years. Supposedly someone has held it for safe keeping until they knew that Kagome had been born, before handing it over to her mom."

"Who would know when and where to give it to my..." Kagome stopped and stared at Shippo in surprise. "You? It was you, wasn't it? No one else had that information but you."

"Of course it was me! Why do you think your mom always sent you pocky and lollipops for me to eat? She already knew me and was grateful for what I had done for her. She was more than willing to help us out with supplies and food, wasn't she?"

"Just like she is now." Shinju added.

"Anyway, are you gonna read that? Cause I think most of us are curious to what they were like. I have heard a little about them but don't really know much else." Yuka approached the bedroll that Kagome and Inuyasha were snuggled together on. "Dad just told me that the monk was a pervert when he was younger and the taijiya was more powerful than most men and beat the snot out of the monk on a daily basis, even though she had fallen in love with him."

"That sum's it up about right."

"Inuyasha! It does not and you know it!" Kagome cried, jabbing in elbow in the hanyou's stomach.

"Really what else would you say about them?"

"More than he was a pervert and she beat the crap out of him for it!" Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "Miroku had very powerful spiritual powers and a knack for knowing just what to say to someone who was hurt or in pain. For someone who had so much to fear in his life, he always seemed to end up putting us, his friends, first."

"For someone who worried about his life being ended by his kazaana, he would go into battle without any fear of death." Shippo added.

"He always had a special place for Sango, even in the beginning. I think he intuitively knew that he needed to treat her differently. Unlike every woman he had met before, he never asked her to bear his child when they met." Kagome laughed at the memory of when Miroku had asked her to bear his child, Inuyasha had been so angry. "Sango had just lost everyone of any importance to her in her life, because of Naraku. He was a comforting ear for Sango, very understanding and helpful when Sango needed it. Granted, it didn't stop him from asking other women to bear his children or for him to keep his 'cursed' hand off of Sango."

"After a few hundred hits with Hiraikotsu the lecher learned his lesson, don't piss off Sango. Did you wanna hear this or not?" At everyone's affirmative nod, Inuyasha's gruff voice was all you could hear around the campsite as he began reading the monk's words.

**It seems my entries keep getting further apart, forgive me. Life gets in the way. Our daughter, Kagome, is nearly a year old now. Having a child around us has changed our lives so much, you wouldn't believe it. Although still just an infant, every day she reminds us more of her namesake. Content to explore her world around her, she has a special connection with youkai that neither Sango nor I can quite understand yet. She had Shippo and Kirara tied around her fingers from day one. Even on the occasional visits from Sesshoumaru, she has no fear of the taiyoukai, constantly grabbing for his robes to pull herself up to stand. I don't think he quite knew what to think when that happened, it entertained me to remember it for a long time after he left.**

**We hadn't returned to the taijiya village since before Kagome had been born. I wondered if perhaps Sango had avoided it since our last visit there with Kohaku. That short trip had ended with the boy leaving us needing to atone for the 'sins' he believed he committed, we haven't seen him since. Just the other day Sango mentioned taking Kagome to visit the graves...**

Two years ago it would have been a dream, traveling the roads with three women he was crazy about. In his wildest dreams, he never would have imagined this day would come to pass. In all of his dreams, it was never his daughter, the ward of the western lands and the woman he promised to spend the rest of his life with. Strangely, he had never been happier with his situation in life.

Sango turned around to wait for him, their daughter strapped to her back. Miroku grinned at the sight of his family; he fell in love with her more every day. There had been a time when he thought he would tire of her, as he seemed to tire of everything in life. He had never settled down when he was younger, the life of a traveling monk had suited him perfectly. It wasn't until he had met up with Inuyasha and Kagome when the idea of being alone began to scare him, strangely traveling with them seemed almost natural to him immediately.

Then Sango had joined their group and he knew he never could be alone again.

"Houshi-sama, are you alright? You are lagging behind everyone. Are you tired? Do you need to rest?"

Miroku looked up at the taijiya's questions, melting into her soft chocolate gaze as she looked back at him with concern. He sighed, rest...rest would be _perfect_ right now. He wasn't tired in the least and had to somehow convince her to give the baby to Rin and have them go off alone for just a few moments without interruptions. He shook his head slightly, she would never agree to it. "I am fine, Sango dear. Just doing some thinking."

She slowed down, allowing him to catch up with the rest of them. "Thinking? About what?"

The look he gave her must have had the intended impression as surprise flamed to life in her gaze as her cheeks flushed with excitement. He could feel himself smirk at her instant reaction. "Thinking? Oh just about when we will get to rest next." Reaching her side he reacted instinctively by executing his signature move which would have earned him a firm rap with Hiraikotsu a year ago.

Her flush turned a brilliant shade of crimson, making him grin. Instead of Hiraikotsu on her back these days, Kagome was, of which Miroku was grateful. "Houshi-sama!" She chastised as she nudged him away with her shoulder, grinning. "Not in front of the children, besides we are almost to the village. We can 'rest' as much as you want when we get there."

Raising his brows in surprise, Miroku smirked, "Is that a promise, Sango?"

"If you behave..."

Content just to walk along with Sango and watch Rin pick flowers along the roadside with Kirara darting around her, the rest of the trip to the village passed quickly. As they approached the village Sango suddenly became quiet, an apprehensive look in her eye. "Sango? Is everything alright?"

Sighing, Sango pointed to the repairs done to the fence surrounding the village. "Someone's been here." The hurt and upset in her voice showed the concern for her abandoned village, Miroku prayed that bandits hadn't taken refuge there. Famous for its weaponry, the village was ripe for the taking with no one keeping watch over its safety.

Approaching the village with caution, they encountered no resistance as they approached the entryway. Slowly entering the village, Miroku supported Sango's back as she took a good look around. As they were able to see as they approached, the wall surrounding the village had been repaired or replaced in certain places. The only noticeable difference inside the village was the weaponry hut had been rebuilt as well as one house.

"It doesn't look like a group has moved in, there would be a lot more fixed if there had been." Miroku pulled her into his side as Kagome babbled from her place in the backpack.

Tears of frustration swelled in the taijiya's eyes, "That is MY house they rebuilt Miroku! MY house!" She removed the backpack and handed Kagome to Miroku before storming into the house.

Knowing she needed to be left alone for a few minutes, Miroku gave her the space she needed. If she needed help, which she rarely did, he would know. A few moments later, she stormed back outside, eyes flashing dark with fury. She stormed right past them, ignoring everything but her rage. "Sango? Sango!" Miroku called, following after her. He could feel her anguish radiating off her in waves, and wasn't quite sure how to calm her soul.

He reached her quickly, yanking her to him, careful not to crush Kagome in the process. "Someone is living in my house, houshi-sama! When I find out who is doing this I will kill them!" Her heartfelt words were muffled as she broke down in tears against his robes.

He had caught up to her at the gravesite of the villagers and to Miroku's surprise found that fresh flowers had been laid at each of the graves. A sudden suspicion overwhelmed the monk as he surveyed the village. "I don't think the visitor means us any harm, Sango."

Miroku turned the taijiya toward the gravesite, watching as her mouth dropped open in confused shock at the sight of fresh flowers covering the ground. "What? Who? Why?"

"Kohaku!" Rin screamed running off toward the village.

* * *

_AN_

_My apologies on the timing between chapters to everyone. I made a goal to do something with my actual novel before making a new update with this one. Hopefully it won't take me a month to get what I want done next time. Thanks for your patience!!_


	35. Malfunction

Disclaimer: They belong to Takahashi, not me!!!

Chapter 35

"Why didn't you let me do this when I needed to study?"

"Keh, your textbooks are bigger than that thing."

"But you never even let me try."

"Aren't you supposed to be reading, wench?"

"Well I don't see why you will let me read this but not my geometry book when I am up here." Kagome readjusted herself so she rested slightly higher on the hanyou's back. "I don't know why you are insisting on this. It was you who got tired of reading last night. Shippo offered to continue where you stopped, but you wouldn't let anyone else near the book."

"Keh, all I hear is your babbling, wench. Everyone else is waiting."

"You're obnoxious, Inuyasha. You do know that don't you?" Her actions belied her words as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she leaned forward to place a quick kiss on his cheek before burying herself into his jet black hair.

"We've got a deal, Kagome. You read, I carry, you don't read and I drop you on your ass where I'm standing." His violet eyes twinkled with mischief, even though she already knew he would never do it. She rolled her eyes as he pretended to 'drop' her, "Better start reading, wench."

Giving into defeat, Kagome sighed as she opened the book to where she had stopped reading moments before. They had been on the road for close to an hour so far and her voice was beginning to feel strained from all the reading she had been doing. Finding a position that made it comfortable where she could read, she shared a brief smile with the rest of her companions before picking up the story from where she left off.

* * *

**_Sango's face fluttered with confusion at the young girl's sudden outburst as she slowly turned to watch Rin race across the village. Sure enough, on the opposite side of the village stood the young taijiya, his arms full of wood. Bracing himself as the young girl approached, he dropped the logs right before she launched herself into his arms. Surprise registered in the young man's eyes as he held his friend and connected eyes with his sister._**

**_  
_**"Kohaku." Sango whispered before forcing herself from Miroku's hold to follow the same path the young human girl had taken moments before. Taking his time as he walked the same path, Miroku watched the emotional reunion with one eye while he inspected the construction being done on the village with the other. His previous suspicion quickly arose into certainty that the young taijiya had been the one to slowly rebuild the village.

Seemingly satisfied with his assessment, Miroku looked down at his daughter still wrapped in his arms. Kagome grinned at him as she reached for the earrings adorning his ears, the one temptation she could never resist. Intercepting her seeking fingers before they reached their destination, he kissed the hand to distract her. "It looks to be a special day, Kagome." He said, turning her around in his arms so she was facing the emotional reunion behind her as he walked. "That over there is your Uncle Kohaku. Your mother has been worried sick about him for this past year and I bet she can't wait to introduce you to him."

Figuring the infant had been confined long enough on the trip; Miroku leaned down and removed the backpack wrapped around the girl before placing her on the ground. Following behind the toddler as she took unsure steps toward her destination, her mother. Miroku watched as Kagome skipped the last several steps by optioning to lunge at her mothers legs instead.

Instinctively, used to having the girl underfoot, Sango picked her up and placed her on her hip as she spoke with her brother. Shock rippled across Kohaku's face as he stared at the young girl in his sister's arms. "Is that…she's so…" Shaking his head to clear his thoughts as he stared at his niece in disbelief. The young girl flashed him a toothy grin before flopping forward in her mother's embrace and stretching her arms out to reach for the young taijiya.

Miroku almost laughed out loud at the look of horror that crossed Kohaku's face as the tiny girl in his sister's arms reached out for him. "I..I..I can't hold her." He pleaded with his sister as his arms refused to listen to what his mouth was telling her. Taking the girl as she reached for him, he held her softly as if he was afraid if he moved she would shatter.

"She's pretty hearty, Kohaku." Miroku smiled watching the myriad of emotions that covered the taijiya's face as he stared at his niece. "You could drop her and she would just get angry at you for disrupting the attention she's getting. She's like her mother that way, refuses to admit that she's in pain."

Ignoring the indignant gasp beside him, Miroku watched as Kohaku visibly relaxed with the infant in his grasp. He even smiled as she grasped one of his fingers with her hand. "What's her name?"

"Kagome." Miroku answered quietly. Kohaku nodded, understanding lighting his gaze as he thought about the miko that had touched so many lives in the short time she had been here. Kagome released the finger she had imprisoned and reached for her mother again. Relinquishing his claim on the girl, Kohaku bent down to pick up the logs he had dropped at Rin's quick approach.

Sango quickly transferred her daughter into Miroku's arms as she bent to help her brother pick up some of the logs. Quickly moving to prevent her from succeeding in her effort, Miroku found himself between the siblings. "You've done wonderful things with the village, Kohaku." Miroku handed back their daughter to a glaring Sango. "How long have you been here working on all this?"

Grabbing the last of the logs, Kohaku smiled again before answering. "Eight months." He carried the logs to an abandoned house that it appeared he was working on, Miroku, Sango and Rin all walking along in his wake.

"But you have been gone over a year and a half, Kohaku. What were you doing before that?" Sango demanded as she attempted to pass off the infant to Miroku again. The monk backed away, refusing to take their child back from her mother. He could almost hear the annoyed growl coming from her at his efforts to avoid her.

"I don't know. I just did some traveling to begin with. When I got tired of that, I found myself back here. It wasn't anything I had planned but for some reason this is where I ended up." He began working on the repairs to the home as he explained.

Barely paying attention to what Kohaku said, Sango handed Kagome to Rin to watch before reaching down to pick up another one of the logs to help her brother with his repairs. Before she could pick it up, Miroku stepped in front of her and onto the log preventing her from lifting it. Flames burned in her eyes, but still Miroku ignored her.

"We hate to interrupt your work like this, Kohaku. You have done such a wonderful job here so far. If you don't mind it has been such a long journey, we will leave you be and take a rest." Settling a hand on Sango's shoulder he maneuvered her away from her brother as she dug in her heels in the ground.

"What is your problem?" She hissed as Miroku pushed her into the home she grew up in against her will. "I just want to help my brother rebuild our village. What could possibly be wrong with doing that? I don't understand you, Miroku! We haven't seen him in a year and a half and suddenly he's here with us. Naturally the first thing you do is drag me away to have some 'alone' time! You are such a hentai." She tried to maneuver past him to reach the door, but he was blocking her exit. " Miroku, let me out!"

"It has nothing to do with you, Sango." Miroku said quietly. "I needed to talk to you before you did something you shouldn't do."

"Like what? Just let me go to him!"

"I can't. You can't. Sango, we can't help him do this. He ended up here for a reason. He is trying to make it up to your family and village by rebuilding. Can't you see this?"

She slumped in his arms defeated, knowing he was right. "It isn't fair, Houshi-sama. It isn't his fault what happened here anymore than it is mine. It was only an accident, it could have happened to anyone. Why can't I help him do this?"

"He needs to do this on his own, Sango. He was eleven when Naraku first gained control of him, if not for that we probably would have never gotten him back. A child that young has great ability to adapt to situations that any adult would crumble under immediately. He'll never be the same as he was before, but he has been slowly healing himself these past few years."

"This is just a way for him to heal?" The hope in Sango's eyes was a palpable thing to Miroku. He knew she worried that the wounds from the things he was forced to do under Naraku's control may never fade.

"I believe he is trying to repair damages he believes he committed here, yes. What he is doing is very cathartic for him. But he must do it alone."

Sango sighed as she walked to the window, watching Kohaku rebuild the village as Rin sat picking flowers to entertain Kagome next to him. "I don't want to leave him here alone. It isn't fair for him to be all alone. This place deserves to live again, like it did when we were growing up."

"So, we will stay."

Sango gasped and turned around to stare at Miroku in disbelief. Hope evident in her eyes as she stood there speechless. "Are you serious? We can't leave Kaede just like that, can we?"

"We still have to do some things back there, yes. Resettling here shouldn't be too difficult for us though. Kohaku is your family, and you wish to be near him. He needs to be here. The choice is actually quite simple, Sango."

The delighted sparkle that entered her eyes as she stared at Miroku in disbelief, unable to do anything for a moment but smile at him. Miroku grinned as she launched herself into his arms. _'Now we can rest for a while', _he couldn't help thinking as he quickly got lost in the kiss she bestowed on him.

* * *

"So they all ended up back in the taijiya village?" Kagome closed the book as she climbed off Inuyasha's back. She placed it back in her backpack for safe keeping as they entered the small town in search for something for lunch.

"Yep, we ended up in the taijiya village after that." Shippo said from where he walked next to Kagome.

"Where the hell were you during all of this?" Inuyasha demanded, turning to the kitsune with a glare. "I thought you stayed with them."

"I did!" Shippo said, avoiding the hanyou's eyes. "I probably stayed back with Kaede at the time. I didn't always go with them when they went places."

"So everyone just left Kaede alone when they-"

Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's chest, ending his tirade before it began. "Do you feel that?"

Shinju yanked her sickle from it's place on her back as she stepped in front of everyone. "It's Youkai isn't it? Several unconcealed youkai. I was afraid this would happen."

"Whatever their intent, it doesn't appear to be good. There is a dark aura surrounding this town." Makoto eyed the village before turning to Shinju. "What do you mean you were afraid this would happen?"

"Without me protecting the jewel, the youkai have an opportunity to revolt against the humans without retribution. I wasn't sure how long it would take them to realize they were in fact free." Shinju sighed as she bent down to check her concealed weapons on her schoolgirl's outfit. Seemingly satisfied that everything is in place she turned to Kagome. "Netawaki doesn't hold the power to contain them like I have. This is a sight that will probably get more and more common the longer we travel without getting the jewel back."

"Why are they unconcealed though? How does you having the jewel keep them concealed?" Kagome asked, confusion marring her brow as she stared at the small town ahead of them.

"I don't know, it has something to do with the chosen holder of the jewel. A human can only gain power with the assistance of both jewels, or so it is believed. Yet the chosen guardian to the Youkai jewel has the ability to balance them, keeping the youkai living amongst the humans with little interference."

"Keh, what if a youkai got it?" Inuyasha bit out, frustrated at the explanation.

"Well…then they would become pretty powerful. A youkai would have the ability to control ALL of them, and do whatever they wanted to the human race. I think what is happening here is what happens when they realize there is no one forcing them to live alongside humans."

The group turned to watch as a woman came racing down the path, running as fast as she could away from the town. "Monsters!" She screeched, stopping directly in front of Yuka. Grabbing the wolf demon by her shirt, the woman was bordering on hysterical. "You are going the wrong way! There are monsters in the village!" Kagome watched in shock as the small woman managed to maneuver Yuka to face the opposite direction in which they were headed.

"There's no such thing as monsters, baka!" Inuyasha bit out, yanking the woman away from Yuka with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Besides, that's where we're going. Someone's gotta get rid of the monsters." Shippo snorted as he grabbed Yuka, dragging her down the path and away from the woman.

"You'd better find somewhere safe." Kagome said, turning to the woman to give her some final advice before Inuyasha took off after Shippo and Yuka. "I wouldn't wonder too far from town, you should be able to return soon enough. We can handle this, can't we Inuyasha?"

The hanyou stared at the miko in disbelief. "Keh, this is nothing wench! You know that!"

"But you don't understand! They are killing people. I saw four people DIE in front of my eyes. I thought they were coming for me next, but somehow I escaped before they came after me."

"Well, we came prepared." Kagome indicated to her bow and arrows, strapped to her back before turning back to the woman. To her surprise the woman had a hand pressed against her mouth, fear illuminating from her gaze as she slowly backed away from the couple.

"I think we have a problem, Inuyasha." Makoto said in a soft voice, as not to frighten the human woman any further. "Shinju, get Shippo and Yuka back here to make sure they aren't having the same problem."

Nodding her head in agreement, the taijiya leapt on the firecat's back and headed after her companions. Still confused about what had happened to suddenly frighten the woman, Kagome watched as she fought Makoto as she screeched about monsters.

"Oi! What the hell is her problem?"

Kagome stifled a gasp, as she stared at the silver haired hanyou standing in front of her. She reached for the concealing necklace to make sure the spell was still in place, it was. Somehow the spell was not taking effect on him. "It's you, Inuyasha." She yanked a piece of his hair in front so he could see it. Confusion marred his brow as he held his hand out in front of him to stare at the claws that had formed.

"I think we have a problem." Makoto said as he watched Kirara return, with two unconcealed companions.

"You're all monsters!" The woman screamed, breaking free from Makoto before racing away from the companions as quickly as she could move.

"Not all of us!" Makoto yelled after the woman as she raced away.

"Let her go, Makoto." Shinju said as she inspected Yuka's concealment necklace. "We have bigger problems to deal with."

* * *

_A/N _

Hey everyone, sorry this chapter was so short. I have been pretty busy, not to mention my brand new computer DIED on me forcing me to lose everything I had. Luckily, I have a guardian angel who helped me recover most of it through IM logs she had. LOL Thank god for small favors!!


	36. The Scent of Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 36

Sliding up onto the top of the desk, Akiraneko glanced at Netawaki through lowered lashes as she crossed her long legs, turning her attention to her nails in disgust. She hated being in human form, the lack of claws alone made her feel like less than a female. "Why did you call me here?" she asked, boredom dripping from her voice as she inspected the cherry red nail polish for chips.

"Your sister was killed, was she not?"

Dropping her hands to her lap at the unexpected question, she slowly turned to glare at the human. "Who do you think you are? Yes, Katnu was murdered. She went looking for the Shikon jewel and that little bitch killed her. My sister thought the jewel would give her the freedom she desired. The miko had no reason to murder her because of it."

"She was careless. Your sister underestimated the miko's power."

"It should have been easy for her, Netawaki. That damned dog hadn't been seen; he wasn't even around at the time." Her emerald eyes bore into his brown, rage at her sister's death rocking through her. "Why did you call me here? It certainly wasn't to reminisce about my sister's failed attempt at freedom."

"This is about revenge, Akiraneko." He slowly grinned, refusing to back down from her glare. "About avenging Katnu's death. Your sister went after the miko at my request-she failed. You do want to avenge your sister's death, don't you?"

"I don't make the same mistakes my sister did. I know that the miko has her guard dog back, not to mention they have now teamed up with that damned taijiya." She dug her nails into the desktop, wishing she could drop the spell and use her claws on the strong wood. "With the power of their two jewels, I don't stand a chance. I would be killed before I even got an opportunity to see either jewel; the miko's guardian is that efficient."

"Yes, he is. Do you even know why the taijiya has joined them?" She watched as Netawaki opened his desk drawer, removing a velvet box from inside.

"I only assume it was to protect the jewels." The power shrouded within the box called to her. Netawaki pulled it out of her reach. "That kitsune who protects their family brought them to the taijiya as soon as the dog returned."

He lifted the lid of the velvet box, staring at the contents, a slight smirk covering his amusement. "If you lost a jewel, who would you call to retrieve it?" He turned the box, allowing her to view its royal satin interior.

The gasp of shock ricocheted around the room as a slow grin spread over her face, staring at the bright blue jewel resting in its silk bed. "You call the only ones able to get it back." She laughed. Glancing at his face, she quickly became serious. "You mean to tell me we are free? The taijiya doesn't hold the jewel?" She reached for the power he held in front of her, mesmerized by the strength emitting from it.

Yanking it away from her, he gave a malicious smile which made her seethe inside. "Yes, you are free to drop the concealment spell. There is no one to make sure you stay in line as long as I hold it. I have a job for you, Akiraneko. I need the shikon jewel from the miko."

Pausing in her removal of the spell that hid her real form, she assessed the human with disbelief. "You know that's impossible, her dog won't let me anywhere near her. I'd be dead for even looking at her wrong."

"Then get rid of the dog." he said with a smile.

"But it's the miko I want dead, Netawaki." she remarked coldly, completing the removal of the spell, staring as the salient claws emerged. "That bitch killed my sister."

"You can't get rid of the miko without first removing the hanyou. Trust me: dispose of Inuyasha and you will have a chance at the miko." Lifting a brow at the angry green glower of the cat youkai, he smirked. "You should have a much easier time getting rid of them than your sister had. I am sure there are many who would love to assist you."

She rolled over onto her knees, arching her back as she stretched along top of the expensive cherry desk. Forcefully digging her claws into the wood as she pulled herself back up into a seated position, she sat with a content smile on her face. His anger was palpable from the daggers he glared at her as she continued to knead the wood with her hands far longer than she needed to. Grinning inwardly at the marred desktop she left in her wake, she focused her attention back on Netawaki before addressing him. "I'm sure there will be plenty willing to get the power of the shikon from that bitch, not to mention get revenge on that taijiya."

"I knew you would see things my way." Netawaki slowly grinned. "Just bring the jewel back to me when you have it."

Akiraneko leaned forward to snag a claw on his tie, pulling him closer to her. "But there is a slight problem with your logic." She wrapped a hand around his neck, digging her claws into the soft flesh. "That bitch isn't the only one I want my revenge on."

The elation she felt at seeing the shock in his bulging eyes made her shiver. She almost laughed when he tried to speak. "Wh…wh…what are you…doing?" he gasped, his face turning red as he tried to pry her hand away from his neck.

"Don't you see, Netawaki? If you hadn't sent my sister after the miko, she would be alive today." A slight purr of contentment rolled off her chest as she dug her claws deeper into his skin. "I promised to get my revenge for her, and you just gave me the perfect opportunity. That jewel will belong to me, and I will get the shikon from that little bitch." Her green eyes slowly turned red as her demon powers strengthened, a trickle of blood came forth from each puncture wound as she gouged into his flesh deeper.

The scent of distress emanated off him as he squirmed within her grasp, the metallic odor of his blood getting stronger with every move he made. The stench of human life was almost overwhelming, choking her as it slowly seeped from his body. "Human beings are such pitiful creatures. You do realize you are slowly killing yourself with every movement you make?"

Netawaki stilted his movements immediately, attempting to stop the riotous jerking within her hold. Connecting with her crimson eyes, his own eyes glazed over with terror as he willed his body to slacken. A smile slowly formed across Akiraneko's face as he attempted to form words with his voiceless throat. He was begging for his life, but the incoherent gurgling that emitted from his mouth brought her to the pinnacle of delight.

"Don't worry; I will get the jewel from that little bitch like you asked of me. Not that it will matter to you by then." Her smile quickly turned malicious as she slowly squeezed into him, the warm flow of human blood trickling down her arm as his life seeped from him. "Once I take care of the miko, I will have avenged my sister. With the shikon in my possession I can bring her to life."

Looking into his eyes, she noticed the absence of feeling within their glassy depth. The stench of death assaulted her as she relinquished her hold on him, watching as he slumped to the ground in one fluid movement. "One down," She whispered, ignoring the body as she wiped the blood from her hands onto his jacket. Seemingly satisfied with the job she had completed, she headed to the desk and picked up the waiting velvet box. Slowly opening it to reveal the bright blue jewel that lay within, Akiraneko felt a rush of power flow through her at viewing it. "Finally, a youkai has the jewel that will grant us all our freedom. No more hiding behind concealments for the sake of the humans."

Languorously she removed the jewel from its place of rest before transferring it to her own neck. "It's time to discover how my jewel works and finish the rest of my quest. I must find the miko and her hanyou- they will be destroyed."

* * *

"Oi, wench. Get off me!" Inuyasha growled, trying to pry the unrelenting fingers from their exploration on top of his head.

"I can't help it. You keep them hidden so often now. It's like having my birthday when you bring them out, it's so rare." She slapped his hands away, reaching for the appendages as she stood on her tiptoes. "It's not my fault that I love your ears! They're so soft. I could do this all day."

Sighing in defeat, the hanyou gave up his struggle as she voraciously attacked his ears. Turning his attention to their companions as each observed the couple with varying degrees of amusement, he attempted to distract himself from Kagome's adamant attention and focus on the problem on hand. "Why the hell aren't the spells working?"

"I dunno, Inuyasha." Shippo remarked, his face quickly turning purple as he attempted not to laugh at the situation in front of him. "You sure you want it back? It looks like Kagome missed…"

"Shut up, Shippo." he growled, lunging after the kitsune.

Kagome watched the two take off away from the group, a disappointed frown crossing her face at losing her free pass at access to the hanyou's ears. "Does this happen often, Yuka?" she asked as she reached forward to inspect a lock of the wolf's bright red hair.

"Never, it's always been something I could control myself."

"It shouldn't be happening." Shinju said quietly as she absently petted Kirara. "I think something happened. The jewel might have changed hands or something. If a youkai has a hold of it, they would have the power to remove the concealment of all youkai in a small area surrounding them."

"So, whoever has the jewel must be nearby?" Makoto turned to watch the hanyou chasing the kitsune. "Shippo! We've got a lead!"

Shippo slowed to a walk, enabling the hanyou to attack him from behind. The two tumbled forcefully to the ground, Inuyasha straddling the kitsune with his hands wrapped around his neck. Struggling against his assailant, Shippo tried to divert Inuyasha's attention by pleading with the hanyou. "They have a lead, Inuyasha! Did you hear that?"

"I don't care! You're in the middle of an ass kicking!"

"A lead, Inuyasha! A lead!" Shippo managed to wiggle himself out of the strangling grasp and unseat the hanyou. Scrambling to his feet, he took off running, Inuyasha close behind. "_Kagome_!"

The miko turned to watch the familiar, yet strange sight of the hanyou chasing the adult kitsune. "Some things never change." she muttered with amusement. With a defeated sigh, she called to the hanyou. "Inuyasha, _Heel_!"

His irritated growl arrived before him, his punitive glare boring into her as the kitsune laughed gleefully after him. The spell dropped him softly at Kagome's feet as he continued to glower at the miko. "Why do you always _do_ that?" he demanded, waiting for the spell to release him.

"Cause _you_ never listen!" She growled as she flipped a strand of her chestnut hair from out of her face. Sighing, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his unsuspecting lips. "We needed to talk with you guys. You're here now…no harm done."

A loud snap echoed around the forest surrounding them. Oddly it came as a familiar and comforting noise to the miko and hanyou, giving them fond memories of the past. Slowly turning to Makoto, both were surprised to realize that he wasn't standing anywhere near either of their female companions.

"What did my Dad tell you last time?" Yuka screeched, grabbing the kitsune by the clothes on his chest. "Stop touching my tail!"

"I didn't…I wasn't…_damn it_, Yuka!"

"Sometimes I think you _want_ him removing body parts!" she snorted, shoving him away from her with enough force to cause him to crumple to the ground. "You've got your own tail, Shippo. Stay away from _mine_!" Pulling her tail against her body and away from the kitsune, Yuka bared her fangs and growled at Shippo.

"We had a reason for getting you guys back here. I have a question Shippo…has this _ever_ happened before?" Shinju looked down at the kitsune, her Kusarigama clenched so tightly in her grasp her knuckles were turning white, a sign of her obvious upset. "I've never heard of a time when concealments had been removed like this."

"As far as I know, they never have been." Shippo shifted on the ground beneath Yuka's feet, before slowly trailing his gaze up her legs. "At least, not since we started wearing the concealments to protect ourselves from ignorant humans who kept thinking we were monsters."

"Keh, that hasn't changed much."

"Actually it's probably worse since they are so used to seeing us look like them." Shippo's eyes didn't stray from his goal; he lowered his voice as he spoke to the hanyou. "I always wondered what they wore under there…didn't you?"

"_N..no_!" Inuyasha stumbled, staring in shock as the kitsune dared to catch a view beneath the Wolf Youkai's short skirt without getting caught. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Shippo?"

The commotion caused Yuka to whip around and catch the kitsune in the act. "What are you _doing_?" Quickly flattening the skirt against the back of her thighs, she stepped away from his view, glaring at him. "You are such a _pervert_!" With swift kick, Yuka connected her foot with his stomach, knocking the kitsune back about five feet before storming away.

"We've got to get in the village. If the person with the jewel is nearby we might be able to get it back." Shinju sighed, turning to follow the wolf down the path as Kirara followed at her feet.

Watching as the two girls took off, Makoto turned to Shippo, a malicious grin on his face. "No one ever believes me when I tell them you are the real lecher. Even I couldn't do _that_."

"Like you've never wondered what it looked like up there? I just did what you would do if given a chance." Shippo scrambled to his feet, dusting himself off as he began to walk after their companions. "I thought we were going to figure out why the spells came off, so why are we headed to the village?"

"Cause Shinju thinks it has to do with a youkai having a hold of the jewel. It's possible they are in the village right now; that might be why the spells were removed." Kagome explained as she climbed on Inuyasha's back. The eerie sense of foreboding rose in the air the closer they got to the village. Kagome couldn't help but wonder just what it held in store for them, what answers they would discover there. Unconsciously, she reached up to rub the soft white ear above her, finding that a warmth of comfort rolled through her at the touch. She enjoyed the moment, knowing her peace would most likely be short-lived.

* * *

The smoky scent in the air irritated his throat and eyes. The rancid scent of burnt flesh surrounded them all even though they hadn't even gotten into the village yet. He recognized it to be a mixture of death, blood and smoldering human skin. Part of the village was already up in flames, the humans in those huts hadn't stood a chance. Those who had managed to escape the fires had to fight the youkai once they reached freedom.

Death was everywhere.

Unconsciously tightening his grip on the legs wrapped around his waist, a sense of calm flowed through him at the gentle squeeze he received around his shoulders in return. It always amazed him that they always seemed to know exactly what the other needed, when they needed it most. The gentle coughing that erupted from his passenger caught his attention, as did the sudden urge to protect her from the sight they were witnessing. "Oi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, the smell is just a little overwhelming."

Wanting to ascertain that information with his own eyes, he slowly pulled her off his back and gave her a good once over. Her eyes appeared a little irritated from the smoke, but she seemed to be handling it well. The only thing that really bothered him was the fact that he knew she was desensitized to the horror they faced in front of them, having witnessed things like this in the past on several occasions. Seemingly satisfied that his first priority was really doing alright, he turned to assess the rest of their companions who were each standing in their own states of shock next to them.

"Wow, I haven't seen anything like this in a long time." Shippo said quietly, his green eyes surveying the scene with disgust. "It's moments like this that I don't like knowing I'm a youkai like them."

"Cause you ain't a youkai like them." Inuyasha growled, frustration marring his brows as he buried his hands in his haori. "Fuck, I don't even know where to start. I suppose we need to take care of the bastards first." Yanking Tetsusaiga from its sheath, he turned around and grabbed Kagome's hand, dragging her behind him. "Come on wench. Get your arrows ready; we've got work to do."

The rest of their companions followed on their heels, searching out the youkai who had attacked the village. There were several minor youkai blocking their path before they even entered the village. With a flick of her wrist, Shinju's Kusarigama whipped out in a flawless arc, slicing through four of the seven youkai before she yanked it back to her waiting hand.

"Keh, leave some for the rest of us." Inuyasha snorted, his eyes lighting with surprise at the unexpected skills of the exterminator as he sliced through one of the remaining youkai.

A cry of "Foxfire" echoed around them indicating that Shippo had taken care of one of the lingering youkai. Inuyasha turned to watch as Shinju tossed her scythe again at the final enemy. The determined glint in her eye spoke to him, he knew she was angry and felt she was to blame for the situation in the village.

A gentle touch on his arm shifted his focus to the petite brunette standing next to him. Giving her a slight smile, he knew she had seen the look in the taijiya's eye as well- she was far too observant not to. Her eyes spoke of the concern she was feeling toward her new friend, knowing that the determination that was currently her strength could turn into a weakness later if she didn't learn to cooperate with the rest of them.

Kikyou's determination to defeat Naraku had almost been everyone's undoing at one time on their journey. Her belief that she had a purpose to defeat him on her own, that only she would be the one with the capability to do it had almost cost them all their lives. She had learned her lesson the hard way, forced to hide in secret to recover from the damage their enemy had caused when he had attacked.

Because of her choices, he had almost lost Kagome as well. She'd had to stay at home for several weeks to recover from her injuries; he hadn't left her side the whole time.

He hoped that Shinju would realize that they were in this together, and not expect to defeat Netawaki on her own.

He didn't realize Netawaki was already dead.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Thanks for your patience in this update. As many of you know since this story was last updated I have created a one-shot for a friend's birthday called, Atmosphere. I am extremely proud of the work I did on it. If you haven't read it yet…please take a little time to do that. It was a lot of fun to write. My writing style is changing and I intend to go back and re-edit the beginning chapters of this fiction to where I feel like they are more my writing. In the meantime, yes, I am still working on this story._


	37. the end of it all

Yes, I just uploaded an author note.

Yes, I am ashamed of myself for doing so.

Where has Sari been?

Well, I have my foot in many fires lately. First, I do 'occasionally' beta for another InuYasha author, and for those who know who…you know how often that 'occasionally' really is. I think there's only been two or three chapters that haven't had my stamp of approval before being uploaded since I started. Those two or three chapters I missed bring me to what else has been keeping me busy.

I was in the maternity ward of my local hospital when I missed those chapters. I had a baby girl at the end of February and have learned that typing one handed is something that gets easier with time.

Lastly, believe it or not…I have started rewriting this story. Don't believe me? Chapters One and Two are finished and uploaded. Notice I said re_writing_, they are very different from the original and I am very proud of it.

To everyone who has been following since the beginning, thank you.

To everyone still reading…still waiting…

It's done for now.

I was starting on the next chapter the other day; in preparation I went back a few chapters. I didn't go back more than five, I just needed to get in the mindset to write on it, reacquaint myself with the characters. I ended up giving myself a migraine. I literally couldn't _stand_ to read my own words. When I first started doing the rewrites, I figured I would just focus on the first several chapters.

My writing style has changed; morphed, improved…I think that is obvious from the last several chapters. I will be truthful though, my will to finish this part of the story is gone. I will admit, at this stories original stopping point I didn't stop. I should have stopped right after Kagome pulled InuYasha from the tree. End of Story, Happily ever after achieved. But I was having fun and continued, weaving what I consider to be a fairly weak story with weak characterization. It has become something I dread updating, and for me to be happy with it…everything would have to be rewritten.

As I upload the next rewrite, chapters three through thirty-six will be deleted. This isn't a matter of not having it planned out, because it is. Right now it is too much work that I don't really want to do at the moment to make it something I am proud of. It will be split into two stories, the first ending at the original stopping point with the entire thing rewritten. I am not sure if will show the new chapters if they are deleted, but it is being posted on MM too if you want to make sure you get the rewritten updates.

Anyway, for now the second part of this story won't be finished though I have it plotted out, I don't want to rewrite it at this time. I have other stories to tell. I have an InuYasha/Kagome story that has been screaming to get out for months; I keep telling it 'I have to finish Legend'. I am tired of doing that. It's ready to be told.

Questions you may have….

1. Will you ever finish the other part?

_Hmmm…maybe. I really want to bring my secondary characters to life first. The problem is the story in my head isn't ready to come out yet without major revisions. If I do rewrite it, it will be a sequel to 'Legend'._

2. Will the jewel ever grant a wish?

_Actually yes it will. I can't tell you what though…incase I ever finish it. _

3. Do the Miroku and Sango flashbacks serve a purpose?

_Yes, actually they are quite important to the story. The jewel and the flashbacks are the reason that this story can't _ever_ be separated from the first part of the story. It can only be done as a sequel._

4. Where was Shippou in some of the flashbacks? Why was Rin with Miroku and Sango?

_Soon after the defeat of Naraku…Rin was dropped off with Sango and Miroku. Soon after, Sesshoumaru started taking Shippou with when he dropped off Rin. To this day, Shippou still works for Sesshoumaru._

5. What's the deal with Shippou and Yuka?

_They like each other, can't you tell? Actually, Shippou likes Yuka…only when she's unconcealed. Yuka likes Shippou…only when he is concealed. It's a vicious cycle._

Feel free to email if you have any questions. Don't forget to look for new updates on the rewrites as I do them. Check out the first two right now, you might be surprised. Not to mention keep your eyes open for my new story.

Again, thanks for all your support.

You all have been great. I guess the part that makes me saddest of all, today is the year anniversary of this story.

Sari15


End file.
